


I’m A Psycho

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Criminal/Mafia [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood and Violence, Byun Baekhyun-centric, Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Talk, Gun Violence, Inspired by Suicide Squad (2016), M/M, Mafia EXO (EXO), Mental Instability, Mpreg, Obsessive Behavior, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 136,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Solitary confinement wasn't that great, until a certain gang decided to break a wall down.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & EXO Ensemble, Byun Baekhyun/Everyone
Series: Criminal/Mafia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055231
Comments: 282
Kudos: 316





	1. Saviors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this story will be gory and have disturbing events! 
> 
> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

Solitary was a son of a bitch.

All Baekhyun got was this measly guard to talk to, and he never responded. He knew what the point of solitary was: to separate and allow a person to think about their actions etcetera etcetera, he was an educated man after all, he just didn’t give two fucks about rules, even the legal kind.

Which is why Baekhyun was back in prison. He had to give them props though, the barred cage in the middle of the room was new, not as escape proof as the last time they threw him in here.

“Hey, Mr. Guard! Can’t you help a carrier out!” He whined, wrapping his leg around the sheet he had tied across the cage. Hanging on these was much more fun than sitting in silence and crying his days away.

“I swear not to stab nobody with a fork again! He was just askin for it!” He added, the giggle at the reminder of his actions escaped his throat, it’s not like he had the care to stop it anyways. “You’re so not fun!”

He was silent all the time, Baekhyun hadn’t even learned his name. He liked his job a lot better than the last guards Baekhyun had gotten he supposed, as it was awfully easy to lure them in with a lick of his lips and a few flirtatious words. How funny it was when they were the ones choking to death the moment he had gotten his hands on them, fun times. It was so easy because he was a carrier probably, built to seduce, almost as if a woman. He genuinely likes having the carrier gene, most of the time, a gene that gave him the ability to carry children, made him more feminine than some. Baekhyun thought himself lucky to have gotten this gene as it made it so much easier to manipulate others.

It’s not that he liked doing these things, like killing, it wasn’t that Baekhyun liked killing, although he couldn’t necessarily say he disliked it either, but if it was to get his way, so be it. People were monsters anyways, except those not sane.

The only difference between killers like himself and those who were deemed ‘sane’ was that they could mask their thoughts that were deemed inappropriate. But Baekhyun, and the others within this facility, were the superior minded, he understood the way people worked, how they ticked.

Men worked on lust and their own personal needs. Women and carriers were not too different, except Baekhyun supposed they had much more compassion than men he had dealt with in his past. Hating both genders was where he deemed his thoughts. Killing either of them didn’t matter, everyone had wronged someone before. Women and carriers alike have tricked and fooled people closest to them for their own gain. Many men had dangerous, lustful, leering thoughts as they scanned helpless child bearers, sometimes even acting on such thoughts not giving them an option. These were the people Baekhyun hated the most. The tricksters, the rapists, those that had played with people's minds, or feelings.

Baekhyun was the one that was a criminal, he had done horrible things, but he would never stoop to the levels of some people out there. At least when he tricked people it was not hurting feelings, no, that was a horrible act to do.

Baekhyun sighed in boredom, a pout in his pink lips as he dangled himself from the makeshift ropes. “Tick tock, tick tock…” He whispered to himself. Fuck, this was so boring. “Mr. Guard if you-“ Baekhyun cut off his new tactic of flirtation as the wall behind him rumbled.

He sat up with wide eyes, the guard moved to look at the wall in confusion, and, like an idiot, stepped closer.

The wall tumbled and Baekhyun laughed as the guard got caught under the rubble. “Again!” He cheered loudly, kicking his feet as his white locks bounced every which way.

A group of men dressed in black stepped through the new hole in the wall. “Oh fuck.” One of the masked men groaned as he stepped in.

“You fucking idiot, Jongdae. He’s not even in solitary anymore!” Someone snapped at another one. Baekhyun was beyond amused.

“Who ya lookin for?” Baekhyun giggled and pulled himself higher up the sheets. His shorts snug around his hips and the white tank top he wore left little to the imagination, better than the ugly orange. Also better in order to seduce, nobody would mistake him as anything but a carrier. 

He saw the tallest of the group step closer to the bars and pulled off his mask. “Look at this, boys. We went looking for our member, but found a doll instead.” His red hair was bright and reminded Baekhyun of blood. His words though didn’t hold the leer or the lust Baekhyun was expecting, he had been counting on actually. The man just sounded genuinely surprised.

Baekhyun giggled and swing off the sheets dramatically, he knew what he was doing, tempting them, but it wasn’t a trick or to fool them, he was genuinely curious of this group. 

“It seems that you are mistaken, handsome. I am not as innocent as a doll.” Baekhyun replied as he came closer to the bars the man was looking into.

He heard the men laughing at his reply. “Oh, we can tell, baby boy.” One of them responsed. The red head was too busy looking him over curiously, calculating.

Baekhyun threw his head back in a laugh, hoping they would become tempted with the curve of his neck. These men were so interesting, he needed to know who they were. 

They were obviously a gang, but which one? They must have been strong if they had the supplies and confidence to take down a prison wall.

“What are you in for, darling?” Another one questioned, Baekhyun wanted to see their faces so bad, his voice was musical and the carrier wondered if he had a face to match.

“Nothin much, just a few murders… a few robberies… stabbing a fellow prisoner with a fork, you know, the normal.” He responded with a shrug and a wave of his pretty hand.

Again came the melodious laughter Baekhyun could easily become attached to. “I like you, baby. You have a spark…” One of them growled, his voice so sure of his words it sent a chill down Baekhyuns spine.

The redhead chose that moment to step towards the door of Baekhyuns cell, then glancing at his crew with a smirk. “What do you guys say? Should the doll come with us?”

All of them nodded, wanting him to join them. Baekhyun wanted to join them too; it was odd, he only ever wanted to be alone but now he wanted their presence more than ever. He supposed it was because they seemed the right mix of sanity as Baekhyun was. “I call dibs on carrying the bearer.” Baekhyun smirked at the man's voice and at the quiet arguing between them after that.

“Junmyeon, you wanna come pick this lock?” The redhead questioned. One of the men walked over, Baekhyun excitedly stood to his feet, bouncing back on his heels with a smile. He probably looked crazy, but the wink the redhead sent him as the other man, Junmyeon, picked the lock sent Baekhyun’s heart racing.

“What’s your name?” The redhead questioned as the other man worked. 

“Baekhyun, but I’ll like anything that comes out of your mouth.” 

He chuckled, “That’s good to know, darling. I think nicknames suit that sweet face of yours.”

Baekhyun bit his lip in response, feeling accomplished when the red head licked his mouth at his actions. Finally he responded to Baekhyuns flirting.

He felt a breath of relief leave him as Junmyeon got his door opened. “Come on, babydoll.” He cooed, fuck how badly Baekhyun wanted to see these men’s faces, what if they were as handsome as the redheads?

He burst through the cell door was a laugh, spinning around in the cement room. Baekhyun heard the men chuckling before he felt arms wrap around his hips and pull him into strong arms. “I called dibs, love.” The man said as if that was an explanation for his actions. 

He didn’t really care either way, the mans arms were strong and he was warm. Baekhyun happily wrapped his legs around the mans waist and arms around his neck.

He sighed through the mask and it made Baekhyun smile as the mans hands traveled down to hold his bare thighs.

“Even prettier up close.” The redhead muttered as he twisted a piece of Baekhyuns hair around his finger. The carrier smiled and held onto the man whose arms he was in tighter. “I could say the same about you, my savior!”

He laughed, deep and heartfelt as if Baekhyun were hilarious. “You can just call me Chanyeol, babe.” 

Baekhyun froze.

“Park Chanyeol? EXO leader Chanyeol?” He inquired. Baekhyun felt the hold on him tighten and saw everyone freeze. 

Chanyeol's face dropped, emotions wiped clean. “Is that an issue, baby?”

Baekhyun immediately laughed crazily, reaching a hand to touch his shoulder. “You’re my fucking idol! Oh my god, this is a dream come true!”

Chanyeol's smile was back now, the man holding him loosened his hold a little so it was not so painful. 

The others seemed to breathe sighs of relief. Were they upset? They had seemed scared? Of what?

Chanyeol grabbed the hand that Baekhyun held onto his shoulder with and placed his lips to pretty fingers. “I am glad you feel that way, baby.” 

Baekhyun beamed and trailed a finger across his lips. “When we get out of here I’m kissing you!” He exclaimed.

The men laughed along with Chanyeol.

Fuck, this was Park Chanyeol, head of EXO! EXO who ruled the city, owned pretty much every bar, every restaurant, anything within this city was their and everyone knew it. Baekhyun would be a fool not to take advantage of this situation.

He didn’t seem to be what the rumors made him out to be. Cruel, heartless, a demon. No, he seemed full of life, full of emotions. Perhaps those people were ones that didn’t understand people, couldn’t find their place in the world; to be sane or insane.

“Only if you give me some sugar too, sweetheart.” The one holding him interrupted his thoughts. 

Baekhyun hummed and pulled back to bite his lip, Baekhyun felt the man groan at the sight beneath his mask. “No problem, baby.” He winked. 

The mans hands held his thighs tight again, Baekhyun didn’t have it in him to tell him they were bordering on being painful, he liked it. If only it was the bare skin of his hands on his pale thighs and not these ridiculous outfits.

Chanyeol ran a hand over his spine as he walked passed, Baekhyun shivered at the feeling of his large hand on his thinly covered back.

“Let’s run along and get Kyungsoo back now, he's probably pissed we haven’t gotten him yet.” Chanyeol ordered, pulling his mask back on and his gun from his waistband. “Stay towards the back with our carrier, Minseok. He doesn’t have any armor.” The man holding him nods, Minseok, that was a nice name he thought as he leaned against the mans armored shoulder.

He carried Baekhyun quite far away from the others as they rushed ahead; Baekhyun could hear the gunshots and it made him smile. How he missed the rush of crime.

“You like this, baby?” Minseok questioned as he walked slowly. 

Baekhyun hummed and nodded, “People get what they deserve, regardless of where they are.”

Minseok hummed in agreement. 

Baekhyun didn’t like these masks even more. He wanted to be able to read Minseok, see if he is genuinely understanding what Baekhyun was saying; Baekhyun don’t know why but he told himself Minseok did.

“How long were you in solitary?” Minseok inquired again, his cloth covered thumbs rubbing Baekhyuns cold thighs. 

Baekhyun stuck his lip out and sat back so Minseok could see him as the man walked on. “Too long! A week or so, I was so lonely.”

Baekhyun felt more than heard the growl Minseok let out. “Don’t worry, baby. You’re ours now, you won’t ever be lonely.” 

The carrier chewed on his lip, eyes wide as he thought about his words. 

“I mean it, nobody will dare touch you.” Minseok added.

Baekhyun smirked, “You're really earning yourself that kiss, Minseok.”

The man grunted and readjusted his hold on Baekhyun, sending him higher into strong arms, eye level with masked eyes. “Why does my name sound so fucking nice coming from your mouth?” Minseok inquired, sounding genuinely concerned. It made Baekhyun laugh.

The carrier was distracted fairly quickly as Minseok walked a little closer to the others. 

“Hey!” He heard a guard screaming as the six men in front of them made their way through the rows of cells, looking for whoever they were here to get. The guard was quickly shot down and it made him giggle. Minseok chuckled right after.

“Hey! Over here you fucking idiots!” Came a yell at the hall. The six immediately ran over. 

It made Baekhyun laugh as the man in the cell scolded them for “being fucking blind idiots” as he had apparently stood there waiting for them to notice him against the bars.

The man was small, well still bigger than Baekhyun, but compared to Chanyeol he was small. His eyes were wide like that of an owls as he glared at them through the bars impatiently. His black hair was cropped and pushed to the side, his chapped lips were plump and shaped prettily, like a heart, the carriers mind supplied.

Baekhyun hoped all of them were as handsome as this man and Chanyeol. Baekhyun knew they had to be, just from having spoken to Minseok he could feel the confidence oozing off of them; they must have had something to be confident in.

“One of you give me a fucking gun.” The wide eyed man ordered as soon as his cell was opened. One of the men handed him one with a sneer of “Well, hello to you to, Kyungsoo.” And the man, Kyungsoo, had only smiled sarcastically, Baekhyun giggled, this man was his style, all of them were.

Kyungsoo looked around at the laugh, brow raising as he met Baekhyuns eyes. 

Baekhyun held Minseok tighter and bit his lip as the mans handsome stare met his. How was Kyungsoo still so good looking even in the ugly blaring orange jumpsuit? Baekhyun had ditched that thing immediately.

“What’s this?” Kyungsoo inquired as he stepped towards Minseok and Baekhyun. He didn’t sound judgemental, eyes only curious as they trailed over Baekhyun, lingering at the tight grip Minseok had on his thighs.

“Hello, Mister! I’m Baekhyun!” He cooed with a tilt of his head, Baekhyun didn’t know how bad he looked right now after having been starved and placed in solitary for so long, but his smile had always worked on guards (minus Mr. Guard because fuck that guy) so he couldn’t have been too bad of a sight.

Especially when Kyungsoo licked his lips at the sight. These men were going to outdo Baekhyun in his own profession if they kept looking so fucking good for no reason.

“Well, you’re definitely a sight for sore eyes, little one.” Kyungsoo cooed curiously. 

Baekhyun smirked at him. “I could say the same; tell me, how do you pull off that orange? It is a fashion nightmare.”

Kyungsoo laughed. A loud boisterous laugh, lips pulled up into a gummy smile. The sight must not have been that common as all seven, including Minseok, of the other men froze. 

“Oh, we're going to get along so well, babe.” Kyungsoo murmured before spinning on his heels and walking towards the front of the group.

“You’re really something, huh, sweetheart?” Minseok swooned as he followed behind the boys quickly. Baekhyun smiled and tilted his head cutely. “I hope so!”

Minseok felt his heart skip a beat at the cuteness and he only made a soft cooing noise in response, fuck, what was happening to them?

~~~~~~

“Come here, you can sit on my lap.” One of the masked men said as he pulled Baekhyuns wrist. 

Minseok had lifted him up into a black van and everyone was situating themselves as Chanyeol took off his mask and readied the car to speed off.

He happily climbed into the man's lap, Baekhyun had no cares who he was around as they were all EXO. He kept forgetting that fact. These men were vicious and supposedly spat bullets in everyone’s faces but they had only been sweet to him thus far.

Chanyeol pulled off quickly as soon as everyone was in the van. Baekhyun flustered and grabbed onto the man who’s hold he was ins shoulders with a squeal. 

“Don’t stress, babe. I got you.” His voice was so seductive without trying, Baekhyun couldn’t help but to like it.

“Can you all take off these silly masks now? I am dying of anticipation!” He whined. Laughs sounded around the cramped van.

“You guys can take them off, don't kiss him though! I was promised it!” Chanyeol yelled to the back as he hazardly swerved through traffic. Baekhyun giggled at his tone, it sounded like he was joking, but something in his stomach told him Chanyeol was completely serious.

At his approval though, the man who was holding Baekhyun tilted his head up and removed his mask. His silver hair tumbled out messily but he looked so good even with the mess on his head, tanned skin coming on show. His plump lips were pulled up into a smirk. “Like what you see, babe?” He inquired with a tilt of his head. 

Baekhyun pulled his face closer to the man’s, dangerously close. “I’d like it so much more if I got a name.”

The man licked his lips slowly, looking pleased as Baekhyun bit the corner of his mouth. “Jongin, baby.” His hands dug into Baekhyuns hips, the carrier shuddered and leaned his head to rest in the crook of Jongins neck. 

“Now I know who to dream about later.” Baekhyun flirted, hand curling into the collar of his uniform. Jongins breath caught at the tiny carriers teasing, Baekhyun called that a win.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, honey.” Minseok’s familiar voice crooned. “You haven’t even seen the rest of us.” He sounded like he was pouting and it somehow made Baekhyun want to coddle him even though he knew the man was kidding.

Baekhyun pressed his palm to his mouth to stifle a laugh. “Go ahead then since you are so confident.” Minseok did as Baekhyun requested.

Was this the cutest man Baekhyun had ever seen? Yes. Would the carrier immediately allow him to pin him to a mattress? Most definitely.

“Go on then, tell me what you think.” Minseok muttered as Baekhyun looked over his features. 

Baekhyun sent him a wink. “You have many reasons to be confident, Minnie.”

Minseoks heart pounded at the fond nickname and he felt his ears heat up. He had never reacted like this before, his gang members either. In fact, they never spoke to people other than for quick sex or for a mission. They were done for with a carrier like the pretty little white haired one in front of them.

“Enough about Hyung.” One of the other men whined. Was that jealousy Baekhyun could hear? “There are more of us, you know!” He whined again, going to undo his mask.

Kyungsoo reached across the row of men and smacked the whining man on the shoulder roughly. “Shut the fuck up, Sehun. All of you just introduce yourselves already, I’m getting a fucking headache.” He grumbled.

Baekhyun frowned as he watched Kyungsoo run his temple and lean against the window. “Are you okay, Kyungsoo?” He questioned worriedly.

Kyungsoo looked surprised at his question and sent him a gentle smile. “I’m fine, darling. I am just hungry, you look like you could eat too.” 

Baekhyun pouted and nodded. He hadn’t even realized how hungry he was until Kyungsoo mentioned it.

“We’ll get you two fed soon enough.” Minseok said surely. Baekhyuns attention was caught as he looked around at the now maskless men.

He was right. All of these men were ridiculously handsome. They all looked so handsomely unique and each had a small spark about them. Baekhyun was doomed.

“Good, he looks like he might pass out.” A man with black hair and deep dimples fussed as he smiled at Baekhyun. Cute, he was cute.

“Yixing Hyung is right, Yeol. Should we stop?” Baekhyun peered over Yixing’s shoulder to look into the passenger seat of the car. The passenger had brown curls widely spread across his face a gentlemanly look about him. This was Junmyeon, Baekhyun could tell immediately, his voice was calm and collected, just like when he had cooed for him to come out of the cell.

Chanyeol hummed, he had slowed down now as they had gotten away from the prison. He didn’t seem to really care that much about getting away quickly anyways, he was confident and powerful. Such a turn on.

“What do you think, baby boy? Can you make it?” He questioned, genuinely sounding worried.

“How far is it?” Baekhyun questioned. The man with curled lips and blonde hair reached over to brush white hair off Baekhyun cheek. “Another hour or so, love.” 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together in thought. “I think we should stop, Kyungsoo looks a little pale.” He fussed, placing his cheek on Jongin's chest to look over at Kyungsoo.

He then heard a tsk and looked at the orange haired man with stone cold features. “So sweet, little one.” This was Sehun? The one who had jealously whined moments ago? Baekhyun hadn’t expected him to look so… grown.

At this rate, he was going to ask one of them to pin him down as soon as Baekhyun got to wherever they were taking him.

Is it humanly possible to live a life looking as perfect as these men?


	2. Our Carrier Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usually Baekhyun is a shy bean in the stories I write, are you happy to see him not be? If so.... be warned that later on... well, it will become pretty clear just how crazy all of them are!

They did stop for food. 

It was amusing to think about how a few hours ago Baekhyun was starving and trying to seduce his way out of his cell and here he was hand feeding french fries to a bunch of gangsters in the back of a crowded van. 

“Do you feel better now?” Baekhyun leaned over to run a hand through Kyungsoo's hair. 

Kyungsoo nodded and placed a hand on his bare thigh. “I’m okay, sweetheart. Thank you.” He sounded so genuinely thankful just for Baekhyun asking if he was okay. Did they not have anyone to care for them? It was a sad, lonely life to be a criminal, Baekhyun knew first hand. 

“Are you okay, baby? You should worry about yourself.” Minseok questioned as he ran his hands over Baekhyun's cold skin, trying to warm him up. 

The carrier hummed in acknowledgement and leaned across the seat to feed Jongdae a french fry. He beamed happily at the attention.

Baekhyun learned fast that Jongdae loved attention. It was surprising as he figured the maknae, whom he learned was Sehun, would want all the attention. But he seemed content as long as Baekhyun showed interest in him every once in a while. Sehun must have just been really upset he didn’t get shown any attention before, Baekhyun felt guilty for that.

“You’re so cold, baby boy.” Jongdae tsked as he grabbed Baekhyun's wrist. 

“It’s okay, I can't really tell.” Baekhyun responded with a shrug, giving him the fry. 

Minseok sighed against his pale skin, shaking his head. “Here, give him this.” Yixing muttered and Baekhyun raised a brow and looked over to see him taking off the top part of the guard uniform. It looked heavy, but heavy meant warm so he didn’t fight as Minseok placed it on him. 

It was huge, not as heavy as he had expected, but still Baekhyun had to pout until Jongin reached across to roll the sleeves up for him. “Thank you Nini!” He beamed at the man, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. 

Jongin flushed all over. Nobody had ever given him a nickname like that before. Baekhyun was one hell of a gorgeous person to make his ever-confident, playboy heart race like this.

“Hey! No kissing!” Chanyeol grumbled. “We’re almost home!” 

Baekhyun giggled into the collar of the uniform at his whining. Was he always like this? Or was it just around him? Baekhyun hoped it was just for him, but who knew. Minseok had claimed he was theirs now, and he had no problems with that… but did that make them his too? Baekhyun shook that thought away immediately. 

“Hey, I was promised one too!” Minseok yelled back at the leader. “So don’t get too excited and gloaty!” 

Baekhyun snorted as he saw Chanyeol's hands tighten around the steering wheel. Children, they were all children.

“We’re here.” Junmyeon said with relief as he unbuckled. Baekhyun's heavy eyes opened wide at the information. He was so tired, but he wanted to see where they had taken him at least. 

He kept his eyes wide as the men began to shuffle out of the van and stretch. “Here, pass him over.” Junmyeon ordered Minseok. Minseok reluctantly gave him to the brown haired man and Baekhyun tiredly draped his arms around his neck. 

“Poor baby, you’re too tired?” Junmyeon crooned as he carried Baekhyun towards the building. He nodded with a slight pout at Junmyeons words. 

The building didn’t seem too grand from the outside. It looked like a regular grey, one story home. But once he got in, he was so surprised.

As soon as he was in there were stairs that lead down and underground. It was huge.

Junmyeon carried Baekhyun to the open living area. The red and black design had the carrier wondering which one of them chose such a pretty scheme. 

He carefully laid Baekhyun onto the leather couch and pulled him to sit up so he could remove the uniform top. Baekhyun whined as his almost bare body came in contact with the cold room. 

Immediately, Yixing leaned over the back of the couch to throw a blanket over him. Baekhyun beamed at the man and he smiled shyly before walking down a hallway. It looked long, many brown wooden doors, it made him curious. 

“I know you’re cold, I’m sorry baby.” Junmyeon whispered and pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m gonna go change, but Yeol will take care of you.” 

Baekhyun nodded in understanding and watched him follow Yixing down the hallway.

The others were wondering about, removing their uniforms and tossing them in a closet carelessly.

Kyungsoo plopped down beside Baekhyun and pulled him gently into his lap. “Are you tired, darling?” Baekhyun nodded with heavy eyes and a huff, leaning onto his shoulder. He hummed in sympathy. “You didn’t sleep much?” He questioned. 

Baekhyun shrugged and pulled the blanket up to his chin. “Solitary can be scary.” Why the fuck was he admitting it now? 

Kyungsoo understood though. “Nothing will scare you again, baby.” He reassured, pressing his lips to Baekhyuns forehead. “You’re ours.” 

Baekhyun forced his eyes to stay open a little longer. “What do you mean by that?” 

“Isn't it obvious, babe?” Jongin inserted himself into the conversation with ease. “You’re our carrier now.” 

Baekhyun tilted his head, confused. “Our little criminal.” Jongdae added with a laugh. 

Still, he wasn’t really understanding. Did they mean he was their whore now? They didn’t seem like the type to treat him like that though.

Baekhyun pouted at his own thoughts. “I’m your whore now?” He inquired, eyes wide and searching. The men gasped and quickly shook their heads. They looked so upset at the question it made him regret asking it.

Chanyeol snatched him up so possessively Baekhyun let out a quiet yelp and held onto his black tank top Chanyeol wore beneath his uniform. “Don’t say that again.” He ordered with a shake of his head. “You’re just ours, beautiful. It means whatever you want it to.” 

That sounded much better than being their whore, a plaything, a fling. Baekhyun had many names he could call it. 

He tucked his head underneath Chanyeol's chin then. “That sounds nice.” He yawned and the men in the room cooed at the sight.

“I’ll put you to bed, love.” Chanyeol placed a kiss to his hair so soft Baekhyun wondered if it was part of his dream.

~~~~~~

Baekhyun woke up on a cloud. Or at least it felt that way. 

The bed he awoke in was so soft, the blankets were tucked all the way around his body like Chanyeol was making sure he wouldn’t go anywhere. He was sweet. 

He sat up from the blue comforter to look around the room. There was a heavy black desk and bookshelf in the opposite corner of the room, a bunch of papers and files filling the bookshelf. On the desk was a computer monitor, not suspicious. Chanyeol had a huge walk in closet, filled to the brim with clothes of luxurious brands, mostly suits, it looked like things had been shuffled around as there was a whole rack empty. 

At the end of the bed sat a black button down, Baekhyun smiled and grabbed the small sticky note that was on top of it. “When you wake up, take a shower and meet us in the living room, babe.” It was signed by Chanyeol and he didn’t know why, but such a small note made him feel so wanted. 

Baekhyun listened to it though and grabbed the shirt from the bed and walked to the door that was shut. 

His bathroom was marvelous. All black tile and fancy fixtures. The perks of being a gang leader he supposed.

Chanyeol had even left a toothbrush in a package sitting on top of the counter. 

He showered quickly, excited to go back out there and see them. Baekhyun was momentarily distracted by the shampoo and conditioner the gangster had, it smelled so much like him that it sent a thrill through him that he would smell just like the leader. 

He threw on the black button down. It was definitely Chanyeol's. It fell to the back of his knees, the silk was so soft against his skin it made him smile thinking maybe he had purposely chosen his nicest of shirts for Baekhyun. 

Then he walked back into the room and jumped a little as he noticed Chanyeols back turned towards him, the leader was reading something on his phone. 

Baekhyun smiled as he crawled across the bed and draped himself over the man’s broad back. 

“Oh shit!” Chanyeol startled, spinning around so quick he had to catch the small carrier and only making Baekhyun laugh. “Sorry, baby. You’re so quiet, did you know?” 

Chanyeol's breath fanned his face as he pulled Baekhyun to straddle his lap, the smaller smiled and nodded cutely, white hair covering his eyes. “Lots of practice!” He exclaimed. 

“You look so much better already, babe. So pretty.” Chanyeol's hand was so gentle as he ran a finger across Baekhyun's cheek. The smaller absolutely soaked up all of the affection the man was willing to give him.

“Chanyeollie, I really want to kiss you.” Baekhyun stuck his bottom lip out a little, he knew how he looked like this, irresistible. Baekhyun watched him analyze his features as if Chanyeol was trying to imprint them into his mind and the carrier thought this gangster was handsome as fuck. 

“Well, you do owe me.” Chanyeol finally said with a quiet laugh 

Baekhyun took that as an okay and leaned forward to brush his button nose on Chanyeols. The leader let out a sound that sounded like growl before cupping the back of his head and pressing his lips to Baekhyun's soft pink ones. 

Chanyeol’s kiss was surprisingly gentle. He was gentle as he trailed his tongue along Baekhyun's lip, gentle as he pressed gentle pecks onto his mouth. The carrier gasped out a moan in the largers mouth as he softly sucked on his bottom lip. Chanyeol's breath caught at the sound and he pulled away to press soft pecks to Baekhyun's mouth instead. 

Baekhyun's hand came up to cup his jaw. When Chanyeol made eye contact with him, Baekhyun could read nothing but fondness and happiness in his eyes. He had wanted affection just as much as the smaller. Was it this way for the rest of the boys too? It must be because they had eagerly accepted him. Baekhyun was determined to give it to them. 

“We’re a weird bunch, huh?” Baekhyun whispered against his lips. Chanyeol pressed his mouth to the corner of Baekhyun's with a laugh, he pulled back with red, swollen lips. “The weirdest.” He agreed.

Baekhyin knew then that these men were just like him. Just as lonely, just as sad, just as broken. Most importantly, they were just as crazed. He bonded with them so easily, so wholeheartedly. It had only been a day, but he already never wanted to see them upset. 

The carrier giggled playfully and pecked his mouth once more before sliding off of the bed and his lap. “Hey, where are you going, you little minx?” Chanyeol questioned, trying to reach out and grab him. 

Baekhyun dodged his hand easily and spun towards the door. “Minseok’s turn!” 

He heard a Chanyeol's deep laugh even as he began skipping down the hall. 

“Good morning, baby boy!” Jongdae cooed happily as he saw the small form skip into the living room. 

Baekhyun smiled and sent him a small wave. “I was out all night?” He questioned, eyes still looking around the room for Minseok, but it was only Jongdae here. 

“Yeah, you slept like 14 hours, you must have been really tired.” He responded. Baekhyun hummed and nodded letting him know he was paying attention. “Dae, do you know where Minnie is?” 

Jongdae perked up at the nickname and stood up. “Come with me, Baekhyun. The library is this way.” The smaller accepted his hand immediately, beaming as Jongdae lit up when Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

He led him down a separate hall, Baekhyun recalled that he passed a kitchen and kept important places in his mind. 

“Here you go, love.” Jongdae whispered as he motioned towards a solid red door. Baekhyun smiled and pulled him down to press his lips to his cheek. “Thank you, baby!” 

Jongdae was lucky the pretty angel looking carrier had already gone into the room as he flustered and ran back into the living room. Fuck, he was whipped already. 

“Hello, hello!” Baekhyun called with waves at Junmyeon, Jongin, and Kyungsoo when he walked in. But his eyes immediately settled on who he was looking for.

Minseok looked so much softer without the makeup, contacts, and jewelry. Like a newborn kitten. Baekhyun decided immediately he liked him this way better. So soft and sweet looking, not intimidating or pretending to be something he didn’t want to. 

“Minnie!” He exclaimed.

He jumped a little before beaming at Baekhyun like he was his favorite person. “Hey, good morning, sunshine.” 

Baekhyun giggled and pressed a hand to Junmyeons cheek as he walked by to settle into Minseok’s lap. 

Minseok placed his hands on his thighs quickly, this time so much better as Baekhyun could feel his skin against his. Minseok held down the shirt with his palms as if by instinct. 

“So excited this morning?” He questioned teasingly, his black curly hair falling into his eyes. “It’s your turn baby!” Baekhyun answered. 

He cocked his head to the side as if trying to recall what the carrier was talking about. Baekhyun sighed and placed a hand to his cheek, the other coming up to curl into his t-shirt. 

The carrier surged forward and ran his tongue along Minseok's lips without even kissing him first. Minseok stiffened before he was releasing Baekhyuns shirt and opening his mouth in a moan for the carrier. 

Baekhyun smirked and pressed his lips to the man’s , moving them in sync. He was so eager, licking his way into Baekhyun's mouth and then allowing the smaller a turn to do so to him. The carrier felt strong to have such powerful men turning into mush at his feet, but the devil knew he was already just the same for them. 

“Me next!” Baekhyun heard Jongin say breathlessly. He giggled against Minseok’s mouth, his lips pressing themselves to the corner of the carriers mouth as he breathed harshly. 

Minseok pulled back only to glare at the younger. “Wait your turn!” He ordered before he was trailing his fingers over Baekhyun's collarbone. Lips pressing themselves to the carrier's neck. Baekhyun let out a loud moan at the sensation. Minseok smiled against his skin. 

Baekhyun sat back to sit on his thighs, trying to catch his breath. Minseok still looked so excited, so eager it made him laugh as he leaned over to rest against the man’s chest. 

“It’s been a while, baby. Let me breathe.” Baekhyun requested, running a finger along his collarbone. Minseok chuckled before stiffening. 

Whatever he was going to say was beaten by Kyungsoo. “Don’t do that with others.” His eyes were dark as he made sure Baekhyun was paying attention to his words. 

“Why would I want to do that when I have the eight of you, Soo?” Baekhyun shot back. 

Kyungsoos lips curled up into a content smile as he nodded to accept the words. “Good, because we will kill them.” 

“We are very possessive, darling. There is no doubt that people will be killed if they look at you the wrong way. You agreed to stay here, you’re our carrier now.” Junmyeon added, pulling his glasses to sit on the top of his nose. Damn, that was so hot, Baekhyun definitely wanted to see them do that now. 

“Shall I do the same?” Baekhyun inquired, sitting up onto Minseok’s thighs. “Should I kill the people who dare look at you guys the way I do?” 

Minseok positively moaned as he dropped his head onto Baekhyun's chest, the carrier felt him get hard beneath his thighs. 

“Oh fuck. Please, please do, babydoll.” Jongin groaned, running a hand through his silver locks. Baekhyun smirked and ran his tongue across his slick, swollen lips.

This confirmed they were his just as much as he was theirs. 

They were all sick and twisted, but at least they found each other.


	3. Manipulation

It was funny watching the news and seeing his and Kyungsoo's faces on the top story of every station. For the past week and a half all Baekhyun had been doing was cuddling, kissing, and getting comfortable with the gangsters. 

Still though, Kyungsoo wanted to watch the news every morning. It was funny to watch his expressions. He looked so excited and amused to see his mugshot pop up, it made Baekhyun coo and pinch his cheeks as he said how he looked fucking amazing in the photo. Kyungsoo was scarily adorable. 

An odd combination, but Baekhyun didn’t really care.

Baekhyun got excited over weird stuff too. 

Like when Chanyeol had mentioned they had another floor lower that was a torture room Baekhyun had gotten so giddy it was almost worrying. Almost, being the keyword, the men had only laughed and teased him about it. He couldn’t help it though, being a rogue criminal and all the carrier had never learned how gangs and criminal organizations worked. From the experience he did have with them, it was based on lower level gangs.

Theirs was obviously different though. They cared about each other, genuinely. They had told Baekhyun there used to be three other members who had been killed by a SWAT team and he saw the determination light up as they looked at each other. 

They wouldn’t allow such things to happen again, not to their family.

“You want to get out for a little, sweetheart?” Junmyeon crooned as he sat next to where Baekhyun was seated on Yixings lap. 

Baekhyun hummed and leaned over to press a kiss to his mouth. “Where to, my love?” 

Junmyeon beamed and rubbed his nose on the smallers sweetly at the endearment.

They loved endearments. Anything Baekhyun thought of he used immediately just to see how they would beam and press their lips to his so affectionately Baekhyuns would feel his heart race. 

“Just into the city, Chanyeol wants to check in at a few of his bars.” Junmyeon answered, his finger drawing circles into the carriers cheek. 

Logically, criminals who were wanted should definitely avoid going out into the city, but these boys had no cares. Kyungsoo literally had gone into town the other day just to taunt the police by purposely getting spotted in a coffee shop. 

He was such a little psycho and Baekhyun more than once had to kiss the smirk off of his face because he was Baekhyun's little psycho. 

“Okay.” He agreed, “Let me go get dressed.” Junmyeon nodded and pressed his lips to his once more before letting him get up. 

Sehun and Jongdae had brought home a bunch of clothes for him a few days ago and earned themselves swollen lips and messed up hair when he was done with them. The maknae was much less shy than Baekhyun expected, but he still had his moments. 

All of the clothing was of the finest quality. Some had fit into the rack in Chanyeol's closet while Baekhyun had begun invading the others' rooms to place his belongings away. 

They didn’t seem to care, in fact Yixing had lit up and cleaned out a whole drawer in his dresser when he caught Baekhyun trying to find a place for his pants in his closet. 

Minseok you originally thought to be the sweetest, but Yixing was up there, immediately beating Minseok if there was such a scale.

It didn’t really matter anyway, Baekhyun liked all of the men equally, even if Chanyeol on more than one occasion had referred to him as his carrier only and gotten scolded all day for it.

“Should I wear this?” Baekhyun questioned as he pulled a sweater from his stuff in Jongin's closet. Jongin made a noise of confusion before he walked over to wrap arms around his narrow waist. 

“How about this one, baby boy?” He mumbled against his white hair as he leaned over Baekhyun's back to grab a gold crop top. 

The carrier smirked and turned around to peck his lips. “So smart, Nini.” 

Jongin loved the nickname so much. He could feel a rush every time you used it. Just yesterday Baekhyun had called him Jongin and he pouted and ignored the carrier until he called him Baekhyun's nickname for him. 

His pout was adorable so Baekhyun admittedly let him pout for longer than he needed to just to see it. 

“You’re smarter, my little criminal.” Jongin complimented as he pulled on the edge of his (read: Yixings) shirt. 

Baekhyun smiled and pressed a kiss to his collarbone. “Says my favorite manipulating thief.”

He snorted at that.

Baekhyun recently learned all of their places in the gang. 

Chanyeol was, of course, the leader. The one in charge of operations. 

Minseok was a sniper, he had extremely good aim with his cat-like eyes that Baekhyun adored so much. 

Junmyeon was more of the brains, he figured out blueprints, statistics, etc.

Yixing knew multiple languages so he was very helpful with foreign gangs, not to mention he was extremely light on his feet and quiet. 

Jongin was, not surprisingly, the manipulator. People fell for his looks and words easily. He was also lithe and fast. The perfect thief if they needed to get into places quickly, and get out just as fast.

Jongdae was good with electronics. Baekhyun figured it out when he had entered his room for the first time and saw the rows of screens. He was the ideal hacker.

Kyungsoo was very, very skilled in hand to hand combat. He was the one who taught each of the members and they had been bugging Baekhyun to go up against him in a testing match as they wanted to be sure the carrier knew how to defend himself although Baekhyun had reassured he had lived this lifestyle forever and he was fine.

Sehun had an exceptional talent of throwing knives. Honestly, Baekhyun had been so impressed when he saw the maknae twirling a knife between his fingers easily.

And Baekhyun. Chanyeol knew there was something special about him the moment he saw him. Maybe it was the way the carrier could read into people, tell when they’re telling the truth. Baekhyun liked to think it was because he was pleasing to look at though. 

Orit was his agility and flexibility as he had been starved for at least a week but still had enough energy to twirl himself around those sheets.“Beautifully.” As Sehun helpfully had added.

Junmyeon had admitted to Baekhyun he and the others were struck with the sight of his tiny body twirling around the sheets and said he brought the idea of adding aerial silks into the living area as they had so much extra space and Chanyeol had brightened up considerably at the idea, they’d do it soon, he promised.

~~~~~ 

“Nope, change.” Jongdae immediately ordered as Baekhyun stepped out into the living room. The carrier frowned down at his outfit.

He had spent a lot of time darkening his makeup. He had placed the gold crop top Jongin had chosen on. Then Baekhyun added a leather skirt and knee high boots along with it. He thought it looked nice.

“You don’t like it Dae?” He pouted, eyes opening wider than usual as he wrapped his arms around Jongdae’s waist. 

“That’s not the problem.” Chanyeol growled for his gang member. Baekhyun switched his attention over to the leader, determined to suck up as best he could. 

“Yeollie, baby!” He whined as he stepped over to hang onto him instead. 

Chanyeol sucked in a loud breath at the carrier's pretty pout. “The problem is we like it too much, so will others.” 

Baekhyun smirked and bit his lip, knowing how much they loved the sight. “Don’t you want to show off?” He purred. “Don’t you already know how badly I want you to kill for me?” 

It sounded so fucked up and Baekhyun knew it, but it got the men to growl out in approval of his words. “Fuck, don’t say such things right as we’re getting ready to leave.” Chanyeol ordered as he ran a finger across Baekhyun's red tinted bottom lip.

Baekhyun looked up at him innocently and wrapped his lips around Chanyeol's finger, sucking obnoxiously. The leader hissed and pulled his hips against him. Baekhyun could feel his growing erection against his hip. 

“You're fucking crazy.” He heard Jongdae moan out. 

Chanyeol pulled his finger out of Baekhyun's mouth only to smear the red tint onto the corner of his mouth in a way the leader thought was pretty. 

“I’m your type of crazy.” Baekhyun said back to Jongdae, wrapping his fingers into the red waistband of Chanyeol's suit and blinking up at him. 

“You're damn right, gorgeous.” Minseok hissed as he pulled Baekhyun from Chanyeol's arms and up the stairs. 

“How many people should I kill today? Tell me and I’ll do it.” Minseok added as he pulled him out the door, Baekhyun giggled into his palm, knowing how serious he was. 

They were this whipped for him and Baekhyun hadn’t even slept with any of them yet, not even touched them sexually if he don’t count making out. 

How would they react once Baekhyun told them he was pretty sure he was in love with them?

~~~~~~

“Do you want to see the dancers?” Yixing questioned as he pulled Baekhyun towards the back of the bar, into the VIP area Chanyeol and the others were speaking to someone in.

The carrier nodded and leaned against Yixing’s side as he led him to a table right across from the one the gang was in. Sehun met his eyes with a wink as he saw the tiny carrier looking around.

Baekhyun was told this was the boys favorite bar, and he could see why. Everything was rich. Everything was gold. The walls were painted gold, the lights a gold tint, beads of gold separating the VIP and non VIP area. 

Or, maybe it was the caged dancers. The barely dressed women or carriers that were dancing away in the glass boxes. The gold bikinis and underwear they wore appealed to Baekhyun highly.

He didn’t find himself jealous though. Maybe at one point he would, but none of his gangsters spared the dancers a glance as they had settled down in the VIP room. It made Baekhyun proud to have their eyes.

“Do you like it?” Yixing questioned as he swirled his tequila around in his glass. 

Baekhyun smirked and crawled to settle in his lap. “It’s so pretty.” He answered with an innocent smile, pressing his chest down onto the others. 

Yixing laughed and placed his drink on the table to hold his hips. “I want to dance in there one day.” Baekhyun added, pointing up at a cage that was right next to where the meeting his men were at was taking place. 

Yixing followed his finger only to raise a brow. “Good luck with that, honey. Even I can’t help you convince them of that.” He said as he brushed his thumbs across Baekhyun's exposed waist. 

The carrier stuck his lip out. “But, Xing, I want to so badly.” He whined. Baekhyun saw his eyes shake as he realized what he was trying to do. 

“Don’t you think I'll look pretty in there?” Baekhyun murmured as he leaned down, his lips brushing Yixing’s ear. 

“Think about it, I’ll wear the outfit just for you after, Yixing.” The carrier whispered, nipping at the skin beneath his ear. Yixing hissed and held Baekhyun's hips down against him. 

“You have to convince the others too, baby. It’s not just my choice.” The man sighed, sounding apologetic. Baekhyun almost felt bad for trying to pout to get what he wanted but after he pressed a few kisses to Yixing’s lips he was fine.

He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun to pull him into his chest more and held him so fondly the carrier felt his heart racing. 

“Oh, Chanyeol wants us.” Yixing said as he noticed Chanyeol motioning the two over with tight lips.

Baekhyun perked up, it had only been a little but he had missed everyone’s presence. He reached over and grabbed Yixing's tequila and the vodka Yixing had gotten for him so he could stand up. Then passed Yixings drink back to him.

“Come here, darling.” Chanyeol muttered as soon as he was within reach. Baekhyun smiled and placed himself on the leader's thigh. Partially on Kyungsoo's thigh too. He held his glass to his chest and only looked at Chanyeol, wondering why he had called him over. 

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun fondly before motioning to the two men sitting across from him. “Mr. Sung and his assistant want to take over some business here, what do you think?” 

Baekhyun was a little confused about why he was asking him but he played it off naturally. “Can you explain your part, sir?” 

The man Baekhyun assumed to be Mr. Sung let his eyes wander across the carriers form. He felt Kyungsoo's hand tighten on his thigh and Chanyeol's fingers wandered under the edge of Baekhyun's skirt possessively making the carrier sigh in relief. 

“Well, pretty.” The man began. Baekhyun knew he was off to a bad start already as he heard more than saw Sehun's angry huff.

“We are offering 20% of our drug sales if we are allowed to sell around EXO territory safely. It is an even deal if it is taken into account that 50% goes to those who are creating the drugs, so it only leaves us with 30%. That's all we’re wanting.” 

The carrier would have believed him had he not focused his eyes on one spot as he was saying his rehearsed lines. His hand also nervously came to tap on the side of his glass, and Baekhyun saw a bead of sweat drip off of his temple. 

Baekhyun hummed and turned to brush his lips against Chanyeol's ear so the men couldn’t hear. Chanyeol smirked and played it off as simple affection, placing his hand in his soft white hair and tilting his head to block the man's view. 

“Lying. He’s too nervous.” The carrier whispered, pressing a few kisses to his ear and jaw as he pulled away to lean against Chanyeol’s muscular chest.

Chanyeol hummed and tapped his finger on Baekhyun's hip. “Thank you for your time, we will discuss and get back to you.” 

The two men nervously bowed as if they knew they had fucked up before walking out of the VIP lounge. “So what are we doing?” Junmyeon asked. 

Chanyeol leaned his head into Baekhyun's hair, watching the carrier smiling and holding his vodka up to Kyungsoo's lips for him to have a drink. “You guys can go kill them soon if you’d like, they’re irrelevant.” 

Baekhyun smirked at his words, so confident and uncaring.

“Oh, good. I was planning on doing that anyways with his wandering eyes.” Sehun growled out, the carrier saw Jongin lean against the maknae and nod too. Baekhyun giggled and sent the two a wink as he pulled the glass from Kyungsoo's lips. 

“So how do you like it, babydoll?” Junmyeon inquired, motioning around to the gold lounge. 

Baekhyun smirked and sent Yixing a small head nod. “I want to dance too!” 

“Nope.” Was the immediate response from all of them. 

Baekhyun wanted to dance for them, but they were too focused on the idea that others could see when all he cared about was them seeing. “I think our carrier can, only if we're all here, imagine the sight.” Yixing vouched for him, already having gone through the pretty pouting. 

Minseok, and Jongin nodded, agreeing that the sight would be extremely sexy. Baekhyun pouted, needing one more to outweigh the other votes.

“Sorry, baby. I think I’ll get too mad even seeing others look at you, I almost jumped across the table just a few moments ago at Mr. Sung.” Sehun said as he sipped on his drink. Chanyeol huffed an agreement against Baekhyun's hair.

Convincing Kyungsoo and Chanyeol would be much too hard, both of them were too hard headed and it made Baekhyun pout. So he instead tried to focus on convincing Sehun, Junmyeon, and Jongdae, but it seemed Sehun was stuck in his ways and Junmyeon was completely ignoring the conversation.

“But it'd be for you guys only, just know I’ll only be dancing for you eight, I could give two fucks about anyone else!” He confessed. “It’s not like men haven’t seen me dressed in as little as that before!” 

Wrong thing to say, he realized. Chanyeol pinned Baekhyun to the table with how much he leaned over his back to peer at his face. “Are you trying to make us go crazy?” 

Baekhyun shook his head and turned in his lap to cup the leader's cheek, kissing at his jaw apologetically because Chanyeol really did sound upset. “No, I’m trying to prove a point.” 

Chanyeol shook his head with a small choking sound in the back of his throat then nuzzled his face into Baekhyun's neck to calm down. 

“You’re only making us want to hide you away.” Kyungsoo added, his hand holding onto his glass so tight Baekhyun was scared it would break.

Was it that they were jealous they knew Baekhyun had been intimate with others before? Or was it that they hadn’t been intimate with him yet that was scaring them?

Baekhyun had a thought momentarily pop in his head and decided to go for it. 

“Jongdae.” He began, leaning over Kyungsoo's lap to make sure he was paying attention to him. Of course Jongdae was though, all eight of them were, they always paid attention to the gorgeous carrier. 

“Dae, if you agree and break the tie then I’ll suck your dick.” Baekhyun offered with a swipe of his tongue against the corner of his lips. He saw everyone’s eyes go wide at his words and saw Minseok choke on his drink.

Baekhyun hoped he would accept. He had been wanting to become intimate with them all for a while and this seemed like the perfect reason to act on it. Fuck, even if he didn’t accept he’d have to to something, these men were too handsome, too hot to be around this long and not act on his feelings.

“Fuck, Hyung it you don’t take it, I’m going to.” Kyungsoo hissed and shoved Jongdae's frozen arm. 

The carrier beamed at that, reminding himself to give him some attention later if Jongdae accepted, because Kyungsoo was the MVP and deserved it.

“Why must you manipulate me like this?” Jongdae finally choked out. “Fine, fine, I accept.” 

Baekhyun internally cheered, but externally he only leaned back against Chanyeol casually. 

“Just so you know, baby.” Baekhyun began with a swipe of his tongue against his cheek as he looked at Jongdae . “I would have done so even if you didn’t take the offer.” 

Jongdae huffed out a cry as he dramatically laid his cheek on the table. “Jongin is supposed to be the manipulator, not you!” 

Baekhyun and the men snorted at his immaturity. “Don’t hold out just for Dae, sweetheart.” Chanyeol muttered as he pressed kisses to the side of Baekhyun's neck. 

“Oh, I know, Yeollie. Don’t worry, everyone will get some love.” 

They all seemed a little more relieved than they would admit at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys know I don’t write Jongdae pairings anymore, so you guys are in for a treat!


	4. Play, Kitty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go BaekChen lovers...

Baekhyun held down Jongdae's hips as he had promised a few days ago. Mouthing at his lower abdomen.

“If you don’t fucking get on with it, I might pass out!” Jongdae groaned in frustration. 

The carrier had been teasing him for a while, making out and grinding himself on him. It was about time he got fed up.

Baekhyun nipped at his hip making him hiss and lift his hips up. He smiled as he pulled down his boxers. 

His dick was so, so pretty and leaking for Baekhyun. All that teasing had done him some good. He was also much bigger than the carrier expected, he wondered what it would feel like against his walls for a second before he decided he needed to taste him. 

Baekhyun leaned down to lick off his precome and moaned as he pulled away, a string of saliva connecting his pretty mouth to Jongdae's tip as he looked up at him. “You taste so good, baby.” He sweet talked, “Could choke on you all day.” 

Jongdae bit his lip up and he let out a strangled sound before he reached down to tangle a hand into messy white hair. 

“So choke then.” 

Fuck, his voice was so wrecked and commanding Baekhyun couldn’t help but to do as he said. 

He placed his hands on his thighs and relaxed his throat as he went down as far as he could, coming back up a moment later and coughing out a breath.

“You’re so big, Dae. I don’t know if I can take it all.” Baekhyun added. He could take him all if he tried hard enough, but Jongdae seemed to like the compliments and dirty talk so much. 

“You can do it, love.” Jongdae reassured, brushing his bangs to one side.

Baekhyun perked up at his reassurance and ran his tongue from his balls all the way to his tip making Jongdae throw his head back. The carrier smirked and licked his lips before taking him all the way to the base. His nose brushing the black trimmed hair at the base of his length.

“Fuck, you’re so good, you love it, huh?” Jongdae cried as his hips thrusted into his mouth carefully. Baekhyun moaned around his dick at his words, making him groan too.

Jongdae thrusted his length into the back of his throat making Baekhyun gag before he pulled out a little and frantically began stroking himself over Baekhyun's tongue. “Are you going to swallow it like a good boy?” He questioned breathlessly. 

Baekhyun whimpered and dug his fingers into muscular thighs. “Please, please let me taste you.” 

That set jongdae off and he came into his mouth with a deep groan. “Fuck, I love you.” 

Baekhyun froze. There’s no way they could have felt the same these past few weeks. He had been holding off for so long because he was unsure. 

The carrier swallowed his cum eagerly, Jongdae didn’t even seem to register his own words until a few seconds after Baekhyun finished licking off his length. 

“... Baekhyun…” He began carefully, but Jongdae looked so nervous and scared he didn’t even know how to finish and instead pressed his lips together tightly, internally shooting himself over and over. 

“Since when?” The carrier questioned, still tasting the saltiness on his lips. 

Jongdae sighed and pulled him up to lay on his chest, fingers playing with the hair on the back of his neck. 

“I don’t know, since we met? I mean, we all felt it. Please tell me you feel it too, fuck this would be so embarrassing if you didn’t... I’m a fucking psycho I just fucked this up for us all.” He ranted, breath getting shallower. 

“Hey.” Baekhyun cooed gently, grabbing his chin from where he had thrown his head back and fixed his eyes on the ceiling. “You’re my psycho.” Baekhyun added, placing a sweet kiss to the corner of his eye. Jongdae had caught his breath now, opting to keep his eyes tightly shut as if he was scared. 

“Isn't it obvious I’m crazy for you guys?” The carrier inquired, running his fingers through his hair. “I can feel it, baby. I love you guys too, all of you.” 

Jongdae snapped his eyes open then, in disbelief. “Really?” He sounded so small, so different from the usual hacker. Baekhyun pressed his nose to his. “Of course, I love you Jongdae.” 

He huffed out a breath, a mixture of relief and disbelief. “Say it again.”

“I love you, baby.” He had the carrier flipped over immediately, lips moving with his. If Jongdae tasted himself he didn’t give any fucks as he sucked Baekhyun's tongue into his mouth. 

“We’re crazy aren’t we?” He questioned a little while after he had bitten the carriers lips to where they were bordering on stinging. 

“Complete psychos, handsome. I still love you though.” Jongdae pulled him closer and pressed his bright red, cracked lips to his collarbone. “We love you, we’re fucking crazy for you.” 

Baekhyun spent the night with him, feeding him reassurances of his love. And he did the same to the carrier, every mark was placed with a purpose and a praise.

Baekhyun didn’t even know if people like them were capable of love; but if he could it would feel like this.

~~~~~~~

When he had woken up he was pleasantly surprised to see Jongdae still asleep. He deserved it with the rollercoaster of emotions he had gone through. 

Baekhyun slipped from his bed as quietly as possible, not bothering to throw on his discarded pajamas and instead opting to just throw back on his underwear. 

The carrier slipped out with the goal to get a glass of water but the black ribbons that hung in the living room caught his attention. 

They had finally gotten the aerial silks Junmyeon had told him about. It brought a whole new goal to his mind as he curled himself into them. 

Baekhyun played around for a while, trapping a foot into the edge of one and spinning himself down a little with a laugh, being upside down was the funnest.

“Prettiest sight I’ve seen in awhile.” Chanyeol boomed as he stepped foot into the living room. Baekhyun giggled, still upside down, as he reached a hand towards him. 

His bare chest was on show as he had just woken up, his hair ruffled from sleep, cheeks slightly puffy. Baekhyun liked them best like this, when they had just woken up they were so soft; a sight only he could see.

Chanyeol’s eyes trailed the bites on Baekhyun's pale skin, on his collar bones, thighs, around his chest. Jongdae had gotten him good and Chanyeol made a mental note to praise his member.

“Kiss!” Baekhyun cooed. Chanyeol laughed and leaned down to press a kiss to his swollen lips, it was awkward with the carrier's odd angle, but he was playing so beautifully the leader didn’t want him to come down. 

Chanyeol pulled away as Baekhyun began to switch to a different position, walking to the kitchen to fix his coffee. “How long have you been up, darling?” He questioned as he poured himself a cup.

Baekhyun hummed and sat himself up in a swing like position. “Just a little, I really love these ribbons you guys set up, thank you.” 

Chanyeol hummed and leaned against the island to face him as he drank his coffee. “You ever want anything you let us know, baby. We’ll get it immediately.” 

He said it so surely, so matter of fact that it had Baekhyun curling his toes more into the black ribbons. “Chanyeol, I love you.” 

With a few second lapse in recap Chanyeol spat out his coffee all over the black granite countertop. “W-What?” 

Baekhyun smiled, letting him know he said what Chanyeol thought he did. “Love you guys so much, Yeollie.” 

He was so quiet, completely silent as he cleaned up the coffee. Baekhyun began to get nervous, busying himself with fumbling with the ribbons. Jongdae had reassured him they did, Baekhyun kept telling himself.

“You should tell the others too, they’ll be just as shocked as me.” Chanyeol finally spoke up, making his way to where Baekhyun had been having a mental breakdown on his bed of ribbons. 

Baekhyun sighed, he didn’t sound upset or angry or anything really, this was good, right? 

“Wasn’t it obvious? I feel like I have been pretty obvious with my affections.” The carrier responded, not looking at him even though he heard him coming closer. 

“Baby, look at me.” Chanyeol said gently. “Please.” He added. 

Baekhyun bit his lip and hoped his expression didn’t scream how scared he was, but it did. “Oh, don’t look so scared, sweetheart. I love you so, so much more than you know.” Chanyeol finally got out as he reached up to run a hand through Baekhyun's hair. 

“Now climb your little monkey self down here so I can kiss you.” He added. 

The carrier beamed and happily untangled himself to lower the ribbons down just enough so he could sit eye level with him. “Love you, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol breathed a fond sigh against his lips. “Love you so much, doll.” 

Baekhyun did take Chanyeol's advice and decided to tell the others too. He was going to do it individually, but when Jongdae had crawled out of his room everyone came quickly behind him.

Baekhyun did rather like how Jongdae’s whole torso was scattered with scratches, the purple and red hickeys the carrier left across his hips and collarbones only made him bite his lips as he looked Jongdae over. 

Red and purple were good colors on his pale skin.

With the way everyone was eyeing him Baekhyun wondered if they wanted some too, he’d happily give it to them. 

Anything they ever wanted he’d give.

“Looks like we aren’t the only ones who like to bite.” Chanyeol laughed as he leaned over the back of the couch to send Baekhyun a coy smile. 

The carrier giggled and pulled himself to sit up in the ribbons. “Oh you guys don’t know half of it yet.” Jongdae smirked as he grabbed his coffee and walked towards Baekhyun . 

“This one is fucking crazy.” He added, a warm finger trailing over one of the bites on Baekhyun's inner thigh. He looked so accomplished to see such marks, and Baekhyun would be lying if he said he didn’t like to see them too. It made him feel wanted, needed.

Baekhyun acted like he was going to bite his nose in retaliation for his words. Jongdae only chuckled and looked at him so fondly it had him going limp.

“That’s completely okay, we can’t say we aren’t crazy.” Yixing said with his hand on his cheek, elbow resting on the back of the couch. Everyone was watching Baekhyun climb the silk ribbons with such fondness and lust it had him getting shivers.

“Who’s idea was it to add these?” Minseok questioned, motioning a hand towards the ribbons. 

“Jun!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he tangled himself up in the highest ribbon, Jongdae hissed at him playfully as he was out of his reach.

Baekhyun knew he looked wrecked with his swollen lips and bite covered body. It probably didn’t help the men that the carrier was only dressed minimally and was contorting himself so flexibly, but he liked to see their amazed faces so he continued. 

“Best idea you could have had, Hyung.” Sehun praised, a slight lisp to his words that Baekhyun thought was adorable as he rubbed at his puffy eyes. Junmyeon smirked and sent Baekhyun a smile at the praise.

“I should add one into my room, what do you say, kitty? Come play with me?” Jongin purred as he walked by and ran a hand through the silk material. 

Baekhyun took his tongue between his teeth as he looked down at him. “You want to play, Nini?” 

Jongin's eyes blazed with desire as his mouth twitched. “Definitely, babydoll.” 

Baekhyun gave him a once over, eyes stopping on the tanned skin just above where his sweatpants began. He heard him let out a quiet growl at the carrier's teasing before he was walking towards the kitchen looking thoroughly annoyed, Baekhyun smirked at his back.

“Such a tease.” Jongdae cried as he had watched the whole exchange. Baekhyun's eyes sparkled at all of the attention they showed him. “Only for you guys!” 

That seemed to appease them, if there was one thing Baekhyun loved it was how they were so possessive, maybe even obsessive over him. They got so triggered, bordering on violent, if Baekhyun so much as mentioned another, not that he did so often; only if he wanted their attention fast and easily.

“And we love you for that, sweetheart. Only look at us.” Chanyeol requested, but his words held a threat or warning. 

Baekhyun would be scared to ever be on the receiving end of an actual threat from him. “I only look at you guys anyways, so much love for you all, I can’t even look at others!” 

He pressed his cheek into the black ribbon, watching their reactions. Much like Chanyeol it took them a few seconds to understand what he had said, but their reactions were worth the wait.

Sehun choked on air as he coughed with wide eyes. Yixing had his ever present sweet smile on his face, eyes full of what Baekhyun thought to be hope. Minseok just sat there holding their coffee to their chests with their mouths agape. Junmyeon looked so pleased as he pushed up his glasses it literally made his heart skip a beat. Jongin was leaning against the island beside a fondly smiling Jongdae looking in disbelief through his silver hair.

And Kyungsoo, he was stomping towards Baekhyun with eyes so dark he flinched back a bit in fright. “Get your ass down here.” He ordered as he stood at the bottom of the black ribbons.

Baekhyun surveyed him for a second before deciding he should just face whatever Kyungsoo dishes out on him. 

Once he was close enough in his reach Kyungsoo reached up and snatched him from the silks. “How dare you say something like that so easily!” He looked so angry, sounded so angry, but Baekhyun relaxed once he wrapped his legs around him and saw his eyes. He was so radiant, eyes so meaningful. It gave Baekhyun his confidence to tease back.

“But Soo, don't you like to hear it? Yeollie said I should tell you guys.” Baekhyun said as he stuck his tongue to the corner of his mouth. 

Kyungsoo's hands pressed into the bites on his hips as he moved to press Baekhyun against the wall. “Say it again, now.” 

How has Baekhyun survived so long without fucking him, he was so dominant… overpowering it had him leaning his head back against the wall just to catch his breath.

“I love you Kyungsoo, love all of you. Thank you for taking care of me.” Baekhyun heard the others letting out various noises but he couldn’t look away from the darkness of Kyungsoo's expression as he reached a hand to run through his black fringe. 

Kyungsoo's lips curled up into a snarl as he leaned forward to rest his forehead on Baekhyun's. “Don’t ever stop saying it, don’t.” He demanded, he didn’t have to say it back to him right now, he could tell Kyungsoo loved him too, he just wasn’t the type to say it so easily. 

Kyungsoo was possessive, protective, and extremely psychotic, but he was lonely and he cared for Baekhyun so quickly, there was no way he didn’t love him back.

“I won’t ever stop, I swear.” Baekhyun responded, pressing his lips to his forehead so gentle Baekhyun felt Kyungsoo breathe out a sigh against his neck before he pressed a few wet kisses to his skin. 

Baekhyun could definitely get used to this.


	5. Crazed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re very horny in this story... so... be warned...

“You know I’ve been curious.” Jongdae interrupted the movie Baekhyun was watching in the maknaes laps, carrying his laptop over to the couch in between Minseok and Chanyeol. 

Sehun leaned over Baekhyun's back to pause the movie as Jongin ran his fingertips dangerously close to the smallers bitten inner thigh. 

“What is it, my love?” Baekhyun inquired as he curled his fingers tightly into Sehun's orange locks. The maknae grunted a little at the feeling and ran his tongue along Baekhyun's jaw making the smaller smile. 

Jongdae smirked at the scene before continuing. “What is it that you did before? Like how did you get into this life? We were all born in through family, as you know.” 

Baekhyun froze. He figured they’d ask but he hadn’t expected it for a while, Baekhyun had hinted at it multiple times and with every little hint they would growl at the thought so he wasn’t even sure it should be talked about. “You don’t want to know, Dae. You will be upset.” 

Jongdae tilted his head to the side with a raised brow. Baekhyun felt Jongin moving his fingers to run along his ankles reassuringly. 

“Actually, I’m quite interested too.” Junmyeon added. Baekhyun huffed and leaned against Sehun's chest.

“It doesn’t matter, I’m telling you that you all will be upset and it is better this way.” He honestly didn’t really care if they knew or not, but Baekhyun was telling the truth, they would be way more angry than he was. 

“Let us decide that, please.” Fuck Yixing and his gorgeous smile and sweet lips. Baekhyun couldn’t say no to him and his politeness. How far could Baekhyun push him until he would no longer treat him so sweetly? The thought was appealing and the carrier hid it away for another time. 

“Fine, but do not whine.” Baekhyun ordered, pointing his finger out towards them. Jongin grabbed it and nibbled at the skin making the carrier brighten up considerably and run a finger across his tanned cheek.

“I had a horrible father. Cruel and unkind, always ridiculing my mother, showing his love through fists and alcohol.” The carrier began, grabbing one of Sehun's knives off the table to twirl around so he didn’t need to see the looks on their faces. “I couldn’t stand to see it anymore so I dropped out of school, they didn’t teach anything important anyways.” 

“You got that right, babydoll. It’s not a place for people like us.” Junmyeon added, it made Baekhyun smile knowing the smartest one agreed with his choice. “The streets are really hard to live on, especially as a teenager.” Baekhyun added.

The carrier felt them begin to get uncomfortable as they began to make assumptions. “I fought, stole, and manipulated to survive, you guys understand that kind of life.” 

That they did understand. The cruelty and horrors people could do to others, they were the ones that now inflicted such horrors. But people are greedy and selfish, if it was for himself or his people Baekhyun saw things differently. 

“A man came up to me.” This was the part that had Baekhyun sitting up and looking at them. “He offered me protection and shelter for my skills.” He sighed as he nicked his finger with the knife and Junmyeon immediately leaned across and took it from him. “I became nothing but a whore, a plaything to be passed along because I was a carrier.” 

Baekhyun had expected the curled lips and snarls, they had figured such events. “If the boss needed me I was there. I hated it, I hated the gang, I hated living.” He revealed, closing his eyes and leaning back. He couldn’t face them.

“Who was it? I’ll kill them!” Minseok snarled, his hand digging into the arm of the couch. His determination had the carrier grinning. Was this what love did to people? In that case Baekhyun liked it very much. 

“Don’t worry.” The carrier reassured. “I may be your baby, but I’m not helpless.” 

The men groaned, why did it sound so good to hear the carrier claim himself as theirs so blatantly. 

“He was too rough one day… I begged and cried, he didn’t listen.” Baekhyun shivered but felt more relaxed as he saw how mad and on edge they were for his story. “I killed him!” Baekhyun laughed and beamed as if it was the greatest gift he received. 

“Fuck I was so, so mad! And the red ran so pretty across the floors.” He giggled and knew how crazy he looked, he sounded. They loved the craziness just as much as he did though. 

“It does look quite nice, doesn’t it?” Kyungsoo added with wide eyes, there was something dark and haunting in them that Baekhyun loved to see. 

“The prettiest!” The carrier responded. 

“The second prettiest thing I've seen.” Chanyeol corrected as he leaned forward to take Baekhyun's hand in his. 

Baekhyun's eyes sparkled as he took his bleeding finger into his mouth, the carrier had half a mind to ask if he could taste the iron, taste his whole being in his blood. But Baekhyun only bit his lip and ran his damp finger across Chanyeol's cheek as he let him go. 

“Good thing you killed him because we would have been on it, babydoll.” Jongdae spoke up. “I was ready to hack for information.” Baekhyun's smirk mimicked his curled up lips as he climbed across the men’s laps to kiss Jongdae's pink lips. 

They were whipped and they had no problems with it.  
They’d kill for Baekhyun, live for him, fight for him. Anyone that tried to stop them should be scared.

Very, very afraid.

~~~~~~~

“Kyungsoo you should go easy on our doll.” Junmyeon worried as he took a seat in the gym beside the others.

They had finally decided it was time to make sure Baekhyun could fight, even though he reassured that he could fight very well. They just wanted to be sure in case anything happened.

“Should I go easy on you, baby?” The carrier cooed as he took off his shirt leaving him in his leggings. 

Kyungsoo smirked and shook his head. “Please, I think I can take you, little one.” 

Baekhyun shrugged and shook his head amused. 

“Fuck, is this a good idea?” Yixing worried aloud, watch Kyungsoo stretch. Baekhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested in feeling Kyungsoo's muscles surround him, pinning him, but Baekhyun needed to prove a point first, he could fuck him later.

“Baby will be fine, Kyungsoo won't actually hurt him.” Chanyeol reassured, leaning back onto his palms. 

Baekhyun walked over to press a kiss to Yixings mouth. “Don’t worry, my love. Enjoy the show!” He whispered to the group on the bench. The seven laughed, knowing the carrier definitely had a plan.

He then winked and strolled over to the mats that were laid out. “Come at me, sweetheart.” Baekhyun teased, shifting his weight onto his heels. Kyungsoo simply raised a brow before making a move to grab his waist.

See, the problem with going up against Baekhyun was that he was quick, fast, and determined. Kyungsoo may have had training, but he definitely didn’t know how the carrier liked to fight. “Too slow, handsome.” Baekhyun laughed as he dropped to the ground and avoided Kyungsoo's arms.

The man was getting annoyed and Baekhyun could tell. “I’m going easy, babe. Don’t test me.” 

Kyungsoo growled as he grabbed Baekhyun's ankle and pulled him underneath him. The carrier didn’t fight as he pressed himself on top of him. Kyungsoo couldn’t really hit him, the boys had all agreed he couldn’t go all out and throw punches, not like he would anyways, but Baekhyun had agreed to basically wrestling style, whoever can get the other into a position that could get them killed.

Now was his time to shine. Baekhyun leaned up to look at him and ran his tongue over Kyungsoo's bottom lip, “You want to win so badly, baby?” He whispered against his mouth. “Or did you just want to see me under you?” The man groaned and lowered himself on top of Baekhyun more, letting his guard down, a mistake. 

The carrier flipped him onto his back and straddled his hips, leaning down over him. “What if I wanted to be on top?” Baekhyun giggled, Kyungsoo didn’t seem to understand that the carrier wasn’t done with the match. He was mainly focusing on his growing erection as Baekhyun sat directly on top of it. 

“Maybe I don’t want you on top.” Kyungsoo settled into snarling out as his hands wandered over Baekhyun's waist.

Baekhyun smirked and leaned down to hover over him. “It doesn’t really matter what you want, love.” He responded, the man barely made a hum in response as Baekhyun trailed his hands around Kyungsoo's collar bones before wrapping them around his neck, applying a little pressure. “Because you’re dead, baby.” 

Kyungsoo looked so proud once he realized what Baekhyun had done. He seduced him into his own death and Kyungsoo was so overwhelmingly turned on and elated. 

“I don’t know about you, but I’d happily die in such a way.” Chanyeol teased once they realized Baekhyun won. Kyungsoo agreed with a smirk before reaching a hand up and pulling on his hair roughly and flipping Baekhyun back onto his back. 

“He got you good, Hyung!” Sehun shook in laughter, they’d never seen Kyungsoo get taken down so easily and fast. 

Kyungsoo only rolled his eyes and pressed his erection into Baekhyun's inner thigh. “Seduction is a good tactic for you, sweetheart. You’re irresistible.” Jongdae praised getting hums of agreement. 

Baekhyun perked up and saw the seven laughing on the bench. As long as they were happy, he was too. 

“Okay.” Kyungsoo growled, annoyed with the extra noise. “I’m going to fuck him into the mats now so if you’re staying, shut the fuck up.” 

Baekhyun moaned at the sureness in his voice. His hand reached up to tug at the collar of Kyungsoo's tank top. “And what makes you think I’ll let you?” He inquired teasingly. Kyungsoo knew, they all knew he’d let him, fuck Baekhyun was so ready for it.

Kyungsoo sat back onto his feet, the carrier almost let out a whimper as he felt him remove his body heat that was warming his body. “Should I go then?” He asked amused, a slight glint to his familiar crazed smile. 

Fuck is this how annoyed they felt when Baekhyun teased them everyday? It was so annoying, but so hot the carrier felt himself absolutely dripping and he hadn’t even touched him yet. 

“Kyungsoo, I swear if you don’t fuck me right now i'll ask someone else!” Baekhyun cried out in anger. That was all he needed to lean down and bite at his pink lips.

He let animalistic growls fall from his lips as Baekhyun nipped at his skin. Kyungsoo liked to be rough, aggressive and quick. Biting too, the moans he let out as Baekhyun bit into his skin had him breathing heavily. 

Kyungsoo ripped off the leggings, quite literally ruining them as he tossed them to the side. “That won’t do, he’ll need new marks.” Baekhyun wasn’t sure what they were talking about until Kyungsoo sank his teeth into a healing bruise leftover from Jongdae on his collar bone. Baekhyun arched his back and tangled his hands into Kyungsoo's hair with a cry. 

“Got to keep our carrier marked, need to show him off.” Junmyeon added, Baekhyun could hear the smirk in his voice.

Baekhyun moaned as he could hear the others praises of how pretty he sounded, how hot he looked panting on the ground as Kyungsoo shoved a finger into his core, his small length dripping onto the mats. 

“You like this? Everyone watching you, baby boy?” Chanyeol's deep voice sounded even deeper as if it was coming from his throat rather than his lips. Baekhyun let out a moan in confirmation. 

Kyungsoo sat back and removed his fingers from his heat just to shed himself of his clothes before settling back between Baekhyun's legs, adding two fingers. “He’s so wet, he probably tastes so good, I’ve heard carriers slick tasted the fucking best!” He heard Jongin croon as he looked over Kyungsoo's shoulder. Just the dark look in his eyes had Baekhyun trembling.

“Kyungsoo fuck me!” He sobbed out, reaching down to grab at Kyungsoo's erection. “I’m tired of playing games, just fuck me!” 

Baekhyun heard him suck in a breath before he was sliding into him. The carrier knew they could hear how wet he was for them as Kyungsoo pushed himself deep into him and leaned over his form, breath fanning his face as he panted and shallowly rolled his hips. “I like games, baby.” He breathed as he licked his lips.

The carrier nearly snarled at him as he sat up on his elbows to roll his hips against his faster. “Fuck me better, faster.” Baekhyun whispered against his mouth. He must have liked to hear Baekhyun be so commanding because he sat back to slam his hips into the carrier. 

“Ah! Fuck fuck!” Baekhyun cried as he set a grueling pace, finger pressing into the tip of his length as Kyungsoo's length dragged against his walls. 

If Baekhyun knew having sex with them would have been this good when he first got here he wouldn’t have waited for Jongdaes confession to beg them to fuck the life out of him. Jongdae had been rough, but sweet. But Kyungsoo made love to him just like his attitude. 

Crazed and frantically, like he thought if he didn’t do it now he’d never get a chance. 

“K-Kyungsoo! So good!” Baekhyun couldn’t even dirty talk him when he was fucking into him so well, like it was a practiced skill. 

Kyungsoo removed his hand from his tip only to turn Baekhyun onto his side and place his leg over his shoulder. The carrier let out a high pitched squeal at the new position. Kyungsoo let out a breathless laugh and shoved his fingers into the carrier's mouth. Baekhyun happily sucked on them, wet and messy. 

“You want something in that pretty mouth of yours?” Kyungsoo grunted as he ran his fingers along his tongue. “Choose someone, you can handle us both can’t you? We know you love things in that pretty little mouth, doll.” 

Baekhyun stuttered at his words and nodded immediately as Kyungsoo pulled his wet fingers from his mouth. He didn’t even know who to choose and just chose the one who looked the closest to orgasming. “S-Sehunnie!” Baekhyun cried, “You want my mouth, baby?” 

Jongin pushed Sehun to his feet and the maknae shed his clothes quickly and knelt in front of Baekhyun. “Fuck his mouth.” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol order the maknae, “He wants it so bad, Sehun. And he deserves it looking so fucking sexy.” 

Baekhyun moaned to his words and nodded excitedly, sticking his tongue out and opening his mouth for him. 

Sehun, being the sweetheart he was, leaned down to taste Baekhyun's mouth before roughly grabbing his hair and inserting himself in the carrier's mouth. 

Baekhyun choked at his unexpected roughness and found himself crying as Kyungsoo fucked into him with a practiced ease and Sehun's large dick blocked his airway. 

“He can go deeper than that.” Jongin added, his voice was a little lower than normal and Baekhyun new he was going to cum soon. 

Sehun brushed the hair from his cheek and after feeling Baekhyun moan around his dick in confirmation began to face fuck you. “So hot, damn.” The maknae scrunched his eyebrows together in concentration.

“Oh god, fuck we’re so lucky, so fucking lucky.” Baekhyun heard Jongin croak out, he wished he could turn and look at him, see his handsome tanned skin pebbling with sweat as he palmed himself.

“Oh shit, I’m going to cum, hold up Sehun.” Kyungsoo growled. Sehun pulled himself from Baekhyun's mouth, lazily stroking himself as he watched Kyungsoo pull the carrier up. 

Baekhyun wrapped his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders and placed his face into his neck as his orgasm began to fill him with pleasure. “S-Soo!” The carrier cried before leaning down and tearing his teeth through his shoulder. 

The carrier could taste the iron on his tongue and Kyungsoo only moaned loud and animalistic as he cupped the back of his head as if to keep Baekhyun's teeth in his skin. 

“You guys are fucking psychotic.” Junmyeon muttered in disbelief as Baekhyun pulled back and licked his lips of blood. He sounded like he was interested too, so the carrier made a mental note to bite the shit out of him. 

Kyungsoo came inside of him as soon as he had bit into his skin and when Baekhyun pulled back with his blood on his mouth he looked feral as he licked off his pretty mouth. 

“Don’t act like you wouldn’t let him bite the shit out of you.” Minseok scolded Junmyeon, Baekhyun didn’t hear his response but the carrier had already decided to bite him when he found time anyways.

“Our little demon.” Kyungsoo muttered as he tasted his own blood on his mouth, biting his lips as if he couldn’t get enough. “What do you mean? I’d call him an angel.” Yixing responded so quickly it could have given Baekhyun whiplash. Kyungsoo only hummed and removed himself from his heat, running a hand over the mess on Baekhyun's abdomen before turning and holding his discarded shirt to his bleeding shoulder. 

The carrier was about to pout before he remembered Sehun and crawled between the maknaes legs and mouthed at his inner thighs and length. “You’ve been so good, huh Sehunnie?” Baekhyun cooed, looking up at him with wide eyes. “You going to cum soon, my love?” He licked at his tip.

Sehun bucked his hips up and nodded. “Just swallow my cum already.” He demanded as he brushed some blood from Baekhyun's cheek. The carrier huffed out a laugh, “So bossy.” He smirked before diving down and swallowing his dick.

He didn’t last much longer, soon enough Baekhyun tasted the saltiness of his cum and swallowed it eagerly. “Shit.” Sehun whispered as he sat back and leaned onto his palms. Baekhyun giggled and pulled away from his over sensitive length to snuggle to his thigh.

“You did so well.” The carrier heard Chanyeol praise sweetly. He beamed and bit his lip to glance at the leader. 

The men on the bench had various stages of erections ranging from wetness darkening the outside of their pants meaning that they had came already, some still straining against the zippers of their jeans, and Baekhyun even saw Jongin's hand palming over his erection as his eyes trailed over his sweat covered form.

“Come along, little angel.” Junmyeon cooed as he stood up and adjusted his erection in his pants. “Let's get you cleaned up before you drip all over the floor and get everyone worked up again.” 

Baekhyun had forgotten about Kyungsoo's cum dripping on his inner thighs, but they obviously had not as they all looked down to the wetness with intense interest. Junmyeon picked him up and he felt a large portion of Kyungsoo's cum slip from him along with his own seed smudging onto Junmyeons shirt as he wrapped his legs around his hips. The men’s moans and grunts let Baekhyun know they also saw.

“Kyungsoo!” The carrier cooed over Junmyeons shoulder as he made his way towards the door. “I’ll clean that up for you in a few!” He exclaimed, motioning to his shoulder.

Kyungsoo smiled at him so sweetly, such a huge contrast to the man that had pinned him to the mat with such force and dark eyes that Baekhyun literally couldn’t help but to soak his leggings. “Okay, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun beamed and pressed his cheek to Junmyeons neck. “Love you guys!” He swooned with a wiggle of his fingers before Junmyeon carried him out with his hands on his ass.

Fuck, the devil knew how much they loved Baekhyun too. People better be scared. 

To fuck with EXO was one sin that could go with a minimal punishment, but to fuck with their angel… well, people better run because they had zero tolerance for it.


	6. Marked Up

Before Baekhyun knew it, he was on every news channel with the gang. EXO and the angel. He quite liked the name, especially when one of the boys was hovering over him and panting it into his mouth.

The public had found out of the newfound nickname, or criminal name as he could call it, because of a video that had gone viral a week or so ago.

Baekhyun and the boys had robbed a high end shop to celebrate the new outfit the boys had gotten made for him. It was an all leather white bodysuit, gold embellishments all over it. A gold imprint of EXO laid against the right shoulder of the leather, bold and unmissable. 

The zipper only went about halfway to the middle of his chest leaving the rest exposed for the men to trail their eyes on his skin or bite at his neck and chest. 

When they all had gotten to the shop it was quite easy to subdue the customers with glares and occasional points of their guns. People shook at the appearance of the infamous gang.

Baekhyun had noticed the guard by the door making a move to slip out and had immediately pinned him to the ground with a knee to his back. “Can’t have you ruin our fun, big man!” He teased.

His men had smirked and took their time to watch as they hadn’t gotten a chance to see the angel play with a victim yet. 

The guard glared as Baekhyun shoved his heel into his side as he leaned over him. “Aren’t you having fun!” Baekhyun demanded the man to answer. 

“This isn’t fun you bunch of freaks!” He spat out at him, the carrier heard the gasps of the civilians, even they knew better than to say such things.

But Baekhyun only smirked and sent his men a giggle before standing from the guards back, keeping him in place with the pointed heel of his shoe dangerously close to his neck. “That’s a shame, mister, we could’ve had so much fun together.” 

He then pulled his butterfly knife from its place hidden in the breast area of his outfit and stuck it into his throat. Baekhyun placed a soft kiss to his forehead, sending his men a teasing smile, loving how they looked envious even over a dying man.

He choked on his blood while Baekhyun pulled the knife out with a laugh, running a finger through the warm blood on the knife.

“Oh, sweetheart you’re being so good today, what do you want? Let’s get it all for you.” Jongdae growled out as he pulled Baekhyun towards his chest, the carrier's eyes glimmered as he nodded and pouted up at him. “I just wanted to play, baby. These people are no fun!” 

He snarled out at Baekhyun's unhappiness and ran his fingers over his leather covered hips. 

“Let this be a lesson!” Chanyeol boomed, nobody dared to move as they cried from their seats on the floor, pathetic. “Our angel gets what he wants, when he wants from now on!” He added as he walked in a circle and made eye contact with every civilian in here. 

“Isn't he pretty!” Yixing swooned as he motioned to Baekhyun, the carrier beamed and fluttered his lashes at him. “Isn't he the prettiest?” 

Everyone was silent except for the shaking or occasional sniffling. It made Baekhyun pout. 

“That was a question!” Junmyeon yelled out so suddenly everyone flinched. It was entertaining watching the civilians stutter out agreements. 

“Let’s get outta here, this group is too dull, no fun.” Minseok yawned and pulled Baekhyun into his chest to nip at his cheek. “I have much better things to be doing, like fucking our angel.” He growled, his black curls were messed up on his head and the carrier only added to that by grabbing a curl and yanking his head back to run his tongue across his Adam’s apple. Minseok grunted in response and didn't try to pull him off, only pulling closer.

“We expect you all to make it known.” Kyungsoo warned, sending his crazed glare around.

Baekhyun bit his lips at his darkened look. 

“Here, my love, for you!” Sehun cried as he and Jongin came running over. Sehun's hands held a pretty gold short dress and Jongin's held various gold jewelry and gems. Baekhyun wanted to reward them for their sweetness. 

“Wow, thank you my babies, I’ll take care of you both later, hm?” He cooed and leaned over in Minseok's arms to run featherlike fingers on their skin, loving the shivers they let out from the gentle touch. 

They all heard the sound of sirens then, and it made Baekhyun giggle so loudly it rang through the store and made the gang smile. “It seems it’s time for us to go.” Junmyeon stated, highly amused, Baekhyun knew they didn’t even care; they’d gun down the police if they showed up faster than they could even process. 

“Come along, angel.” Chanyeol sang as he offered him a hand. Baekhyun smirked and latched himself onto the leader's strong arm, radiantly smiling up at him as Chanyeol pressed his red lips to his temple.

The city better have learned, the gang hoped. This was their one and only warning; fuck with their carrier and get killed.

The news casters were calling the event a ‘Cruel warning’ and it made the gang smile. At least they were getting the point, they didn’t fucking care if the news also added that they all were a group of ‘Uncontrollable, unintelligent heathens.’

As long as people knew that EXO still ruled and they were watching, the men couldn’t really care as Baekhyun sent them sweet smiles and gentle teases from across the room. 

They had better things to care about.

~~~~~~

“I like your tattoos, Yeollie.” Baekhyun murmured as he straddled the leader's thigh. 

They both had just woken up and the carrier's fingers were tracing the tattoos engraved forever into his golden skin, particularly loving the EXO tattooed into his left peck. His blood red hair was so handsome and messy that Baekhyun had added his own hands to the mess moments before to lick his way through his lips.

“I’m glad, baby. I was thinking of adding a few more lately, what do you think?” Chanyeol breathed, his hot breath fanning Baekhyun's hair as the carrier beamed and nodded with excitement.

“You should, you look so good like this. What were you thinking of?” Baekhyun inquired, leaning down to run his lips over his collarbone. 

Chanyeol sighed and cupped behind Baekhyun's ear to keep him against him. “What about your name, hm? Maybe a picture? What do you suggest?” 

Baekhyun gasped against his skin and shimmed up into his lap to grab onto the red locks once again and look him in the eye. “You'd do that? For me?” 

He observed your reaction before his whole face brightened and Chanyeol gave you a gentle smile. “Of course, doll. You’re my carrier after all, our only baby.” 

Baekhyun lit up and began trailing wet kisses from Chanyeol’s mouth down his jaw. “You’re mine too.” He cooed as he across his pulse. 

Chanyeol’s lips quirked up into a smile. “You bet, baby. We belong to you.” 

The carrier knew why they loved when he claimed himself as theirs now. It was so reassuring, filled him with a new feeling of pleasure he hadn’t experienced. Baekhyun moaned and sucked on the skin below the man’s ear.

Once he deemed the hickey dark enough he pulled back to sit back against Chanyeol, watching as he flared his nostrils as he tried to keep himself from fucking Baekhyun into the mattress until his voice cracked as he screamed his name.

“Give me tattoos, handsome.” Baekhyun crooned fondly. 

The leader tilted his head and gave him a half smile, “Yeah? Of what?” 

Baekhyun smirked and ran his tongue over his cheek. “Anything you want, baby. Mark me permanently.” 

Chanyeol ate him out with such precision that morning, until his legs trembled beside his head and the leader's face was soaked with his slick. Still then, Chanyeol hadn’t let up until Baekhyun cried out from oversensitivity when the leader had eaten all of the slick his body was willing to offer. 

As Baekhyun tried to overcome his shaking legs and rush from such a hard orgasm Chanyeol had pulled his sweat-slick body to lay across his bed and tattooed Baekhyun as he thought looked pretty against his soft skin, and in exchange, allowed the carrier to draw something pretty into his skin.

~~~~~~

“You got a new tattoo, Yeol?” Junmyeon asked as Baekhyun and Chanyeol had finally crawled out of his room, one of his giant button downs shadowing his small form. 

Chanyeol smirked and looked down at the red, stinging picture on his forearm. A monkey, just like Baekhyun. He was honestly thoroughly impressed with the tattoo. 

It was cute and radiant, just like the carrier. “Our baby did it for me, isn't it nice?” 

Baekhyun beamed at his praise, making Chanyeol send him a wink and a coy smile. The carrier hummed happily to himself as he crawled into Yixing's lap as if he owned him. Yixing only lit up and dug his head into Baekhyun's neck and the carrier in a way supposed he did. 

“It’s really nice, makes me want one too.” Jongdae responded as he leaned over the coffee table to look at the fresh ink. His response filled Baekhyun with excitement. How fun it would be to ink his pale, clear skin.

“What’s this?” Minseok muttered as he reached over and unbuttoned another button of the shirt that shadowed Baekhyun. He watched closely as the man’s eyes took in the red raised skin of Baekhyun's collarbone. “Oh, baby… baby, baby.” Minseok growled to himself as he took in the black ink.

Baekhyun threw his head back in an excited squeal as Minseok pulled him roughly into his lap and began to undo the shirt. “Look guys, our angel got some ink.” 

Baekhyun saw the five other men, minus the leader whom had engraved them into his skin, twist their necks to see.

“Fuck, doll. You’re getting fucked so hard tonight.” Jongdae stated dreamily as he reached over to feel around the raised skin. 

Baekhyun smirked. He had known Chanyeol knew what he was doing, and their reactions were only making the carrier want to turn around and suck down his dick as repayment for his genius.

Chanyeol had chosen to ink in thick, bold text EXO on his left collarbone, clear for anyone to see as he wore minimal clothes anyways. But that wasn’t all he had chosen to do. 

“There’s more, look harder.” Chanyeol said with a mischievous expression etched into his face as if he knew what Baekhyun was thinking. 

Kyungsoo, with his low patience, ripped off the shirt and pushed Baekhyun back against Minseok's chest making the carrier gasp out at his roughness. “Oh shit.” He muttered with his jaw clenched. 

On the side of his hip, along the seductive curve of Baekhyun's form laid named, all eight spread across his skin. “You’re ours, ours.” Yixing repeated to himself as he peered over the younger man's shoulder. 

“I was yours before too, Xing.” 

“But now you’re ours!” Sehun exclaimed as if Baekhyun wasn’t understanding their point. He honestly wasn’t, but he didn’t care too much as he took in the utter love struck looks on their faces. 

“You can’t run, kitty.” Jongin said in explanation as he grabbed Baekhyun's ankle and pressed a fond, sweet kiss to his inner ankle. “Can’t leave us.” 

Baekhyun frowned and sat up to address them all. “Now why would I want to do that?” He tilted his head, genuinely confused.

“It doesn’t matter, you can’t now.” Junmyeon dismissed with a furrow of his dark eyebrows. 

The carrier stifled a laugh and curled his fingers into Minseok's shirt. “Well, in that case, just so you guys know I wouldn’t have left. Love you guys so much, I finally fit in with all the crazy I have!” 

“I don’t know, you’re probably crazier than us!” Sehun mumbled with a shake of his head teasingly. 

Baekhyun pouted at the orange haired maknae and faked a huff. “Doesn’t matter, Soo and Yeol are the craziest of us all!” 

They laughed. It wasn’t wrong, but it wasn’t necessarily true as they were all fucked up and knew it. They all loved the thrill of killing, the rush from robbing, the sight of blood and sometimes even people’s screaming was enough to make them hard as long as Baekhyun was in the room to provide them a pretty sight.

But, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol were pretty psychotic, uncaring of how insane they looked to the public, often making themselves seem more crazed than they were as Kyungsoo had his dark, menacing glare and a Chanyeol had this wide eyed, lost expression as he shot and killed people.

Baekhyun had given him such an intense handjob the first time he had seen that expression that Chanyeol had bit into his lip so hard it bled and the cut had lasted a week.

“Crazy for you, our baby boy.” Chanyeol chided over his glass of rum.

“Fuck, I love you so much.” Kyungsoo muttered with such intensity it had Baekhyun gawking at him. 

Kyungsoo rarely ever said such things, only if he was having a particularly hard day or having disturbing thoughts that even he couldn’t deal with; but Baekhyun always came to his rescue and coddled him until he could pull away from the darkness. 

“And now, Hyung is probably going to fuck you into the couch.” Jongin said with a chuckle and twist of his lips. 

The carrier whined and reached down to slap at his chest. “Way to ruin the moment, Nini!” The man only chuckled again and pressed a kiss to the thin skin of his inner wrist.

“No, I’ll do that later.” Kyungsoo commented with a lopsided grin. Baekhyun's mouth curled into a smile, hoping he conveyed to him that he too, loved him so much.

Chanyeol suddenly stood up and set his glass on the coffee table gaining everyone’s attention. “Actually, do you guys feel like drawing?” 

The seven smirked and Baekhyun was reminded how fucking hot these men were.

“Oh, we’re going to mark you up, little one.” Junmyeon said as he ran a hand through his fluffed brown hair. 

Baekhyun only let out a small soft noise before curling his toes into Jongdae's lap with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue commenting, I’m literally throwing up these chapters as quick as I edit them for those of you that are on lockdown and are bored out of your minds!


	7. Possessive

A new obsession the men found was the newly healed tattoos, whether it be the names on his hips, EXO imprinted in bold, or the various small black ink the men had doodled into his skin. 

Yixings, secretly was one of Baekhyun's favorites as he had engraved eleven tally marks into his thigh, near some of the boys other drawings, “For my deceased brothers.” He had explained when Baekhyun asked why eleven. 

“Because they would have loved you as much as we do.” Junmyeon helpfully supplied. 

Baekhyun had let the two have their way with him after everyone was done with their doodling and the pair were sweet and gentle, much to the other boys' chagrin as Sehun whined that he wanted to see Baekhyun crying. 

He deserved the smack Minseok gave to him. 

These days Baekhyun spent his time traveling with the boys to various locations. Mostly being bored with the small talk and statistics of profits with whatever they were providing to the group. Usually drugs, sometimes money, or even protecting the smaller gangs from them; he thought those cases to be the funniest, that a gang was bribing EXO not to kill them for overstepping. 

It only reminded Baekhyun of their deranged genius and reign of chaos. And their power gave him power, but sometimes people still didn’t listen to him; so he had to prove his role a lot. 

Hence where Baekhyun was now. Glaring at Jongin a few seats down the booth. Jongin loved to play, loved to tease, but the second youngest was really pushing his patience.

They were all led to a back room to discuss some sort of deal with a smaller group called SHINEE and, like the good hosts they were, the group offered their dancers and prostitutes as was usual when gangs visited other places. 

Baekhyun snarled and nearly killed the first group they had visited when they offered such things to his men until Minseok pressed him into Yixing's lap explaining that it was normal to offer and Chanyeol assured the group that they had a lover already. 

And, like normal, Chanyeol dismissed the group's offer with a small wave of his hand and a smile. They must have liked this group a lot to get such a small smile from Chanyeol. 

So, to say Baekhyun was shocked when a barely clothed woman sat herself in Jongin's lap was an understatement. And, unlike when this had happened once before with Kyungsoo and he had shoved the women off with such disgust she began to cry, Jongin let her sit. 

Baekhyun understood the women, truely. She was trying to get their attention, testing her luck. She was trying to work her way up the ladder, and what better way than to try from the very top. 

But still, this did not give her the right to try and seduce Baekhyun's men, she wasn’t even particularly pretty. And, admittedly, Jongin didn’t look interested other than to tease his carrier.

But, other than the glares his gang sent to the second youngest, nobody really said anything, either scared to piss Baekhyun off even more or just to try to skip a scene that was undoubtedly going to happen. 

Junmyeon held Baekhyun tight to his chest, pressing his lips to the heart inked behind his ear given to him by Jongdae. “It’s just for a little.” He whispered, “You can cut him up later.” He sounded just as pissed as Baekhyun felt and it made him a little happier that they also knew what Jongin was playing at. 

Baekhyun hummed in agreement and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips before leaning back against his chest, loving how Junmyeon quickly brought a hand up to the carrier's collarbone and ran his fingers over the EXO ink reassuringly. 

The carrier was getting pissed though. Jongin didn’t even look like he was listening to whatever the woman was saying as he sent Baekhyun a wink. The small carrier saw the woman’s hand trailing awfully close to Jongin's dick and Baekhyun was ready to snap her neck if she actually went for it.

“Are you having fun, Jongin?” The carrier snapped with a warning, huffing and pushing his white bangs from his face. 

Baekhyun saw the few boys in between him and Jongin stiffening and looking uncomfortable at the tension that was building. Junmyeon let out a sigh and shifted Baekhyun into Yixing’s lap as he didn’t want to be in the fight, now Baekhyun was only one person away from Jongin and the whore in his lap. 

Jongin immediately felt guilty and a little upset as he heard Baekhyun use his real name, not the nickname he was so overly fond of. “Very fun, dollface.” 

Baekhyun knew Jongin wasn’t the type to give up, always the one who was determined to finish something if he started it whether it was a crime or a game, he had to finish. 

“Fuck, man, you’re going to cause a bloodbath.” Yixing scolded the younger. 

Jongin acted like he didn’t hear and leaned over the girls back and whispered something into her ear. Whatever it was had her giggling and Baekhyun letting out a sneer before burying his face into Yixings neck, placing possessive kisses onto the recently revived hickeys on his lovers skin.

“Don’t worry, babe. He’s just messing around.” Jongdae leaned over to reassure, the only person separating Baekhyun from pushing the bitch off his silver haired man's lap. 

“I know, that’s why I’m pissed.” The carrier responded. Jongdae let out a sympathetic sigh before playfully nipping at Baekhyun's nose earning himself a quiet laugh. 

Jongdae and Yixing calmed his anger a little. Pressing kisses to his skin, whispering words of adoration, and running light fingers over the drawings on his thighs. 

Jongdae was particularly obsessed with the HE LOVES ME inked into the soft skin of his inner thigh by Kyungsoo, and his own LITTLE PSYCHO he had sweetly added beside the diamond card prints Sehun had doodled into the center of Baekhyun's thigh. 

Both Kyungsoo and Jongdae had gotten matching tattoos from Baekhyun. SHE LOVES ME and in his handwriting MY PSYCHO respectively. 

The others had said they wanted to wait and have Baekhyun come up with something just as cute and sweet as theirs. 

The carrier had been thoroughly calmed when he was set off again. “Excuse me.” The woman’s voice had Baekhyun cringing, fuck is she new at seducing or what? She didn’t even sound pretty or lustful at all. 

Baekhyun had half a mind to ask if she wanted him to teach her. Maybe she was trying to pull the cute angle, either way it didn’t sit right with Baekhyun. 

Jongdae didn’t even glance at whatever she was trying to get his attention for as he was Baekhyun's good little hacker, but the carrier was fed up. Wasn't one of his men enough? She shouldn’t be so greedy when she already sat in the lap of a man way out of her price range.

“Are you not having enough fun?” Baekhyun sneered and leaned over Jongdae's lap. She widened her eyes and blinked what she thought was innocently. Oh, she was going for the cute innocent angle. Kind of hard to pull that off when you’re nearly naked. “Is one of my men not enough fun for you?” Baekhyun spat.

Jongin looked thoroughly pleased with his reaction and it only added to the carrier's anger as the woman faked a sad expression. “E-excuse me?” 

Baekhyun looked at her expression and saw through the act and witnessed the clear amusement in her eyes. 

Without even looking, Baekhyun reached his hand into Yixing’s suit pocket and pulled out his golden pocket knife, his favorite that only Baekhyun was permitted to play with. 

He then reached over the table and stuck the knife only a centimeter or so away from where her hand had been resting, so fast Yixing hadn’t even processed he had stolen the knife yet. “Leave, whore.” 

The sound of the metal digging into the table was loud, a slamming that gained more attention than Baekhyun's angry breathing. 

She burst into real tears as she realized how close Baekhyun had gotten to stabbing her. Baekhyun smirked and tucked his head back under Yixing’s chin, feeling him laugh in shock. 

Jongin had barely processed what had happened as the scantily clad woman hopped off his lap with a hand covering her mouth in shock. 

He then smirked, leaning forward and prying the knife from its place embedded in the wood of the table with a satisfied smile. 

“Fuck, you're so hot when you’re jealous, kitty.” Jongin responded by passing over Yixing’s knife. 

Baekhyun curled his lips up in what he hoped was scary, it wasn’t at all- if anything his lovers looked fond of it, then he hissed and glared at him, “I’ll bite your dick off, baby.” 

The men at the table laughed at his words, either because they knew how true they were or because they were so shocked and amused; Baekhyun didn’t care for what reason.

“You really fucked up.” Kyungsoo said with an amused tilt of his lips towards Jongin. 

Jongin only bit his lip and looked Baekhyun head to toe with a lustful grin. Baekhyun wanted to punch him. 

The carrier heard a whistle and looked at the group of five across from his gang. Baekhyun had honestly forgotten they were supposed to be paying attention to the meeting or whatever they were doing, but he had heard them laughing back and forth a few times so Baekhyun didn’t really think it was that important.

“You guys found himself a good boy, you’re lucky.” One of them said with a raise of his glass, he had a scar running through his eyebrow but it only added to his charm. 

Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head as he reached across the row of boys to run a finger over Baekhyun's lips. 

The smaller beamed, teasingly licking at the tips of his fingers and Baekhyun felt Yixing place a warning pinch to his inner thigh.

“He’ll eat your heart out.” Chanyeol responded with a fond laugh. 

“Aren’t those the best kind of carriers?” One of the men asked. He had plump lips and defined cheeks, the youngest if Baekhyun had to guess. 

“The absolute best.” Minseok confirmed with a fond smile. 

The carrier beamed and wrapped himself up in Yixings jacket with a happy hum, pressing his lips to the man’s pulse and nuzzling until Yixing brought up a hand to play with his white hair. Maybe today wasn’t so bad. 

Baekhyun had gotten pissed, nearly killed a bitch, but he got as close as could be to a public declaration of their love for him in front of another gang. The carrier figured they must have been really, really close with this group to admit such a thing, but it didn’t matter. 

All he knew was someone was going to fuck him later and it definitely was not going to be Jongin. The man could fuck his pillow tonight because Baekhyun was honestly still annoyed with him and his stupidly handsome face.

Fuck, why did Jongin have to look at him so sweetly after being such a shithead? It was making Baekhyun lose his focus and he was already debating on sucking his plump lips between his teeth.

~~~~~~~

Other days Baekhyun stayed home. 

Sometimes the boys would go in and out in pairs or alone but Baekhyun wasn’t too worried, they knew how things worked, how to read the air and push their limits. Unless they got snatched up, then Baekhyun shouldn’t worry about them too much.

Speaking of being snatched up. He had gotten around to asking how Kyungsoo had gotten caught in the first place.

It must have been amusing, as they all laughed and snorted until Kyungsoo let out a growl and stomped in anger at their laughter. Kyungsoo could scare anyone, the gang wasn’t immune to such looks.

“It was your guys fault anyways, you fucking inbiciles.” He spat before dropping down onto the couch and pulling Baekhyun from Jongdae's arms. 

The carrier smiled at the move and placed his lips to the corner of his plump ones and reached a hand to run over his shirt where Baekhyun knew his tattoo was engraved, just under his right collarbone.

“Okay, technically it was an accident!” Chanyeol defended, crossing his arms. Baekhyun snorted at the sight, as he had said before, they were children. 

“We had a drug deal.” Minseok began telling the story, good because Baekhyun had begun to get impatient. “At one end of town was a police raid, Jongdae listens in for those sort of things so we can avoid too much chaos. It’s only fun if we can win, after all.” 

Baekhyun hummed to let him know he was following and felt Kyungsoo let out a puff of air in annoyance against his hair, the man's hand worming its way under the large sweater covering Baekhyun's body to palm over his stomach like it calmed him to do so. 

“I still don’t know exactly what happened.” Jongdae said with a slight apologetic glance at Kyungsoo. 

“I had both of the locations written down, for the raid and for the deal and I sent them to our group chat, but I don’t know; somehow it was misinterpreted.” 

Baekhyun raised a brow, biting his lip to hide his laughter as he saw where they were going with this. 

“Hyung walked right into the raid!” Sehun burst out.

“Fuck I was just ready to kill some tweakers, imagine my surprise when I get a bunch of red lights pointed at me!” Kyungsoo snarled out, holding the back of Baekhyun's neck to his chest. 

The carrier muffled laughter into his chest and patted Kyungsoo's peck reassuringly, earning a growl and a rough kiss to his temple. 

“The police must have been so suspicious thinking he was offering himself for some kind of ulterior motive; it had been a while since any of us had gotten caught.” Yixing explained.

Baekhyun perked up. “How often do you guys get caught? Should I be worried?” 

All eight of them laughed and shook their heads. “Not often at all, dollface.” Junmyeon reassured, reaching over to run his palm along his spine. 

Baekhyun let out a shiver and beamed at him. Junmyeon was momentarily stunned at the pretty smile before he smiled to himself and looked away.

“It’s only hard to get out if it’s about 7 or more cops.” Jongdae explained. “If there's 7 or less we can usually take them if we’re alone and if we have weapons, but more than that is a bit hard, but we’ve done it before.” 

Such an oddly specific number, but you Baekhyun accept that. That was still a high number of people they could take on individually. His men were so strong.

“SWAT is a different story.” Minseok added, “The city can’t really afford them much anymore, but on the rare occasion they’re in town we avoid them.” 

“Yeah, they’re who our members were killed by, so we tend to get a little freaked out around too many of them. Just a few is no problem though.” Sehun's lisp was more prominent when he was upset. 

Baekhyun never really heard about the three members that had been killed, but he knew their names. Yifan, Luhan, and Zitao. 

They had shown him photos of them before and he wished he had gotten a chance to meet the three handsome men.

“Chanyeol Hyung isn’t scared though. Hyung is never scared; that’s why he's the leader!” Jongin added quickly, before Sehun could get too upset, Baekhyun sent him a thankful smile for quickly changing the subject.

Chanyeol snorted and placed the papers in his lap to the side. Baekhyun noticed that in this direct light his red hair was fading a bit and made a reminder to help him re-dye it. “That’s not true, Jongin.” 

“What are you scared of, Yeollie?” Baekhyun questioned with a confused twist of his lips. 

Chanyeol pushed his curls back from his forehead and leaned back in the black leather chair. “Well, I’m scared of losing you guys.” He admitted. “Also scared our baby will leave us one day.” The other seven hummed in agreement.

That made Baekhyun frown. He had been so clear that he loved them and wouldn’t leave. Could they not tell how perfect they were for him? How dearly Baekhyun loved and obsessed over them? 

“That’s not possible, Chanyeol. I could never do that.” Baekhyun sighed, it probably sounded a little more upset than he wanted as Kyungsoo let him go so Baekhyun could stand up and lean against the side of the couch to get everyone’s attention. “Can you not tell how obsessed I am?” 

Chanyeol gave you a half smile and leaned forward to rest his elbows onto his knees, hand on his cheek. “From the moment you asked who I was in your cell I knew we had to keep you.” He began, he looked so fond as he trailed his eyes up Baekhyun's tattooed legs up to his eyes. 

“In that split second Yeol said who he was we felt so scared that you wouldn’t want anything to do with us; we were so attracted to you the moment we saw your little monkey self peek at us through the cage.” Jongdae added with his voice so quiet. 

“I can’t leave, my babies.” The carrier almost whimpered it out, Baekhyun wanted them to believe him so badly- he didn’t want them to be scared that he would become afraid and leave them; if anything he should be scared they would get rid of him. “I-I have to stay and love you guys, take care of you all.” 

Baekhyun sounded so distraught and genuinely upset that Junmyeon let out a tsk and stood to pull the carrier into his arms. “Sh, don't get upset sweetheart; you aren’t going anywhere.” He cooed, running his hand across his cheek. 

“We’re overly obsessed.” Jongin confessed. “Definitely more obsessed with you than you with us; you keep calling us in, possessing our minds.” He growled out the last part so surely and full of passion Baekhyun felt his ears get hot.

Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he had a few tears on his cheeks; he had been so scared at the thought of leaving them he actually shed tears. Fuck, it had been so long since Baekhyun cried with such emotion. 

“I-I gotta stay and eat your hearts out.” He tried to joke, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon’s muscular waist, but it came out as more of a sob. 

“Oh, love.” Baekhyun heard Yixing coo and it only made him sniffle more, pressing his flushed cheek into Junmyeon with tight fingers holding the man’s shirt. 

“Please do, sweetheart.” Baekhyun felt Minseok's hands on his hair and then his lips on the carrier's damp cheeks. “If you want it, then so do we.” 

“He’s right, darling. If you want it, you got it; if you want our hearts, you already have them.” Chanyeol muttered so deeply it shook Baekhyun's heart. “Now come here, baby.” 

Junmyeon picked the carrier up and placed him in Chanyeol’s lap, Baekhyun immediately had his hands wiping his face off with a clenched jaw as if Chanyeol couldn’t stand the sight of tears on his face.

“If I ever see you crying again for any reason other than if we’re fucking you too good, I’ll lose my goddamn mind.” Kyungsoo cried with a small hit to the side of the couch. Baekhyun let out a quiet laugh and sniffed, leaning up with bitten lips to kiss Chanyeol's jaw. 

“Haven’t you already lost it, Soo?” Baekhyun questioned quietly as Chanyeol's thumb ran over the heart outline behind his ear, the carrier leaned forward and placed his head on Chanyeol’s broad chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart. 

Kyungsoo sent him a pretty smile that was slightly off as he saw the red of Baekhyun's eyes and nose from crying.

The man never imagined how mad he could get at the sight of his little carrier crying. He had half a mind to punch Chanyeol just for mentioning such a sensitive topic, he saw the glares Chanyeol received as Baekhyun had begun to cry and knew the others felt the same. 

“You're not wrong, beautiful. I want to hold you, and have you do the usual and suffocate me with love.” 

Baekhyun let out a genuine laugh at that, snuggling as close as he could as he was curled into a ball in Chanyeol's lap. “I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re on lockdown, where are you from? I’m in CA and my university is making all classes online and gave us a week off! Please stay healthy, I’ll be trying to get this story out as soon as possible for you guys, let me know what you think!


	8. Games

Dancing was fun, but dancing in one of the little glass boxes for his men had been on his wishlist, so he was going all out when they allowed him to do so after months of begging.

Of course they wouldn’t let Baekhyun dress or look like just any dancer; no, he was too special to get the normal golden bikini and panties. So they customized new ones, how they liked it. 

The pink, diamonded top was more of a skin tight crop top with the long sheer sleeves and stopped just below his chest. Baekhyun especially liked the deep sweetheart neckline that framed his chest, the diamonds sparkling along with his makeup. 

The bottom was a skirt, short and sexy just like his men liked. It ended just at the bottom of his ass and flowed beautifully as he swayed, revealing the tempting pink panties he wore beneath. 

The random addition of the pink amongst the sea of gold brought along a lot of attention; even more when people realized it was the angel dancing, it was shocking as everyone knew EXO to be possessive. That was probably why his men placed a guard right outside of the opening door of the glass box. Baekhyun just thought it was hot. 

Baekhyun was playing up a show. He made sure to dance seductively, closing his eyes and running his hands along his pretty body. He felt eyes on him; good, the carrier bloomed with attention. 

The boys were supposed to be speaking to the man in front of them, but they couldn’t find themselves interested as their eyes kept getting caught on their lovers dancing over the man’s shoulder. 

The way he would shimmy down to the floor and roll his hips, pale skin peeking out in way more places they would ever allow others to see up close, the slight opening of pink lips looked like a soundtrack they were so very familiar with and it reminded them how magical his moans sounded, Baekhyun's hands crawling up the soft skin of his inner thighs skimming the bites and imprints of their love. The way his white hair began to stick to his skin, drawing eyes to the sparkling makeup, and god, their carrier was a fucking masterpiece. 

Their names were so clearly exposed to the public on his skin and it made them growl posessively. They were lucky men and knew it. 

Baekhyun was wanted, lusted over, people should wish to fuck him, wish to be in their place. It was amusing to the eight because it would never happen. And as they looked around the room at the many, many people drooling over their carrier it only made them proud, and a bit jealous. 

But, as if Baekhyun could read their expressions, he turned to them with a bite of his lips, pushing his hair off his forehead and proudly showing his tattoo behind his ear, then he placed his tinted lips to the glass and pulled away with a wink. 

The pink outline of his kiss on the glass was all the reassurance they needed, although it didn’t help with them being so turned on at the sight of Baekhyun's dancing; it was for them after all, only them. 

The man they were supposed to be speaking to noticed their distractedness and turned his head to trail up the figure, lingering in places the gang would not be happy to know about. “You got yourselves a bad bitch, that one.” 

The gang snapped their eyes to look at the man, various expressions as they looked at him. Crazed and amused were among the top. 

“Oh that he is…” Chanyeol rumbled, a small clicking noise he made in the back of his throat made the man take his eyes away from the angel. He still didn’t seem to notice he had just pissed off a whole gang though. Not to mention this was EXO, they could crush people like it was nothing. 

Chanyeol stood to his feet, walking around the table holding his alcohol. “Our little angel, pure, sweet, and so, so pretty; would you like to see?” 

The man began to look confused. 

“He’s really, really magical up close; you should see it.” Kyungsoo added with a tap of his finger on his glass, the sound echoing. “Really, we insist.” 

The man couldn’t really say no, this was EXO and Kyungsoo's words sure as hell didn’t sound like he had an option. 

“Listen, I think there has been a misunderstanding.” The man tried to get out, but Minseok had already met Baekhyun's eyes and gestured him over with a bite of his lips and a curled finger. 

Baekhyun had lit up and pushed his sticky hair from his face again and scrambled to get out of the box. 

It was fun to squeeze himself through the crowd of people that had been waiting for his attention, for a chance to see the infamous angel up close. The guard was helpful, but Baekhyun had little time to spare as his men were waiting for him and quickly pushed through and into the boys lounge. 

“There’s our precious angel, come to Daddy.” Junmyeon leered with a small wiggle of his fingers in Baekhyun's direction; the carrier giggled at his words and climbed into the booth to settle in his lap. 

“Do you want to play, beautiful?” Jongdae questioned with a curl of his lips. 

Oh, they were up to something and Baekhyun wanted in. “I always want to play, Dae.” He replied, leaning over Junmyeons lap to push Jongdae’s blonde curls from his eyes. 

“See, darling.” Jongin began, “This man finds you very attractive, what do you say you give him some attention.” 

Baekhyun smirked and stifled a laugh as he met Jongin's amused eyes. The mischief, lust, and jealousy were clear in his chocolate eyes and it made Baekhyun lick his lips. 

“You can be our gift to him, sweetheart.” Sehun cooed, voice as sweet as sugar, as he lifted his glass to his lips. Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo let out a sound that sounded like that of an angered animal and it only spurred the carrier on. 

As Baekhyun stood from the booth he noticed Chanyeol's tight grip on his glass and the way he erratically was running a hand through his hair and it made the carrier feel heated. 

He sent Chanyeol a small smirk before he slid into the man's lap, straddling and pushing himself up against him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “You want me?” Baekhyun flirted, batting his eyelashes at him, highly aware of his men watching his every move. “I’m all yours.” The carrier added, wrapping a hand around his jaw, face coming dangerously close to his. 

Baekhyun heard huffs of rage as his face neared the men; the gang couldn’t stand the sight. The man laughed out in disbelief as he stared at the angel, eying the infamous beauty up close.

The carrier could hear the heavy breathing of his men as they watched the scene aggressively as if restraining themselves. 

The man peered over Baekhyun's shoulder and must have finally caught on to the anger and that he had made a mistake along the way. “I don't want no problems.” 

Baekhyun heard Yixing’s chuckle and a small, familiar strangled noise from the back of Chanyeol’s throat. 

“You don’t want me?” Baekhyun pouted, sticking his bottom lip out as if extremely offended, the wide eyes that many men had fallen for before on his face; the man gulped.

“He’s so gorgeous though, how could you leave him hanging?” Jongin questioned, the carrier could picture the raised brow as he glared at the man, finger tapping rhythmically on his sharp jaw. 

“He’s your guys’ boy.” The man responded, looking extremely confused and nervous. “Aren’t you having fun?” Junmyeon asked, ignoring the man's words with a slight sneer. 

The man flickered his eyes to Baekhyun's, back to them, to Chanyeol who was standing in the corner. “Nah, this your bitch.” He said nervously, pulling his hands from Baekhyun's hips.

Baekhyun stood from his arms with a mock pout and a huff. “Fine, Don't waste my time then.” Baekhyun then walked over to curl himself into Chanyeol's side, fingers curling into the side of his waistband. Chanyeol immediately threw an arm around his side and breathed heavily into his hair as Baekhyun tried to hide his smile.

“That’s right.” Minseok said with a maniacal laugh, hand reaching into his pocket. “That’s right.” He repeated and then shot the man point blank in the forehead. 

Baekhyun had seen this coming from the moment he walked in. Damn, making his men jealous was fun, but even more so when they gave him direct permission to.

The carrier giggled and clapped at the sight. “Let’s do it again!” 

“If that shit happens again I’ll seriously kill everyone in this club.” Kyungsoo barked out with a swipe of his tongue over the corner of his mouth.

The men laughed darkly and stood from their seats. “Let’s get going before this place becomes a bloodbath.” Yixing whispered, fingers reaching out to brush a drop of blood that had splattered on Baekhyun's cheek. 

“Everyone is still looking at you, baby boy.” Sehun observed as they began to pull him out of the lounge. 

“We need to go before I decide to fuck him on one of these tables.” Chanyeol snarled out, fingers holding so tight Baekhyun knew he’d get bruises. The carrier beamed at his words, “Oh! We should try that sometime!” 

The eight only grunted at his words. 

“Get your fine ass to the car, you little psycho!” Jongdae ordered behind him, pushing a hand up the edge of his skirt to cop a feel of soft skin. 

Baekhyun only smirked and sent him a wink and a show of his tongue swiping Chanyeol's ear as he climbed into the leader's arms. 

This wasn’t the first time they had killed for him, certainly wouldn’t be the last, but was it so hard for people to understand that Baekhyun was for their eyes only? 

God help anyone who disrespected him, because Baekhyun loved the eight crazed men’s games.

~~~~~~~

“Hunnie, Hunnie!” Baekhyun sang as Sehun walked into the living room. He chuckled and ran a hand through his messy orange hair and walked to the kitchen. “What’s up, my love?” 

Baekhyun smiled at the attention and pulled himself higher up the black aerial silks. 

They were his favorite pastime, not to mention a good workout, and Baekhyun sure as hell liked to watch the lustful, loving, and adoring expressions as they watched him smile, sing, and hum to himself as he contorted into the ribbons. 

Sometimes it was fun to tease them though, by climbing too high for their reach. More often than not they start getting pissed and start spitting how they were going to get rid of them if Baekhyun didn’t come down and give them attention. 

They were empty threats, of course, but Baekhyun always came down to give them love anyways.

“Love ya!” Baekhyun responded with a giggle at his own randomness. 

Sehun only hummed and turned his back to the carrier to dig through the pantry. “Love you too, pretty baby.” 

Baekhyun beamed and began untangling himself to get down when his foot got stuck. He kicked and frowned as the ribbon refused to come loose. He let out a quiet distressed sound before he kicked once more and began spiraling to the ground quickly. 

The carrier hit the black granite with a loud boom and a cry as he fell onto the right side of his body. 

“Fuck! Fuck, are you okay, baby? Look at me.” Sehun ordered as he ran over. 

He knelt beside Baekhyun and cupped his cheek, expression contorted in worry. “Shit, you're okay, beautiful. It wasn’t that far, you’re fine.” He sounded more like he was reassuring himself than he was reassuring Baekhyun as the fall was at least 5 feet, but tears still welled up in the carrier's eyes as he heard the running from down the hall.

“What happened? What was that noise?” Minseok demanded as he was the first to race into the living room. 

“Baek fell from the ropes, I didn’t see how far, only heard it.” Sehun responded as he ran his fingers gently through Baekhyun's hair as he sniffed back tears. 

Baekhyun let the tears begin falling freely as he saw the men crowding his space trying to check him. “Where does it hurt, darling?” Yixing cooed gently, kneeling beside his head.

The carrier sniffed and rolled onto his back, left hand coming up to wipe his tears. “My right side, I fell really far.” Baekhyun whimpered out, motioning to his hip and leg, lip trembling. 

“How far, sweetheart?” Junmyeon worried. 

Baekhyun gave a small shrug, “A few feet, almost from the top.” The group let out small sighs and shook their heads sympathetically. “Poor baby.” Junmyeon responded as Minseok pushed through the boys.

“Does this hurt, sunshine?” Minseok asked as he took the carrier's right ankle in his hands, Baekhyun shook his head, wiping at the tears on his cheeks pathetically. 

It hadn’t even hurt that bad honestly, Baekhyun didn’t even know why he was crying. He has had worse pains before rather than just something that was going to leave bruises. Baekhyun was crying more in embarrassment than anything. The one thing he was good at and loved doing for the boys and he had fucked it up with one stupid slip up. 

“That’s good, gorgeous. It’s not broken then.” Minseok croaked as if he was the one in pain. 

Baekhyun nodded and sniffled, “I’m sorry! It was an accident.” He cried in embarrassment.

Chanyeol tsked and pulled the carrier to sit up against his chest. “Sh, it’s okay, baby, it’s fine. Nobody is mad, just a little worried for you.”

Baekhyun dropped his gaze to his lap, embarrassed. “Okay, baby?” Jongdae prompted with a finger under your chin. “Okay.” He replied, Jongdae pressed his lips to his shortly in response.

“Fuck I knew I should have torn these fucking things down!” Kyungsoo yelled in anger, glaring at the silks disgustingly. 

“Hyung, you can’t just fight everything that hurts him.” Jongin replied with a small roll of his eyes.

Kyungsoo gasped, affronted, “Someone has to do it! I can try!” He stomped with determination and pushed through to pull the carrier into his arms, huffing and growling as he laid Baekhyun on the couch instead of the floor.

“I’ll get him some ice for his hip, it’s going to bruise, it’s already turning colors.” Yixing stared sympathetically as he pushed up the edge of Baekhyun's sleep shirt. He frowned at the new knowledge, it didn’t really hurt anymore but it was sure as shit was gonna hurt later.

“Oh, my love, you should be more careful, what were you trying to do? Usually you’re so careful on them.” Junmyeon whispered as he lifted Baekhyun's head to lay it in his lap. 

The carrier felt embarrassed to admit why. “I got too excited and my foot got stuck, I wanted to see Sehunnie.” He admitted with a slight blush. It had the men cooing at him.

“I’m right here, baby.” Sehun stated fondly as he peered down at Baekhyun . 

Baekhyun poked his lips out and cupped behind Sehun's ear. “Kiss.” Sehun chuckled and pressed a few kisses to his lips before getting out of the way so Yixing could lay an ice pack on his hip. 

“Our sweet angel.” Jongdae sang with a dreamy smile. Baekhyun muffled his giggle into Junmyeon’s thigh. 

“Hey, how come you never get that excited to see me!” Jongin whined, he was so cute when he pouted, the purse of his lips, the way his voice would get all high and whiny. 

“I do, baby, you just don’t pay attention.” Baekhyun replied with a slight tease.

Jongin only pouted more and walked over to sit in front of him. “I want you to get so excited to see me too.” He demanded, the carrier rolled his eyes as Jongin obviously hadn’t heard a word he said, he doesn’t pay attention as just mentioned. 

Baekhyun let out an exaggerated huff and pressed his lips to the pout before pulling away and brushing his silver locks from his face. “I’ll get hurt for you too then Nini.” He teased, loving the small flush he got.

“Hey! No he won’t!” Junmyeon screeched as if extremely pissed at the thought. 

“Yeah, if I find him hurt again I’ll beat your little thieving ass.” Minseok threatened.

Baekhyun snorted and Jongin only rolled his eyes before coming closer. “Kisses.” Jongin ordered. 

The carrier happily gave him lots of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many times was this updated today? Who kept track?


	9. Hunger

“Fuck! Jongin!” Baekhyun cried, fingers trying to find purchase on his shoulders as the man rolled his hips expertly into him.

Jongin made love like he was a dancer, every move was made for a reason, every touch he made had a purpose. His narrow waist flexing so beautifully with every move. 

“You gonna cum on my dick, kitten? You love getting fucked like this.” He growled a hand reaching around to toy with Baekhyun’s ass beside his dick that was pounding into the carrier, his slick pouring down onto Jongin's thighs. 

Baekhyun keened, loud and high pitched. “Hmm, still loose from Junmyeon Hyung earlier, hm? We should have you take a few of us soon.” Jongin added. 

The carrier grunted animalistically at the thought, throwing himself over Jongin's form and placing his elbows beside the man’s head as he pushed himself back on Jongin's length. “J-Jongin tell me how I’m always on your mind.”

It came out as more of a moan than a demand but it had Jongin's eyes rolling up to look at Baekhyun as the smaller ran his fingers through the sweat beading on his lovers forehead. 

“Fuck, you like to hear how you’re always on my mind?” Jongin groaned, hips snapping up faster.

“Always wanting you fuck you, wanting to hold you; want to give you whatever you want baby.” Baekhyun's breath started speeding up at his words. “You can’t go now, we’ll hunt you down, fuck you harder than ever, I’ll burn the fucking city down if you ever leave, we’re fucking feral wolves for you.” Jongins voice was now only a deep growl as if even the thought had him absolutely feral. 

Baekhyun threw his head back and tightened his core, letting out a mix of his name and a cry as he came on his length, warm liquid pressing to Jongin's abdomen and the carrier was still panting as he heard his wetness squelching as Jongin fucked him continuously.

“Shit, get off I want to come down your throat.” He demanded, Baekhyun was shaking with his orgasm but his words highly appealed to him, he loved to feel them throbbing around his lips. 

Jongin flipped him over and crawled up to straddle Baekhyun's chest as he frantically stroked his dick in front of the carrier's face, Baekhyun opened his mouth like a good boy as the white splattered across his tongue. 

“Shit, love you so much kitty.” Jongin cooed softly as Baekhyun took his softening length into his mouth, cleaning up the cum and his own slick. Baekhyun moaned at his words, sucking more intently making Jongin huff out a grunt at the sensitivity. 

He practically had to pry Baekhyun off of his dick and sat back to push the smaller against the headboard. “Trying to suck the life out of me through my cock?” Jongin teased, placing a few kisses on Baekhyun's tattooed thighs. 

Jongin particularly liked to lick at the little guns, knives, and words engraved along his thigh. His phrase of BROKEN THIEF fit along with the BABY DOLL that Junmyeon had cursively written around his hip. 

“You know you love it, baby.” Baekhyun responded as Jongin laced gentle kisses onto the yellowing bruise on his right hip. 

What once was a giant black and purple bruise had now healed up into an old yellow, but either way it had the men coddling Baekhyun more than normal, placing kisses onto the skin to “heal it faster” as Yixing had said with a sly smile. 

He knew they just didn’t like seeing him in pain though, but he appreciated their cuteness.

Kyungsoo also hadn’t been joking. He had been serious about trying to take them down and Baekhyun had caught him in the act and played up a show of whining and that he “hadn’t even gotten fucked on them yet” knowing how much the idea would appeal to him. 

In the end, Kyungsoo agreed to leave them if Baekhyun sat on his face, and the carrier did so happily, loving the way he nipped at his thighs and moaned at his taste like it was his favorite candy

Baekhyun loved to play with them a lot recently. In public, in private, it didn’t really matter when or where because he loved the attention and they knew it. 

They were always happy to provide it too, even Jongdae joked that “they were lucky their was eight of them because Baekhyun had the sex drive of a nymphomaniac” to which Baekhyun had joked he wanted to choke on his dick again- Jongdae had been extremely happy with the idea and took him up on it. 

The carrier then teased that they were just as horny as he was all the time to which Sehun shrugged and said, “Can’t resist you, babydoll. Why would we give up an opportunity to love you?” And Baekhyun promptly tackled the maknae to the couch and coddled him with praise at his sweetness.

This was just one example of them being absolutely whipped, a second could be an event that occurred the other day in their favorite club.

Reluctantly, they had begun to allow Baekhyun to dance occasionally, but with the promise that should they start getting angry or if the onlookers got too much he would be their good little carrier and come crawling back to their laps immediately.

Which Baekhyun had done, but he was upset because their reasoning wasn’t even that good. “Please! Minnie! I didn’t even notice!” 

Minseok gave Baekhyun a small once over, the gold dress from his very first robbery with them left little to the imagination, and Minseok could understand the reason for what had occurred, but that didn’t change that the carrier was theirs. “No, sit down and be good.” He responded, watching Baekhyun stick his lip out and cross his arms over himself in a fit.

It wasn’t even Baekhyun's fault, his guard should have been paying attention.

See, as the boys were speaking to a consumer someone had opened the glass door of the dancing cage and Baekhyun had been paying too little attention until he had hands on his waist and a heavy unwanted breathing down his neck. 

Baekhyun had growled out in disgust and immediately pushed the man out just to straddle his form and pull out the pink gun Minseok had recently gifted to him and shooting him with his lip curled into a snarl. 

The guard that was supposed to be watching Baekhyun was lucky EXO were in a good mood today and Jongdae and Junmyeon had only slammed the guard into a wall and beat him up a little (Read: pretty badly) before ordering him to clean up.

“Isn't it fair to say that I did well, though?” Baekhyun asked as he batted his lashes at his men, they had all rightfully been extremely pissed to hear the gunshot as they felt momentary panic until the carrier had jumped up with a laugh, blood coating the side of his face. 

Then, they were relieved only to get erratic when they heard what occurred. 

“You did great, sweetheart. Although I am upset I missed the killing scene, you know how much that turns me on.” Kyungsoo muttered, looking at the red stain on the corner of Baekhyun's mouth through his hair, lip curled slightly up. 

The carrier smiled and made a move to nip at Kyungsoo's lip in response. The man only let him and snarled out as Baekhyun took a bite into his lip. 

Baekhyun pulled away with a laugh, watching Kyungsoo lick away the imprints of his teeth from his lip with amusement and desire. 

“You can find something else to do to entertain yourself here, darling.” Jongdae pointed out, passing a napkin down the line so someone could clean some of the drying blood from the pretty carrier's skin. 

Baekhyun pouted as Sehun cleaned away the red from his collarbone. How they loved to see the carrier in that color, but they much liked it to be their blood that coated his skin and face rather than a random man. “You’re not fun!” He whined, huffing as he leaned back against the booth. 

“That’s not what you say when I’m deep into your ass, baby, you get wet so fast for daddy.” Junmyeon pointed out, only making Baekhyun pout more. “Fine, but you guys have to let me do whatever I want as long as I’m over here.” 

They agreed with fond laughs at his dramatics, and it made Baekhyun smirk. 

As some people came and went from the table, even a few women who had wanted to try their luck until Baekhyun would run a tongue over one of the boys pulses or ears and they would see the shivers the carrier got in response and they knew it was an unreachable dream to get the gangs attention; they left immediately after that. 

“Why are there so many women coming by today?” Baekhyun wondered aloud, fingers roughly carding through Sehun's locks. 

“Don’t know, doll, maybe they want to be dancers.” Jongin responsed uninterestedly, typing around something in his phone. Baekhyun rolled his eyes at their obliviousness. 

It was obvious these women were coming to try and fuck them, maybe to try out as a dancer too, but his point still stood that they wanted his men. 

Was this the anger they felt every time they brought him in public and the people ogled him?

Just the other day Sehun had slit a man's jugular because he had commented that “Angel looked like he needed a real man.” So Baekhyun supposed that no, they would get way more upset than him; he was just determined to show they were his.

Baekhyun giggled to himself as he had a thought. 

What better way to claim them then to publically suck down the leaders dick? Remind people that they were only his, his was the only mouth that was choking on them. 

Chanyeol was sitting at the edge too, barely any table covering his lap. Anyone could see, hell, Baekhyun hoped people would record it for him. 

“What are you doing, my little psycho?” Jongdae laughed as Baekhyun shimmied himself under the table and crawled to sit between Chanyeol's legs under the edge of the table. 

Baekhyun smiled and sent Jongdae wink, before laying his head in Chanyeol's lap. The leader didn’t seem to think much of it, only sending Baekhyun a sweet smile he reserved only for their lover and using his hand that wasn’t holding a cigar to comb through his soft white hair.

He didn’t think anything other than Baekhyun was being sweet until he began rubbing his cheek against his length, running his button nose across the pin striped slacks. 

“What are you up to, babe?” Chanyeol questioned, looking down at his lap as Baekhyun mouthed at the outline of his stiffening length. 

Baekhyun bit his lip with a giggle. “I’m hungry daddy, feed me.” 

He heard more than saw the strangled noises from his men as Chanyeol curled his lip up in a smirk. “Oh, baby, you can help himself.” 

The smaller let out an excited squeal before unzipping Chanyeol’s slacks and mouthing at him through his black boxers, looking up at him so innocently it was unreal.

“If you’re still hungry after, it’s a buffet over here.” Baekhyun heard Junmyeon coo, leaning over Chanyeol's thigh to tap his cheek. 

Baekhyun pulled back once Chanyeol's boxers were damp with his saliva and the leader looked one second away from physically sticking his dick down his throat, forcefully. 

“Don’t you know? I’m always hungry for you guys.” He flirted back at Junmyeon, fingers lingering along his calf teasingly. 

“Shit.” He heard Minseok mutter down the row and Baekhyun's eyes lit up as he pulled Chanyeol out of his pants and began working for his meal. 

Chanyeol grunted out a moan as his fingers tangled in Baekhyun's hair. The carrier loved the noises he made as he ran the tip across his lips. 

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol loved when his makeup got all smeared and messy just because of him and put on a show of running the precome coated tip along his lipstick. It must have looked really pretty by the time he was done because Chanyeol was breathing harshly through his nose and his eyes weren’t looking away even for a second.

“Excuse me, EXO are you available?” Baekhyun heard a man's voice question from the doorway and he took Chanyeol down his throat quickly, earning himself a deep growl. 

“Can’t you tell we’re busy!” Minseok boomed, voice loud and full of authority; Baekhyun moaned around Chanyeol's dick at the sound, the vibrations making him thrust up into the heat of his mouth.

Baekhyun didn’t know if they had motioned to him or what but the man in the doorway made a small gasping noise, but the carrier didn’t hear him leave and that only spurred him on to do a better job. He took Chanyeol all the way in his throat and swallowed a few times making the leader throw his head back, large palm shoving the smaller deeper onto his length so far it was painful and Baekhyun gagged. 

”Stop looking at him before I rip your fucking eyes out!” Kyungsoo growled out and Baekhyun removed Chanyeol from his mouth with a cough when the leader let up, his hands stroking Baekhyun's cheek apologetically as the smaller was breathlessly huffing as he peeked towards the doorway. 

The man was standing in the doorway with a hand blocking his hard dick and he frantically nodded before running out. 

Baekhyun laughed so loud at the sight before Chanyeol was roughly pulling him back onto his dick. “Don’t start things and not finish it, love.” Chanyeol said with a predatory expression on his face as he fucked up into the pretty mouth. 

It only made the carrier relax his throat as he listened to their praises, their growls about how they were going to treat him so well later, about how pretty Baekhyun looked around them. Attention was his favorite thing from them and they knew it.

Soon enough Chanyeol was cumming onto his tongue with a furrowed brow and a sneer. 

This experience was fun and all, but Baekhyun quite liked to hear his usual grunting as he whispered his love for the tiny carrier. 

As Chanyeol pulled his dick away, knowing Baekhyun had the habit of still suckling them into over sensitivity, Junmyeon leaned over and pressed his thumb into the corner of his mouth. “Open up.” 

Baekhyun did as he so seductively demanded and showed him the white coating the inside of his mouth as the carrier gathered it into the center of his tongue. 

He looked so pleased with the sight that he stuck a finger into Baekhyun's mouth and smeared a bit of the cum onto his cheek. 

“It’s a present, doll. Who are you going to give it to?” Chanyeol whispered against his neck hotly. Baekhyun's favorite growl like breathing in his ear as he pulled him up into the booth. 

Baekhyun closed his mouth to keep the cum in as he climbed across the men to straddle the one he was looking for. 

Each of the ones he climbed over looked equally jealous as Baekhyun settled himself into Yixings lap. 

Yixing gave him a surprised smile before pulling his chest against his, “It’s me today, sweetheart?” 

He gave him an eye smile and nodded. Yixing chuckled as Baekhyun's hand came up to cup his jaw and he opened his mouth. 

The carrier made a show of dripping the saliva mixed cum into his mouth before pressing his swollen lips to Yixing’s. 

“Holy shit, best idea ever.” Jongdae chimed, Baekhyun could hear the lustful edge to his voice as he pulled away from Yixing to lick the corner of his lips with a whine as if the carrier couldn’t waste a drop of the cum Chanyeol had so nicely provided for him. 

Minseok reached over and licked at the line of cum on Baekhyun's cheek before the carrier was pulling away to sit on the table to look at them all. With a tilt of his head their little lover looked them over, licking his swollen mouth.

“I’m still hungry.” 

With a possessive growl Baekhyun was pulled over the table and immediately he had hands pulling at his hair as his hands wandered around to palm at erections. 

Baekhyun wasn’t even sure whose length he was swallowing at one point, but it hardly mattered. 

He was getting treated so well, and that was all he cared about. 

That and people definitely knew they were his. 

Whether it be from the videos that were undoubtedly going to be circling around or the bites Baekhyun made clear into their skin, he knew people knew by now than to fuck with them.


	10. Accidents

It had been a year, a year had passed in the blind of an eye. Baekhyun had gone from being a low ranked rogue criminal whore to on top of the predator pyramid. 

It was a lot different from how he remembered being a lowlife thief, but Baekhyun didn’t miss the lonely, sad life at all. 

Here, he was loved; here, he meant something. Here, he was treated like a treasure rather than a street rat.

Every morning when he woke up he felt like it was a dream, Baekhyun was wanted by many, only touched by eight, and so highly, highly sought over. 

His lovers became more aware of that with every passing day. 

Every time they had to kill someone over him, fight and proclaim Baekhyun as their own only added to their obsession; Baekhyun knew they were proud to have his heart in their hands, the most wanted carrier in the city, and he couldn’t help but feel pride every time they got jealous, which was often, very often. 

Baekhyun owned them just as they owned him, he had provided tattoos onto their skin to remind them of such ownership. A simple BABY imprinted onto the inside of their wrists had them ecstatic. 

In fact, they had seemed even more excited than Baekhyun as he had carved into the thin skin. It was endearing and he loved it. 

Since then he had doodled a few other things into their skin and they did the same, marking up his pale skin, it became a routine almost. 

They would randomly ask Baekhyun to draw what he liked or pin him to the sofa in laughter as they carved into his soft skin. It was fine, they always drew something cute or meaningful, they knew it was permanent so they always had something special for their carriers pretty body.

“It’s been a year.” Junmyeon suddenly stated as Baekhyun climbed down his silks. 

The carrier was genuinely shocked, he hadn’t thought they realized. 

“Oh? I didn’t know if you guys noticed.” Baekhyun muttered feeling a little embarrassed at his own assumptions. 

“Of course we noticed, darling. We have something special planned too.” Minseok responded quietly, sounding slightly upset at his assumption and Baekhyun felt a little guilty. 

Baekhyun then processed his words and perked up. “Really? What is it?” He asked with an excited bounce as he crawled onto the coffee table to get all their attention. 

They chuckled at the small carriers excitement. “It’s a surprise; now get your little ass off the table before you get hurt and Kyungsoo makes us get a new one.” Jongdae called with a snort, reaching over to pick Baekhyun up once the smaller opened his arms and pouted up at him. 

“It’s not my fault everything hurts our baby.” Kyungsoo defended, grumbling to himself. 

Baekhyun laughed and pressed his lips to Jongdae’s defined cheekbone. “You’re my savior, baby. Should I give you a prize?” He asked Kyungsoo. 

Kyungsoo smirked at the teasing and pulled the carrier across three of the boys' laps roughly, nearing painfully and Baekhyun squealed happily. “Instead, how about I give you a present for being the best little doll?” He cooed, pressing his hand into Baekhyun's collarbone. 

Baekhyun whimpered, adjusting himself on Kyungsoo's thigh, and nodded. “Please, Soo.” 

He made a clicking noise with his tongue before Kyungsoo was forcing his mouth open with his thumb. “Daddies will give you treats, baby. Do you want them?” He muttered as his finger hooked over Baekhyun's teeth to keep his mouth open. 

The carrier sighed hotly and nodded, clutching onto Kyungsoo's shirt with a whine. 

The man smirked and opened his mouth to let a string of his saliva pool over the smallers tongue, making the carrier preen. “Swallow and go ask the others nicely like the good bitch I know you are.” 

Baekhyun moaned and swallowed his saliva before pressing a kiss to the exposed tattoo beneath his collarbone and crawling into Sehun's lap with an opened mouth and a whimper. 

“Oh, sweetheart, you really know how to play us don’t you?” Sehun muttered, the amusement and excitement shining in his eyes hidden by his faded orange hair. He was letting it grow out and Baekhyun found it easier to pull his head back by the longer locks so he loved it. 

“It’s not playing you, baby, if I love you so much.” Baekhyun responded truthfully. 

The maknae let out a noise that sounded slightly concerning before licking Baekhyun's awaiting mouth, the carrier hummed as he ran his tongue along his teeth afterwards before pushing Baekhyun off into the next person's lap with a fierce growl.

It was sometimes funny to think of what the public would think of this; it would be concerning for them to analyze his relationship with them. The bruises they gave each other, the blood they’ve shared, the people they all have tormented and killed, but Baekhyun honestly didn’t care.

People didn’t understand. They claimed it to be nothing but an obsession, that EXO were not capable of being soft, of caring for another individual. 

These people believed them to not have feelings at all, to be heartless psychopaths. And, maybe they were right, but if so then what was this feeling they claimed to have for him? That Baekhyun felt overwhelmingly for them?

Baekhyun was sure it was love- or as close as could be.

They could feel, they weren't completely demented as it was portrayed. Baekhyun had seen them laugh, seen them amused, angry, and crying. Are these all not feelings too? If they could cry, they could love. 

Hell, he’d seen them crying over little things. He’d seen them cry when they thought they had hurt Baekhyun during sex, seen them sob and whimper into his clothes as the carrier held them tight. Baekhyun had even seen them crying as they mourned their past members. 

They loved, felt sadness, and mourned just like any other people. 

And this fact only made Baekhyun that much more proud to be their property, to be the only person allowed to see such events, feel such things. 

To know the truth.

~~~~~~

“Do you get prettier every time I see you?” Junmyeon called with a small adoring smile as he took in Baekhyun's outfit.

All the boys looked extremely good. The deep cut suit tops, revealing their turtlenecks beneath or their bare skin, the only markings being the carriers bites or tattoos inked into their skin. 

Jongin's red suit attracting his boyfriends attention to his fresh teddy bear Baekhyun inked into his right peck, cute and sweet like him. Jongdae’s light blue suit exposed the long curve of his neck, Baekhyun's handwritten ink on the back of his neck calling to him like a siren. 

“More of a gift everyday.” Yixing added with a lick of his lips as he looked over the carriers skin. 

Baekhyun felt himself heat up all over at their stares, their teeth eyeing their marks on his skin. The ink embedded into him with never fading bruises. 

“Purple always does look good on his skin.” Minseok added with a tilt of his head. 

The carrier took his tongue between his teeth with a laugh. 

The purple dress he had chosen was exactly what Baekhyun thought they’d like. A purple off the shoulder lace dress, proudly showing off his many possessive tattoos. It only went mid thigh, but he knew they liked to see the knife strapped to his thigh and they’d be putting their hands beneath it soon enough so it didn’t really matter.

“Let’s go, we have a city to terrorize.” Jongdae cooed, offering him his hand. 

Baekhyun took it and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Sounds like a good night.” 

All of them agreed.

The thing about reigning chaos was that it was fast and anything could go wrong.

Usually, it wasn’t an issue, and tonight seemed like a night that couldn’t go wrong. It was practically his anniversary of joining the gang and they thought themselves indestructible, Baekhyun supposed that was how it went wrong.

“What do you feel up to, baby boy, it’s your night after all.” Chanyeol said with a glance in his direction as he put his gun back in his waistband. Fuck, the sight of them killing was always a turn on, even moreso when they came across a group of men harassing a women.

See, times like these were examples that this gang was not completely heartless. They didn’t stand for rape, for violence against children, or for assaulting those who cannot defend themselves. 

They found these acts just as disgusting as Baekhyun, if not more. They had to have hearts to distinguish between these horrific acts.

“Hm, I don’t know. What do you guys suggest?” Baekhyun inquired as Junmyeon helped him over a body the carrier stabbed through the temple. He wasn't helpless or squeamish, they knew that, but they liked taking care of their tiny boyfriend, so Baekhyun allowed it. 

“You know, Yifan liked cars…” Yixing mumbled as he ran his finger over a nearby sports car. “How fast do you think limousines can go?” 

Baekhyun beamed at his idea. “Let’s find out!” 

Maybe it was his mistake, but it wasn’t anyone’s fault, it’s not like they guys had known that they had SWAT on their tails. 

After Jongin had picked a lock and they all shuffled into the limousine, Baekhyun had immediately climbed through the window at the top with a laugh as they took off. 

Speeding wasn’t really an issue, Chanyeol loved to go fast. Yixing had even had his way with him before in the backseat of a Ferrari while Chanyeol went well above 100 mph. It was thrilling, and he was a professional so nobody was worried. 

“So fun!” Baekhyun squealed as he climbed back into the limousine and straddled Junmyeons lap. “Faster, baby!” Baekhyun cooed at Chanyeol and Kyungsoo who were in the front seats. 

The carrier laughed and felt Jongdae’s hands crawling up his dress and pulled the man closer to Baekhyun's face, running his lips across his kitten like ones. 

Jongdae nipped at his mouth causing him to let out a moan as he pulled the carrier into his lap to bite his way down Baekhyun's pretty neck. 

“Should we love you back here, hm?” Minseok muttered and Baekhyun elt a second pair of hands crawling up his thigh. The carrier sighed and arched into his hand. 

“He loves it, loves to go fast.” Yixing said with a smirk and a knowing glint in his eyes. 

Baekhyun was busy moaning up a storm, begging them to touch him when things went wrong.

“Fucking shit, fuck!” Sehun suddenly yelled with a panicked voice immediately making Baekhyun pull his lips from the soft, thin ink on Jongdae's wrist with a soft noise of confusion. “SWAT is on our ass!” 

Fuck, not good. Last they heard SWAT couldn’t be afforded by the city anymore, it had been well over a year since anyone had seen any. Maybe they had finally gotten tired of their gangs rule, or the government had made some sort of deal. 

“Yeol! Watch out-“ Kyungsoo tried to warn, but it was too late.

Baekhyun only saw flashes of blinding light before the limousine was flipping. He briefly felt Yixing tucking him to his chest and covering his body before he hit his head against something hard, the sounds of glass shattering across the vehicle. 

His head was numb when he heard some rustling, metal on metal sounds, and felt Yixing let out a groan of pain before he heard the screaming. 

“Baby! Baby, no! Fuck, fuck!” Baekhyun could barely register Chanyeol's screaming as his head spun. The carrier tried to open his eyes but could only open them a tiny bit, a heavy coat of red was weighing them down.

Baekhyun was warm and cold at the same time, wide awake and tired, numb but could feel everything; what happened? 

He could hear sirens and could make out the different colors of police lights in the distance. 

“Yeol! We got to go, we can’t carry all of them!” He heard Yixing screaming, was he crying? He sounded like it, god, Baekhyun hated even the thought of him crying.

“Come on, we can get them back later; we’re no help if we’re passed out and locked up too!” Junmyeon? Was that Junmyeon? He couldn’t really tell from the unusual fear in his voice. The others were passed out? Who? All of them?

“Shit, Yixing and Junmyeon grab Jongdae, we’ll need him.” Chanyeol ordered, he sounded so frantic it made Baekhyun want to hold him. 

Baekhyun felt someone move him a little, he saw the faded orange of Sehun's hair as someone laid him over his chest protectively. 

“We love you, baby, we’ll be back, we swear.” Junmyeon. And if he wasn’t so tired he would have asked him why he was crying, told him he loved him back.

Baekhyun heard the sirens get louder, the sound pounding in his head, a ringing he couldn’t forget. 

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” He heard Chanyeol whisper and felt the pressure of his mouth against his cheek before Baekhyun felt him wrap Sehun's limp arms around his body. 

They were trying to have someone protect Baekhyun even though the others were passed out? Did they know he was awake? Baekhyun didn’t think they could tell, he was too disoriented to tell them he was.

“Chanyeol!” Junmyeon yelled again. “I know, I know it’s hard, but we need to go!” 

“Please, Yeol. We can’t get them back if we’re gone too!” Yixing pleaded. 

Baekhyun felt a drop fall onto his cheek, was Chanyeol crying too? Why was everyone crying? Or at least they sounded like it. “I’m coming! I’m going!” Chanyeol shouted back, “j-just let me fix them please!” 

He sounded so heartbroken and if Baekhyun had the strength he would have cried just at the voice he was talking in. 

The carrier heard some shuffling and felt Chanyeol placing a weight on his back. They were smaller, maybe Minseok or Kyungsoo, he wasn’t really sure.

“H-Hyungs?” Baekhyun heard Jongin's voice croak, it sounded dry and quiet, it sounded painful. 

“We’ll be back Jonginnie, hyungs will be back for you all.” He heard Yixing reassure before Baekhyun heard a strangled hum in response. “Tired…” Jongin whimpered, the carrier wondered if he even heard what Yixing said.

“COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!” He heard someone say on an intercom. Fuck, SWAT were here? Since when? 

“Sorry, so sorry.” Junmyeon muttered quietly, and Baekhyun heard their footsteps race off. 

He registered a few gunshots and had the thought that he hoped they were okay before he groggily groaned, and couldn’t open his eyes anymore.

~~~~~~

When Baekhyun woke up he couldn’t lie and say he was surprised. 

He could remember everything. How Chanyeol tried to avoid a SWAT van that had swung around the corner, but they collided head on. 

The limousine flipped and spun, he had felt Yixing holding him protectively, the smash of the carrier's head against something metal, and their begging.

It wasn’t Chanyeol's fault, Baekhyun wished he could tell him it was okay, that they were fine. 

But he wasn't even sure where they were or if the others were okay.

Baekhyun sat up with a groan, grabbing his head and looking around. At least it seemed he was bandaged, a gauze around his forehead and it gave him hope that his men had come back and got them out in time.

That thought flew out the window though when he noticed the cell he was in. The sides of the cells were glassed in while the front was only bars. 

“Baby!” Minseok. He was here? Where? 

Baekhyun looked around and across from his cell was Minseok and to the left of Minseok's cell he could make out Kyungsoo's back on the bed. 

Well, Baekhyun never thought he’d see Kyungsoo in orange again, but he probably looked as good as the first time the carrier saw it. 

“Minseok?” Baekhyun whined as he pushed off his cot and walked towards the bars in front. 

He copied Baekhyun and pushed his hair off his forehead. “How do you feel? You’ve been out for two days, even Sehun woke up the first day.” 

Baekhyun didn’t know what that was supposed to mean all he caught onto was that Sehun was also here, and as he looked to his right he could make out a sliver of silver and figured it was Jongin too.

“Where is this? Are they okay?” The carrier fussed, noticing the other three laying in their cots.

“They're okay, sweetheart. They had some head injuries, although Kyungsoo is a bit worried how you will take the injury on his face.” Minseok started, it made Baekhyun raise a brow, what was wrong with his baby’s face? “And this is Belle Reve.” 

The carrier huffed and sat down close to the bars, as close as he could get to him. “I’m sorry, love. Am I supposed to know this place?” 

Baekhyun heard a shuffling to his left and looked over to see Sehun sitting up slowly. 

The poor maknae had a huge bruise to his temple and a butterfly closure over his brow. “It’s a sanatorium.” He whispered in response to the question. 

It made Baekhyun laugh. A quiet, breathless laugh. “Well, I ain’t never been in one of these before.” At least that got a chuckle out of the two. 

Baekhyun didn’t find it as concerning as the two obviously did. Maybe it was because they had experience escaping from prisons, not sanatoriums, or because Sehun had added that this was “a special asylum for high profile criminals” which made it harder to get out of. 

In the end, the staff must have not as been as smart as they thought because they had put them all in a ward together, granted there wasn’t a way to get close to each other, but still were they stupid or was there a reason for it? 

“At least we are all together! I’d go even more crazy without seeing your handsome faces!” Baekhyun said with a smile and a tilt of his head, feeling over the bandage. 

“Don’t go sweet-talking, kitty; it makes me want to pin you down.” Came Jongin's voice.

He sounded so much better than Baekhyun recalled. His tired, painful voice from his memory was imprinted in Baekhyun's mind, so hearing him sound okay calmed the carriers worries a bit.

“How I wish that could happen, Nini.” Baekhyun responded pressing his hand to the glass that was separating their cells. 

Jongin looked okay. Really tired, but overall he looked fine. Sehun and Kyungsoo must have got the most of the pain. 

“Oh, baby.” Jongin muttered as he walked over to sit beside the glass. “Is your head okay?” 

Baekhyun sent him a half smile and nodded, fingers reaching up to feel the bandage. “Yeah, Xing protected me, I didn’t hit that hard.” Jongin lit up at the new knowledge. They needed to thank the man for his quick thinking when they got out.

“What do you remember? I can’t remember shit after Kyungsoo's yell.” Minseok asked curiously, fingers pulling down the top part of his jumpsuit to reveal his tank top. 

Baekhyun sat back onto his palms and scrunched his nose up. “I heard Nini… he was really tired…” Baekhyun began. “And crying… yelling…” 

“Who?” He heard Kyungsoo croak, his back was still facing towards them. But at least he was awake, but for how long?

“Chanyeol, Jun, Xing, all of them were crying… Xing placed me on Sehun… I-I could hear them apologizing, crying and yelling that they’d be back.” Baekhyun sniffled at the memory.

“Oh don’t cry, we can’t hold you, babydoll.” Sehun muttered sympathetically. That must have caught Kyungsoo's attention as he pulled the blankets up to his nose and turned around. 

Baekhyun could only see from his eyes up but they looked fine so he didn’t know what Minseok was talking about earlier.

The carrier nodded at Sehun's words and tried to fight his tears back as he pulled his knees to his chest, “Xing and Jun grabbed Dae, they needed him the most to get us out later Chanyeol said.” They hummed to let him know they understood and agreed. 

“They-y just wouldn’t stop apologizing, and they sounded so s-sad…” Baekhyun whimpered, wrapping his arms around himself. 

“Sh, it’s okay. They're fine, everyone is going to be fine.” Jongin added, pressing his palm to the glass as Baekhyun did earlier.

He couldn’t hold him, Baekhyun knew that, but that didn’t stop the smaller from scooting over and leaning against the glass. 

“What do we do now?” Jongin muttered as he looked at Baekhyun so heartbroken, as if his tears were his own. 

“They think we’re psychotic so we play it up.” Kyungsoo answered easily, sitting up and dropping the blanket, keeping a hand over his mouth. 

“Baby, are you okay?” Baekhyun inquired as he rubbed his nose onto his jumpsuit sleeve, remembering Minseok's words earlier.

Kyungsoo nodded before looking a bit sheepish. “Don’t freak out.” 

Baekhyun furrowed your eyebrows and nodded once.

He moved his hand away from his mouth. On the right side of Kyungsoo's mouth were stitches. 

Starting from the corner of his lips all the way up the mid cheek. He looked so afraid of Baekhyun's reaction, but he shouldn’t have been.

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun whispered, voice coming out seductively just the way he knew they liked it. “Fuck you’re going to have a scar and it’s going to be so hot.” The carrier chewed his lip and pressed his cheek against the front bars. 

Kyungsoo looked so much more relaxed as he threw his head back in a laugh. Did he really think Baekhyun would be upset over such a thing? He didn’t like them just for looks, plus, in Baekhyun's opinion it matched his personality.

“As soon as it heals I’ll let you fuck me when we get a chance.” Baekhyun added with a wink, eyes still slightly red from getting worked up. 

The four of them laughed. As long as Baekhyun was okay, and they could still see and take care of him, they’d be okay too. 

For now, the prisoner's role was to play it up as Kyungsoo said. 

People already thought them all to be disturbed, why not make them believe it?


	11. Diagnose Me, Doctor!

For some reason, probably because he was seen as a carrier, weak, the guards didn’t find Baekhyun too much of a threat, it was entertaining; although, Baekhyun found himself becoming slightly offended, but it wasn't that big a deal, it was fun actually.

“Excuse me, sir. It’s quite cold in here, hold me?” Baekhyun flirted with a small shiver. There was a new guard, he looked young, and Baekhyun bet his ass he was playing into some games. 

His four men found the sight entertaining too, as long as Baekhyun's hands didn’t stray too much, it was fine. 

They could fuck the carrier into submission and remind him whose he was at their first chance. But fuck, they’d be lying if they didn’t feel jealous, didn’t feel the red hot anger simmering in their chests. 

“I ain’t supposed to get close to you, sorry.” The kid muttered, avoiding Baekhyun's eyes. 

Baekhyun let out a giggle he knew men loved and strolled over towards the bars in front of the hallway. 

The carrier had shed the orange a few days ago, at his boy's suggestion. Their reasoning was probably because they wanted to see their names and drawings etched into his skin, and it added to his seduction tactic so he happily took it off and kept his white underwear along with a white tank top. 

“Come on, sweetie, I’m gonna freeze at this rate, I’ll make you a deal.” The young guard looked so scared behind his mask at his words.

“Careful, kid.” Jongin called with an amused smirk as the kid stepped a little away from Baekhyun's bars. “He’ll bite your dick off.” 

Baekhyun laughter twinkled, “And eat your heart out, baby.” The carrier added making a biting motion towards Jongin's glass wall running his tongue along his sharp teeth.

Jongin only made a small snarling noise in the back of his throat that he knew turned Baekhyun on. 

The metal door at the end of the hall opened and in stepped the head guard they learned was called Woosun. 

He wasn’t so fun, more rules than anything, but even he got tempted by Baekhyun's seduction and it made him feel accomplished. 

“You know the rules, hotness. Gotta keep off these bars.” Woosun muttered as he made his way in front of Baekhyun's cell.

Baekhyun's eyes met Minseoks over his shoulder, the black hair covering his boyfriends expression made the carrier lick the corner of his mouth, “What, these bars?” He asked before sticking his tongue out and running it up the cold metal. 

The carrier saw Minseok's nose scrunch up in some sort of growl.

“Oh my god.” Woosun said at the sight, Baekhyun giggled with a scrunch of his nose and tossed his head back to showcase the pretty bruises on his neck. “That's a whole lot of pretty with a whole lot of crazy.” The man turned to mutter to the newer kid. 

“You don’t even know.” Sehun added, Baekhyun could hear the angry familiar panting to his tone.

“Wanna come in here and play with me?” Baekhyun batted his lashes. “Come on, I’m bored.” He whined, a pout making its presence known on his face as he pressed his forehead to the bars with a cute stomp and pretty fingers curling around the metal. “Play with me!” 

Woosun looked him over and leaned closer.

“You put five of my guards in the hospital, dollface. Nobody is gonna play with you, you sleep on the ground.”

How proud his boyfriends had been to see such a sight. 

They may get upset and jealous with his acting but everytime Baekhyun had slammed a guards head into the glass of his cell leaving a trail of red they had been extremely happy, even ranting about how they wished they could fuck him next to the unconscious bodies, love Baekhyun like they used to be able to.

Baekhyun tilted his head and curled his lips up, “I sleep where I want, when I want... with who I want.” He responded with a growl, fingers crawling along the bars. 

His response had the fours jaws tightening. The carrier wasn’t wrong, but they were already on edge as the guard stood closer to him than they had been able to get the past week or more they had been in here. 

Baekhyun's games were entertaining, but they were ready to rip a head off and Baekhyun would bet they would at first chance.

“Oh god, I love you.” Woosun responded with a laugh, the carrier heard the aggressive breathing of restraint from the cells. “So you aren’t just a pretty toy for this petty gang?” He added with a laugh, pointing around at the anger displayed in all four cells.

Baekhyun hummed and swayed against the bars with an innocent smile. “It just so happens that I sleep with them when I want, with which ones I want, because they're the only ones I want.” He answered with a fond smile and a flourish of his fingers along their names across his hip. 

“Good answer, little one. Very good.” Kyungsoo said with a fixed glower at Woosun’s back. 

Baekhyun brightened up at the praise before giving his attention to the new guard. “Don’t you think you could give us some time together? You’ll get a real show, promise!” 

His smile was all sugar and gumdrops as the young guard stiffened and looked at the head one unsurely. “He’s really good at giving shows, you won’t be disappointed.” Minseok added with a twist of his mouth as he looked up and down Baekhyun's form. 

Baekhyun missed Chanyeol for a split second, he would have been able to manipulate the guards into letting him be with them.

“Maybe next time, the crazy bitch has places to be.” Woosun stated as he waved a hand and more guards came in. 

Baekhyun heard angered grunts come from the cells beside and across from his. “Watch your goddamn mouth!” Minseok warned as his hands came out to try and shake the door of his cell.

“Don’t worry, you all will have a turn out to shower soon.” The head guard added as if Baekhyun going out was why they were all currently growling. He then unlocked Baekhyun's cell, allowing the rows of men to come in. 

Baekhyun bit his lip as one of the guards made the mistake of trying to grab him head on and grabbed his wrist, flipping him onto his back and placing his foot on his chest. 

“Oh for fucks sake, someone fucking cuff the whore!” He heard the exasperated cry of Woosun as Baekhyun laughed and straddled the man on the ground. 

Baekhyun was giggling loudly, boisterously when he saw the blood pouring from the man’s nose behind his headgear and felt hands cuffing him behind his back. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot when you do shit like that.” He heard Sehun praise as he looked through the glass. Baekhyun sent him a sly smile as they pulled him to his feet and began leading him out. 

“Fucking psychotic freaks.” Baekhyun heard one of the guards mutter. 

All of his boyfriends were watching by the bars interestedly. Just as he was being led past Sehun and Kyungsoo's bars he spun around and delivered a kick to the knee of the guard that was holding him just to scoot over and lean his face through Kyungsoo's bars to run his tongue along the cold metal teasingly. 

“Puddin’.” Baekhyun breathed as he looked at the red raised skin by his mouth with desire. The man ran his tongue along the corner of his healing scar and let out a deep rumble from his chest as Baekhyun was being pulled away. 

“Gonna take care of you, gorgeous, soon.” Kyungsoo threw out, a promise as Baekhyun was pulled through the metal door. 

The carrier let out a high pitched squeal of delight that had the four smiling at the sound. 

“The others would be so proud.” Sehun beamed at his gang brothers, hand coming up to rub the spot on his brow that was once an ugly stitch. The other three nodded in agreement. 

“Got ourselves a good boy.” Jongin added with a sigh as he sat back onto his cot. 

~~~~~~

“Byun Baekhyun, I am Doctor Lee, I’ll be your therapist from now on.” The woman muttered quietly, the only sound filling the room was the clicking of her heels as she took a seat across from him.

Baekhyun was momentarily distracted by the sound, did she know how much damage could be done to a person with only heels? Baekhyun knew first hand, they came really close to being at the top of his favorite ways to see the red pouring out of a wound. “I don’t go by that, it’s Baekhyun only.” Baekhyun corrected with a laugh at his own thoughts.

“And why is that?” The Doctor wondered with a raised brow.

“Because only my boyfriends can call me anything else! Now, whatcha need Doctor Lady, I got some men to get back too!” Baekhyun exclaimed, eyes making their way around her face and hair, eyes searching for anything he thought would be useful. 

But no, she probably had taken everything off, from the bump in her hair Baekhyun guessed she probably wore a clip, damn, he could’ve used that; Nini was awfully good at being innovative with tools.

She placed her manilla folder onto the table and cleared her throat as if uncomfortable; it made Baekhyun amused, if she was this nervous around him she wouldn’t be able to handle the boys if they had to see her.

“Byun Baekhyun, EXO’s long term victim, street name Angel, stereotypical case of Stockholm Syndrome, shows signs of histrionic personality disorder, hybristophiliatic behavior.” She read as if reciting a script.

Baekhyun let out a giggle and tilted his head to lean against the cold metal of his chair. “Those are some nice words, lady, but they don’t mean shit to me.” 

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair before meeting Baekhyun's eyes. “It’s your mental diagnosis.” 

The carrier busted out in laughter and placed his chained hands on the table with a clunking sound. “Can you speak in my language?” 

Doctor Lee was beginning to look impatient and it was funny to see the anxious tapping of her finger as she began to explain. 

“You were stolen from a prison facility so you began to develop a sort of relationship with your captors, EXO. Your flirtatious personality, dramatics, inappropriate sexual advances, and childhood traumas point us to believe that you have a histrionic personality, and you are attracted to those who commit horrific crimes, which is called hybristophilia.” 

Baekhyun hummed to her words, then began to get a little annoyed. Who was she to make such assumptions about his life?

“Now, did it ever occur to you… Doctor Lee…” He drew out, leaning across the table. “That I went willingly.” 

She opened her mouth to respond but he made a tsking noise in his throat that made him miss Chanyeol.

“That I am completely aware of my actions.” He added, holding his chin up with his palm. “So what if my mother was married to an abusive, rapist shithead? I could give two fucks about the past! I am overly aware of my flirtatious personality, but did you not take into account that in my world it is to act this way or be eaten alive? I am a carrier, I seduce because it’s easy for me! Everyone wants to fuck a carrier, nobody wants anything but to fuck women either- it’s the same for me- I can have children too, I can make sex really good so, yes, I fuck people and flirt to live!” 

Baekhyun pushed his overgrown bangs from his face, smirking at the shock on her face at his outburst. “I got really lucky my boys are so sweet to me, love me. See… my boys and I are sharks… people like you just so happen to be our prey. We all have our own sets of morals and ideas, but what makes us any different from everyone else? We cry, we mourn, we love.” 

She perked up then, looking shocked. “You cannot possibly, genuinely, believe that what you have with that gang is love. They are narcissistic egomaniacs! They’re a mix of sociopaths and psychopaths, they cannot feel such emotions. Maybe you can, you still have a chance.” She sounded so genuine and concerned it almost made Baekhyun think about her words, but he couldn’t take them into account.

Baekhyun slammed his hand on the table with a snarl, lips curling up. “Don’t make assumptions that you don’t know shit about! They treat me with love, and there's no doubt about it that it is what we feel for each other! Contrary to what people like you believe, they can still feel, and, sure, we might be much more fucked up than the average family, but that doesn’t mean we don’t care for each other!” 

She looked so upset to see Baekhyun get so worked up about this, perhaps in another life he would have liked her caring and concerned expressions, but he only wanted to rip the blonde hair right from her head. 

“I’ve been fascinated with your case.” Doctor Lee said with a small sympathetic smile. “For the past year, it’s all I’ve been researching and following.” 

Baekhyun raised a brow and leaned back against his seat with a roll of his eyes. 

“So tell me, Baekhyun, what is it that shows love in the bruises and bites that littered your skin, the tattoos that they carved into you forever? They just want to own you, they’re obsessed not in love, sweetie. What you feel for them very well could be love, but just because you hear them say it, doesn’t necessarily mean it to be true.” 

It made Baekhyun's head spin. 

He already knew they were obsessed, they admitted it multiple times, but he knew they loved him. He could see it in their eyes, their fond smiles, the way they would light up when he laughed, the annoyed tick of their lips if Baekhyun ever pouted, they never demanded anything of him other than affection. 

Baekhyun tore at his fading hair as he thought about her words, but they didn’t matter, she didn’t know how soft they treated him, how even after the roughest of sex they’d lay him down and whisper their love and appreciation for him. 

She didn’t know shit.

“Look, lady.” He spat. “I appreciate the emotional speech, really nice, etcetera etcetera. But you don’t know anything.” 

Baekhyun felt a little guilty to ruin whatever idea she had with obsessing over his case, probably trying to convince him to leave the gang and that idea was laughable at best. “You don’t know shit. Do you know about how Kyungsoo once fucked me in a pile of warmed blood and I screamed out in enjoyment? 

Then, they carried me home and bathed me with such softness and care, apologizing for staining my skin. Or how I once tripped over my own feet and Jongdae quite literally threw away all of my heels because he said he was afraid I would twist an ankle!” He brushed a finger over his collarbone at the memory, fuck, how badly he missed him.

Doctor Lee looked equal parts shocked, disgusted, and interested in your stories. Baekhyun would happily give her more examples, they were endless. 

“Jongdae was the first to tell me he loved me, you know? He was so sweet, so nervous. He quite literally was shaking.” Baekhyun paused to catch his breath at the memory. “Junmyeon was the one that whispered for me to come out of my cell when they first found me, I knew I was going to fall for his calm voice. And Yixing, fuck… he is the absolute sweetest person to me, so gentle and caring, he always searched me for bruises or anything when we came back from missions.” 

Baekhyun's eyes were welling with tears now, God, his chest hurt so bad. 

“What about the others?” She whispered, Baekhyun noticed then that she was writing notes as he had spoken, good, he wanted this on record. He was tired of all of the assumptions that surrounded his lovers. 

The carrier sat back with a fond laugh, his chained wrists coming up to wipe his eyes. “Minseok is so protective, his eyes are always watching me, taking in my expressions, he's always the first one on me if he sees a frown. My baby, Sehun, is a little brat, but he’s mine and that’s what matters; at the end of the day he’s still there asking for me to hold him. Jongin… shit he used to piss me off so badly with his ridiculously handsome face and his teasing, but he’s not what he makes himself seem. He’s not some playboy thief that fucks and leaves. He loves me so much it makes my heart race anytime his lips touch my skin.” 

She hummed in acknowledgement before dropping her pen to meet Baekhyun's eyes. “And the leader?” Oh, yes, she must be dying to know about the ever scary, giant of a leader that ruled EXO. 

The laugh that bubbled out of his mouth was genuine. “Chanyeol… he reminds me why I love them so much. He’s so huge, but he’s so small when he’s with me. He has this noise he makes, a small sniffling when he’s asleep, he's so cute.” Baekhyun smiled and laughed at the thought. “He likes to make a lot of noise. He has this small growl that comes from his throat when he gets jealous or mad, it's so cute.”

There were other noises Baekhyun could explain, like the snarls he would make as he came inside of him, the gentle purr like humming as he would tell Baekhyun how much he meant to them, the tsking he always did as he ran his fingers along his tattooed thighs, but those thoughts were Baekhyun's; she didn’t need to know everything.

“They’ve never… placed their hands on you? Like abused you I mean. Forced you into sexual acts or situations?” Just the thought had Baekhyun giggling like mad, fuck if they heard her even suggest such an idea she’d be laid out in a puddle of her own blood by now.

“Oh, you’re funny, Doctor!” Baekhyun cried as he wiped the tears of laughter from his face. 

“They would never even entertain the idea!” He cracked up, feeling his muscles ache with how funny he found the situation. “They’ve never touched me, the closest to abuse you could claim would be me begging for their teeth in my skin, and even then I’ll be crying for it!” 

Doctor Lee looked genuinely shocked at the admission, she must have expected Baekhyun to come sobbing out with a story of how mistreated he was. 

“And to suggest them to ever assault or rape me is an idea that would have you three feet under had their ears caught it! They hate rapists, maybe more than me, and to suggest such a thing would make them bomb the city!” 

She cleaned her throat loudly, looking scared at the revelation, good. “I’m sorry that I have made such assumptions then. It is all part of your treatment, you see, to talk things out.” 

Baekhyun snickered and took amusement in her nervousness as he surveyed her.

“And what did you get out of my words today?” Baekhyun asked, sparing a glance at her illegible writing. 

She flustered and shut the folder. “I-I think we have some reevaluating to do.” 

Baekhyun sat back content, “Yes I believe so.” 

A buzzer went off and a few guards came in to pull the carrier out, just as they pulled him to his feet he met her eyes once more. “And Doctor.” Baekhyun cooed as he looked through his hair. 

“I think I could grow to like you, so maybe I’ll tell the boys to spare you!” 

She merely looked wide eyed and nodded frantically in response. 

Baekhyun licked his lips with a high pitched cackle and hummed all the way back to the cell block.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is cute in the most fucked up way in this


	12. Egomaniacs

“Hello, my little egomaniacs!” Baekhyun purred with a cackle as he was shoved back into his cell. 

He noticed his lunch tray by the door and sat down to pick at it. 

Minseok strangled out a laugh. “Is that what you were told we were?” 

He looked extremely amused and Baekhyun pushed his hair from his face with a nod. “Apparently, I was brainwashed by you guys and have some disorder that makes me act seductive or some shit.” He said as he picked up a piece of bread from the plate. Soggy, yum. 

“Hm, and did it occur to them as they watched footage of your escape how it was obvious that you came to us willingly? And it's not a disorder, it’s just fun for you, baby.” Sehun asked with a snort as he ate his… well Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure what it was. 

A laugh burbled out and Baekhyun at back on his palms, pushing the tray away. “Right? And she was so extremely shocked at my revelations, I think I blew her mind away!” 

The four barked out laughter. “Not surprising, you blow our minds away everyday, my love.” Jongin cooed with a small twist of his lips, “Amongst blowing other things.” He then added. 

Baekhyun glared at him. “Why must you always ruin the moment, Nini?” 

Jongin only shrugged and sent him a wide prideful smile at having his attention. 

“Anyways, what else did you talk about?” Kyungsoo looked so cute and interested as he stuck his arms around the cell bars and hugged them to his chest. If Baekhyun didn’t know the power he held in his limbs he would have found him harmless in such a position.

The carrier tapped his chin in thought and grabbed his blanket to wrap himself up as he leaned against the bars. He didn’t need to play pretend, there were no guards currently stationed inside the room, although they peeked through the glass hole in the metal door often.

“Well, she tried to convince me for a while how you guys weren’t capable of feeling love and how basically our relationship was an illusion from my perspective.” 

Sehun quite literally choked on his food.

“You’re fucking kidding!” Minseok exclaimed, his kitten-like eyes frantically reading over Baekhyun's expression, as he always did. 

The carrier nodded to confirm that was what had happened. “Don’t worry, I very nicely explained to her that she was an idiot and had no idea what she was talking about.” 

They looked a little appeased at that but Baekhyun still saw the tick of Minseok's eye and the haunted look simmering in Kyungsoo. 

“You’re right, baby boy. The bitch doesn’t know what she’s talking about.” Sehun said with a slight lisp, it happened every time he was nervous or upset and Baekhyun loved to hear the cute sound.

“We love you very much, darling. You know this.” Kyungsoo reassured with a meaningful nod as he leaned against the bars. 

See, the doctor had no idea what she was saying. Baekhyun knew if even Kyungsoo was verbally telling him he loved him that it was real. 

While the others would tell him on a daily, sometimes even hourly basis that they loved him wholeheartedly, with everything they had; Kyungsoo rarely said such things. Baekhyun could probably recall all of the times he has said so within the past year on both hands. 

It, admittedly, scared him a little after a while when everyone else had been so open about it, but when he told Junmyeon and Chanyeol about his fears the duo had immediately calmed them. Telling him how Kyungsoo was absolutely obsessed, that he worshiped Baekhyun, spoke about him even when he wasn’t around, and told them uncountable times of his love for the carrier. 

It was a nice feeling to know Kyungsoo thought about him so often. And as Jongin had told him before, Baekhyun possessed their minds more than the carrier had thought, and Kyungsoo wasn’t immune.

“I know! I think she was a bit confused because she was under the assumption you guys were forcing me into the relationship and abusing me.” Baekhyun explained casually, snuggling the blanket up to his button nose. 

The carrier heard a smashing sound and looked over to see Jongin holding his fist. “Are you serious?” He cried, holding his bleeding hand. 

Shit, did he hit the glass? 

“Baby, are you okay?” Baekhyun fussed, looking at the glass next to him, he could see the small smear of red on it confirming his thoughts. 

“Answer my question.” Jongin ordered, ignoring his.

Baekhyun frowned and nodded, “Yeah, she thought I was your guys toy.” 

The four were silent before Minseok spoke up again. “We’d never touch you if you didn’t want it, babydoll. You know these things, we love you to death and would rip out anyone’s hearts who laid an unwanted hand on you.” 

Baekhyun did know this, and he hoped his doctor had access to the security footage to rub it in her face. “I know, Minnie. I love you guys so much, trust you all with everything. I want to take care of you guys too.” He assured, a hand on his cheek as his eyes searched his across the hall. 

Minseok half smiled, but Baekhyun could tell he was still upset. 

“You know if you ever wanted out…” Sehun began as he pushed his tray away having lost his appetite. “We’ve talked about it before.” 

Baekhyun didn’t want an out, he couldn’t imagine not being with them. Not being able to fuss over Junmyeon’s hair that stuck straight up in the mornings, or to watch their loving expressions as he pressed kisses to their skin before going to sleep, not having to drag Jongdae away from his desk to scold him for not sleeping. 

Baekhyun had so many things you couldn’t live without, and each one was something that intertwined with them. 

“We wouldn’t be happy about it, but we agreed if you ever wanted to leave we would find you the best home, and give you enough money to last a lifetime; we’d provide for you even if you never wanted to see us again.” Kyungsoo sounded pained even having to explain it to him. And it pained Baekhyun they had spoken of such a thing before. 

“No!” He cried, pulling his blanket down to his chin. “I won’t leave you guys ever, why would you even discuss such things? I love you all so much, can’t live without you. Nini once said you guys would burn the city down to find me if I ever left, and I expect you to still do so!” 

They better. If something ever did happen and on the basically zero percent chance Baekhyun had to leave them, he wanted them to find him. Force him to come back, remind him of the reasons Baekhyun loved to be with them so much, make him never leave their sides. 

“And we still would.” Jongin hurriedly assured, “Fuck, kitty, we’d lose our goddamn minds, if people thought us horrible now they’d be in for a treat if we didn’t have you. I can’t even imagine what the hyungs are up to now.” 

Baekhyun's watery eyes looked him over and Jongin's hand must have been okay because he was using it to pick at a piece of the protective layer of glass that was peeling. 

“It was only when we had just met you anyways, before you so cutely climbed your monkey self up those ribbons and proclaimed your love for us.” Minseok added with a gleam in his eyes at the memory. 

Baekhyun accepted his response with a flicker of his eyes to his lips. It’d been so long since he kissed them, he was used to their kisses everyday, every moment. 

Not getting them set a sinking feeling in his stomach. 

“I’m still mad about that.” Kyungsoo teased, the red skin of his injury shined in the bright lights of the walkway as he leaned further between the bars. “What made you think hiding up there was okay when you admit such a thing to us!” 

Baekhyun knew he was just trying to cheer him up, and it worked. The carrier dissolved with laughter and stuck his bottom lip out like he knew they loved. “Soo! I was scared!” 

They choked with laughter and looked at him so fondly. What they’d give up right now to brush the hair from his face or press a simple kiss to his fingertips. 

Shit, if they were this fucked up and they got to see Baekhyun, they couldn’t imagine how torn up the others must be. 

~~~~~~~

“Listen the fuck up!” Chanyeol ordered as he drunkenly slurred. “If you fucking cowards are not ready for this mission then you can line up and we’ll just kill you now!” 

He pointed his gun hastily to the rows of the people beneath him. He could barely stand up straight, but anyone who knew EXO knew that if the leader was drunk something was really going down, as Chanyeol had an extremely high tolerance. “You all work for me! So when the time comes you better fucking show!” 

He stumbled a bit and it had Yixing letting out a disappointed huff as he climbed to his feet to stand beside him. “Come on, man.” He whispered, laying a hand on the gun and disarming the giant quickly. 

“Nothing to see here! Just be ready when the time comes!” Junmyeon ordered the men who were just standing there per the leaders orders. 

Immediately, at the irritated look on his face, the group rushed out of the club. 

“Shit, Yeol you need to calm down; we have a reputation to uphold.” Junmyeon scolded the younger man as Yixing helped the drunken man into his seat. 

Chanyeol turned to glare at them, the scabbed over skin on Yixing’s neck was only a reminder of what he was so mad about in the first place. “It’s been almost two weeks!” Chanyeol growled out, hand slamming onto the table. “Two weeks and we still haven’t been able to hack the cameras!” 

“You know that's not Jongdae’s fault, Chanyeol, he’s trying.” Junmyeon defended the member that wasn’t currently present. 

Jongdae had been up since the moment he woke up from his concussion, trying to hack into Belle Reve’s cameras since he listened to the SWAT radio to find out where they all were taken. But, Belle Reve wasn’t a high security prison for nothing, even the cameras were hard to get into.

Chanyeol huffed and pulled at his hair, he knew how badly he looked, shit, Junmyeon looked like he hadn’t eaten the past few weeks as he had been trying to get everyone else to look better. But the bags under his eyes remained; the eyes that held nothing but pain, guilt, and terror since the moment he had crashed the car. “I know, I know… I just…”

“Yeah, we miss them too Yeol, but they’ll be okay, they have each other.” Yixing cut in. “It’s not your fault, and they’re going to know that. Our baby knows that.” 

Shit, there goes the uncomfortable weight settling in his chest. They had felt so sick seeing the blood pouring from Baekhyun's forehead and staining his fading hair. 

Yixing almost had a heart attack as he laid him down onto Sehun and worried he was dead with how still he was. He sobbed and screamed once they had successfully made it back. And Chanyeol hadn’t been much better as he pulled Minseok's unconscious body to lay over their lover. 

His eyes remembered the stillness of his family's bodies, the blood that poured from Kyungsoo's lips as he had slumped over the broken window. He remembered Kyungsoo's yell and the younger man's move to jump into the back. To protect Baekhyun, Chanyeol assumed. 

The maknaes brow that had blood clotting over it. Jongin's whine that had Yixing in tears as he and Junmyeon pulled Jongdae’s limp body up.

He remembered it all. 

All he ever wanted was to be a good leader and keep his family safe, but why did things never work out for him? Junmyeon should have been the leader. He offered the position to him years ago and the smaller man had immediately told him that Chanyeol was a much better leader than he could have ever been. 

Chanyeol didn’t feel like that was true though. He wanted Yifan to take half of the responsibility that fell on his shoulders like it used to be; God how he missed having two leaders.

“Ah, shit, Jongdae’s calling.” Junmyeon revealed as he pulled out his phone. “What’s up?” 

Chanyeol let out a huff and reached for a half empty bottle of tequila on the table that Yixing immediately pulled away with a warning sneer. “Really! We’ll be on our way!” Junmyeon cried, it had been a while Chanyeol had heard him so excited, so his interest was peaked. 

“Jongdae got in.” Junmyeon revealed as he passed Yixing his coat from the couch. “Lets go.” 

When they got home, happy wasn't even the word to describe the feeling as they heard Jongdae laughing. 

They rushed into his room and sure enough all of his computer screens were filled with video footage of a cell block. 

“Wow, are they stupid? They put them all together.” Yixing said with an amazed laugh. 

Jongdae turned around in his desk chair with a wide smile. His eyes were all red and his skin was pale, Chanyeol made a mental note to tell him to sleep. “Look at this! They’re okay, fine.” Jongdae chuckled in disbelief. 

“What the fuck? What is that on Kyungsoo's face?” Junmyeon said with a twist of his lips. Jongdae shrugged and clicked on a camera to give them a better view. 

The pink raw skin made them cringe at the injury. Chanyeol felt even more guilty having caused such a horrific injury. Kyungsoo didn’t seem to care though, his mouth curled up into a smile they knew he only reserved for Baekhyun, eyes focusing across the hallway. 

“How is he still so radiant? Our little angel.” Junmyeon whispered as Jongdae dragged a different angle to the biggest screen. 

“Nini, that’s not true at all! We should get a puppy, Jun likes them!” Baekhyun whined, leaning against the glass to peer into Jongin's cell. 

Jongin smirked and shook his head, “So? Hyung also likes kittens, like you.” 

The men lit up like a Christmas tree as he watched the two argue back and forth. How they missed their names coming from Baekhyun's lips and the cute curve of his mouth as he pouted. 

“Plus, if we get a puppy then Dae has to go out more, right?” Baekhyun questioned. His voice was so sweet, their favorite sound. 

“He wins, Jongin, you’re out of reasons.” Sehun interrupted with a laugh, Jongin pouted as Baekhyun turned his attention to the maknae. 

“See, my baby knows how things work!” The carrier cooed, moving over to Sehun's glass and pressing a kiss to it. It was sweet, and still had the desired reaction as if Baekhyun would have really kissed him, the fond grin Sehun beamed at him with. 

“I’m your baby too, this is unfair!” Jongin whined in response, tossing his head back against his pillow dramatically. 

Baekhyun only rolled his eyes with a laugh at his dramatics. 

“Hey, babydoll, did your doctor try and pull anything this morning?” Minseok wondered.

That made the five viewers confused, what doctor? “I’ll keyword search the past footage once it downloads.” Jongdae reassured, writing a note on his hand. 

The others hummed in appreciation. Yixing's calming hand placing itself on the younger man's shoulder.

They watched Baekhyun tilt his head and his pink tongue poke itself through his pretty lips in thought. 

He scooted himself to push his limbs through the cell bars in the front. The viewers cringed in sympathy as Minseok and Kyungsoo copied the action. They thought they had it bad with Baekhyun gone, but it would be so much harder to have him right there and not being able to touch him. 

“Hm, she wanted to know more about you guys mainly.” 

“Bitch better not try to pull that no feelings for you bullshit again, I don’t give a fuck if you said to spare her, I’ll rip her throat out.” Kyungsoo threatened. 

To say the men were thoroughly confused was an understatement. 

Baekhyun tittered so hard his shoulders shook. “No, my love, she only asked about how we got along- stuff like that; down dog!” He teased Kyungsoo's immediate response to act in his defense. 

Kyungsoo only let out a growl and curled his lips up to hear the laugh Baekhyun let out in response.

It would have looked scary to anyone else, but the others could see the adoration pouring into the third youngests eyes at his teasing. 

“How we get along like sexually or emotionally?” Minseok questioned with a smile playing at his lips. 

Baekhyun bit his lip and leaned against the bars, “Why would I tell her any sexual details when they’re only mine to know?” He cooed, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“Fuck I love when he gets that look.” Chanyeol muttered, getting minimal response back as everyone was too focused on the screen.

“I don’t know, kitty cat, you’re a bit of a wild card, you did say you told her how you and Hyung fucked in blood before. Personal opinion, but it was one of my favorite shows, just so you know.” Jongin said casually, a small shrug of his shoulders that had Baekhyun giggling into his palm. 

Quite a show that was, indeed. But, they liked the part where they took him home and bathed the carrier much more; when Baekhyun had coddled them and pressed sweet kisses to their skin in gratitude, it was the main part they remembered.

“One of my favorites too!” Sehun chirped. 

“Fuck how much i'd give up to redo that right now.” Kyungsoo added with his knuckles whitening around the bars.

Baekhyun hummed in agreement. “I’d give up so much.” He added, pressing his lips to a bar. “How long has it been since I’ve tasted any of you, I’m bored!” 

Everyone let out groans at that. “Fuck, baby boy, if we had the option we’d have pinned you to the floor already, given the guards a show like you so nicely offered.” Minseok responded immediately.

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up in a pout. “They’re so mean, I only ask to play and nobody wants to play with me!” 

He sounded so genuinely upset it made them all feel a burst of anger at his unhappiness. 

“It’s because you are much better at games than them.” Sehun added with a sure nod of his head, “I mean you’ve taken down, what like 6 guards now?” 

“7.” Minseok corrected with a proud sniff. 

“Should I play easier?” Baekhyun whined, “I’m really bored over here.” 

Kyungsoo sighed and shook his head. “No, darling, you play how you like, they’re just too stupid and keep falling for the same tricks.” 

The carrier perked up and giggled. “All I do is a little smile and a little tease, and they usually come right in!” He added with an excited smile.

“You’re irresistible babe, don’t you know how good you look?” Jongin groaned. 

The carrier shook his head innocently. “No, tell me, puddin’!” 

They all knew he was just playing around, Baekhyun knew how he looked, how he played with men, but it was always cute when he wanted them to praise him for his efforts. 

“Oh you look so good, little one, hyungs would be so proud to hear all about your adventures.” Jongin cooed as he slid off his cot and leaned against the glass. 

“If you’re extra good, maybe you can convince the others for that puppy when we get back.” Minseok added.

“Puppy!” Baekhyun squealed. 

Fuck, if Baekhyun wanted a puppy they’d get him a whole liter. If he wanted a house they’d buy him a mansion. 

And as Chanyeol has said before: If Baekhyun wanted their hearts, he already owned them. 

They were determined to let him know that as soon as his fine ass was back home.


	13. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit graphic! Mainly sad!

Cramping was all Baekhyun felt the past few days. It was the most pain he had ever felt.

His whole abdomen and lower back hurt even when sitting still, but, of course, Woosun didn’t care; he thought it to be one of the carriers tricks, one of his games. 

The boys knew though, Baekhyun never got sick, never played sick, something was wrong.

“Hyungs, it’s been three days he’s been like this, what’s happening?” Sehun fussed as he watched Baekhyun crying on his cot, curled up into a ball. 

Fuck if they knew. Kyungsoo and Minseok had been trying to reassure the maknaes for the past few days, but as soon as they heard the crying and whimpering from Baekhyun they couldn’t even lie anymore.

All the threats in the world couldn’t help them convince Woosun to help him out, and now Minseok was sure the man was dying as soon as he got his hands around him; that was if Kyungsoo didn’t bite the man's throat out first, of course. 

“Baekhyun, you’ll be okay, darling.” Kyungsoo lied through his teeth, his voice a calming gentle tone nobody ever really heard except Baekhyun . 

“We’ll take care of you, babe.” Jongin cooed, he didn’t even know if they could, but the carrier always liked to hear them say such things.

The smaller sniffed, and let out a cry as he turned over in his cot to face them, a hand placed over his lower abdomen. “H-hurts.” 

This whole place was getting burnt down, blown up, everyone dead. There was no way anyone could makeup for them hearing the absolute pain in his voice, nope, nobody had a chance once they got word to Chanyeol and the others. 

“Rise and shine, hotness, time for your shrink to dig into that sexy head of yours.” Woosun boomed, loud and obnoxious as he opened the metal door, their favorite nervous young guard following him along with a few others. 

“Don’t touch him, he’s sick you fucking cunt!” Minseok glowered viciously, hands holding onto the bars wishing the guards would make the mistake of coming closer. The head guard only scoffed and unlocked Baekhyun's cell, “He’s still playing up that act?” 

The four absolutely raged. “He’s writhing in his own tears and you fucking call that an act? Take him to a fucking hospital!” Jongin demanded. 

The guard tsked and opened the cell. “You’re in no position to be making demands, boy.” 

“Anyone that lays a hand on him is getting their fucking intestines ripped out! Fuck you’re all fucking dead once Chanyeol finds out! I can already picture Yixing cutting your fingers off!” Kyungsoo ranted at full volume, voice loud and threatening. 

“Don’t you dream about that sick shit, kid, we ain’t surprised.” The guards brushed off. 

The four growled like angered animals, nostrils flaring and fingers tight around the bars; for once in their lives they felt powerless, helpless, and they’d be damned if they ever felt this way again.

“Come on, dollface, up.” One of the guards ordered as he grabbed Baekhyun's elbow, pulling his warm hand from his abdomen. 

“No!” He exclaimed, trying to put the warmth back on his skin, it helped only the smallest bit, but anything was better than nothing.

Baekhyun heard an annoyed sigh before he was suddenly being pulled onto the floor, hands behind his back to cuff. He didn’t even know what was happening, he would have never usually let them get him down so easily. 

The carrier heard himself screaming, the boys spitting threats only he knew weren’t empty, and then felt the warmth.

A knee pressed itself into his spine, pushing him into the ground when he felt it. Warm liquid pooling around his inner thighs. 

“Fuck, what is that?” He heard one of the guard question over his pleading and the warnings. 

Baekhyun was on fire before, but with this liquid came a little relief. “He’s bleeding, the fuck did you do?” He heard Woosun accuse. 

He’s bleeding? Two of the guards pulled him to his feet and he looked down. 

The red usually would make him laugh, loud and musically, but this wasn’t the normal, injury caused blood he liked to see. 

No, it was coating his underwear at the back, down his thighs, dripping onto the cement. There was only one reason this would happen, and Baekhyun felt numb.

“Fuck, baby… baby!” He heard Sehuns crying trying to get his attention, but he was distracted. Baekhyun's bloated stomach felt empty, and now, so did he. 

“Oh hell, get the carrier to medical.” Woosun sounded freaked out and Baekhyun knew he should be, he was fucked, he’d seen the boys kill for things less than this; for things like a wandering look, a small flirtatious smile in his direction, nobody had made him bleed except them.

“Look at me!” He heard the boys yelling around their cells as he was being physically carried out. 

“Please! Please, sweetheart!” Minseok cried. 

Baekhyun looked around with tears covering his eyes, shit, they looked just as pained, if not more, than him. 

“Fuck! You’re all dead, do you know what you’ve done!” Kyungsoo looked away from his eyes to scream. 

The guards actually jumped and Baekhyun hoped they could feel his rage. 

The four pairs of eyes focused on the red stain on the floor. They saw the young guard positioning himself against the door and nervously looking at them all. 

“W-what’s that mean?” Jongin whimpered, they’d never show such sensitivity in front of others, but fuck it all if it was for Baekhyun. 

Minseok looked like he was two seconds away from physically pulling the bars off, if it was humanly possible. Everyone turned to look at him at his quiet sigh. 

“He must have had a miscarriage, fuck I’m so dumb, I should’ve noticed that’s what was happening, he’s a carrier and we never checked even when he had signs.” He cried, actual tears of rage falling onto his hands. 

Sehun choked on a gasp as fresh tears welled up. “W-What?” 

Abruptly, Kyungsoo stood up and pushed his cot against the wall. The metal hit the cement and brick so loud it was deafening. “Y-you mean to tell me he was pregnant?” He growled out, eyes red with anger. 

Minseok only nodded with a shrug and he heard the two youngest choking on tears. 

“A baby… we could have had a baby…” Jongin said in disbelief, hands pulling at his hair. “They gotta die, everyone is dying.” He said confidently.

“We gotta let the others know, all them.” Sehun whispered, almost inaudible. 

“Hey, kid.” Minseok muttered as he stood to his feet, coming close to look at the young guard. “You feel bad right?” 

The young kid only nodded, he could have helped him, so of course he felt bad. He tried to tell the guard he didn’t think it was an act. He had feelings, unlike what people told him about this gang. But seeing them sobbing over the carrier had him a little confused. 

“Let’s make a deal.” Kyungsoo added as he caught on to Minseoks idea. The corner of his lips quirking up into an unsettling smile, the wetness of his eyes only made it that much more creepy. “We won’t kill you, but we need you to deliver a message, of sorts.” 

~~~~~~

“Wait, so you’re here to tell us something from the asylum?” Junmyeon questioned with a cackle, looking at the meak looking kid that stood in front of them in their own club. 

Chanyeol snorted and leaned onto his elbows. “What’s your name, kid?” 

Shit, telling them his personal information wasn’t what Kyungsoo had told him would happen, but it’d look too suspicious to back out now. 

He quite liked where his life had been going thus far, dying at 18 would be very sad.

“Lee Taeyong, sir.” He got out, a small bow as he felt unnerved under the stars of five of the most dangerous gangsters. 

Jongdae laughed with a slight curve of his lips, “And how could a kid like you be inside Belle Reve?” 

Taeyong shuffled on his feet uncomfortably, “I-I am a security intern… I sometimes watch the other members of your organization.” He stuttered. 

Chanyeol suddenly stood up, and Taeyong would be lying if he said he didn’t flinch when the much larger leader threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into a seat. “Relax kid, we don’t bite.” 

“That's our angels job, but if you’re really from the asylum, I’m sure you know that. He loves his games.” Yixing said with a sly, knowing smile. 

Taeyong nodded immediately, “I really am…there was an incident…that’s why I’m here.” 

That made the men sit up straight, looking interested. The group had been too busy the past few days, making sure their goons knew the plan when the time was right, they planned to rewind the footage tonight and go through it. 

“Spit it out, kid.” Chanyeol barked impatiently.

Taeyong shook in his seat at the leader's loud voice. “He was sick for a few days… the other guards didn’t believe him, worried he was just trying to take some more men down, t-two days ago he started bleeding after being forcefully cuffed.” 

“What?” Junmyeon questioned with his eyes blazing rage. “Bleeding? Where?” Yixing demanded, his hold on his older brother's shoulder was bruising as he leaned over his shoulder to stare down the teen.

Taeyong gulped, “D-doctors declared it a miscarriage, he-“ 

He was interrupted as Chanyeol turned and pushed a row of glasses off the table, he could feel all eyes on him throughout the lounge but he could give two fucks. “So you’re telling me!” He growled, “Our carrier was in pain and it wasn’t stopped! Give me a reason not to snap your neck for witnessing such an event and not stopping it!” 

“K-Kyungsoo said I’d be spared if I came and told you all! Please, please I tried to tell the guards; I didn’t think he was faking!” The teen cried, when people discussed the horrors of going into EXO’s lounge they weren’t lying, he was learning that quickly. 

Yixing stood up and grabbed Chanyeol's collar, “Calm your fucking shit! The kid came to help us!” He screamed into the leader's face, pushing him back into his seat. 

Chanyeol only glowered at the older man. 

“He’s right.” Jongdae interrupted, “We’ll spare you kid, but now you’re one of ours.” 

Taeyong opened his mouth like he was going to disagree, but quickly shut it when he realized who he was talking to. 

“Now, you’re going to give us your phone, then walk out the door and go back to your little internship and we’re going to text you instructions from now on. Got it?” Jongdae added leaving now room for argument, not that Taeyong would, with his palm outstretched for the kids phone. 

With shaking hands Taeyong passed his phone over and hung his head. “You guys won’t kill me, right? Please.” 

Yixing snorted and sat back, “Listen to our instructions and it’s not a problem, we’ll let you off quick when we get our family back.” 

Taeyong lip shook as he nodded and accepted his phone back. “Now get out.” Chanyeol ordered with a hand towards the doorway.

Taeyong nearly tripped with how fast he was up and ready to go. “T-thank you! I’ll do my best!” He bowed and dashed out. 

“Cute kid.” Junmyeon sighed, placing his palm on his forehead. 

Junmyeon dropped into the seat Taeyong was once in and reached for the alcohol. “Fuck, our kid would’ve been cuter.” 

At the reminder, Chanyeol stood to his feet. “Get your asses up, we got some footage to see.”

~~~~~~~

“Sweetheart! Baby, babe!” Baekhyun heard the boys screaming as he was put back into his cell. He was too tired to fight, drained physically, emotionally, mentally.

For the past two days he had been strapped up, prodded at, but he didn’t have any more pain, so that was a plus. 

The medical staff asked a lot of questions that Baekhyun answered truthfully. He had had some pains in his back and abdomen the past few weeks, but he ignored them until they became too painful.

A threatened miscarriage, the doctors had said it was called at first, his body was at risk of miscarrying, but with his lifestyle he kept going, taking down guards, fighting. 

Then, it had changed into an inevitable miscarriage, it was too late after a while; his body was already trying to rid itself of the pregnancy. 

The doctor had to perform an operation and scrape out the pregnancy tissue inside his uterus. It was almost like a c- section, how he would have had the child months from then, now he would have a permanent reminder of his mistakes.

He had cried the whole time and ignored the shocked looks from the asylum staff as they looked amazed that Baekhyun could show such emotion. 

Fuck them! It was his baby, it could have been his baby. They didn’t know the emptiness, they wouldn’t know how painful it would be when he had to tell his men.

“Baby, please talk to us.” Jongin begged purely as he crawled to the glass. 

Baekhyun sighed and wrapped his arms around himself and began to rock back and forth. “They could have saved it.” He muttered into his arms. 

“What was that? One more time, my love.” Minseok requested, his voice was so sweet, it reminded him of Yixing and that thought made him tear up as he pulled his mouth from his arms and rested his chin on his knees.

“The baby could have been saved.” Baekhyun cried, rocking faster. He was cold, freezing, but too numb to grab his thin blanket.

Baekhyun heard a soft noise come from Kyungsoo at the sight and heard their bare footsteps against the cement. “Fuck, we were so close, I was about ten weeks…” He added with a sniffle. 

“Shh, baby. It’s okay, we’ll try again, and again.” Sehun whispered, Baekhyun could hear the tears in his voice and it only made him more upset. 

“It’s not okay, not.” Baekhyun whispered. “It had a heartbeat, you know. At 8 or 9 weeks we could have heard it. T-they could have saved the baby if they had only listened!” He sobbed, shaking as he cried into his arms. 

Baekhyun heard them sucking in heavy breaths and shuffling around the room, Minseok's pacing was a welcome sound, better than the sound of Sehun crying in the corner. “D-do people like us not deserve such nice things?” He wondered.

“You deserve it all, everything, baby.” Jongin immediately responded, he wasn’t going to allow Baekhyun to think in such a way. “If you want a baby, we’ll give you so many, love you so much, darling.” 

His lips shook as he sat up, “B-but w-what if I wanted that baby.” It was still Baekhyun's baby. He would have taken such good care of it whether a girl or a boy; fuck, he didn’t even know if they wanted kids, but Baekhyun never would have abandoned the baby. 

“We’re so sorry.” Kyungsoo cried. “So, so sorry, love. They’ll all get what they deserve for what they’ve done. It was our baby, ours!” He ranted explosively, he still sounded disbelieving and Baekhyun couldn’t blame him. 

They had no idea he was pregnant, hell, he was on birth control, granted the guys never used protection and had sex like maniacs, but he never figured he was pregnant.

“Would you guys have even wanted it?” Baekhyun questioned aloud, then wiped off his face, he was out of tears to cry. 

“Of course!” Minseok yelled, he wasn’t mad at Baekhyun, his boyfriend knew that, he was just upset in general. “We would have wanted anything you’d have given us, boy or girl, it didn’t matter because the baby would have been ours! Ours to protect, to love, to care for. Fuck, we’d have been great parents.” He sounded so sure of himself that it made Baekhyun relax, he couldn’t help but to agree. 

It shouldn’t matter who the guys were, what they did, the carrier would have cared for their family just like he did now.

Baekhyun smiled at the thought. He could picture a baby running around, climbing up Chanyeol's large body, getting into Jongdae’s electronics, Jongin would probably teach the toddler how to get his way, Yixing could teach him how to suck up with a sweet smile that he had mastered. Fuck, the possibilities were endless. “They’d be so cute.” 

The four hummed in agreement. “I'd hope they’d take after you, sweetheart.” Sehun cooed with the prettiest of smiles. 

“Well give you a baby, darling. As many as you want. The others will be so happy to give you all the baby’s you want and more.” Kyungsoo added with a soft, fond smile. “Whenever we get out, we’ll make the cutest baby.” 

Baekhyun smiled genuinely for the first time in the past five days, since the pain had started, rolling up his shirt to showcase the huge scar on his lower abdomen, dipping into his orange pants, if they wanted children it would be reopened, but Baekhyun could live with that a million times for a child. 

People didn’t know what they were talking about. EXO loved Baekhyun, they’d love his baby, they had feelings like the carrier had been saying this whole time. They weren’t crazy, they just felt emotions more, obsessed too strongly, loved too hard.

“Look.” He whispered, showing the healing scar.

“How pretty, baby, next time it will be scarred for better reasons.” Minseok said gently, looking unsure of even what to say. 

Baekhyun laughed wetly, nodding in agreement and climbing onto his bed to rock gently to himself, a soft humming as he touched the scar that only made the gang members turn around to cry.


	14. Secret Meeting

The others had watched the footage, and to say they were pissed was an understatement. 

For three days Baekhyun had cried and sobbed in pain, three days worth of footage they had sped through to watch his pain and their brothers rage and screaming, even begging the guards to help their love. 

Just because they were criminals did it mean Baekhyun deserved such abuse? Did he deserve such treatment when it was obvious that he was suffering? 

And they had watched the way he had bled, the red still imprinted into the back of their minds. The way Baekhyun screamed and shook as he was carried out covered in his own blood. The ringing of the metal as the four shook their bars with threats and cries as they watched helplessly was still heard in their ears. 

It was absolutely unacceptable. 

They watched the footage live as the maknaes and the oldest made moves to try and grab at guards when they came to do check ins, demanding they tell them how Baekhyun sad. How at one point Jongin had quite literally reached through the bars and choked a guard against the metal when he didn’t tell them anything. 

They even saw how every night he was gone the four cried, and the viewers cried along with them.

They couldn’t say they felt relieved when Baekhyun was drug back in two days later. The way be cried for their baby. 

They were in disbelief as he explained how far along he had been, how it could have had a heart beat, that means it could have had a life. 

It was their baby and it was stolen from them before anyone had even known.

They went on a killing spree. It was how they coped for themselves, for their four brothers, for their baby. They killed anyone, people walking down the street, anyone that gave them so much as an odd look was taken down. 

They couldn’t sleep until they had everyone home, couldn’t breathe without a growl until they could hold Baekhyun and see the scar that was supposed to mean life, not death. 

They hadn’t felt like this since they had gotten raided two years ago, and their three brothers they had seen be shot to the ground. 

It was announced later on the news that the three had died, and the gang never even got their bodies; how can they mourn a body without even saying goodbye?

“I want a way in, and I want it now.” Chanyeol demanded as he leaned over the back of Jongdae’s chair. 

They were tired of watching the four make it their life’s mission to cheer Baekhyun up. Since he was taken back in four days ago all they did was talk to the carrier, and, to be fair, Baekhyun was doing a good job of bouncing back. 

But they knew you too well, they could still tell the emptiness he felt, Baekhyun coped by not coping, and the four trapped with him coped by looking at him, because they loved him so much, their whole world in one small person.

Jongdae sighed and switched a camera angle, “What do you want me to do, Yeol? I only hacked access to their cellblock.” 

“Can you get into any others? Come on, Dae you can do it.” Yixing added, seeing what Chanyeol was trying to look for. 

“I don’t know, maybe if Junmyeon helps me, give me a few minutes, we’ll see.” Jongdae answered, motioning for Junmyeon to come to his desk. 

So the others waited, watching the hacker and their brains typing and discussing quietly. 

If it was any other situation Chanyeol would have a made a joke that they were fucking nerds, but Baekhyun wasn’t here to follow up with a loving, “They're my nerds, Chanyeollie!” so he didn’t even try.

“Try for the lower levels, if we can get in from the bottom we can work our way up. Yixing, ask Taeyong what level they’re on.” Junmyeon ordered, still looking over Jongdae’s shoulder. 

Yixing took out his phone, sending a message to the teen. 

Taeyong had turned out to be way more useful than a measly guard in training. While he was nervous and scared in their presence, he did everything they asked of him. And they even began to like the scrawny kid.

“Okay, we got into the first floor and basement level, Yeol. We can try to go for the others later.” Jongdae called, pulling everyone’s attention back over.

Chanyeol placed a hand on the desk and the other on the back of Jongdae’s chair. “Start scrolling through cameras, I’ll let you know when to stop.” 

Jongdae did as the leader suggested. “The kid says they’re on third level, and we already know they’re in cellblock D so that’s not too high up.” Yixing informed them.

Junmyeon let out a hum of acknowledgement, looking over the cameras Jongdae was flipping through quickly. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Go back!” Chanyeol suddenly exclaimed. “No, more, like two more.” He added as Jongdae scrolled back a few.

The five felt more confused than ever when they found what he was talking about. “What the fuck?” Chanyeol whispered as he moved closer.

“How is this possible it’s been two years?” Yixing added to the confusion.

Junmyeon leaned onto the desk with his brows furrowed. “But… they’re dead?” 

~~~~~~~

“Don’t you have a session today, dollface?” Minseok cooed softly at his lover, Baekhyun beamed and nodded. “The doctor lady said that today I’m doing a private group therapy session!” 

“What’s that even mean? They never had me do those before.” Kyungsoo wondered aloud, leaning his back against the glass between him and Minseok.

Baekhyun smirked and bit his lip. “That’s because you’re too much for others, puddin’.” 

Kyungsoo raised a brow, immediately looking at him with a smirk. “But you can handle me, baby boy, handle me so well.” 

The carrier tittered and took his tongue between his teeth at his words. 

“Wait! Before you two do that whole eye fucking across the room, which is very hot, explain what that means!” Jongin demanded a little huff to his words that he always had when he wanted attention. 

“I’m not sure, something about seeing how well I get along with others without interference, blah blah.” Baekhyun responded with an excited smile, waving his pretty hand about.

“So that means they’re going to put you with other inmates.” Minseok summed up, Baekhyun odded frantically to his words and began zipping up his jumpsuit. 

“That’s dangerous, sweetheart, be careful.” Sehun worried aloud. 

Baekhyun threw his head back in a laugh before pressing his lips to his fingers and the fingers to the glass. “Don’t worry, Hunnie.” 

“I hope it’s someone interesting!” He added, sounding more excited by the second.

“Like who, babe?” Jongin added, placing his cheek on his palm to watch his excitement. They loved to see the little one happy.

Baekhyun hummed in thought and ran a hand through his slightly greasy hair, “Maybe a cannibal!” He giggled at his thoughts, “I’ll tell him to eat me!” 

The four burst out in laughter. 

“Baby, I think we eat you good enough, we’ll give you a reminder when we’re home.” Kyungsoo teased. 

The carrier licked his lips and sent him a sly smile. “Good, I think I’ve forgotten.” 

Kyungsoo only ran his tongue over the scarred corner of his lip and let out a cackle. 

“Time to get going, hotness.” Woosun said as usual, opening the metal door for some other guards. The sight of them had the four snarling. 

Baekhyun pouted and shook his head, “Haven't you realized? I only go easy if the youngest cuffs and walks me, mister.” 

As soon as the young guard whispered to Kyungsoo he completed his mission and that he was now helping out EXO he was the only one that they told Baekhyun to allow near without fighting. And the carrier, like the obedient baby he was, listened immediately. 

Plus, the nervous shaking of the kid as he got near Baekhyun was pretty cute. 

Woosun huffed before stepping to the side. “Go, Taeyong.” He ordered, shoving the younger boy towards his cell. “Tell me, sexy. Why the kid?” 

Baekhyun happily stuck his hands behind his back for Taeyong, giggling at his nervous fumbling with the cuffs. “He’s cute.” 

“You wound me.” Woosun responded. 

It only made Baekhyun's four men roll their eyes. “As if you actually had a chance with our doll.” Jongin scoffed, sending the guard an amused smirk. 

“What? This whore? Who doesn’t?” The guards laughed, and Taeyong stiffened as he pulled Baekhyun from the cell. 

“Fuck you’re already dead meat, but you’re really digging a hole, first bitch and now whore? Burning you alive.” Minseok threatened piercingly, he seemed so calm about it and it only made the threat that much more unnerving.

But Baekhyun was still pissed. He was a whore at one point, that’s all he was; but now he was famous, royalty among criminals. 

The carrier stepped closer to Woosun. “Even if I was I’d never stoop so low as to sleep with you!” He barked, “and contrary to your beliefs I am loyal to my boys!” 

The head guard looked rightfully scared at his tone and the curl of his lips.

“Shit, you know talk like that turns me on, darling!” Kyungsoo cooed mellowly. Baekhyun huffed one more angry breath into the guards face then spun around, walking right up to Taeyong again.

“Take me where I need to go, honey.” 

Taeyong nodded shyly and immediately wrapped a tight hand around Baekhyun's cuffs to lead him out. 

He hadn’t really been out of the cellblock. His therapy was usually only down the hall, and the only other time he had been out was for showers or the… incident. 

Baekhyun knew for a fact that his four lovers hadn’t been out either, they barely even got to come out to shower twice a week, and even then they had extensive guards. 

It was funny when people tried to not act scared of them, but then had 10 guards per person just to walk one of them to the showers and back. 

Maybe it was because Kyungsoo had tried to make good on a threat and bite someone’s fingers off, or because Sehun had stolen a pen from one of the guards and stabbed them in the neck later that day. 

Either way, it was amusing.

“Where are we?” Baekhyun questioned Taeyong quietly as he led him out of an elevator. 

Baekhyun could still feel the guards all walking behind you two, but he didn’t really care. He felt bad trying to seduce the kid as he had done a while ago so Baekhyun only spoke to him normally, he was trustworthy according to his boys. “Basement level, you’re meeting some… really special people.” Taeyong responded extremely quietly. 

The carrier hummed, “Special like fun?” 

Taeyong looked confused, of course he didn’t really know Baekhyun's meaning of fun and shook his head. “No, they’re really dangerous. Been here a long time, be careful.” 

Baekhyun giggled, if he weren’t cuffed and if Taeyong didn’t have that mask that was much too big for his face, Baekhyun would have pinched his cheek. 

“Aw, you’re worried for me? Thanks honey, but there’s no need.” 

Taeyong only flushed, not that Baekhyun could really tell through his mask. 

Woosun unlocked a door as Taeyong uncuffed the carrier, it meant he’d be here a while. 

“Play nice, bitch.” Woosun spat and roughly shoved Baekhyun into the room, the carrier cackled thinking he must have still been mad about earlier. 

“Who are you?” He heard a deep raspy voice, like the man hadn’t gotten anything to drink in a while. 

Baekhyun smiled as he spun around. 

Three men were cuffed to a table, their right wrists pinned to the metal. All three looked tired, skinny, but Baekhyun still thought them to be very handsome. And familiar. He had seen these men before.

“Hello!” He beamed with an excited smile as he sauntered over. 

It made the three chuckle and look more relaxed, they looked Baekhyun over and the carrier didn’t feel disgusted as he normally would as strange criminals lusted after him. 

“So, who are you, pretty?” The same man repeated all the way on the left; his black hair was blonde on the ends like it had been dyed before and grew it out too long, and strong features, Baekhyun could picture people being scared of him. 

The carrier hopped into the seat in front of them. 

“Baekhyun, EXO’s baby!” Be claimed with a tilt of his head as he looked them over. 

The three furrowed their brows, the one at the other end of the table choked. “Really? EXO?” 

Damn, Baekhyun thought Yixing to be cute and sweet looking, and he still was, but this man looked so soft, so sweetly handsome like a deer; he could picture him with white hair instead of the natural black he sported, it would be angelic. 

“Yup!” He responded, emphasizing the P. 

“Not that we don’t believe you, cutie, but can you prove it?” The one in the middle questioned, it made Baekhyun giggle as they obviously didn’t believe him. 

The carrier took a second to lean over the metal table to look at the man, his hair was a dark brown, he raised a brow at the actions and Baekhyun saw his thin lips quirk up a bit. His eyes were pretty, they were puffy underneath, but looked so familiar. 

The carrier sat back with a nod. “Okay!” He then pulled his jumpsuit off his shoulder and showed his collarbones. The drawings probably didn't mean much to the men, but as soon as they caught the EXO in bold they looked more interested. “I got more, wanna see?” 

The scary looking one let out a soft chuckle as if he was highly amused. “Sure, doll.” It made Baekhyun giggle to himself as Chanyeol had called him that when he first met him. 

Baekhyun knew who they were now, but it seemed impossible.

He bit his lip and unbuttoned the rest of his jumpsuit. Adjusting his tank top, he kicked the jumpsuit it to the side and climbed to sit on the table in front of them since their right wrists were pinned to the table, most of them were on his thighs and hips anyways. “Look! So pretty, right?” Baekhyun cooed as he pointed to the nine names on his hip. “My boys did all of them, they’re really special!” 

The three had smirks as they took in the ink on his pretty skin, Baekhyun could see the amusement, lust, and slight confusion as he pointed at a few of the black pictures. 

“Won’t your gang be mad you’re so blatantly showing himself off for other men?” The deer looking one asked, a sort of warning tone in his voice. Cute, he was defensive for EXO.

“Not for you.” Baekhyun responded with a lick of his lips. “Oh yeah, why not, babe?” The pretty eyed one asked as he focused on the HE LOVES ME on his inner thigh. 

“Cause I got one for your guys too!” 

That made the three sit back with a raise of their brows and looked shocked. Did they really think EXO wouldn’t tell Baekhyun about them? “You know who we are?” 

The carrier let out a loud laugh and nodded, “Of course! I know your names too, sorry but I can’t remember who is who.” 

They looked genuinely touched at the news. “I’m Yifan, pretty boy.” The scariest looking one on the left cooed at him, reaching a gentle hand out to trace the ribbon tattooed on Baekhyun's ankle.

“Zitao.” The middle one with pretty eyes stated, he still looked shocked and a bit touched.

“That makes you Luhan!” Baekhyun giggled, reaching out to touch the back of the deer faced ones wrist. 

Luhan beamed at the attention and nodded. “So show us, sweetheart. Where’s this tattoo?” He added with a cute smile.

Baekhyun beamed and pointed to the tally marks on his thigh. “Xing and Jun said that you guys would have loved me, so they added you to my skin!” He explained, running a finger along the black ink.

“Oh, we like you already.” Yifan assured dulcetly with a small wink. 

The carrier felt a shiver run down his spine at the expression. “How’d they get you?” Zitao added, he was so cute looking so confused like this.

Baekhyun pouted at the story. “About a year ago I got stuck in solitary in prison, it was no fun.” He began, sitting up to cross his legs. 

Why did the three already feel upset to see him looking so sad?

“And then boom! The wall came down!” Baekhyun giggled dramatically, acting like an explosion was in his hands. Cute, they found him cute. “Then Yeollie came in looking so handsome! And they took me with them, and Soo was so mad because they took too long!” He explained, nodding to himself and clapping his hands. 

Luhan snorted at the story and leaned back into his seat. “That’s it, gorgeous?” 

Baekhyun hummed and tapped his chin in thought. “Yup! And Dae Dae declared his love for me first, but I already loved them all.” He revealed. 

It was a little shocking to them to hear that. All of the boys had only really slept with women, never really wanted to be tied down. Of course, time changes people, and they could already see why the eight were so enraptured with the little one.

“It’s probably because we share the same crazy!” Baekhyun added with a cute turn of his head and tapping his temple with his tongue poking the corner of his lips. 

“You don’t seem that crazy, babe.” Zitao said with a small shake of his head. 

The carrier giggled and stuck his tongue to the corner of his mouth, reaching a finger out to run across his cheek, Baekhyun responded liltingly, “You don’t know anything yet, puddin’.” 

Shit, the three hadn’t felt this turned on in so long. Was Baekhyun like this all the time? How did the gang put up with him? He was so… distractingly radiant, his beauty was attention seeking. 

“You’re a good sweet talker.” Luhan complimented, leaning his cheek onto his left palm. 

“Thank you! I am good at using my mouth for many things.” Baekhyun flirted, running a hand through his hair and kicking his lips. 

Damn, the gang chose well. “Oh we can tell, tiny.” Yifan added deeply, looking him over. 

Baekhyun felt proud at his statement and chewed on his lip as his eyes surveyed them. They were all so… EXO. 

There was no way to describe them, it felt like meeting his lovers all over again, the instant connection like they could share anything. 

Baekhyun didn’t even know how the three’s personalities worked yet, were they as crazy as Soo or Yeol? Or maybe a little less obvious about their derangement like Xing or Jun?

“Are you wondering how we’re here? I’m assuming they think we are dead, right, cutie?” Zitao asked. It wasn’t what Baekhyun was thinking but he nodded anyway, Zitao’s questions were more important than his random thoughts anyway. 

“Sehunnie said that you guys were killed in a raid like almost two years ago now.” 

Yifan hummed and pulled Baekhyun's crossed ankle towards him making the carrier let out a squeal. Fuck, how could a starving man be so strong… so big. “We were shot down, pretty much dying.” He responded, running his fingers over the LITTLE PSYCHO in Jongdae’s messing handwriting, it was so obviously Jongdae and that’s why Baekhyun loved it so much. 

“But just as the others got away they brought us to the hospital, fuck, at first we kinda wished we had died.” Luhan breathed, feeling shocked he was revealing such a personal thought to a near stranger. 

But the carrier only hummed and sent him a pretty smile and it urged him to continue. 

“They wanted inside our heads, wanted all our information. They got pissed after a few months of us not tell them shit and now we mostly just hangout in our cellblock. They did try therapy for a little though, till I killed my therapist. Whoops.” Luhan chuckled and sat forward to survey Baekhyun's reaction.

Baekhyun cackled at the last part, throwing his head back to reveal the pretty curve of his neck. The three felt warm at the sound, eyes looking at the little features on his face. He was so… beautiful, not for the first time since Baekhyun walked in they were impressed with their brothers' find.

The carrier caught them looking and gave them a genuine eye smile before processing Luhan’s words more, that was so sad… so boring. It had been almost two years now, they must have been so lonely, granted they did have each other so maybe not too lonely. Baekhyun frowned at your own thoughts before leaning over the table, “Let me tell you guys a secret.” 

The three obviously knew there were cameras in the room and leaned forward too. 

The carrier licked his lips and cupped behind Luhans ear to place his lips right by the man’s skin. “My boys are going to come to get us soon, I know it, and I won’t let them leave without you guys.” Baekhyun whispered. He felt Luhan shiver as he placed a kiss beneath his ear and pulled away with a smirk. 

It must have been a while since they had felt anything gentle or soft, as Luhan looked so elated at the small affection it made Baekhyun feel upset for them. 

“That’s not fair, darling.” Yifan stated, his hand tapping on the table made Baekhyun giggle at his jealousy. 

The smallest leaned forward and threw his arms around Zitao, pulling the shocked boy to his chest. “Sorry, baby, I’ll be fair.” Baekhyun teased back, pulling away to press a kiss to the man's nose and then crawling over to Yifan. 

Yifan looked completely different with his wide smile as Baekhyun swept his black hair away and pressed his lips to his forehead. He didn’t look nearly as scary when he was happy, Baekhyun wanted to keep him looking that way. 

“You’re sweet, tiny, so sweet.” Yifan mumbled, it made Baekhyun smile to himself. 

Suddenly, the door swung open. “Time to go, whore!” 

Oh, so the rude nicknames were going to be a thing now? Fun. He must have been so upset at Baekhyun's rejection. Seeing the three snarl at the nickname as he climbed off the table had the carrier smiling though, so possessive already. 

Baekhyun was so excited. He had always wished to meet them. His eight boys missed them so dearly. Cared so deeply for them. They’d be so happy when they saw them again, Baekhyun couldn’t wait.

“I’ll see you later, loves!” He promised as he picked up his discarded jumpsuit. 

“I thought you were loyal to your boys.” Woosun spat as he watched Taeyong handcuff Baekhyun again. 

Baekhyun smirked and looked at the three who glared at the guard, pulling their wrists that were cuffed to the table.

“They are my boys.”


	15. Fresh Pain

“Fuck, I still can’t believe this.” Jongdae said in shock, leaning against his chair. They had been observing Baekhyun's sessions, a few of the monitors were pulled up to view the cellblock, but if it was only their four brothers alone in the block it was pretty boring.

It mostly consisted of them testing out new threats, but they did have to give them props, Jongin's newest one to “Make you fucking choke on your own ears” was pretty funny. 

So as soon as their lover was taken out to do a session, they pulled up the big screens, making sure to up the audio. 

Baekhyun were very careful though, so careful it made them proud when he would have something important to say and pull one of the three boys' ears to his mouth to whisper it. 

They should be jealous, but honestly, they were too happy to see their three brothers whom they thought to be dead for two years now. And, all eight have had thoughts that had occurred to them at times. 

Some thoughts like how Yifan would have loved the way Baekhyun made them jealous, he'd have the tiny one pinned to the wall before he could blink. How Luhan would absolutely be crazed to see the red from Baekhyun's pretty body as Kyungsoo delivered bites and made them last for weeks, maybe even taste the red himself. Or how Zitao would be choosing his clothes, making him look like the goddess he deserved. 

They always knew that the three would have loved him, loved his presence, cared for him as much as the other eight did. Plus, Baekhyun deserved the happiness, especially with the events that had recently occurred.

So, no, they didn’t give a fuck as they basically watched the three fall for their lover; the three were still EXO, and Baekhyun was their angel.

“It’s hard to believe.” Junmyeon responded, the two of them watching Baekhyun travel down the halls to the next meeting. “I felt like Sehun when he told them.” He joked, getting a snort from Jongdae.

The boys knew Baekhyun would never lie about something like this. That their lover knew how dearly they had missed their three members after their passing, how even now they were still fucked up when they encountered too many SWAT people, or sometimes when they even saw the uniforms. 

So they had been in utter disbelief when Baekhyun came in cooing about how “They never told you how cute Zitao was!” 

After the carrier explained, Sehun had absolutely sobbed. Sobbed so hard that Baekhyun wanted so badly to wipe off his runny nose and hold him to his chest. 

Jongin had let out an injured whine that pained the carrier, but quickly bounced back demanding details. 

Minseok, as expected, tried to play off his surprise, but he had been so close to them, and he had shed a few tears that he would never admit to if the members ever asked. 

Kyungsoo was livid more than anything, not that anyone expected any differently, but he had gone on a rant about how cruel people could be to fool them like this with their own family. He wasn’t wrong, they agreed with every word. 

“Anything new?” Chanyeol interrupted as he and brought in some takeout for the two that had been up for hours just to watch the cameras. “Yixing is on his way back now, by the way, he said SHINEE happily created the trap. And that Taeyong had given him a keycard this morning.” 

He then smiled, bright and sweet as he saw Baekhyun pretty face humming on the screen as Taeyong pulled him into the elevator. 

“That’s good, we can get them by the end of the month.” Jongdae said as he accepted the food Chanyeol handed to him. 

Chanyeol pulled up a chair happily, “It’s been too long of a month, I won’t let them stay for another.” 

Times like these were when Chanyeol really showed as a leader. He made them proud with his determination and confidence, if there was anything he was good at, it would be making good on his word. If he said he would kill someone, he'd do it. If he promised something, it would be done. So when he said he was getting everyone out, they could bet on it. 

“Good thing we never cleaned out their rooms, Zitao would have had a fucking pyromaniac fit.” Jongdae laughed. 

“Shit, thank god, if we would have to build a new base again, i wouldn’t stop Sehun from cutting him up.” Junmyeon grumbled. 

Everyone chortled and focused on the footage. 

~~~~~

Baekhyun have had a few more sessions with the three dead… or very much alive members. 

He found it odd at first, why they would let him keep seeing them, but he saw his doctor yesterday and she said she requested it to observe not only his response to them, but theirs to him. Which was also why Baekhyun and his lovers had been placed in the same block, research.

Baekhyun had almost slammed her head into the metal table, he probably would have if he hadn’t been chained down, as he spat how cruel it was for her to have known about their survival; about how fucking insane the staff was for keeping them here like some kind of experiment. 

She looked extremely guilty at his freak out, but Baekhyun had already decided the moment he saw the three that he no longer liked her, that she was just as despicable as his guards that had killed his child. 

Baekhyun screamed about how she didn’t fucking know the pain his boyfriends had felt, how she only fucking cared about her notes and precious research. 

Doctor Lee had tried to calm him, stuttering out some shit about how he was overly emotional because of the recent loss and Baekhyun had literally spit across the table at her and tried to climb across the table to strangle her with his fucking chains. 

So, to say Baekhyun was surprised when he woke up to Taeyong gently pulling him up to cuff him loosely, was an understatement. 

Until he remembered she wasn’t doing this for him, or for his boys, but for her own knowledge and it made more sense that she would let Baekhyun keep seeing them. 

Either way, he didn’t really care when every time he saw them the three would light up and absolutely drown themselves with his affections. 

Baekhyun learned a lot about them the past three sessions. Luhan was absolutely mad, all of them were, but he was Kyungsoo and Chanyeol type of crazy, the overly obvious wide eyed look kind of insane. Baekhyun loved that type of crazy, actually he liked any of the boys’ derangement anyways. 

While Yifan was more of the Minseok midway kind of demented, he played it off well. Other than the small tick in his lip when Baekhyun told them of his adventures, he was good at covering up like he didn’t want the psychologists to see, the carrier wanted to see his full on reactions once they got out; how fucking hot he would be leaning over a body. 

Zitao was cute. A good way to describe him. He was sweet, quiet, but loved fire the way Sehun liked a sharp knife. He had an unstable glint in his eye when Baekhyun talked about explosions, fire, anything that had burned. Baekhyun loved a man that was passionate about something, and fire was his thing. 

“Hello, hello, pretty one.” Yifan cooed as soon as the carrier was so roughly, thanks Woosun, shoved into the familiar cement room. 

Baekhyun beamed at the three and immediately hurried up the table. 

They liked when he sat in front of them, like he was giving them all of his attention. He pressed his lips to each of their cheeks in greeting before laying on his side facing them. 

“What’s new, dollface?” Zitao questioned, leaning on his left elbow to hold his head up. 

Baekhyun giggled and wrapped his pointer finger around his right hand that was stuck to the table. “Minnie said to tell you all that he is going to fuck you up when he sees you.” 

The three snorted at the eldests antics. “Tell him that he shouldn’t speak so vulgarly in front of gorgeous carrier.” Luhan teased, his left hand coming out to pinch his ankle. 

Baekhyun squealed at the sensation before pouting at him. “Don’t you know I like it, Lu?” 

Fuck if they hadn’t figured that out already. They felt like they knew the carrier so well. Baekhyun was quick to tease, even faster to give them affection, and they realized right away he was disturbed in a way they deemed extremely sexy, adorable, and lovable. 

“Oh, we definitely know, sweetness.” Yifans voice got deeper when he was turned on, a deep breathy sound that made Baekhyun wanted him to shadow him, force him to the floor. He could do it too, he was so large. Baekhyun wondered if he was bigger than Chanyeol even.

“Hmm, I like when you sweet talk me.” The carrier flirted back sweetly, batting his eyelashes up at him, watching as his eyes filled with equal parts adoration and desire. 

“We like when you sweet talk much, much more.” Zitao growled out. 

Baekhyun giggled and pushed his hair off his forehead, loving how the three immediately looked at his collarbones as if it calmed them, as if they were the ones who put the ink there. They needed a turn marking up his soft skin when they got them home safely. 

“Really though, there’s nothing new.” Baekhyun finally answered the original question. “My owl got his bed frame taken away for trying to break off the metal.” Baekhyun giggled at the pissed expression on Kyungsoo's face when he was thrown back from his shower and noticed all his hard work of trying to bend the metal was for nothing when they removed it altogether. “And then Nini had to get stitches because he cut himself on an eroding brick in his wall, my poor baby.” He pouted.

It wasn’t that they didn’t like to hear about the others, they loved it. They missed the eight idiots as much, if not more than they missed them, but it was irritating sometimes. Baekhyun was so in love with the boys it was obvious. His little nicknames, how he loved to talk about them, beaming at even a mention of their names. 

The three were jealous, they wanted him to look at them like that, seem so happy to just hear their names. They wanted to worm their way into his heart, assuming there was room for them inside it. 

“What about you, sweetheart? Did you do anything fun?” Yifan cooed sweetly.

Baekhyun hummed and pressed his lips together in thought. “Nothing much, just coming here to see you guys!” The smile he sent them sent chills down their spines, so sweet and innocent. Fuck they were whipped and understood immediately how the men were so in love with him at first glance. “I had a doctors appointment yesterday morning though.” He revealed.

This was the issue when Baekhyun spoke to them. 

He ended up revealing more than he meant to. It was an issue with his boys, and it seemed to still apply to the three in front of him. Maybe it was because Baekhyun was so comfortable, they had made him feel welcome to say whatever he liked, without judgement. 

It was a blessing and a curse. 

“What for, little bird, are you okay?” Zitao fussed immediately, his eyes looking anxious as if Baekhyun was going to pass out any second, he looked so worried. 

The carrier sighed, cursing himself for being an idiot. “I’m okay, just… act like I didn’t say anything.” 

A noise so familiar to Baekhyun's came from Yifan’s throat as he tsked, he must have rubbed that off on Chanyeol, and leaned over the table to pet Baekhyun's hair, cupping his jaw with his large hand. “Tell us, baby. We’ll be worried otherwise.” He requested, he sounded so genuine Baekhyun couldn’t refuse.

Baekhyun crawled closer, the three immediately leaned in as they always did when he got in their space, like they wanted affection and attention in any form. “A few weeks ago, there was an accident.” He began, Luhan must have seen his hand shaking and curled his fingers into the leg of his jumpsuit, keeping him close. “W-we had a baby…” Baekhyun whispered almost inaudible to the three.

The three look extremely confused, surely he hadn’t meant a child? “I’m sorry, darling. What was that again?” Zitao sounded sorry to request such a thing as Baekhyun was obviously upset.

The carrier shed a tear and felt Yifan's hand crawl up his cheek to wipe it away like he didn’t even want to see it. “I miscarried. T-the guards wouldn’t get me help, it hurt so much.” He cried, chewing his lip and looking as if he was guilty of something. 

Baekhyun knew his hands were shaking and his face was scrunched up unattractively, but he was busy trying not to sob like a child. The pain was still fresh, it was easier to act like it never happened rather than face the truth. 

“Oh, honey. Baekhyun, come here, come here, my love.” Luhan sounded in pain as he requested, pulling at his orange jumpsuit to get his attention. 

Baekhyun immediately crawled into his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. Luhan could only hold him with one arm, the man didn’t realize how badly he wanted to be free from the cuff to his right wrist until now. “Don’t cry, it will be okay, beautiful.” 

It wasn’t even their child. 

It wasn’t their baby that had been lost and they felt so distressed and furious at the news. But as far as they were concerned Baekhyun was EXO’s which made him one of them, and for him to be treated in such a way was loathsome. Not to mention they were in love with the tiny carrier already, and their love should never have been put in a situation like that. 

“I-I’m scared.” Baekhyun whispered against his neck, hands holding onto the back of Luhans jumpsuit. 

“Of what, sugar? We got you, dove.” Zitao cooed, his left hand finding its way to his damp cheek. 

Baekhyun nuzzled into his hand and went limp in Luhan’s hold. “When I tell the others… t-they'll be so upset.” He whispered. 

“Sweet baby, don't cry. They won’t be upset with you. They'll probably be upset in general, yes, but never with you babe.” Yifan assured quietly, leaning over Zitao’s lap to look at the carriers trembling lips. “I’m sure they love you a lot and will just be angry at everyone else.” 

Baekhyun scrunched his nose up with a whimper and nodded tiredly. 

“So don't cry anymore, okay, babe? It makes me want to strangle somebody.” Luhan whispered against his hair, voice sweet and quiet despite his aggressive words. The carrier let out a quiet breathy laugh against his neck. 

As long as Baekhyun had his boys, all of them, he thought he could accept it. Even if he didn’t have four of them right now, he had faith that they’d come soon enough.


	16. An Exchange

“Sorry, man, you’re not on the entry list.” The security guard said as he leaned out the window to peer at the driver of a van.

“That’s cool, can I just leave this with you then? I’m way behind today.” Junmyeon responded behind the mask that hid his expressions, not that the security guard could really see as it was pitch black out and the van windows were darkly tinged. “No problem.” The guard responded, accepting the large basket without issue.

“Thank you, you're a good man.” Junmyeon joked with a cackle.

The explosion of the basket set off a deep laughter throughout the van. 

“Time to go, boys.” Jongdae sung as Chanyeol kicked open the back of the van, his unsettling wide smile present on his face as he stepped over the burnt body to press a button behind the security post to gain them entrance from the front. “So easy.” He sneered.

“Sending in the goons now.” Yixing called to the red haired leader. Chanyeol smirked and grabbed his gun from the front seat. “Let’s get our family while the others cause havoc.” 

The four laughed, “About time people like us ruled places like this. Who are the real sane ones now?” Junmyeon wondered as they used their keycard and slid in through the backdoor. 

~~~~~~

Baekhyun wasn’t particularly surprised when the red started flashing about his cellblock, he only felt elated. 

“About fucking time!” Kyungsoo's mouth twisted up into a smile. 

“You’re fucking dead!” Baekhyun cried with a little dance pointing at Woosun, “They're gonna rip your heart out!” His shrill laughter was contagious, bouncing off the cement walls. 

Woosun actually jumped at the sound. “What do you mean, boy? What do you mean?” 

Baekhyun only giggled and danced around happily. 

“Oh baby, the things we’re gonna be doing to you in a little.” Minseok said ecstatically, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. 

Shit how badly Baekhyun wanted them too. It had been what? A month and a half?

“Hey! One of you fucking freaks tell us what’s going on!” Woosun ordered, pointing his gun about the room. 

It only made Baekhyun snort, thinking he couldn’t shoot them as they were too important. “Oh I’m fucking shaking!” Sehun mocked as the gun was pointed his way. 

Taeyong slid in then, looking so anxious Baekhyun felt for the teen. He hadn’t experienced something like this, he had done them all a great service, EXO owed him. 

“You don’t think I'll kill you? I’d be a fucking hero to the public to get rid of you unstable fucks!” Woosun spat, his hand was shaking, but Baekhyun could give him props for his speech. 

Woosun was too distracted though. Too emotionally concerned and didn't notice Taeyong walking behind the elder and hitting him with the butt of his gun.

The carrier squealed in excitement as the man fell to his ass knocked out. “You’re doing so well, honey!” He praised the teen as Taeyong’s shaking hands unlocked Sehun's cell. 

“Cameras are out in here.. n-not outside.” The teen mumbled as Sehun rushed out and grabbed the keys from him to unlock everyone. 

“Don’t worry kid, we got you.” Kyungsoo snarled as he pushed open his door and patted the teens shaking shoulder. 

“Should we bring him?” Kyungsoo added, stealing the gun off of Woosun and kicking at him. 

Baekhyun beamed as Sehun began unlocking his cell. “Shoot his knees and spine, paralyze the fucker, he won’t remember shit. He doesn’t deserve to get off easy.” Minseok responded viciously, putting his hand out for Taeyongs gun. The teen handed it over immediately, he was shaking so bad as Kyungsoo's gunshots went off, it had the carrier frowning for him. 

“Baby, baby boy.” Sehun mumbled as he pulled open his cell, immediately Baekhyun was jumping to his chest and pressing his mouth to his. 

“Been so long, so long baby. Fuck, you're so beautiful.” The maknae muttered against his lips with a growl, Baekhyun whined as he pulled away, but knew he needed to unlock Jongin's cell. 

“Come here, to daddy, sweetheart.” Minseok cooed so sweetly as Baekhyun skipped out of his cell. 

The carrier beamed and fell into his side, pressing his lips to the corner of his mouth. Minseok growled against his lips, Baekhyun could feel his hand holding the gun pressing against the back of his neck as the eldest pressed his palm to his head harshly. 

The carrier moaned and nipped his lip as he pulled away. “Taste so good, pretty baby.” Baekhyun only whimpered to his words and held onto his tank top like he was afraid they’d be separated. 

“Okay, kid, here’s what we’re going to do.” Kyungsoo ordered, sliding up behind Baekhyun and wrapping his arms around his waist, breathing deeply into his cheek. “We’re going to hold a gun to your head for the cameras, swear we won’t shoot you.” 

Taeyong looked like he was going to pass out even behind his face mask. Baekhyun saw him go pale. 

“Fuck, please don’t throw up.” Sehun grimaced. 

“They won’t, honey. We swear to you we won’t really kill you, okay?” Baekhyun made sure his voice sounded reassuring and soft. Obviously it worked as Taeyong gulped and allowed Minseok to put him in a headlock. 

“Let me carry you, kitty cat. Want to hold you.” Jongin demanded, opening his arms for his lover to climb into. 

Kyungsoo let out a mad sound before running a hand along the curve of Baekhyun's ass. “Go ahead, darling. I’ll get you later.” He punctuated his sentence with a bite to the carrier's neck that had his knees weak. 

Baekhyun's eyes darkened as Kyungsoo teased him and walked off before he found himself wrapping his legs around Jongin's waist happily.

Jongin huffed in his hair and held him tight to his chest as they followed Minseok out. “Fuck, missed you so much, kitty.” 

Baekhyun tried not to get emotional at his desperate tone and tangled his fingers into his jumpsuit. “Love you so much, Nini. Missed you.” His fingers only gripped the smaller tighter, bruisingly.

It was easy to ignore the gunshots and sounds of laughter throughout the halls as Baekhyun was carried on. Sehun walked behind him and Jongin, picking up a discarded gun off of another guards bloody body on the way. 

Fuck, whoever came up with the plan to release a bunch of crazies was so smart, Baekhyun bet on Junmyeon. 

“Shit, should we go down a floor or stay here?” Kyungsoo wondered, standing beside an elevator. 

The carrier perked up and sat up in Jongin's arms. “We need to get the others! They don’t know they’re alive so they might forget them!” He fussed, fingers tightening around Jongin's neck in fear. 

“Oh shit you’re right, calm down baby, do you remember what floor?” Minseok added, his hold on Taeyong was very strong and Baekhyun worried the teen was going to shit his pants at all of the blood everywhere. 

The carrier tried to recall where they said their cells were and brightened. “Zitao said they were in the basement!” 

Minseok sent him a bright smile and began shuffling Taeyong into the elevator. “Let’s go, gorgeous.” Sehun mumbled as he pressed his hand to Baekhyun's cheek over Jongin's shoulder. The carrier nodded excitedly. 

“Hey, kid, you good?” Jongin's chest rumbled against his as he questioned the teen. Taeyong shook and pulled off his guard mask and tossing it to the side, he was so young, so young it had Baekhyun cringing. “I-I think I might pass out.”

“Hey…” Baekhyun whispered, getting out of Jongin's arms to crouch down by the teen as he bent over and panicked. “You’re doing the right thing.” He began, patting the kid on the cheek. “We’re still people too, and we appreciate everything you’ve done. You ever need or want anything you come to us, okay? We’ll always have a place for you, we owe you so much, honey.” 

Taeyong did always like his voice. Especially when it was genuine and not when he wasn’t trying to trick guards. He always found it calming and reassuring, so he nodded and took a few more shaking breaths before pushing the sweat off his forehead and standing up. “Okay.” He always found Baekhyun's smile pretty too. 

The elevator opened back up in the basement level and the carrier tucked himself into Kyungsoo's side with a proud smile and a nip to his jawline. 

The basement was disgusting to say the least. 

Baekhyun felt himself becoming even more mad as he stepped further in. At least their cell block was clean, quiet, and well… just mainly clean. This place was a pigsty. It wasn’t even fit for an animal to be held down in. 

“Couldn’t fucking believe it when we saw.” He heard as he stepped down a cellblock. “Chanyeol?” Baekhyun heard Minseok wonder before he was already taking off, diving under Kyungsoo's arm and ignoring their calls for him to stay with them as he booked it down the hallway. 

Baekhyun heard Yifans deep laugh as he turned a corner and his eyes caught the curls of faded red. He immediately began sobbing at the sight of Chanyeol pulling Luhan from his cell, shoving his chest playfully. 

“Y-yeol!” Baekhyun's voice cracked as he ran into his back. 

“Chanyeol! C-Chanyeol!” He sobbed and weakly hit at his waist to get his attention. He found himself getting lifted immediately. 

“Baby, my baby, fuck.” Chanyeol's deep voice growled as Baekhyun sobbed into his neck. “You’re never leaving our sight, do you hear me? Fuck, You're getting a tracker and never leaving my side, I swear to god, baby.” 

Baekhyun whimpered and curled his fingers into his red hair before pulling back and placing a wet kiss to his cheekbone. “I-I’m sorry!” He cried, briefly registering Sehun running up to hit Zitao in the chest rather hard. 

“Shh, not your fault gorgeous.” Baekhyun shook his head, Chanyeol didn't know, he didn’t know what he was so upset about. 

“N-no.” Baekhyun muttered before sitting back to look at his glassy eyes. “Had a baby- could have…” he choked, opting to curl his fingers into Chanyeol's hair, it probably hurt him but the carrier had done worse to him and the leader didn’t even flinch. 

He only screwed up his face in pain and pressed his lips to Baekhyun's quickly. “We know, we saw, don't worry. We love you so much.” 

Baekhyun cried harder against his mouth and he only shushed him and held him tighter. “Dae hacked us in, we knew the whole time, we’re not mad at you, love you so much, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol assured. 

“Where is everyone?” Kyungsoo's deep voice thundered in the small hallway and the carrier sniffed back his tears as he curled into Chanyeol’s neck. 

“First floor, let's go get them.” Chanyeol responded, his lips pressing themselves to Baekhyun's hair multiple times as if he needed to be reminded he had him. The carrier cheered up a little at his words.

“Stay here, Taeyong, if anyone asks we knocked you out.” Minseok ordered, surprisingly gentle as he pressed his palm to Taeyongs back. The teen nodded and basically collapsed to the floor. “And if you ever need anything you got it, kid.” He added. 

Chanyeol immediately nodded to the eldests words and moved to hover near Taeyong, getting the kids attention. “Really. We’ve never owed anyone before, but you helped get our family back, that means more than anything ever. Even if it’s for something fucking stupid, we’ll get it, kid.” Taeyong looked much more calmed after the leader reassured him. 

Everyone began making their way out then, and Baekhyun beamed at Taeyong over Chanyeol's shoulder. “Thank you, Taeyongie! Hope to see you soon!” 

The teen flushed and waved back at him as Yifan reached over and brushed the hair off Baekhyun's temple. “We knew you were sweet, little one.” The carrier scrunched up his nose in a cute giggle in response. 

As they made it to the first floor the carrier was pleasantly surprised at the sight. The floors were stained red. A range of different dead guards spread out like some kid of deranged bouquet. “Like your present, darling?” His mind began screaming. Yixing. Yixing. Yixing. 

Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol set him to his feet and he bounced in place at the sight of his favorite dimpled man. “Xing!” 

Yixing granted him his favorite smile as he pulled the carrier into his arms. “Still the prettiest.” He whispered melodiously against Baekhyun's cheek. The carriers red eyes already were filled with tears of happiness as he pressed a kiss to his mouth. 

“Oh, come on, babe. You haven’t even seen the best part yet!” Jongdae cooed, his voice a song Baekhyun loved. 

Baekhyun spun towards the sound, “Is the best part you?” He teased as he stepped over a few bodies to get to him. 

Jongdae laughed like it was the best thing he had ever heard. “If you want it to be, dollface.” 

“Let’s just give him the real prize.” Junmyeon’s calm voice rang out, “It will be fun for him and a pretty show for us.” Baekhyun bit his lip at the words, becoming more interested. 

“Hm, you know how we like shows, and look it’s so red, two of our favorite things; you and blood.” Jongdae muttered against his hair. Baekhyun beamed at his words before accepting the hand Junmyeon held out for him. 

“You have all the fun you want, baby.” Junmyeon murmured with a wet press of his lips to his before he was taking Baekhyun to a door beside where everyone was standing. 

Baekhyun gasped and let out a squeal of excitement and pulled on his shirt. “You shouldn’t have!” He giggled. The sound lit them up inside. 

“Fuck, you know we love these sort of things.” He heard Kyungsoo groan at the sight. “You guys are in for a treat, our baby is good at shows.” He heard Jongin add, Baekhyun assumed he was talking to the three very much alive members. 

“In that case, we’d love to see, gorgeous.” Zitao’s praise was all he needed to turn around and approach his gift. 

The carrier smiled and picked up a scalpel off the medical tray and ran his finger across the back of the blue chair. He tsked. “It’s time for your session, Doctor Lee.” 

Baekhyun ran his tongue across his teeth as he removed the gag tied around her mouth. She looked so much better like this, tied up and sobbing, she deserved such a fate.

“Y-you don't want to do this, Baekhyun… you’re better than them.” The doctor tried, a pleading look to her face. “Oh even we know that, try again.” He heard Yixing reply and it made him laugh. 

“You know.” Baekhyun began, running the scalpel against her skin. “I did like you at first. I even told my boys not to kill you because I thought I could show you the truth.” He sighed in annoyance as she cried harder. “Then you started this whole idea about how my boys were rapists, abusers, that they'd ever lay an unwanted hand on me!” His voice turned into a screech towards the end. 

The doctor flinched back, not even from the knife or his voice but because of the feral sounding noise coming from the other men. 

Baekhyun tsked and with a snap of his wrist cut a line into her cheek. She whimpered out at the sting. 

“Hm… at least your blood is pretty.” He cooed, running a finger through the red substance. 

“Baekhyun. You don’t need to live a life like this, don’t let them control you.” The doctor tried again, but it only added to his anger. 

“Shut up, bitch! Our baby runs us, we don’t tell him what to do!” Chanyeol snapped like a whip. 

Baekhyun giggled at his words and blew him a kiss with his blood soaked hand. “Down, puddin’. I’ll play with you later.” He teased, loving the amusement and proudness in the leaders eyes. 

Then, the carrier focused back on his task and pressed a hand to her neck, blocking her air intake. “Try to tell me this is an emotional reaction to loss now, bitch.” He sneered, the red on his palms spreading over her neck as she struggled against her binds. 

“You know, I wouldn’t have cared that much. Until I found out about our three members we thought to be dead, so you dug your own grave.” He gritted his teeth as he climbed into her chair to straddle her, one hand pinning her airway shut and the other trailing the scalpel down her bleeding cheek. 

“I told you!” He growled, “We mourn like everyone else! My boys mourned and felt just like everyone else; for what? An experiment? Some research?” 

Baekhyun's scalpel tore into her jawline as he loosened his grip on her throat for her to pant and cough. “We aren’t so different, but you couldn’t see that.” He tsked, letting the blood run through his sleeves. “All it takes is a little push and people are capable of some crazy shit, anyone. People are only as good as their situation allows them to be, so tell me how you gave us the opportunity to prove ourselves!” 

“I’m sorry! Please- p-please!” The woman cried, but the only thing Baekhyun felt right now was anger. He huffed angrily and pressed the scalpel over her jugular. “Tell me!” 

She only sobbed and coughed in response, choking on her own tears. Baekhyun's lips turned up in disgust. 

This woman had so much to say, so much to analyze, criticize, and hide, but she couldn’t give him an answer to a simple question. She had part in torturing and hiding his three boys, she tried to convince him to leave his men, and she probably could have helped him when he was begging for help. Baekhyun blamed her.

“It’s you, it’s your fault!” He spat before he pressed the scalpel to her major artery and the blood flowed freely as she choked on the red. 

Baekhyun sat back and threw his head back at the sight, pretty, red was pretty on her. “Whoops I killed her too quick.” He realized with a shrug.

“Fuck, come here, sweetheart. I never got my kiss.” He heard Jongdae request before he was pulling him into his arms. 

Baekhyun smiled against his mouth and cupped his jaw. He knew the blood was transferring all over his lover but he didn’t care. Red looked good on him too, and he must have thought the same with the hardness the carrier could feel against his thigh. 

“You guys chose well.” Yifan breathed out as he took in the sight of Baekhyun licking his way into Jongdae's mouth, covering the both of them in red. 

Luhan and Zitao nodded in agreement. “You guys haven’t even seen shit yet, he’s wonderful.” Yixing added as he pushed his hair from his forehead. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll catch you up to speed quickly.” Junmyeon added, pressing his hand into Zitao’s skinny shoulder. “Just know though, he’s a handful.” 

“Isn't that good because there’s so many of us then?” Zitao wondered, leaning into his older brother's touch.

Chanyeol snorted. “Shit if that were the case we’d have him under control by now, he does what he likes.” He dismissed quickly.

“But you all love that about him though.” Luhan pointed out as he had caught on to all the fond, gentle smiles they threw at the carrier. Beaming like a light when he so much as walked into a room. He couldn’t blame them, he probably looked the same.

“We love that little psycho to death. We’re obsessed.” Kyungsoo responded, eyeing the blood that dropped from Baekhyun's fingers onto Jongdae's skin. 

“Soon we will probably be the same.” Zitao responded.

“Careful, he’ll steal your heart- and all your clothes.” Minseok teased, elbowing Luhan, still looking like he couldn’t believe it was him. 

“God, I can’t wait.” Yifan hummed, “He's so small he's going to look fucking adorable.” 

Laughing and tilting his head, Chanyeol whistled, reaching out his hand, “Come on, baby, let’s get you home.” 

Baekhyun was hopping over immediately, bare feet leaving footprints as he grabbed the leaders fingers, immediately nuzzling into his palm like a puppy, red smearing all over Chanyeol as he curled close, “I missed home!” 

Curling his hands under Baekhyun's thighs to pick him up, the leader smiled, placing the smaller on his hip and beaming at the familiar humming Baekhyun did when happy, “We missed having you, baby boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you leaving me sweet comments! It makes me more motivated to update when I know people are reading it!


	17. Three Additions

“Fuck! Chanyeol, faster!” Baekhyun screamed, cries echoing off of the blue walls of his room. 

He heard tsking and a rough hand on his chin had Baekhyun's head lifting off of the muscular thigh his cheek was settled onto. “Pay attention to daddy, sweetheart.” Minseok purred, pushing his tip towards his mouth as hips slammed into him from behind. 

Baekhyun whined and wrapped his lips around his dick. 

“That’s right, babe. Get me nice and wet and we’ll both take you, can you take us both?” Minseok asked, holding his bangs from his face. 

Baekhyun made a soft mewl in response around his length and felt the leader's thrusts slow, a large hand wrapping under his hips to hold his small waist up. 

“We’re going to fill you up, darling, not done until you’re dripping cum.” Chanyeol growled as he added a finger beside his length inside of the smaller. The carrier made a high pitched keen and wiggled his hips in need. 

“Chan, do fucking better!” Baekhyun ordered before promptly choking on his words. 

It had been only a few days since the rescue. Only a few days that had Baekhyun making up with eight men, taking them faster than he ever had; the moment he stepped inside the home Jongdae had pinned him to the wall of his room.

Baekhyun wondered if they wanted to make love to him more than usual because they missed him so much, or if it was because they knew about what they all had lost before they had even known. 

He suspected the latter as he had caught Yixing running his fingers ever so gently over his scar and Jongin pressing his cheek to the soft skin of his abdomen a lot lately. 

It was sweet, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel guilty when they stared at his scar or stomach area as if reliving the scene. It was his body, he was convinced he should have noticed the changes. 

Speaking of changes, the three that had been captured were doing much better, but they had some ticks. 

They were slowly gaining weight and sleeping days away, but Zitao would flinch violently if someone so much as slammed a door too hard, and Yifans eye would twitch and he'd roll his neck if heard any sounds of grinding metal; Baekhyun wasn’t sure why, but he suspected it was from the bullet shaped scars in the side of his neck.

Luhan was a good actor. He hadn’t really picked up on any huge ticks, but Baekhyun did see him start doing an unsettling rocking motion if he sat still for too long and that was enough to make the carrier feel burning rage for their treatment once again. 

But, Baekhyun felt guilty he hadn’t really seen them or spoke to the three the past few days as his original eight kept him to themselves; Baekhyun understood, he had missed them too, loved their touch and affection so much, but he saw the wanting and desire full looks of the three and it made him want them back. 

So, when his eight lovers calmed down a little, he would find time to see them. 

“Baby boy!” Kyungsoo cooed as Baekhyun made his way out into the living room, the carrier sent him an eye smile and made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a drink. 

“We were just telling our brothers about your skills.” Jongin added, Baekhyun looked up from the island and met his mischievous chocolate eyes. 

“Is that so, Nini?” 

He hummed and smirked with a nod. 

“About how flexible our little one was.” Yixing added with a sweet smile, pulling Baekhyun's back against his chest as he pressed him to the countertop. 

Baekhyun beamed and picked out the three among the sea of men. “I can show you! Would you like to see?” He inquired with a seductive edge as Yixings hands wandered up the sweater he stole from Sehun. 

The three looked so shocked at his flirting, it had Baekhyun pouting. Did they not know he liked them? Did they think he was only playing with them inside the asylum? 

“He’s really beautiful when he plays.” Chanyeol chided and gently pushed Yifan's shoulder at their lack of response. 

Yifan straightened up and nodded, “I’m sure he is.” 

Baekhyun beamed at his words and turned in Yixings arms to press his lips beneath his ear and then slipped away. 

“You want to see a show?” He whispered sweetly as he walked past the boys, laying a gentle hand on Zitao’s cheek. 

Zitao leaned into it immediately and it made Baekhyun's heart race. “Sure sweetness.” Luhan responded, resting his cheek on his palm. 

The carrier skipped over to his aerial silks as he heard Junmyeon adding so fondly it had Baekhyun wanting to stick his tongue down his throat, “The first time we saw him he was climbing his way around a bunch of sheets, little monkey.”

It was so cute that the others wanted the three to feel included, to know all of their jokes and stories together. Sometimes Baekhyun could see the three only looking more left out at the stories though and it made him want to coddle them. 

“Here, babe, I’ll take that back.” Sehun whispered and held his hand out for his sweater. 

Baekhyun swayed happily, handing him his shirt, he knew the carrier so well and knew he was going to strip down to his underwear to play. 

“Thank you, puddin’.” Baekhyun cooed, pulling him down by his shirt to peck his lips a few times. 

He climbed into the black ribbons after, the bright set he wore contrasting the silks, but the combination looked pretty among the bruises littering his body. 

Welcome back gifts, of course, from his boys, Baekhyun smiled at the thought, knowing they had matching ones beneath their clothes, or even shown while wearing clothes like the print of his teeth rimmed by red displayed on Chanyeol's pulse, Baekhyun had one just like it from the leader on his inner thigh. 

He sung quietly to himself, completely forgetting the whole point that he was supposed to be showing off for the three kidnapped men. 

Baekhyun hadn’t done this in so long, couldn’t even back at the asylum because of the fucking glass. 

“Very beautiful.” He heard Luhan whisper and it snapped him back to look at the men. 

They had such adoration in their eyes, and determination, for what Baekhyun wasn’t really sure. 

“You like it?” He giggled and pressed his cheek into the ribbon, wrapping his ankle tightly for support; he’d be damned if you let himself fall from it in front of these men on his first show. 

“We just like you.” Zitao responded with a quiet laugh, eyeing the exposed marked skin. 

Baekhyun's eyes glimmered at his words, and looked at his eight boys before deciding how to respond just in case.

But they all looked so… happy, so content as they eyed him and their brothers. Baekhyun knew how happy they were to have them back, and to have him meet them. 

Jongdae whispered his thanks to Baekhyun on the first night he was back and said he hadn’t seen them quite as happy unless he were in the room. 

“I’ll play for you guys anytime.” Baekhyun settled on, voice twinkling as Luhan eyed him with his lips slightly parted in shock. 

He saw Minseok lean over and whisper something to Yifan and whatever it was had the man standing to his feet and walking toward Baekhyun with a nervous looking expression. 

Baekhyun spun down a little so he could be within reach. “I… just wanted to see your tattoos again.” Yifan whispered and pushed his hair behind Baekhyun's ear to run a finger over the heart imprinted their. 

Minseok must have told him to go do that. They knew how sensitive it was, how sweet Baekhyun found it to be when they obsessed over the tiny ink Jongdae had given him so long ago. 

The carrier giggled and grabbed Yifan’s chin to make him look at him. The man raised a brow curiously before Baekhyun was pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. 

The carrier felt him sigh against his lips before Yifan's hand was running down from the soft skin behind his ear to cup his jaw and hold his face to his, covering much of his face with his large hand. So gentle, so scared, he was so lonely. Baekhyun could tell.

He kissed him softly like he was afraid one of the others would pull him off and he only pulled away to press his silently panting mouth to Baekhyun's cheek. 

“You’re allowed to kiss him.” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol's deep voice that was hard to ignore, it demanded attention. 

“You guys are still one of us, and he’s our carrier. As long as you love him as much as we do, protect and worship him, as long as he wants you guys too, then he’s yours.” He added. 

Chanyeol sounded so calm, so passionate it had Baekhyun's toes curling up and it made him want to press kisses to his soft cheeks.

They loved Baekhyun so much, loved their brothers so much; they just loved much more than the average person, Baekhyun could relate. 

“But does he want us?” He heard Zitao ask, voice so quiet like Sehun when he first woke up. 

Baekhyun frowned at his tone and made grabby hands for Yifan to pull him out of the bed of ribbons so he could set him to his feet. 

The carrier crouched down in front of Zitao and felt everyone watching. “Of course, of course Taozi. I wanted you guys even before I knew you.” 

There was a fire in Zitao’s eyes. Baekhyun never wanted to see it die as he pulled the carrier to his lap and Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his lips. 

There was no tension. There was no jealousy as Baekhyun expected them to have, no, it was all love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you guys it would be updated quickly when I knew people were reading, lol!


	18. Scattered

“Babe! Baby!” Baekhyun heard someone whispering and he groaned, rolling over and nuzzling into Yifan's bare chest. “Hey, gorgeous we need you to get up.” 

He whined before turning onto his other side, “What?” He pouted groggily at Junmyeon, lip sticking out with a pout at being woken up. 

“Sweetheart, Luhan is having another episode and we don’t know what to do.” 

Baekhyun was up immediately. 

Junmyeon passed him a shirt from the end of the bed and he tossed it onto his naked form and accepted his hand. 

Luhan was a bit… well traumatized? 

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure what had happened to him, other than being killed pretty much, but sometimes he was a bit concerning. 

Not the type of concerning Baekhyun found Kyungsoo as he went on rants about the different layers of the human body, no- he was just fucking weird, but the type of concerning that physically hurt everyone to watch. 

The carrier noticed from day one he would sit and rock by himself for periods of time if he sat still, but he hadn’t really noticed anything too bad until a few weeks in.

Yifan had mentioned something about Luhan's type of therapy being very, very different from his or Zitao’s and Baekhyun suspected the burn scars on his chest had something to do with it. 

Luhan had always been high on the “Kyungsoo level” of them all, but apparently because of this he had harsher, abusive therapy and it left him a little scattered sometimes.

“Baby.” Baekhyun whispered as Junmyeon brought him into the living room, he sighed as he caught everyone’s worried glances from the back of the couch. 

Luhan was curled up in the corner with his head in his knees, muttering to himself and pulling at his hair. 

It wasn’t too bad, he never got violent with Baekhyun or anything, but for some reason when he got like this he couldn’t really recognize the boys; it just made the carrier wonder what the fuck they had tried to do to him, brainwash him?

Baekhyun felt his heart racing as he sat down in front of the man on the floor and placed a hand on Luhan’s newly dyed white hair, the carrier's suggestion, of course. 

“Luhan, baby.” The carrier muttered, running his fingers down the nape of his neck. “You’re okay.” He commented softly. 

Luhan's eyes peeked up at him behind his arms and Baekhyun took the opportunity to run his thumb across his cheekbone gently. “We’re at home, sweetheart. We have you.” 

The man’s eyes flickered around the room as if he was trying to recognize it before his eyes locked back on Baekhyun's and he rocked slower. “I can’t do it again, please.” 

The carrier never could fully understand what he muttered about when he was like this but it seemed like some type of begging; Baekhyun hoped his therapist died violently for the things they had done to him. “You don’t have to do anything, Lu.”

Luhan rubbed his eyes roughly with his palms before nodding frantically. 

“Look at me, babe.” Baekhyun cooed gently, “You’re not going anywhere. You’re right here with your family where you belong, do you understand?” 

He cocked his head like he was confused a little before Baekhyun pushed his bangs from his forehead, “Who am I, handsome?” 

It was best to give him easy questions to help him figure out and let him remember on his own, but sometimes his responses could be concerning, like one time Baekhyun had asked him where he was and he began pulling at his hair so roughly the carrier had to ask Chanyeol to hold his hands down so he wouldn’t hurt himself.

“My boy, you’re my baby. Love you.” 

Then, there were good days like today apparently where he was overwhelmingly sweet and tried so hard to kick himself out of it. “That’s right, my love. Love you so much.” Baekhyun responded softly, pressing his palm to his cheek. 

“T-they said I can’t love.” He immediately responded, getting a faraway look in his eye. 

God Baekhyun was so glad to have them all out of there. “You can, if you feel it’s love then obviously they were wrong. And I know you love me, and you love your brothers so much, sweetheart.” He responded immediately, pulling his chin to look at Baekhyun only. “Right, Lu?” He inquired. 

Luhan raised a hand looking like he hadn’t even heard him and ran it over a tattoo on Baekhyun's collarbone. The carrier were about to ask again when he nodded in response. He smiled gently and pressed a kiss to Luhan’s finger as he ran his hand gently across Baekhyun's lips as if memorizing. 

“Who is this, Lu?” He waved Jongin over, Baekhyun always, always could tell if he was remembering well or not if he could name one or a few of the boys. It could be heartbreaking sometimes. 

Luhan couldn’t recognize Zitao and Sehun for a good hour before and the two had been so upset the whole day, not even Baekhyun could cheer them up. 

Jongin sat down directly beside the carrier with a nervous smile and Baekhyun rubbed his thigh reassuringly. 

Luhan tilted his head before letting out a quiet chuckle, “Jonginnie, you’ve grown so well.” 

Fuck he was so cute, so sweet on good days.

Jongin released a relieved sigh and the carrier pressed his lips to a hickey on his neck in appreciation. “Thanks hyung.” He replied to Luhan before climbing to his feet. 

“You’re doing so well today, Luhan. So good.” Baekhyun cooed, leaning forward to nuzzle his nose on his. 

“Do you want to take a nap now? You’re probably tired, huh, puddin’?” He added, pressing a kiss to Luhan's nose. 

He beamed at the attention and nodded. “I’m tired.” 

Baekhyun hummed and pressed his lips to his then stood up, watching Yixing immediately rush over and help the older boy to his feet.

Luhan was always exhausted after these, he once even feel asleep when Baekhyun was trying to talk him back and he had cried because he shouldn’t be like this; they messed with his head as if they were God, as far as the carrier heard he was fine the way he was, all of his boys are fine the way they are.

“You do so well with him, babydoll.” Jongdae praised as Baekhyun climbed into the mess of boys. 

The carrier sighed and ran a hand over his face. “They shouldn’t have done that to him, whatever they did.” 

“I want to kill them.” He added with an angry curve of his lips. 

“Don’t worry, sweetness, Hyung already did.” Zitao reassured as Sehun pulled Baekhyun's feet into his lap.

“Yifan Hyung said he beat the therapist's head in and everything, Hyung is cool like that.” Kyungsoo praised as if Luhan was his hero, Baekhyun figured he was as Kyungsoo more often than not follows the man around when the guys go out. 

“We still like the thought though, our protective little doll.” Minseok raved as he pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's palm, it made him giggle quietly. A sound they couldn’t get enough of. 

“When he and Yifan Hyung get up, don’t you think it’s time you get some more names added?” Chanyeol inquired with a lick of his red lips. Baekhyun smiled at Zitaos shocked face and nodded. 

“Of course, Yeollie, good idea.” 

~~~~~~

Chanyeol tattooed their names into the list he already created on Baekhyun's hip in the meantime, so to say Luhan and Yifan were shocked at the new additions was an understatement. 

“You really, really didn’t have to do this, gorgeous.” Yifan commented for the millionth time, “We would have been fine with just the tattoo the boys have.” 

Baekhyun shook his head and climbed his way over to his lap, “Now that's not fair, Fan, why wouldn’t I add you guys? Chanyeollie does such a good job, don’t you like them?” He prompted with a finger on his pulse. 

“Babe, we love it.” Zitao began, he had been so shocked the whole time he was watching Chanyeol add to the carrier's hip Baekhyun was worried he was going to burst into tears. “It's just that… we haven’t been here that long…”

The three always felt inferior no matter how hard they noticed everyone try and make them fit in. 

They had been gone two years it was natural to notice all they had missed out on, and the other boys had already been with Baekhyun a year; it was a year of love, a year's worth of affection and trust that they thought Baekhyun didn’t feel for them also, the eight would always have a years worth of memories with the carrier they would never be able to work up to. 

Baekhyun had told them that from the moment he heard about them he wondered about them, that they had been in his heart the whole time, but it was hard to believe when they knew Baekhyun had eight other men to care for and love; why would he waste thoughts on dead men? 

“That doesn’t matter, we knew we loved him the first day.” Junmyeon brushed off the younger man's claim easily, “Time doesn’t matter, Tao, he’s known about you guys the whole time. He was always so curious about you three.” 

Baekhyun sighed and rested his forehead against Yifan's collarbone.

He understood, really, he did, but Baekhyun just wanted them to believe he loved them just as he did the others. 

It was normal for them to feel like this; the carrier did have the others for much longer than he even knew the three to exist, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love them, the past is something that cannot change so the present is where everyone should live.

“Look.” Baekhyun began, reaching out to pull Zitao towards him. “I love you, Taozi, okay?” 

He got the same fond, gentle smile any of the others did when Baekhyun said such things. “So don’t worry, you deserve to be on my skin as much as anyone else.” 

Zitao chewed his lip for a second before nodding and hiding his face in the carrier’s shoulder. Yifans hand came up to pat the younger on the back. 

“The same goes for everyone in this room.” Baekhyun commented as his hand tangled itself into Zitao’s hair as he looked around. “I love you all and nothing is changing.” He reassured, eyes stopping to zero in on Luhan for a second. 

The white haired man met his eyes shyly before ducking his head and leaning on Chanyeol's shoulder. 

Luhan wasn’t shy, Baekhyun knew that, everyone knew that; he had once even, quiet loudly, fucked him over the island and growled the nastiest of things into his ear because he knew Baekhyun liked when they all watched, that the carrier loved their eyes on him always. 

But Luhan was shy about this stuff, kind of like Kyungsoo who would avoid telling Baekhyun and opted to show him his love and affection instead of voicing it. But Luhan could handle telling Baekhyun , in fact he had no issue pressing his mouth to his skin and whispering all sorts of things that warmed the carrier’s heart; Luhan just couldn’t accept the words back sometimes, like he just couldn’t believe it, Yifan looked the same at times. 

Baekhyun had asked the others before and they shrugged it off with claims that they too found it hard to believe they had gotten so lucky; and it was usually followed up with a comment that got the carrier worked up or with him getting pinned down and he quickly got distracted because his men were too sexy and knew how to push all of his buttons. 

“See, you guys are fine you’re not overstepping, you’re still one of us; we are one, right?” Minseok prompted quietly. 

Yifan leaned down and brushed his lips across Baekhyun's forehead. “Let’s tag you up, baby.” He growled before spinning around and pinning Baekhyun to the couch.

He let out a delighted squeal and nipped at Yifans skin as the others chuckled, Baekhyun felt Yixing brushing his hair from his face as Chanyeol brought over the tools.

Baekhyun beamed, “Afterwards I want Hunnie to dye my hair!” He added with a loud laugh, playfully fake wiggling away until Yifan growled and grabbed his hips.

“What color baby?” The maknae asked, smirking and typing on his phone.

“Brown!” Baekhyun chirped with a smile as he watched Chanyeol clean the machine. 

Sehun hummed, tossing his phone on the couch, “Already ordered, gorgeous, i'll do it for you as soon as it gets here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many comments, I’m so happy! *dances*


	19. A Doggie!

“Hey, baby, do you want to go out tonight?” Sehun questioned as he walked into the room on his phone. 

The guys hadn’t gone out for a while, well, not further than the club where the three back from the dead members were getting the funniest of reactions from people who came to make offers or payments. 

The first time the three had gone to the club the next day the news was filled with questions from the public wondering how the three had come back from the dead.

It was amusing as, since the only survivors had been a few lucky guards, nobody fessed up to the public on behalf of the confusion. 

Probably because they were too busy trying to capture all the escaped inmates, or because more than ⅓ of the asylum had been burnt to the ground. Word on the street was everyone had figured it was EXO’s doing, but there had been no confirmation the past month; Baekhyun suspected it was in fear of EXO retaliating. 

Police were easy to corrupt, but guards were even easier, so when Chanyeol slid them some money and a few threats, they immediately sealed their mouths. 

The power of his boys was extraordinary and it definitely turned him on. The boys had earned their treats after bribing the remaining guards.

Baekhyun lifted his head from where it was laying in Jongdae’s lap, teasing the buttons on his shirt. “Where to, baby?” 

“There’s a gambling event tonight, Minseok Hyung said to ask if you wanted to go.” Jongin beat Sehun to the punch, kneeling on the floor in front of the carrier and Jongdae to receive a kiss. 

The smaller giggled and brushed his faded silver, now grey colored hair from his temple and pressed a messy kiss to his plump lips before pulling away and pressing a sweeter kiss to his nose. “Sure, we should go make sure people still know EXO rules the underground.” Baekhyun responded as Jongin nuzzled into his cheek. 

“Good answer, tiny.” Baekhyun heard Yifan coo sweetly as he and the older members walked into the room. 

“Our baby always has the best answers.” Zitao added as he leaned over the back of the couch. 

Baekhyun beamed and reached over Jongdae’s shoulder to press a kiss to the red rimmed tattoo on Zitao’s wrist, he laughed and pressed a fleeting kiss to the smallers brown, curly hair.

“Come here, honey, let’s get you dressed up.” Yixing cooed and pulled on Baekhyun's sleep shirt, “We’ll make sure you look extra sexy.” He added as he pulled him into his hold. 

Baekhyun fake pouted and leaned back to look at him, “Am I not sexy enough now?” 

“Do you want me to fuck you now and show everyone how sexy you are?” Junmyeon swiftly cut in, a smirk playing at his pink lips, “Because we can definitely make time for that, gorgeous.” 

Baekhyun bit his tongue between his teeth and tightened his fingers around Yixings neck, “Sounds fun, let's start.” 

He only let out a high pitched laugh as they all growled and Yixing dropped him back onto the couch.

Within a second he had hands pulling at his clothes.

~~~~~~~

The outfit Zitao had chosen had to be one of his favorites he'd ever chosen. Tao liked clothes, Baekhyun realized immediately, as soon as he had stepped into the room they had been locked down for the past two years he was showing Baekhyun all the nice clothes he had. And he was extremely good at dressing the carrier.

He also very much liked to put Baekhyun in black. Black lace, black leather, black silk, anything as long as it was black. He claimed it was because although he was their angel Tao wanted him to look sinful, a treat for others eyes as they could never touch Baekhyun like them. He wanted to tease others, and Baekhyun loved to play so he loved it too. 

The black leather mini dress that was placed on him was extremely sinful, they loved to have him dressed so sexy in public, only since they knew he’d end up at home, sprawled out beneath or on top of them later. 

The dark makeup that was added only made them growl as they saw Baekhyun, and Chanyeol immediately took the time to messily smear that lipstick as he liked to do, to make it known that Baekhyun had men that were licking between his lips; as if people couldn’t see the claims provided by them across his skin. 

People would be stupid to not know who the carrier was, but it was becoming more common since many criminals had recently escaped in the breakout; many hadn’t learned of Baekhyun's existence, it was a fun game to play with them.

The warehouse that the guys pulled up to was huge. And as they all walked inside everyone froze, it was to be expected and it was a common occurrence, but they had to be stupid to think EXO didn’t know the activities happening right under their noses. 

The underground was their palace after all. 

Baekhyun let out a giggle as he pulled on Jongdae’s arm. “Look, puddin’ everyone loves us!” He exclaimed, barely audible over the music pouring into his ears. 

He threw his head back in a laugh and pressed his mouth to Baekhyun's temple, “It’s all you, baby boy, you’re a gift.” 

Baekhyun bit his lip at his teasing and looked around the warehouse. 

There were cages all over the place, some holding people, a few holding roosters for what he assumed to be fighting, a few gambling tables, a white Rolls Royce, and even a chained up wolf cub in the corner; it was so exciting, so many things to do. 

“Continue as you were, we’re just here for a fun time.” Yifan ordered the onlookers, amusement clear in his voice as he brushed a hand through his black locks. 

“Carry on.” 

Immediately, people looked away with various expressions. The half naked girls weaving their way through rings of men, junkies or prostitutes Baekhyun assumed; maybe even playthings for gangs as he had once known. 

There was a fighting match going on in the corner and he wanted to check it out after he made his way around.

“Where are you gonna go, sweetheart?” Junmyeon questioned as he wrapped his hands around Baekhyun leather covered hips and placed his face in his neck. 

Baekhyun hummed, “I’ll make my way around, love, go play.” 

He huffed out a laugh and nodded, “We’ll be around, baby.” 

The carrier smirked and ran his tongue across his teeth as he looked around at his options. 

Baekhyun made a step towards the corner where the wolf was chained when a familiar, slender hand wrapped around his shoulders. “Where are you running off too, gorgeous?” 

He tilted his head onto Luhans jaw and tittered. “Gonna see the doggy!” 

Luhan puffed out a laugh before placing a kiss to his jaw, “That’s a wolf, too dangerous, you little minx.” 

Baekhyun widened his eyes and nodded, “I know, I’m just gonna pet it then I’ll come back.” Luhan groaned at the innocent expression and looked like he was debating on arguing. 

“If it bites you I’ll rip it's head off.” He settled on. 

The carrier chortled and pressed a kiss to his pulse leaving a dark stain of his lipstick. “Now you’re sounding like Soo, it won’t, I’ll be real quick.” He promised.

Luhan rolled his eyes at Baekhyun's dramatics and let him go with a deep claiming kiss to his lips. 

“You find one of us when you’re done, and you use that knife on your leg if it so much as lunges or I swear I’ll put it down.” 

Baekhyun hummed and sent him a wave of his finger as he spun on his heels and headed towards the wolf. 

“Whatchu doin, boy?” A man near the wolf asked, the owner, Baekhyun assumed. 

He giggled cutely and motioned towards the growling wolf. “I’m gonna see the puppy!”

The man looked at him like he had absolutely lost it, “That wolf doesn't like anybody, he’ll rip that pretty face off.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and ignored him to walk closer to the chained wolf, he heard him huff in annoyance muttering something about “fine, your loss.” 

He leaned low to the ground as he neared the wolf, “Shh, it’s okay, puppy. I’m not gonna hurt you.” The baby wolf growled louder at him. 

He frowned as he neared it. 

The chain on its neck was much too tight, cutting into its fur, Baekhyun could see the red matting around it. It was so small, it was only a cub. The missing fur and what looked like burns let him know they were mistreating the poor thing; no duh it fucking hates people. “I’m not gonna hurt you, cub.” 

The wolf let out a few more pathetic growls before whimpering in fear as he came within reach. Poor animal. “Sh, wolf you’re not going to get hurt anymore.” Baekhyun added in a quiet, calming voice. 

The wolf cried as he laid a gentle hand on his snout. Baekhyun pet him gently, eyeing the red matted chain with hatred. 

“He ain’t never let anyone touch him before.” The owner called to him as he took a hit of his joint. 

Baekhyun ignored him and slid closer to the cub and ran his fingers through it's fur. 

The wolf practically preened at the soft touch. “He’s mine now.” 

“What’d you say?” Came the raspy, slurred voice of the owner. 

“I said this wolf is mine, I’ll be taking him with me.” 

The man's face scrunched up in anger and he stood to his feet stomping in his direction. “Whatchu gonna give me for him, pretty boy? This is a full blooded wolf, surely it must be something good.” 

Baekhyun was trying to decide whether to stab him or play with him some more.

“He said it’s his.” Yixing interrupted as he strolled over to stand in front of Baekhyun. “My baby said it was his.” 

The man either was too high to tell who he was or just had a death wish as his fist swung out and clipped Yixing in the face. The room went silent in their area.

Baekhyun stood to his feet immediately, ready to slit the man's throat. 

Yixing only laughed maniacally and licked the blood off his lip. “Is there an issue?” He heard Chanyeol ask accusingly from across the room. 

Nobody responded as Yixing grabbed the man by the throat and pinned him to the wall. “I said this was my fucking baby, and you better give him what he wants.” He snarled into the man's face, not unlike the snarling of the wolf. 

The man either just recognized him or something because he looked shocked and like he absolutely knew he fucked up. “T-take it, take it.” 

Yixing pulled off the man with a laugh and before anyone could process he pulled out his gun and blood spattered across the walls. “Dumb son of a bitch.” Yixing growled out before walking over and pulling Baekhyun to his chest. He heard people going back to what they were doing in fear.

Baekhyun beamed up at him and pulled his face down to Yixing’s . “I love when you guys do stuff like that.” He praised, “Thank you daddy.” 

Yixing let out a deep rumble from his chest, “Anything you want, honey, anything.” 

Baekhyun immediately licked his way into his mouth and tasted the iron from his blood. 

He probably made the cut even bigger as he bit into his lip but Yixing only breathed heavily into his mouth and pressed him into the wall as he mapped his way through his lips. 

He pulled away a while later, panting onto his swollen, bloodied lips. “I’ll have someone take your puppy to the car, sweetheart. And get supplies.” And there Yixing was, back to his sweet self. 

Baekhyun smiled genuinely and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Thank you, Xing.” 

The man smiled sweetly and brushed the hair from his face, “Now go play, babe.” 

Baekhyun happily ran off to do as he said, briefly hearing him ordering someone to take his wolf cub somewhere. 

“Puddin’, I got a puppy!” He exclaimed in excitement as he made his way to the small amount of his boys that were surrounding the rooster fighting cages. 

Chanyeol immediately turned around to pull Baekhyun to his chest. “That’s nice, babe. We’ll get it a trainer as soon as possible.”

Baekhyun beamed and snuggled his cheek into his bare chest. 

“Soo, what’s wrong?” He questioned as Kyungsoo's eyes followed what he assumed to be the rooster he bet on, but the man had a small pout to his lips. 

“He’s mad he's not allowed to fight.” Yifan answered with a slight chuckle. 

Baekhyun frowned and pulled out of Chanyeol's arms to tuck himself into Kyungsoo's side. “Why can’t my baby fight?” He inquired as he pressed his lips onto his scar. 

“They're non killing matches.” Kyungsoo responded with an annoyed furrow of his brow, “Hyungs said I couldn’t.” 

“Because you get too carried away Kyungsoo, you’ll kill them and then we’ll have to kill the whole gang, Yixing already killed someone today, let's not have a shootout with our baby not dressed ready to kill.” Chanyeol answered carefully, as if Kyungsoo was going to snap any second. 

He did have a point, as soon as Kyungsoo saw blood he was like a shark, and had to go for the kill. 

“That’s okay, sweetheart, we can train our new puppy to attack.” Baekhyun reassured Kyungsoo, watching his lip quirk up at the thought. “That’s a lot of blood, puddin’!” He added.

Kyungsoo looked greatly interested as if he was thinking the thought over with great detail. “You’re so smart, angel.” He praised. 

Baekhyun beamed at having cheered him up and began releasing his arm as the roosters tore into each other. 

“Hey, baby, Minseok Hyung is fighting though so he’d be really happy if you went and cheered him on.” Zitao added as he wrapped his hands around the rooster cage and watched intently. 

Baekhyun smiled and looked around for the eldest.

He spotted Junmyeon quickly, wrapping his arms around his hips and placing his cheek to his back. Baekhyun felt his fingers trailing up his arms before the man decided to pull him into his side so he could see him. “Hello, beautiful.” 

The carrier smiled and leaned his cheek towards him in a silent request for a kiss, he muffled a laugh and did as Baek wanted. 

“Minnie is fighting here?” He asked as his fingers dragged around Junmyeon’s abdomen. He bit back a groan and nodded, “Yes babe, now stop teasing unless you want a repeat of earlier.” 

Baekhyun hummed as if he didn’t hear him and pressed a kiss to a hickey on his skin, “Where is he?” 

Junmyeon grabbed his wandering fingers, “He's giving Luhan and Sehun his accessories, he wanted you to watch anyways sweetheart. I think he wants to impress you.” 

Baekhyun smiled at the thought, Minseok always did like him to praise him. “There he is.” Junmyeon added as he released his fingers and pointed behind him. 

The carrier beamed and ran a hand over the front of his pants before spinning around and strolling off catching Junmyeon curse of, “Fucking tease.” 

Minseok looked so handsome with his blood red shirt that exposed all the way down his chest, the black belt thrown over the top showing off his lithe form. “Baby.” Baekhyun said sweetly as he strolled over. 

The eldest absolutely beamed as he caught his eyes. 

“I was wondering if you were going to make your way over here.” Sehun commented as he accepted the necklaces Minseok was removing. “The gun too, Min.” Luhan added as Minseok turned to pull him into his arms. 

The man growled for a second before pulling out his gun and giving it to Luhan. “Now come here.” He demanded Baekhyun.

Baekhyun fell into his chest with a laugh trailing his fingers into his pocket to find what he was looking for. “You forgot something, handsome.” He flirted before pulling out his favorite knife and passing it to Luhan. 

Minseok cupped behind his ear roughly, “You know me so well, darling.” Baekhyun lit up and nipped at his nose playfully. He didn’t even flinch and smiled brighter.

“You trying to impress me, Minseokie?” Baekhyun questioned with a sly smirk. The man hummed, the sound resonating through his skin, “Always trying to impress you, my love.” 

Baekhyun bit his messily stained lip, “I’ll give you a present if you win.” 

The eldests lips curled up into the smirk that meant he was either turned on or highly amused. “Is the present you, because I’ve been dying to taste you, sugar. I feel like it’s been too long.” Baekhyun burst into laughter, “It’s been a day, puddin’!” 

“As I said, too long.” He repeated as he fondly watched the carrier shake with laughter. 

“Min, they're ready.” Luhan pointed out. Baekhyun ran his finger down the nape of his neck, knowing it caused him shivers. 

“Go impress, my man.” Baekhyun cooed before pressing a kiss to his jaw and stepping back into Sehun’s outstretched arms. 

He watched as Minseok handsomely climbed over the short gate around the fighting ring and cracked his knuckles as he met his gaze, his pink tongue running over his red lips. 

Baekhyun wiggled his fingers in his direction letting him know he was cheering him on and looked at his opponent. He was... big.

The man was easily double if not triple Minseok’s size in fat and muscle; Baekhyun wondered if these criminals had purposely tried to choose someone they thought would crush him to embarrass EXO. 

They were in for a complete surprise then when Minseok whooped the man's ass because Baekhyun had complete and utter faith in his men.

“You go, puddin’!” He cheered as Sehun and Luhan led him closer, “Do it for me, baby!” 

Minseok’s eyes lit up with determination before he was changing stances to ready himself.

“How much did you guys bet on him?” Baekhyun said as he pressed his palm against Sehun's cheek and pulled his ear to his level. Sehun groaned at the rough treatment, “5,000, dollface.” The maknae said, Baekhyun smirked and pressed a kiss to his ear. 

“Double it, my baby.”

Sehun's eyes widened and he nodded before squeezing his ass and passing him to Luhan. Baekhyun saw him walking up to a man with a notebook to the side and assumed he was doing as he asked.

“Look they’re starting.” Luhan whispered with his cold lips to the carriers temple, “You haven’t seen Minseok fight before?” He added curiously.

Baekhyun hummed and nodded, “See there is not much you have missed, my love, I still have much to see.” 

Luhan lit up at the knowledge, “You’re in for a treat then, Kyungsoo is a good teacher.” 

That, Baekhyun knew for a fact, as Kyungsoo had easily taught him some self defense move when he had first been accepted into their group, and if more than half ended up with him biting into his soft skin to see the red, well, nobody cared.

Luhan fixed his hands under his chest, at his ribs as he pulled Baekhyun back against him. 

Minseok was light on his feet as he would have expected with his smaller form. 

He was quick to give punches and even faster to dodge, but it seemed the man he was up against did have quite a hit. 

All it took was one hit from the man in the ribs that had Minseok doubling over to cough. Baekhyun stiffened and felt Luhan hold him tighter as the man delivered a nasty punch to his temple and they saw Minseok wavering on his feet. 

They heard the crowd sound both amused and shocked as Minseok coughed out red with a hand on his ribs. “Come on, puddin’!” Baekhyun cried, “Go, Minnie!” 

He was honestly two seconds from jumping into the ring and defending his man himself with the knife strapped to his leg, but he knew how badly that would injure Minseok’s reputation. 

Minseok snapped out of his haze at his cooing and cheering for him and straightened up with his coughed up blood staining his chest and dripping red from a cut beneath his eye. 

The other man went to deliver another hit when the eldest retaliated by grabbing his meaty fist and punching so hard Baekhyun heard a crack and he hoped it was the man's face rather than his lover’s knuckles.

Minseok was livid, either by being hit or because he had almost lost, but either way he went absolute deranged psycho on the man. 

His hits didn’t let up, he gave him no time to breathe and the sight was beautiful. 

The man fell to the ground and still Minseok did not give up, as if the sight of blood spurred him on as it did to Kyungsoo and Luhan. “Yes daddy!” Baekhyun exclaimed as he forced Luhan to come with him closer to the fight. 

Luhan was breathing heavily and holding his ribs so tight Baekhyun knew he was restraining himself at the sight of the injured man. 

Minseok smirked and licked his bloodied lips at his cry before adding a hit to the ever growing collection on the man's temple. 

“He’s done man!” The referee interrupted, “No killing, he’s knocked out!” 

Everyone looked rightfully scared and mad as Minseok climbed himself out of the ring. It made Baekhyun laugh, they must have bet on the huge man, their mistake for not seeing the potential in his man.

“You did well.” Luhan complimented with a distracted look on his face as he eyed the collection of blood both his, and his opponents on Minseok’s knuckles. 

“Only the best for our angel.” Minseok responded immediately. 

Baekhyun felt a laugh bubble from his chest and ran fingers over his bloodied skin. “Consider me impressed, Minnie, had complete faith in you.” 

The eldest scrunched his nose up cutely before wincing and settling on pressing his swollen cheek to his hair. “Thank you, my love.” 

Baekhyun beamed and pulled away to analyze his injuries with a scowl. “I don’t like to see you bleeding when I’m not to cause.” He whined. 

Minseok huffed out a breathless laugh and his hand went to hold his rib. “I agree with you there.” 

The carrier frowned and pressed a kiss to his iron tasting mouth, making sure it conveyed his enthusiasm and support before licking over his teeth. His breath was hot and warm on Baekhyun's mouth a mix of panting for breath and from being turned on. 

“Got our winnings, let's take Hyung to sit.” Sehun interrupted with an amused smile as he shook a stack of cash in front of Luhan. Baekhyun snorted at his antics and held Minseok around the waist. 

“I’ll stitch you up when we get home, puddin’. Just take it easy.” He fussed as he felt Minseok wavering on his feet with blood loss. “You did great, love you so much.” He added with a press of his lips to his collarbone. 

Baekhyun practically felt his droopy eyes fill with adoration as Minseok whispered his love for him on his hair. 

“Come on, Min you look like you’re about to fall over.” Luhan worried as he placed a hand on the eldests shoulder. “Sehun, help me get him to a table.” 

Sehun nodded, “Here, sweetheart, take this to Jongin and Jongdae Hyung at the gambling table.” He requested handing Baekhyun half of the cash. 

The carrier beamed and accepted the money with a perk in his step, shoving it into his dress.

His boys were loaded and it’s not like he hadn’t seen such large amounts of money but money made anyone get perky; Baekhyun had even been shown a vault in Yifan's room which was the only reason they entered it when he was missing, it had to have had at least a few billion. 

Not to mention that they had a few other vaults hidden around their joints such as their main club and a second safe house Baekhyun had yet to see.

“Of course, handsome!” He complimented as the two men accepted the barely standing man. 

They all sent him sweet smiles before waving Baekhyun off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies! I meant to have this up earlier, but a bit of an issue occurred on my wolf story, and it brought me down a bit! Rest assured, I have edited many chapters for this story and they will be out as soon!


	20. A Venomous Snake

“Nini, Nini bear!” Baekhyun giggled as he walked around the back of his chair and wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, fingers stroking the soft tattoo on his peck. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, gorgeous?” Jongin questioned in amusement. 

“Yup! I got a puppy, and Minnie fought for me, lots of fun.” He admitted as he settled himself onto the arm of his chair, on the right side so Jongdae was within his reach. “And now I have a present for you guys!” 

Jongin hummed distractedly, his hand coming to hold the edge of his dress down as he slid a few poker chips in the middle of the table. 

“What is it, babe?” Jongdae responded instead, reaching over to stroke the skin of Baekhyun's ankle. 

Baekhyun beamed and leaned over to snuggle his nose into Jongdae’s hair, placing a few adoring kisses to his skin before sitting back. “It’s in my dress, would you like to find it?” He whispered. 

Jongdae cackled and his fingers came to linger around the top of his dress before he was reaching in, cool fingers running over his nipples making Baekhyun let out a teasing whisper of a moan before Jongdae found what he was looking for. 

“Tell me did you only want me to feel you up?” 

Baekhyun only threw his head back and fixed a seductive smile on his face with a wink. “Everyone likes money, Dae, and I just so happen to like your fingers on my skin even more.” 

Jongdae’s fingers wandered around the edge of his dress teasingly with half lidded eyes before they stopped just at the edge where Jongin was distractedly holding the leather dress down. 

“I’ll give you treats for your sweet talk later.” 

The carrier resisted the urge to moan and instead leaned his temple against Jongin's hair with a happy smile. Watching as Jongdae placed the money into Jongins bet. 

Baekhyun's eyes took in the people playing amongst the table. 

There were many men playing, women or carriers across their laps like objects; as he looked around most of them looked away immediately, either in fear of staring at EXO’s precious angel, or out of nervousness. 

But, there was one man that stared and continued staring even as Baekhyun held eye contact. 

He had a sharper, narrow face, but was still dangerously attractive as his eyes scanned the carriers features with a cigarette between his teeth. He had a scar over the left side of his temple down to his cheek, deep and Baekhyun thought it wasn’t nearly as attractive as Kyungsoo’s handsomely intimidating scar. 

His hand was rhythmically tapping on his stack of poker chips and Baekhyun's eyes caught on the burn branded into his wrist. 

Belle Reve inmate 008

It made him tilt his head, they had never gotten one of those. Hell, if the prison would have tried on Baekhyun the boys would have been savage animals.

“What’s your name, doll?” The man called as he leaned across the table. 

Baekhyun scoffed, cuddling into Jongin's hair, Jongin peeked up at the question, dropping his glass of alcohol onto the table and raising an uninterested brow. “You talking to my boy?” 

The man laughed as if it was a stupid question. “Obviously, now let the doll speak.” 

Jongin straightened up and Jongdae reached over to pluck Baekhyun into his lap with an angry furrow of his brows. 

“You don’t speak to EXO’s angel, who do you think you are?” Jongin demanded with a piercing gaze across the table. 

The man raised a brow as if uncaring of the growling from the two men at the end of the table. “Names Zico, leader of the west side faction, this my event.” 

He laughed and motioned around the room, Baekhyun assumed it meant most of these men were his too; quite a lot for an unheard of gang. 

Jongdae leaned over the carriers shoulder with a furrow in his forehead and a sneer to his lips. “We’re EXO, you don’t know basic rules here in the underground do you?” 

Zico raised his brows as if amused and pulled the cigarette from his lips. “Is that name supposed to ring a bell?” 

Damn, he must have been locked away for a long time to not have an idea of who EXO was; either he was a high priority case, or he had committed something atrocious. 

Jongin scoffed and pushed all his chips across the table. “We’re the ones in charge of the underground, you best learn our names, now place your fucking bet.” 

That didn’t scare the man at all, in fact Baekhyun saw the amusement beneath his calm exterior. “How about we make this more interesting?” 

“How so?” Jongdae spat out impatiently. 

Zico cocked his head, “Why don’t you bet the carrier?” 

Baekhyun held a hand down to both Jongin and Jongdae’s shoulders before they could jump across to strangle the man; they didn’t seem to realize, too reckless, that most of the men in this room were his goons, loyalty had strayed apparently, something their gang needed to take care of. 

But the carrier would be lying if Zico’s nonchalance didn't freak him out. “Let me get Chanyeol and Yifan.” He calmed with gentle fingers through their hair. 

“That’s right, hotstuff, get your owner.” Zico crooned as he sat back in his chair and placed his heels on the gambling table. 

Jongin almost had a heart attack with how hard he was fighting himself to decide to jump across the table or to listen to you. “Chanyeol!” Jongdae yelled with a growl, making it clear something was amiss.

“Fan!” Baekhyun added with a slight scowl on his painted lips. His voice brought the whole gang's attention immediately. 

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol run a hand through his red locks with a tilt of his head before he was leading the group over, Minseok included. 

“Something wrong, babe?” Luhan asked as he pulled Baekhyun from the raging Jongdae’s lap. 

“This man wants us to bet our baby.” Jongdae sneered as Zico didn’t seem scared the slightest at their curled lips and growls. 

“Do you have any idea who he is?” Zitao spat with a hand lingering around where Baekhyun knew his lighter to be tucked, toying with it anxiously. He'd burn the place to the ground with everyone in it with no fucks.

Zico dismissed his question with an annoyed scoff, “We’ve went over this; some EXO shit blah blah, look this my party and I don’t give a fuck who you all are, you betting the hottie or not?” 

He was challenging them, they’d look weak if they didn’t accept. 

His eyes only focused on the two leaders and it was irritating; as if he didn’t deem the others worthy enough to respond to. 

Baekhyun saw everyone watching the two leaders with fear and turned to curl into Luhan’s side. He saw Kyungsoo make his way over and worried he would try something but the man stopped to peek over Jongin's shoulder at his hand. 

Whatever look the gang found on Kyungsoo's face had Junmyeon blurting out, “Bet him.” 

Baekhyun felt like someone punched him. Like they kicked him straight in the heart. Were they playing him? Was this a game? 

“Fine, our carrier is on the table.” Yifan growled out with his hand tightening on the back of Jongdae’s chair. 

Baekhyun saw a few of the boys flickering their eyes to the leaders shocked, but Chanyeol only gave a nod of his head as he brought his cigar to his lips. Baekhyun's whole jaw dropped, eyes tearing up.

Fuck, why did it hurt more that he couldn’t read Chanyeol’s expression?

“Bring the babe over, let me see if he’s worth the bet.” Zico was testing them, Baekhyun could tell in his snake like expression, and the carrier felt sick.

How weak it would look for EXO to be handing over their angel, but they were trapped, no choice.

Baekhyun heard a growl before he felt Luhan passing him over to Yixing, his feet tried to weigh himself down to the ground, but Yixing only walked him over towards the gang leader. 

Every step Baekhyun felt his hands tightening, but he was too numb to say anything, too angry. 

God, he was so pissed.

Zico pulled Baekhyun into his hold as soon as Yixing brought him over, his rough hands unwelcoming on the carrier's soft skin. “Now I see why they call you an angel.” The man said with a satisfied smile as he trailed fingers over Baekhyun's exposed skin, lingering under the edge of his dress, over the skin of his shoulders. 

Baekhyun was so upset, he felt it in his chest and his stomach. They had betrayed him, all Baekhyun ever did was love them. 

He was just the whore he had been afraid to become again. The carrier knew his place now, to sit quiet and do as the man said. 

So, when he placed a hand on Baekhyun's jaw and roughly ordered him to say something to him so he could hear that pretty voice, Baekhyun obeyed with a whispered, “What would you like me to say?” 

The carrier knew he looked sad, sounded sad even to his own ears and he hoped the gang was going wild inside, but Baekhyun wasn’t counting on it. 

“Hm, he’s worth it, I’ll be keeping him here so you do not take back your bet.” His fingers were running along tattoos on his skin, rough and just as familiar as the men Baekhyun had been forced to service years ago. 

The carrier zoned out, he briefly registered one of the boys spitting something to the man and Zico’s laugh that shook him in his lap. 

“Four of a kind.” Zico stated, amused as he leaned over Baekhyun's shoulder, the carrier felt his breath fanning his skin and almost flinched. 

The carrier then felt the tears welling in his eyes as he met Jongin's determined eyes across the table. 

Kyungsoo reached over and snatched the youngers cards before tossing them across the table aggressively, “Royal flush, give us our angel back.” 

Baekhyun felt relieved as Zico set him to his feet, Zico didn’t seem surprised at the outcome, almost as if he had wanted to lose, he only cared about the humiliation the gang faced. “Run along to your masters, hotstuff.” 

The carrier walked quietly with his head down and didn’t lean into Chanyeol as the leader pulled him into his hold. “We’ll be leaving now.” 

Zico tapped his fingers uninterestedly in response. “Before you go, there is something you need to know.” 

The gang stopped in their tracks, “What is it now!” Minseok demanded as he wiped the dried blood from his temple, hand itching to reach into his pocket. 

“Before you guys got so far, I was king of this jungle, and you can bet I’ll be looking for my spot back.” Zico growled, it was the first time Baekhyun saw the man as vicious, the first time he had shown anything except amusement. It was terrifying.

Kyungsoo had his gun pointed at him in seconds, and within the second they all had guns pointed at them too, from all angles around the room; Baekhyun was right, they were all his men.

“Are you threatening us?” 

Zico scoffed and disinterestedly looked at them before meeting Baekhyun's eyes. “I’ll be taking your bitch too.” 

Baekhyun shivered and although he was mad, turned to hide in Chanyeol's chest. He knew how pathetic and shocking he must have looked, placing a hand over his stomach and hiding. 

A sight it must have been to onlookers, the angel cowering down.

“Good luck, you’re more likely to win the lottery than to take our carrier.” Yifan snapped out before forcefully making Minseok lower his gun and pushing the eldest towards the door.

They all heard laughter behind them from the man, deep laughter that sent chills down his spine. 

And as soon as the guys were out of their line of sight Baekhyun roughly pushed Chanyeol's hand off his skin and rushed to the car, refusing to speak to them the whole ride and instead holding a hand to his stomach and running distracted fingers through the cleaned up wolf cubs fur.

~~~~~~

“Please, baby, talk to us.” Sehun whispered as Baekhyun climbed over them to rush out of the van holding the sleeping puppy. 

“What would you like me to say, master?” He spat as he gently laid the wolf cub to the grass and leashed him to the side of the house with the supplies Yixing had asked Taeyong to drop off; that kid was sweet, Baekhyun saw him every once in a while and everytime he was less afraid and became more like family. 

The carrier heard them suck in painful breaths as they followed him into the house, quietly watching him remove his shoes by the door. 

“It wasn’t like that, you know that.” Jongdae sounded so quiet it made Baekhyun feel for the man but he was too upset. 

“Am I only an object to you?” He inquired, his voice wavering much more than he meant for it to as he walked quietly into the kitchen to get a glass of water to calm his nerves. 

“Of course not, don’t say that bullshit.” Jongin responded immediately, his chest pressing to Baekhyun's back as he leaned over his shoulder to grab a glass from the shelf for the small carrier. “We love you so much, you know that.” 

Baekhyun almost growled at the man, but instead slid from his hands to get his water. “Well, I don’t think it felt like that when you were betting me away.” 

His voice was partially a growl and part tearful, but piercing either way. “Did you want me to just lay down for that man? Give him what he wants? I am a carrier after all, I’d do as you wished with no choice.” 

Kyungsoo let out an animalistic snap Baekhyun had loved so much before he was pinning the carriers back to the counter and cupping behind his ear roughly to make him look at him. “You always have a choice with us, always. We never would have bet if we didn’t know we could win.” 

The carrier knew he was right, he had sent them a look before they declared the bet, but it hurt all the same. 

“We love you so much, sweetheart, they set us up. You know they did.” Luhan added with a worried frown on his face as he eyed the tears on Baekhyun's face; they hadn’t seen the carrier cry in so long and they were reminded how much he hated the sight. 

Baekhyun sighed and pressed his forehead to the center of Kyungsoo's chest as the man’s arms wrapped around his shoulders. 

“You love to play such games usually, tell us what’s really wrong.” Yifan requested, an expression that told Baekhyun just how guilty he was for betting him off and causing this reaction. 

If he looked this bad Baekhyun didn’t even want to look at Chanyeol who kept everything until it bottled up and exploded.

“I-I think I’m pregnant.” 

It was barely a whisper but they heard it all the same. Kyungsoo pulled back to look at him shocked, brushing the curled hair from his face with wide eyes. 

“What was that?” Zitao questioned sounding extremely disbelieving.

Baekhyun's hand came to press against his stomach and he sighed. “I’m not sure, I-I just have a feeling since… I stopped taking my medicine.” 

He wasn’t really worried about their reactions but he was scared, scared to be pregnant after what had occurred all those months ago. 

“Baby boy….” Chanyeol mumbled before he was coming around the island and kneeling at Baekhyun's feet, palms moving the carrier's hand to feel his stomach over the cool leather. “Babe, darling, that’s fantastic.” 

Baekhyun had to let out a watery laugh and ran a hand through his hair as the leader rested his cheek on his stomach. It was ridiculous to think a head gangster was getting teary eyed over the possibility of a child. 

“What do you need to find out?” Minseok questioned as he began putting the jacket he had just taken off back on and looking through the drawer of different car keys. “Do you want a doctor? I’ll go bring you one.” 

Baekhyun sniffled at his hopeful expression and shook his head, “Minnie, you’re bleeding, you’re not going anywhere.” 

He shook his black curls determinedly and pulled out the keys for the Lamborghini. “I don’t care, if you think you are, we are going to check.” 

Baekhyun watched him with a fond smile and shook his head, reaching toward him with the hand not running through Chanyeol's hair. 

“He’s right, we’ll go.” Junmyeon told Minseok as he plucked the keys from the bleeding man's hand. “What do you need, love?” 

Baekhyun felt such an overwhelming fondness and reached around where the boys had started crowding around his stomach after Yifan had shoved Chanyeol away with a “Move, I’m older” like a child on the playground. 

“Give me your phone I’ll text a list.” He said. 

Junmyeon passed over his phone and Baekhyun typed in his code and began writing a message with the request for multiple pregnancy tests of different brands.

“I’ll go with them since I know the most about medical knowledge, someone can stitch Hyung right?” Yixing inquired.

Baekhyun sent him a beaming smile and nodded, “Of course, I’ll get right on it, I think he’s bleeding on my dress.” He teased, getting a huff from said man. 

“Wait, I want to come.” Sehun whined and stood to his feet with a press of his palm to Baekhyun's stomach to press his lips to his cheek. 

“Here, baby.” Baekhyun said gently, passing Junmyeon his phone back. 

The ones leaving to run to the store pressed excited kisses to his skin and left looking so hopeful Baekhyun hoped he was pregnant just so he wouldn’t see the disappointment in their eyes. 

“Shit, really hyung, you are bleeding all over.” Zitao muttered, drawing his attention back to Minseok.

Baekhyun wondered how he was still standing or not passed out having been bleeding profusely from his temple for a few hours. 

The carrier pressed a soft kiss to Zitao’s temple in appreciation for pointing it out. “Someone take him to the couch please, I’ll go get him new clothes and the first aid kit.” 

“You stay here, I’ll get it.” Jongdae immediately offered, jumping to his feet and rushing down the hall before Baekhyun could say anything. 

By the time Jongdae was back with everything he had asked for, and one of his shirts he wanted Baekhyun to change into, Yifan had already placed the eldest on the couch.

The man was growling so hard it made Baekhyun laugh. “I’m not a baby.” He whined. 

The carrier snorted and placed the first aid kit beside him on the couch, “You’re my baby, Minnie.” 

The man lit up with the gummy smile, nodding tiredly.

Baekhyun tried to be gentle as he stitched up his face, three stitches to his temple and one beneath his eye, his sweet face was already swollen and it made Baekhyun pained for him. “Someone get him painkillers please.” 

Minseok went to open his mouth but Baekhyun stopped him with a finger to his lips and a pointed glare. He only huffed angrily in response. 

“I can change myself.” He argued as Baekhyun asked Jongin to pass over the clothes Jongdae had brought. “Just let him fuss, Hyung. He likes to take care of us.” The current youngest in the room said. 

Baekhyun giggled and pinched Jongin's cheek with a mumble of how Nini was right, and Minseok grumbled the whole time as he pulled off his shirt. “You never whine this much when I usually remove your clothes.” The carrier pointed out with an amused smirk

“That’s because I get to hear your pretty moans soon after.” Minseok flirted and leaned forward before he winced and threw a hand to his rib. “Also, my side hurts like a son of a bitch.” He added.

Baekhyun tsked and removed his hand to view his purpling rib. 

“It looks like a bruised rib, you’ll be fine Hyung, you know I used to get them all the time; they just hurt like a mother fucker.” Kyungsoo explained. 

“You’re okay, puddin’ take a nap.” Baekhyun ordered, ready to order Chanyeol to take the man to bed.

“No, I want to wait for the others.” 

Baekhyun knew what he meant, that he wanted to wait for the results. The carrier made a soft cooing sound and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Fine, you can nap here so you’ll wake up when they get here, okay?” 

Minseok hummed and nodded with drooping eyes as the carrier pulled a blanket from the back of the couch. “We’ll be quiet, let's watch a movie.” Luhan suggested with a cute curve of his lips. 

Baekhyun smiled fondly at him and tossed the blanket over Minseok who sprawled across the side of the large couch. “Good idea, lu.” 

He beamed and then began to discuss what to watch as Zitao got up with a mumble about snacks.

“We’ll wake you up when they get back.” Chanyeol muttered as he pulled Baekhyun into his lap and the carrier pulled Minseok’s head onto his soft thigh. 

“Sleep well, Hyung.” Yifan added, patting Minseok’s calf.

They made mistakes, but the two were good leaders, and cared for their family above all.

And as Minseok scooted closer to nuzzle his nose into Baekhyun's stomach, the carrier felt quite loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hated the guards at the prison... Zico is... well, a huge snake... nearly silent, but strikes quickly... and, can be lethal. 
> 
> Also, I love the actual rapper Zico, please DO NOT even make connections to him, I only chose the name because it sounded intimidating!
> 
> Anyway, who’s your favorite character thus far?


	21. Little Monsters

“Sweetness, time to get up.” A gentle hand on Baekhyun's cheek snapped him out of the world of darkness. “The others are back, babe, and if you don’t wake up you won’t sleep well later.” 

His tired eyes snapped open and Baekhyun let out a quiet hum, “Luhan…” 

The carrier sounded so fond, so overwhelmingly happy to see him, Luhan felt his chest warm. Fuck how cute Baekhyun was, how happy and sweet he were, theu loved him so much. 

“Nice nap, Baekhyun?” He inquired as his fingers brushed the hair from his forehead, “You look so cute when you just wake up.” 

Baekhyun was sure he looked absolutely whipped as he tittered and gave him an eye smile. “You too, Lu.” 

Luhan flushed head to toe before placing a kiss to his forehead. “See what they got, babe.” 

The carrier nodded and let Luhan carry him into the kitchen with Baekhyun's tired face nuzzling into his neck. 

Baekhyun felt the cold granite on his legs as Luhan sat him onto the island and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Look, cutie.” Junmyeon cooed as Baekhyun pulled away from Luhan to look at the boys scattered around the room. 

Minseok looked way better after his nap and Baekhyun saw Yixing looking over the stitches he had done with a small proud smile, it made the carrier happy to have impressed him. 

Baekhyun spun around to sit criss-crossed on the counter to see what was dumped out on top. 

His eyes caught the prettiest of bouquets first, and Sehun immediately slid it closer to him on the island when he saw Baekhyun's eyes light up. “We’re really sorry for upsetting you earlier.” 

His ever prominent nervous lisp had Baekhyun pulling on his shirt sleeve to press a kiss to his nose and shake his head. “It’s okay, sweetheart.” 

“It’s not okay, darling.” Yixing began as he walked towards the smaller holding a box of luxury chocolate. “We made you doubt our love for you and that’s not okay.” 

Baekhyun knew he was right so instead of arguing, he shyly smiled and accepted his gift and placed it into his lap with a cute smile to himself. 

“Now are these the right things?” Junmyeon added as he pushed the bunch of boxes closer to him. “We bought everything the store had pretty much.” 

Baekhyun snorted and giggled as he picked through the boxes. “I can see that, Jun.” the man flushed and looked sheepishly adorable.

“Should I go take them now, or-“ 

Kyungsoo being the ever impatient man he was promptly picked Baekhyun up bridal style and the carrier squealed, scrambling to gather a bunch of the boxes into his arms. 

“Now.” The man ordered.

Baekhyun snorted and held the five he managed to grab to his chest as Kyungsoo placed him caringly to his feet by the bathroom door. 

“Wait.” Yifan muttered, “Just know if it’s positive or negative, it’s not an issue, baby. If it’s positive that’s fucking amazing, but if it’s not then we will keep trying, don't be upset.” 

“Yeah, if you start crying again I’ll lose my shit.” Chanyeol added making Baekhyun giggle and shuffle on his feet.

“Okay?” Zitao prompted as he hadn’t responded to the leaders. 

Baekhyun nodded with a fond smile. “Okay, I love you all.” 

“We love you too, sweetheart. Now please run along before Kyungsoo slaughters someone.” Jongdae said with a point to the impatiently bouncing on his feet Kyungsoo.

The carrier burst with laughter and made his way into the bathroom with a comment of, “If you kill someone let it be Taozi for burning half my closet.” 

He heard Zitaos fading whine as they walked away through the bathroom door. “It was an accident!” 

Minseok’s scold of, “Shouldn’t have been playing with the lighter inside, again!” Had Baekhyun snickering to himself. 

~~~~~~~

He was nervous to come out. 

What if something happened? What if he lost the baby, again? 

He couldn’t handle it again. The pain or the loss. 

Fuck, could they even protect a child? Baekhyun shook that thought off immediately, the boys wouldn’t ever let anything happen to him, or the baby.

“Babe, are you okay, it’s been nearly 30 minutes?” Minseok worried as he knocked on the bathroom door. 

Baekhyun hurriedly wiped his eyes and pushed the five positive tests into the trash can. “Just a second!” 

He was sure they could hear his voice crack from the tears, but they didn’t mention anything, and he only heard Minseok walk back towards the living room.

The carrier sighed as he leaned against the counter.

Everything was fine, the boys were going to be so happy, and so was he, but Baekhyun couldn’t stop these thoughts from coming. 

Shaking off his thoughts he made his way towards the door, stepping out quietly and peeking into the living room. 

They all looked so nervous, but excited. 

Baekhyun saw Junmyeon on his phone closest to him and looked over his shoulder, he was looking at things he needed to know for pregnancies. 

Fuck, his sweetness had Baekhyun stepping into the room and placing his arms around his shoulders, gaining everyone’s attention. 

“You guys should do what Jun is doing, we’re going to need to know.” 

The gasp Junmyeon let out had everyone realizing and tearing up. “Baby...” Junmyeon whispered as he pressed a kiss to the back of Baekhyun's palm. 

The carrier was sure his eyes were glassy as he nodded, confirming his thoughts. 

“I’m calling a doctor now, right this second and making an appointment.” Yixing promised as he stood to his feet and stepped into the hallway. 

“Good thing we got these.” Sehun muttered before he was reaching under the coffee table and pulling out a bag.

Baekhyun burst into laughter as he poured out containers of prenatal vitamins. 

The carrier felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind. “Fuck.” Yifan murmured against his jaw, “We love you so much, you know this right? We’re going to take care of you both.” 

His words had Baekhyun tearing up and covering your face with his palms as Yifan pressed himself against his back. 

“Don’t cry.” Minseok ordered as he sat up on the couch holding his side. “Please don’t cry, sweetheart.” 

The carrier sniffed and couldn’t stop the worries coming to his head. He couldn’t handle losing another child, he couldn’t handle the anguish on their faces again. 

“Nothing is going to happen.” Chanyeol was so, so good at knowing what Baekhyun was thinking all the time, he was always so attentive to him. “You’re going to go to the doctor regularly, and you’re going to start taking vitamins right this second and we’re going to look up anything we need to know.” 

So sweet, they were so sweet to him, so loving and careful. They couldn’t handle the loss either, Baekhyun saw it in the loving way they would stare at him, grimacing as they ran fingers across his stomach. 

He even caught Kyungsoo in the gym crying a few weeks after they all had been rescued; Baekhyun never asked him why, but the fingers that curled into the edge of the carrier's shirt spoke enough for him. 

“We aren’t losing another.” Jongdae whispered, “There’s no way, it’s not happening.” 

His determination only had Baekhyun turning around in Yifan's arms and curling into his neck as the man picked him up and went to sit in a chair with him on his lap. 

“I’m scared.” Baekhyun admitted with a small frown as Yifan pulled his face from his neck so he could press gentle kisses to the side of his face. 

Baekhyun heard a familiar tutting noise as Jongin dropped to his knees beside the two of them and placed a gentle hand to Baekhyun’s lower back. “We have you now, kitty, we got you now.” 

Baekhyun was sure the noise that came from his throat was highly disturbing as he reached out for Jongin to grab him. 

He could still remember the maknaes screaming as Baekhyun was carried out covered in his own blood, the four who pulled against their bars with force that was almost inhuman, adrenaline played it’s part Baekhyun supposed. 

The carrier curled his fingers into the nape of his neck as he wrapped his legs around Jongin’s thin waist. “Nobody is going to hurt you, kitten, you’re going to be happy and healthy and I can already see Minseok Hyung looking on his phone for baby things.” 

Baekhyun snorted at the last part, taking it as a joke, and glanced over his shoulder and saw the eldest looking at him with wide eyes and his phone in his hand, looking like he got caught doing exactly as Jongin had said and it made the carrier laugh boisterously. 

“Appointment is made, the nurse assistant suggested we start Baek on prenatals right away.” Yixing explained as he walked back in and tossed his phone on the coffee table and began opening one of the plastic containers. 

“Here, babe.” He cooed as he walked over, looking nothing but fond as he eyed the tear stained cheeks, he didn’t mention anything though. 

“Well take care of you, little monkey.” Chanyeol purred as he read one of the containers.

If Baekhyun cried again, well, he could blame it on his hormones.

~~~~~~

“Does this hurt?” Dr. Shin inquired as he pressed against the carrier's side. Baekhyun shook his head as Yixing leaned forward and wrapped a hand around his wrist comfortingly.

Much to the boys annoyance, only a few of them could come because they would be too recognizable as a whole group. 

So, in the end, Yifan, Yixing, and Kyungsoo came along because they had plain colored hair so it was easier to fit in; Sehun, Jongin, and Chanyeol had thrown a fit at that, but Baekhyun knew Chanyeol couldn’t come even if he wanted too, he was the most recognizable.

They chose the ones that could fit in the best and the carrier was pleasantly surprised at their thinking. It didn’t really stop the doctor's odd look as he spotted them. 

Sure, the boys could fit in if they wanted too as long as they had caps and large hoodies, but the tattoos across his skin didn't really go well in Baekhyun's favor; but the boys had done a good job of covering them with long sleeves and jeans and placing makeup on their love bites.

They had been particularly pissed as they did so, but they understood that Baekhyun needed to see a doctor, and he’d prefer not to have to hold the doctor at gunpoint to see their carrier. 

Baekhyun had been scared though, until the doctor relaxed and called his full name with a gentle smile, he even felt the boys relax as Yixing pulled him to his feet; Baekhyun knew they would have forced the doctor to see him either way, but it was admittedly nice for people not to be so afraid of the guys, sometimes. 

“So which one of you is the father?” The doctor asked as he began to pull out his stethoscope to check the carrier’s breathing. 

Baekhyun saw the boys glance at each other competitively, “Me!” Kyungsoo grinned as Yifan elbowed the youngest in the room roughly.

Dr. Shin smiled, accepting the man's exclamation as excitement when Baekhyun knew it was mainly teasing as he knew he had wormed his way into every appointment from this point on to avoid the doctors suspicion.

“Sit up a bit, sweetie, I need to check your lungs.” 

Baekhyun saw the three men’s lips twist unhappily at the nickname and sent them a warning look before playing it off as a smile for the doctor. 

“Your breathing sounds good, although I would suggest adding Vitamin C to your supplements just to keep your immune system strong for the baby.” 

The carrier saw Yixing pull his phone out and assumed he was sending a text and repeating everything to the others. 

“Shall we check the baby now? Do you know how far along you are?” The doctor asked as he pulled over a small screen and began to pull some gloves in. 

“No, I just took a few tests about three days ago, but other than that I have no idea.” Baekhyun mumbled, nervously adjusting his curls behind his ear. 

That was true, it could have been from anytime the past two, almost three months they had been out. Not only at any time, but from any of the boys; not that it mattered, all of them claimed the fetus as theirs immediately. Baekhyun hadn’t expected any differently. 

“Oh.” Yifan spoke up suddenly, he sent the carrier a small apologetic look before he was leaning forward. “Are there any… any risks because he has lost a baby before?” 

Baekhyun felt a burst of affection for the man for asking, and if the doctor found it odd that the one that didn’t claim to be the father asked, he didn’t mention anything and instead turned to face them all. 

“That’s a good question, I was wondering about the surgical scar.” He paused before turning to look at Baekhyun, “Do you remember what type it was at all and how long ago?” The carrier scrunched up his nose to think. 

“It was a threatened miscarriage at first, then an inevitable one; about four months ago now.” Kyungsoo redeemed his spot as the self proclaimed father, and Baekhyun saw the others look at the man relatively shocked for remembering; he wasn’t really, Kyungsoo was always attentive and he remembered how upset the man had been at the loss, absolutely crazed. 

The doctor nodded before sending Baekhyun a reassuring smile as he began to grab some sort of lubricant in a clear bottle. “I assume that you had a procedure done?” He questioned, the carrier nodded, silently appreciating that the man didn’t need to go into detail about it; he was worried one of the men would grow angry if Baekhyun had to talk about the slightly painful, embarrassing procedure done in the sanatorium.

Even after he had been in pain because they wouldn’t give him medication, only giving him a painkiller during the operation, Baekhyun never told them though- he didn’t want to remember it.

“As long as your uterus has healed up there is honestly not a huge risk for it to occur again, your body chooses when the time is right; just be sure to take all of the vitamins we recommend and we will send you home with a list of the do's and don'ts. You’re going to be fine, Baekhyun.” 

He didn’t know if the doctor really knew how much his words relieved the carrier as Baekhyun laid back against the slightly uncomfortable, reclined white chair and laughed. 

Fuck, Baekhyun knew he was going to cry out of happiness, but not so soon. He heard one of the boys sniff and he suspected they had secretly been worried too.

“Now this is going to be a little cold.” Dr. Shin muttered before he felt a cold, clear lubricant spread across his lower abdomen around his scar. Baekhyun knew he probably noticed the black of a few tattoos as he rolled the shirt under his ribs but the carrier couldn’t give two fucks.

“Let’s see if we can find the little one.” He added, Baekhyun smiled excitedly at his words and turned his head to watch the screen. As the doctor looked away he felt Yifan press a quick palm to his cheek and Baekhyun sent him a reassuring grin.

“Wow.” He heard Kyungsoo whisper to himself and Baekhyun quickly looked back over at the doctor. “Oh.” He heard the doctor mutter. 

“Oh what? What’s wrong?” Yixing questioned with a twist of his lips as he sat forward. Baekhyun's heart began racing with fear he had never felt.

“Do you see this black circle?” The doctor paused and pointed to a black mass as he held the ultrasound camera in one spot, “That is the sac the fetus is developing in, but see this.” He moved the camera slightly. “There’s another one.” 

Baekhyun gasped out in shock. “Twins?” Yifan uttered in disbelief. The doctor nodded with a slight smile and turned to Kyungsoo. “I hope you’re ready for two.” 

Kyungsoo's wide eyes met Baekhyun's and the carrier knew he was more than ready as he hopped from his spot and leaned down to press his forehead to the carrier's temple, so obviously proud. Baekhyun had never seen the man so excited other than when he was seeing red. 

“Shit, ba-Baekhyun, this is so amazing.” Baekhyun heard Yixing's claim and he knew he was resisting acting just as Kyungsoo was. “The family is going to be so happy.” 

The carrier giggled as Kyungsoo placed a kiss on hid lips and moved to stand to the side a little so he could stare at the screen. 

“Yixing, don’t text them.” He saw Yifan lean over Yixings shoulder, “Can we get a copy of that?”

Baekhyun beamed at his question and the doctor nodded immediately, he looked so happy for the guys; Baekhyun definitely liked him. “Of course, how many?” 

“Twelve.” Baekhyun grinned, Dr. Shin laughed a little at the large amount and he saw him pressing a few buttons on the machine. “I’ll get them ordered now, I’m sure you guys want to run home to your family.” 

Kyungsoo nodded immediately in response, “Definitely, my carrier is going to get so spoiled.” Baekhyun snorted, knowing he was definitely taking pleasure in milking this at the others' unimpressed looks.

Dr. Shin smiled. “I’m sure, that’s what family is good for, now do you want to hear their heartbeats?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the nice comment! It really motivates me! 
> 
> Also, now there will be more jumps bc there’s some shit that we gotta get to, also... it would just be so boring to just write about Baekhyun being home all day pregnant!


	22. Happiness

The boys couldn’t stop staring at Baekhyun, or the prints, as soon as the doctor had cleaned off his abdomen and told the guys that a list and the prints should be ready at the desk. 

Yixing had scheduled another appointment for a few weeks out and Baekhyun knew the boys must have liked the doctor too.

“Kyungsoo, get off his ass and let us see him.” Yifan demanded, “I’ll fucking fight you, you know it.” 

Kyungsoo had been dangling off of Baekhyun the whole time, really playing up him being the carrier’s only man and as soon as they all walked out Baekhyun were expecting this argument. 

“Yeah, man, here you drive.” Yifan ordered as he forcibly made the younger hold the keys. Kyungsoo made an annoyed growl, but Baekhyun placed a kiss to his lips and it seemed to calm him down a little. 

As Yifan opened the door of the car for the smaller and helped Baekhyun inside, the carrier saw Yixings phone going off as he climbed into the passenger seat. 

Baekhyun grabbed it from the cup holder in the middle and laughed at all of the hundreds of messages piling up from the few restless at home. 

“I didn’t know what to tell them in the group chat so I just opted to not text back.” Yixing explained as he turned in his seat to look at Baekhyun. 

The carrier giggled and unlocked his phone. “I can see that, Luhan says and I quote, ‘Yixing if you don’t respond I’ll cut your dick off.’” Baekhyun read as he scrolled through some of them and the three laughed as he read a few.

“Fan, what’s this say?” He inquired as he scrolled past one from Zitao in Chinese. Yifan hummed as Baekhyun pointed out the message and placed his chin on the smallers shoulder. 

He read it then snorted and reached over to scroll down a little and laughed even harder. “He said: ‘Ge, I’m lighting your bed on fire as we speak’ and then a few minutes later he apologized.” Baekhyun burst into laughter at that. 

Baekhyun pictured Kyungsoo rolling his eyes as he turned the corner. “Come on, Tao, if you’re going to threaten people at least do it for real.” The man complained. And the others agreed as Baekhyun began typing a simple message.

“Everything went well, we’re picking up food then on the way, love you! - Baekhyunnie” 

Less than a minute after Baekhyun sent it Chanyeol was calling. 

“Hey, Yeollie.” He cooed as Yifan’s hand came to rest on his flat stomach. 

He heard Chanyeol breath heavily in the phone and vaguely picked up on the commotion in the background. “Darling, everything went okay?” 

“Fuck, Sehun get off me, I’m on the phone with him now, chill!” Baekhyun then heard him yell. 

Baekhyun smiled gently, “Everything went fine, baby, we’re going to be home within an hour.” 

“That’s good, we’re glad, sweetheart. What’d the doctor say?” He sounded a little out of breath and the carrier knew for a fact he was either trying to get the maknae away from him or he already had the maknae pinned. 

Baekhyun hummed with closed lips, glancing around and meeting Yixing's eyes with a small smile. “It’s a surprise, mister leader!” 

He heard Chanyeol do the small growl in the back of his throat Baekhyun loved very much. “Are you flirting with me right now?” 

With a giggle, Baekhyun only smirked, “You know I love when you use that tone.” Chanyeol added. 

Baekhyun giggled and smiled to himself. “Maybe I am, Chanyeollie. I expect you to figure out how to deal with it when I get home.” He flirted with a slight laugh as Yifan pressed a ticklish kiss to his neck. 

“I will, we’ll deal with you in a little, princess.” He growled out in a tone so familiar to Baekhyun it had the carrier's toes curling. 

“We’ll see about that!” Baekhyun teased just to hear the heavy breath he let slip. 

“Tell Minnie to ice his face.” Baekhyun added a moment later, “And then we’ll be home.” 

He heard Chanyeol yelling down the hall and repeating what Baekhyun said to Minseok. “Okay, we love you baby, tell the boys to drive safe.” 

“Love you guys too, tell Taozi that Kyungsoo thinks he needs to make good on threats if he makes them.” The three boys chortled at that and Chanyeol made a noise of agreement into the phone.

“I agree; anyways, we’ll see you in a little, my love.” 

Baekhyun smiled as he hung up and immediately more messages began to fly through. He snorted as he read Jongdae's whine that Chanyeol should have let him call, Baekhyun could practically hear his whining tone.

“So, babe.” Kyungsoo spoke up as Baekhyun leaned forward to pass Yixing his phone back, you laughed as the man rolled his eyes at the messages and turned it off. “What color cribs do you want?” 

Baekhyun absolutely beamed.

~~~~~~~

As soon as the guys pulled up Baekhyun spent a moment petting hid puppy, smiling as he nosed at Yixings shirt excitedly. 

“I’ve been getting tips from his trainer.” Kyungsoo spoke up as he wrapped an arm around Baekhyun's waist. “Gonna make this little guy a beast.” 

Baekhyun giggled as Kyungsoo nipped at his jaw and Yifan pet the once scared wolf on the snout. “That’s a good name, let's call him that.” 

Kyungsoo nodded against his neck with a little satisfied smirk. 

“It’s really your day today, isn’t it, Soo?” Yifan grumbled as he grabbed the food bags from Yixing. 

“Well, I suppose it is as it is my doll that is pregnant- kidding, kidding!” Kyungsoo laughed as he jumped away from the man playfully. 

It was nice to see him get excited over something that wasn’t… morally questionable, not that Baekhyun really minded either way; but his childlike playfulness today was like a breath of fresh air. 

“Here, buttercup.” Yixing said as he walked over and passed him his folder from the doctors. “Let’s go in before they start blowing up my phone again.” 

“Kitten!” Jongin cried immediately as Baekhyun removed his shoes by the door, the smaller clutching the folder to his chest. The carrier looked up at him with a grin. “Hey, Nini.” 

The second youngest bounced on his feet as he waited for Baekhyun to step out of the entryway before wrapping his hand around his. “Hyungs were all so moppy while you were gone, Sehun too.” He complained. 

Baekhyun snorted and pressed a quick kiss to his pout, “That’s okay, sweetheart, if you wear a hat you can come with me next time.” 

Jongin grinned at the promise and nodded frantically. 

The carrier slid from his arms to press a kiss to Minseok’s temple as the man had headphones on and looked to be upset as he held his ice pack to his healing face. 

He jumped a little at the contact before lighting up and taking his headphones out. “Baby, you’re back.” He observed and reached up so Baekhyun would lean down and press a quick kiss to his mouth. 

“Good job with the ice pack, puddin’, I know you don’t want to, but it will help.” Baekhyun praised as he adjusted it back to where it should be on his cheekbone. 

The eldest had been particularly whiny about using the ice pack, or actually taking care of any of his wounds. The boys hadn’t really gotten hurt before so Baekhyun never knew them to be quite this upset about him fussing over their wounds. Jongdae exposed that it was because usually they just take care of them the day of, and then act like they aren’t there at all. 

Baekhyun had rolled his eyes and scolded them for that, and since then Minseok didn’t whine as much, just pouted when he cleaned his stitches and they made him use hot and ice packs. 

“Tell us the news!” Junmyeon swooned as he came down the hall with everyone else on his tail. 

Chanyeol sent Baekhyun a wink as he met his eye and the smaller smirked at the leader before walking over to the island and sitting beside the bags of food on the counter. “Well, apparently we are about six weeks or so along.” 

Baekhyun watched them light up as they processed the information. “And one of us” Yifan paused, “Has some fucking incredible sperm.” 

The carrier burst into shaky laughter at his words and the confused looks on the other men’s faces as only the four of them that went to the doctors laughed. 

“Um… okay?” Baekhyun heard Zitaos confusion and giggled harder as he pulled open the folder. “We’ll explain, come here.” 

The men crowded around the island and Baekhyun saw the three respectively take a seat to the side on the couch. 

“Oh, a list.” Sehun mumbled, unimpressed, as Baekhyun placed the list to the side. 

“Not that, Sehunnie, these.” Baekhyun explained as he began passing them each an ultrasound photo. He smiled adoringly as Jongdae threw his hand over his mouth with a gasp at the gift. 

Baekhyun leaned over Luhans shoulder as he sat up to point at the picture so everyone could see what he was talking about. “This little black mass is the baby.” Baekhyun said with a little smile. 

“Which one?” Jongin questioned as he looked over to see where he was pointing. 

Baekhyun's head shot up with a mischievous smile. “Both.” 

He heard Yifan's deep laugh at Zitaos strangled noise. 

“Two?” Junmyeon whispered, and Baekhyun saw the moment all of them caught on. The way their eyes shot to him, then his stomach and then back to the photos as their eyes got watery. 

“Twins.” Luhan mumbled with his voice course.

“Twins.” Baekhyun confirmed with a swing of his legs and a wide smile. 

“Incredible sperm, right?” Yifan tried his joke again, and this time it got his desired reaction. 

“Fuck, babydoll, we’re so happy.” Chanyeol assured as he stepped between Baekhyun's legs, “Thank you so much, beautiful.” 

The carrier could tell by the shakiness of his voice he was trying to keep himself from crying like the others. 

Baekhyun curled his fingers into his red hair as Chanyeol leaned down to press his forehead to his shoulder. “Don’t thank me, Chanyeol, I’m happy too, so happy.” 

“What else did the doctor find out?” Minseok begged and Baekhyun glanced over at him to see his eyes hadn’t left the photo in his hand.

“One of the babies' heart rate was 125, and the other baby was 120.” Baekhyun responded quietly as his fingers held Chanyeol tight to his collarbone, the carrier suspected he was crying now if the wetness on his shirt was anything to go by. 

“Which is very healthy and normal.” Kyungsoo added as if he remembered every word from the doctor; Baekhyun suspected he did. 

The carrier heard more than saw Sehun’s choked sob and made a soft noise and motioned the youngest over. “Are you so excited, baby?” Baekhyun cooed as Sehun knelt down so he could brush the hair from his eyes, “Me too, sweetheart.” 

The youngest sniffed before tossing himself over Chanyeol's back, earning a grunt into Baekhyun's neck from the giant. 

“It’s high risk.” Yixing added as he leaned over the back of the couch. Baekhyun knew he read over the list in the car, and the carrier skimmed it a bit, but he knew that was on there. “Twins are high risk, so for the first trimester we need to make sure he’s getting all his vitamins and the doctor said to keep morning sickness away for him to eat small snacks throughout the day; to keep something in his stomach to help with nausea.” 

“Also, he needs to up his food intake, Dr. Shin said he thought he might need some immune system boosts.” Yifan stated after Yixing was done.

Honestly, now Baekhyun was a little surprised they had paid that much attention and remembered it all.

Chanyeol stood up then with a kiss on his shoulder. 

Baekhyun wanted to coddle him when he met his eyes with his red ones and pressed a kiss to the center of the carrier’s forehead before dragging the maknae with him to the side and grabbed the discarded list. “And this list?” He asked with a clear of his throat as he looked it over.

Jongdae immediately made his way over to lay his own kisses onto Baekhyun's face. 

“There are things he can't do and can; a few of the things in there are kind of iffy though.” Kyungsoo responded easily. “Like it says to only up his calories up to 300 more a day, but that’s for single pregnancies, so he will need more.” 

“Also.” Yixing coughed a little into his elbow. “Dr. Shin said sex was completely safe and if he bled a little it was normal, so not to freak out.” 

“Actually Hyung, he said me having sex with him still was fine.” Kyungsoo joked with a loud cackle when Yixing kicked him.

“The fuck are you laughing about, crazy.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes fondly at the third youngest. 

Baekhyun giggled as Jongdae leaned against the countertop with him. “Soo claimed he was the father in front of the doctor and now he’s going to have to go to all of the appointments.” 

“Hyung!” Jongin whined, “That’s not fair at all!” 

Kyungsoo only beamed and chortled as all of the boys began to scold and chastise him. 

“You little shit!” Minseok growled as he made a move to reach for the younger. Kyungsoo only slowly moved to the side with a smirk, knowing the eldest couldn’t really even catch him in his state. 

“I’m burning your bed, and I’m really doing it!” Zitao added with a stomp. “Hey! Hey, no fires in the house!” Yifan began yelling immediately as Tao began moving down the hall. 

Baekhyun heard Luhan spit something in Chinese, he suspected it to be some kind of curse, before he was dashing down the hall. 

The carrier only smiled and met eyes with the redhead who glanced up from the list. He was forever grateful to Chanyeol for bringing him into their lives. 

And the leader flashed him a small smile, like he thought the same thing about Baekhyun.


	23. 188 & 173

“Babe, get your ass off there before you fall and get hurt.” Baekhyun sighed and rolled his eyes at Jongdae's words.

The boys hadn’t been letting him do anything fun, not even having sex ever since his stomach started showing. They were now only 9.5 weeks along, but it was quite literally like magic. 

Baekhyun always heard stories about how people will get pregnancy bellies overnight, but damn was that the truth, especially since he was having twins it started showing earlier than normal. 

The carrier was going to just ignore Jongdae and continue playing on the ribbons; he wasn’t stupid, he were playing only a foot off of the ground and he was so goddamn bored. 

Baekhyun would never put his babies in danger, that’s why the boys haven’t been taking him out with them, but he was just so bored.

But apparently Yifan had other plans as he walked in, noticed Baekhyun sitting on them, and promptly pulled him from them. 

“Yifan!” Baekhyun whined and pouted as he placed him on the couch carefully. 

“Please stop, sweetheart, you’re going to worry us.” 

Baekhyun frowned up at him. “He’s right, baby.” Yixing mumbled as he leaned over the back of the couch to run his fingers over the slight bump. “Need to be extra careful.” 

The carrier knew they were just being overly cautious and the truth was that he loved it, but he was just so hormonal, and none of them wanted to have sex with him no matter how many times he hinted at it. “You guys are being mean!” 

Baekhyun felt his own eyes watering up from the hormones and immediately the threes faces dropped at the first sign of tears. He heard Jongdae mumble something about getting Minseok as Yixing hopped over the couch. “Sweetheart.” He sighed and cupped his cheek, “There's no reason to cry, why are you crying?” 

“Nobody wants to spend time with me anymore.” Baekhyun cried, hiccuping as Yifan carefully pulled him to sit up straight. 

The carrier heard tsking as some others made their way in. “We do like to spend time with you, love, we just are worried you’ll get hurt.” Junmyeon breathed as he knelt by the couch. “You and Taozi were just reading together like an hour ago, stuff like that is fine.” 

Baekhyun pouted harder at that as Yifan shook his head at the tears falling down his cheeks. “You guys don’t think I’m pretty enough anymore.” He whispered as his hands wrapped around his belly. 

He heard an offronted noise as Kyungsoo pushed his way through to pull his hands off his stomach. They absolutely hated when Baekhyun covered it when it was just them. 

“You’re the prettiest, my baby, beautiful.” He paused to press a kiss to his palm. “Why do you think you aren’t?” He looked pained at the thought and ran his fingers over Baekhyun's hips. 

Baekhyun glanced at him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, “Nobody wants to touch me anymore.” 

Kyungsoo furrowed his brows. “Of course we do, Baekhyun.” 

The carrier shook his head. “No, I hint and you guys don’t get it.” 

“That’s because we’re stupid, kitty.” Jongin sent him a sweet smile, “We were worried whether or not you wanted to still have sex so we agreed to give you some space.” 

Baekhyun huffed and he looked like a child as Yixing wipes off his cheeks. “Well don’t, I don’t want space.” He heard the boys chuckle a little and smiled because he loved the sound. 

“We won’t then, little one, we’ll annoy the shit out of you!” Minseok laughed, “You’re going to get so annoyed.” 

Baekhyun giggled at him, knowing it was not possible for him to get tired of them even if they were being annoying. “I can handle it Minnie!” 

“What do you want to do then, honey, we can do whatever you want.” Yixing cooed as Kyungsoo's fingers lingered on his skin. 

Baekhyun smirked and licked his lips. “Want to play!” The boys snorted but Baekhyun saw them looking at him darkly. “Okay, you can choose, sweetie.” Yifan responded immediately.

He hummed as he looked around a bit. It had been a while since Baekhyun had sex with them, he you had played with most of them not so long ago, except Chanyeol. 

Him and Yifan had been so busy lately trying to figure out what the fuck was happening to their loyalty. 

Yifan made it a point to come out and see Baekhyun every once in a while, but Chanyeol was mainly hidden away and Baekhyun would randomly see him pop in to press kisses to his lips and ask about him and the babies. 

“Chan!” Baekhyun cried with a tilt of his head as he looked towards the man. His eyes widened at the sudden choice but then his expression quickly changed when Yifan gathered Baekhyun up to take him to the other. 

“You want Chanyeol to play with you, sweetness?” Luhan chirped with one of his favorite mischievous smiles on his lips; two could play at that game. “Want Chanyeol to fill me up, Luhan!”

The boys quite literally lost it as Chanyeol snatched Baekhyun into his arms with a moan. “You want daddy to give you more babies?” He growled against the smallers cheek, “Then the others will give you babies too, huh, because we want you and the babies so bad.” 

Baekhyun's toes curled at his words and he frantically nodded with a pout. “Want more babies, Chanyeollie, let's have lots of babies.” 

“Fuck, if you don’t take him and give him more I’m going to!” Minseok snarled at the red haired leader. 

Chanyeol let a rumble fill his chest as he pulled Baekhyun tighter making him squeal in delight, “I’ll take care of you, little monkey.” 

“When you get back we’ll show you how much we love you and the babies, Baekhyun!” Jongdae called in such a sultry tone Baekhyun knew he had his mouth twisted into a smirk. 

The carrier giggled the whole walk down the hallway until Chanyeol was hovering over him in his bed. 

~~~~~~~

“Twin A, the bigger one, has a heart rate of 188; that’s very, very strong.” Dr. Shin began as he moved the monitor across Baekhyun's skin. “And the Twin B has a heart rate of 173, that is also very good; it seems the two are coming along very well.” 

The boys had been so amazed when Dr. Shin had placed the ultrasound monitor on his skin. 

At 10 weeks the two fetuses were beginning to look a lot like little sugar plums rather than mini beans. They loved them so much already, the boys had been so ecstatic this week, and Baekhyun suspected it was because he had made it so far; it was a good sign. 

He also found out, thanks to Chanyeol, that orgasms were so, so much better while pregnant. His increased of hormones had him squealing in pleasure like never before, sure, the boys had been amazing lovers before, but now was so much more magical. 

Baekhyun knew they liked his pretty squeals too by the way they hooked their fingers into him as soon as he overheard Chanyeol ranting to them about how beautiful it was to have him looking so excited with his little bump and melodious sounds falling from his swollen lips. 

Needless to say, the no touching phase the boys had self started was completely, and indefinitely finished. 

“Is it normal for one to be so much bigger than the other?” Jongin questioned the doctor with a slight nervous kick of his leg. 

Dr. Shin moved to the said as Zitao asked if he could take a picture of the monitor; the younger boys were so horrible at acting, you made a note to thank Junmyeon for all their help of keeping them under wraps. 

Kyungsoo had been kicked out this session, overruled because of the others jealousy, so the boys were playing it off as his brothers. 

The doctor did seem a little suspicious at Zitao and Jongin's lingering touches until the older one reeled in the two and then the doctor didn’t question it, deeming it not his business; smart man. 

“It’s not uncommon at all, as long as we keep a close eye on the fetus, and keep checking in, then we’ll make sure all goes well.” Dr. Shin responded. Junmyeon hummed in acknowledgement. 

“Perhaps the next time I see you, sweetie, we might be able to see if we can get genders; or would you like to keep it a secret?” 

Baekhyun saw how fast the boy's necks snapped over to look away from the screen and at him; he would have to massage Zitao’s neck later as he saw his slight wince. “I think I’ll have to discuss with my family and let you know then, is that alright?” Baekhyun smiled sweetly at the doctor as he sat his chair up. 

The doctor waved off his concerns easily. “Of course, no problem, sweetie; the offer is always on the table, now have you been having trouble sleeping at all?”

Giving Baekhyun and the babies a clean bill of health, Dr. Shin let you guys dash off with an appointment four weeks later. 

“Hyungs said they had a surprise for you at home, Baekhyun.” Zitao cooed as he offered his arm to help the smaller into the car. 

Baekhyun placed one hand over his stomach and one in his as he was practically lifted in. “Yah! I want to sit with him, you get shotgun, Tao!” He heard Jongin whine. 

Zitao glowered at the other. “No, you both almost blew our cover one of you can drive. I'm sitting with him.” Junmyeon ordered, no room for arguing. 

Jongin and Zitao let out the cutest whines as the elder shoved the keys at them and pushed them out of the doorway of the backseat. 

“What’s the surprise?” Baekhyun whispered hopefully as Junmyeon leaned over him and buckled him in. 

“Well that would ruin the surprise, little one; we’re not telling.” 

Baekhyun pouted and leaned onto the door in retaliation. That didn’t stop Junmyeon from rolling his eyes and pulling his shirt up to massage his stomach gently, knowing Baekhyun would never deny them of such a sweet act. 

“So, are you going to get the genders revealed? It’s up to you, baby boy, i sent a text letting the others know it was an option and they said the same.” Jongin inquired as he looked through the mirror. 

Baekhyun hummed. “I’d like to know; we need to prepare the rooms and figure things out.” 

Junmyeon nodded his approval in his hair as his fingers brushed the hair from his forehead. “That sounds good to us, sweetheart.” 

The carrier beamed and turned his face towards him for a kiss that he granted sweetly and enthusiastically. 

“How are things going with the loyalty issue?” Baekhyun asked, hand coming down to hold Junmyeons warm palm over a spot on his side. 

The boys had originally been refusing to mention anything about the issue to Baekhyun in fear of stressing him out, but it was something he needed to be aware of, for him, and the babies. They had sighed and whined, but in the end, agreed with him. 

Zitao turned in the passenger seat to look at Baekhyun. “Yifan Hyung says they haven’t found exactly what is happening, but Kyungsoo and Lu Hyung beat up a street rat the other day and he claimed Zico was offering them more opportunities than us.” 

The carrier shivered at the mention of the man, and knew Junmyeon felt it with the quiet rumble he let fall from his lips. 

“He’s up to no good, he wants something from us.” Baekhyun whispered quietly. 

The boys shared a look and felt guilty for not telling him, but the street rat had also mentioned Zico wanted everything EXO had: their money, their name, their carrier. 

They couldn’t tell Baekhyun such a thing, not when there was so much for him to worry about now. 

“It’s not for you to worry about, little angel. We’re going to protect you and daddies are going to protect their babies, okay? We love you guys so much.” Junmyeon sooke gently before leaning down and pressing a kiss over his belly button. Baekhyun sighed and brought his hand into Junmyeons hair. 

“We know you want to help, darling, but please don’t stress.” Jongin added quietly. 

The carrier hummed in response before looking down at his stomach that Junmyeon was rubbing. “You hear that, babies? Daddies and mommy are going to love you little ones so much.” 

“Oh I like the sound of that.” Jongin purred, “Mommy is going to take care of all of us, hm?”


	24. Prove A Point

“Yes, you’re my little guard, huh?” Baekhyun smiled as Beast came pouncing over; his puppy form was no longer so small. So much good had happened once the guys got him cleaned up, fed as much as he wanted, and loved. 

Even his trainer said the wolf was coming along fantastically; Baekhyun wondered what the trainer would think to know Kyungsoo and Luhan actively were teaching the wolf to bite people in command. 

Beast rubbed his snout on his thigh excitedly, wanting him to pet his tan and grey fur. He was going to be a handsome wolf, Baekhyun just knew it. “Yes, mommy loves you, cub.” 

Baekhyun giggled and crouched down a little to press a kiss to his head. The carrier laughed as Beast pounced back playfully before weaving between his legs. 

“Babe, you gotta stop bending down like that. Your doctor said soon you’re not going to be able to and you’re going to hurt himself.” Jongin scolded as he came around the car to grab him under his arms and pull him to his chest. 

“Yes, yes! I know we missed you too, Beast.” Zitao chided as the wolf stomped on his feet. “Man, that’s really going to hurt when you get bigger, Soo needs to get you out of that.”

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun wasn’t surprised at all to see Yixing waiting by the door. The man was impatiently bouncing off his feet like a child and it made the carrier snort at the usually collected man. 

“You’re cute, Xing.” Baekhyun commented as he leaned on Junmyeon’s shoulder to balance himself as he removed his shoes. 

He laughed and offered Baekhyun a hand as he stepped out down the stairs. “I’m vicious, buttercup.” 

Baekhyun giggled into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around Yixing's arm. “Of course, Xing. The scariest.”

His dimpled smile only made Baekhyun laugh harder. 

“You ready for your surprise, sweetheart?” Zitao smiled as he placed a hand on his lower back. 

Baekhyun hummed and stepped forward on his tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips. “Ready.” 

Yixing smiled and pulled the carrier off of Tao and under his arm, steering him towards the living room. Baekhyun could hear muffled voices and some laughter. 

“Who are you guys- Taeyong!” The carrier giggled at the teenager and stepped around the back of the couch to throw himself at him. 

“Hi, Baekhyun.” Baekhyun could tell by his voice he was flushed by his actions and it had the carrier smiling as Sehun grumbled and pulled him off the teen and into his lap. 

The carrier's smile dropped a little as he looked the teen over. Call it maternal instincts, but he was pissed. 

“Who did that?” Baekhyun demanded, “I’ll kill them, Tae, I’ll do it.” 

The teen brought his hand to his split lip and shook his head, “It's okay, really, I told Hyungs.” 

Baekhyun pouted and slid off his maknaes lap to go to the kitchen and grab the first aid kit. “I’ll clean you up, and then you’ll tell me what happened too.” 

The carrier saw Jongin rush over when he saw he was going to crouch down, he grabbed the kit for Baekhyun and gave him a warning look that he was getting oh so familiar with. “Chill, Nini.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes and plopped onto Minseok's lap opposite the bruised teen. 

Minseok's hands came to hold the small bump immediately, like second nature. 

“So, one of you will tell me what happened.” Baekhyun demanded as he began to take out alcohol wipes for the teenagers slip lip and to clean off the dried blood, his temple looked a little swollen and was beginning to blacken.

“Zico was trying to make a point.” Kyungsoo sighed, “He saw Taeyong come out of one of our clubs and jumped him.” 

Baekhyun frowned as he held Taeyong's chin in his grasp and dabbed at his lip. “I’m sorry, sweetie, I know it hurts.” He whispered to the teen before acknowledging Kyungsoo. 

“What could he possibly want? Hasn’t he already stolen like a bunch of our deals, and goons?” 

The ‘You’ was on the tip of their tongues, even Taeyongs eyes flashed to the elder boys to see if they’d mention it, but with a cock of Luhans head he knew Baekhyun didn’t know. 

Minseok tilted his head down to rest on Baekhyun's shoulder. “He’s just got issues, if he keeps this up we might just shoot him point blank.” 

Baekhyun giggled at the thought, bringing a smile to the boys faces as he applied a pressured wrap to Taeyongs head. “Sounds fun, too bad I can’t do crazy stuff anymore.” He pouted a bit, but had no regrets; he couldn’t put the babies in danger. 

Taeyong must have been stopping by to see the boys a lot because he didn’t even flinch at their horrifying words and nonchalant attitude about it. 

“Why not?” 

Baekhyun glanced at Yixing at the island and he smirked a little and turned away. The carrier was genuinely surprised they hadn’t told Taeyong yet, they loved the kid. 

“I’m pregnant, you didn’t know?” Baekhyun inquired with a bit of a laugh at the teenagers shocked face. 

“Is that why you’re glowing?” Taeyong mumbled quietly. The carrier threw his head back in laughter at his words. “Ah, thank you, honey.” He pinched his cheek as he blushed. 

“Are you hitting on our angel?” Baekhyun heard Jongdae tease, but he could obviously tell it was all fun and games. 

It didn’t stop Taeyong from turning a deep maroon though. The carrier only cooed and pat his head until it went away. 

“Do you want to see, kid?” He heard Yifan as he walked around the couch. He had his phone opened and passed it to the kid when he nodded. 

Zitao must have sent the photo to the group chat because it was the most recent ultrasound. The two little tiny blurs on the screen only made Baekhyun place his hand over Minseoks on his stomach. 

“There’s two? You’re having twins?” Taeyong asked as he passed Yifan his phone back and dropped his eyes to Baekhyun's sweater covered stomach. The carrier nodded with a smile of his fond expression. “You want to feel?” 

He’d never had anyone other than the boys feel yet, even if the doctor got too handsy the boys would make a flimsy excuse to distract his attention; they didn’t seem to care as Baekhyun guided Taeyongs hand to his stomach though. “It's nice right?” Minseok cooed at the teen over his shoulder. His cheek pressing against Baekhyun's jaw. 

Taeyong smiled brightly, despite his split lip and nodded. “I’m so happy for you guys.” And Baekhyun could tell he was, he looked so excited, so radiantly beaming. 

“Actually, Taeyong we wanted to ask you something.” Chanyeol cleared his throat as he leaned against the doorway to the hallway, “Do you want to be their guardian, like an older brother, kind of.” 

The teenager's mouth opened and closed in absolute shock. “I-I Hyungs I never had any siblings I think I’ll be bad.” The carrier heard a few of the boys chuckling fondly at the boys nervous fumbling. 

“You just need to protect and lead them, Taeyong. That’s all it entails, that you will take care of them when we can’t or reassure them about things they can’t ask their parents about.” Jongin assured as he came around the couch to pat the teen on the back, “You just gotta watch over them.” 

Taeyong smiled and ran his palm in circles on Baekhyun's stomach. 

“I can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all the comments, thank you!


	25. Kicking

Now 16 weeks into the pregnancy, Baekhyun was bored of entertaining himself, some of the boys were busy in their rooms or were out at the clubs, probably killing some people as he heard Junmyeon saying a few gangs were behind on payments.

Baekhyun sighed and leaned against his palm, tired of the movie that he put on out of boredom. Then, he heard movement from the kitchen. “Kyungsoo?” He questioned.

A head popped out from behind the island with a chuckle, “Nice guess, but not quite right.” Yifan teased. 

The carrier giggled as he slid off the couch to join him. Yifan laughed as Baekhyun slid into the chair by the island with a pout. 

“What’s gotten you so sad?” He asked, continuing to grab his ingredients for what looked like a smoothie. 

“Everyone is too busy today.” Baekhyun whined, rubbing circles onto his ever growing baby bump. 

“Have you asked Dae? Last I heard he was almost finished with a transaction online.” Yifan said, cutting up a strawberry. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Dae doesn’t even let me walk around on my own, he’s such a worry wart!” 

Yifan snorted at that. “What about Taozi?” He added, the carrier sighed as he swung his legs in his seat. 

“He’s doing some hacking.” Then Baekhyun had a brilliant idea. “Can’t I hangout with you, Fan? Pretty please?” He asked, fluttering his lashes at him. 

Yifan hummed in response, not really paying much attention as he filled the blender. 

“Are you listening?” Baekhyun whined. “Yes, little one.” He answered distractedly. The smaller pouted, “Fan!” 

The man turned around, starting the blender as Baekhyun whined. 

When it was finished Baekhyun asked again, “Can’t I hang out with you, my gangster?” He asked, buttering him up with the endearment he recently found they loved so much. 

Yifan smiled as he poured Baekhyun and him a smoothie, sliding it across the island to the smaller, then he took out his phone and checked his messages. 

Baekhyun took a drink of the smoothie with furrowed brows. “My love, please answer me or I’ll tell Hunnie to annoy you to death.” He threatened jokingly, Yifan snorted quietly with an amused glance. 

“Yifan! I love you!” Baekhyun exclaimed, annoyed at all of his lack of reactions. Not looking up from his screen he immediately replied, “I love you too, beautiful.” 

The smaller frowned. “Yifan! I like your face!” This time the man threw his head back in a laugh as he walked to the side of the island, leaving his phone atop the counter. 

The man cupped his cheek and placed a few gentle kisses on Baekhyun's lips, the carrier hummed happily at the attention. “I like yours even more, sweetheart.” He whispered, amused. 

Baekhyun giggled as he wrapped an arm around his waist. “Now, let me hangout with you!” He demanded, Yifan laughed and shook his head fondly. 

“I was just texting the boys to take a break and that our favorite doll needed some attention.” He said. 

Baekhyun beamed up at him just as he heard the boys walking down the hallway. “There’s our baby!” Minseok exclaimed, immediately wrapping himself around Baekhyun's back. 

The carrier smiled as they showered him with attention. 

“How’s our little ones?” Junmyeon asked as he stepped forward to rub his stomach. “Our babies are fine, but I was lonely!” Baekhyun whined. 

The boys laughed. “Well you could have just interrupted us, sweetness.” Luhan said, helping him off of the chair. 

“I didn’t want to bother you guys.” Baekhyun said, accepting the hand Jongdae held out for him, immediately Jongdae pulled him towards his chest, laying a hand over his stomach protectively. 

“You wouldn’t be bothering us, pretty. We have unlimited time for our babies.” Jongdae said, kissing his temple. 

“Speaking of our babies, I’ve ordered the cutest decorations!” Chanyeol exclaimed as they all began moving towards the living room, Jongdae immediately guiding Baekhyun towards the maknaes embrace. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his protectiveness but still snuggled into Zitaos arms, spreading his legs across Kyungsoo and Yixings laps. 

“Hyung, haven’t you bought enough?” Sehun asked, taking a seat on the floor in front of him, smiling when Baekhyun reached a hand out to play with his hair. 

Chanyeol looked at him exasperated. “What do you mean? Our babies should have only the best. And I’ll just buy a lot and then we can choose.” 

Baekhyun laughed at his tone, rolling his eyes fondly. “Chan, please calm down on buying our babies so much stuff.” He said gently, laying a hand over Kyungsoo's on his stomach, rubbing his thumb over his hand. 

Chanyeol folded his arms with a huff, seemingly offronted.

“...Does that mean I shouldn’t buy our babies Gucci onesies?” Zitao asked, looking guilty. 

Baekhyun sighed, “You already did it, didn’t you?” Zitao looked at him hesitantly and then nodded. 

The cartier shook his head fondly. “I guess just one each is fine.” 

“Good thing I ordered the Saint Laurent ones instead…” Yixing added with an awkward chuckle. 

“Xing!” Baekhyun squealed, gently kicking his thigh. He laughed and squeezed the smallers ankle. “What am I going to do with you guys!” He whined, exasperated.

Zitao snorted in his ear, kissing his cheek. “Well, our crazy asses are stuck together, so looks like the only option now is to love us!” Jongin joked. 

Baekhyun laughed brightly, feeling Kyungsoo rub circles into his stomach. “I suppose I do love you guys!” He faked a disappointed sigh, the boys immediately looking at him gently, eyes full of affection. 

“We love you so much more, you and our babies.” Kyungsoo responded, earning himself a bright smile from Baekhyun. 

~~~~~~

The carrier grunted as he sat up and grabbed the bottom of his stomach. His stomach was protruding so much further than he was used too, and he found it hard to find comfortable sleeping positions- but this wasn’t an ache from sleeping weird- it was a movement. 

It was odd. Baekhyun pulled his shirt to sit above the bump and ran fingers over the skin. A pressure hit his fingertips and he laughed. 

“Min!” Baekhyun giggled and shook the man awake, he jumped up immediately, looking confused. “Min, they’re moving… I can feel them.” 

He rubbed his eyes confused before registering the words and sitting up fully. “What?” 

“Feel… Minnie… they’re playing.” Baekhyun felt tears welling up and Minseok placed his hand in his stomach immediately, the carrier sniffed as he guided his hand to the pressure. 

“Can you feel it?” Baekhyun smiled radiantly and felt his rough palm pressing against the skin. 

“Holy fuck.” He muttered before meeting his eyes with a disbelieving laugh. “Holy fuck, baby.” 

Baekhyun nodded frantically, the tears dropping to his cheeks, “Right?” 

Suddenly, Minseok pulled away and walked around to his side, pulling Baekhyun into his chest bridal style. “We have to hurry, go show the others.” 

Baekhyun beamed and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“Guys!” Minseok yelled as he walked down the hallway, “I know you guys are up!” 

The cattier heard a muffled groan from Jongdae's room in reply and snorted as Minseok laid him on the lounge and immediately went to make sure he could still feel the movements.

“Hyung… can I just say.” Sehun paused to send Baekhyun a smile, “it’s fucking three o’ clock in the morning, what the hell?”

“Shut up, Sehun, you were up anyways.” Zitao called out as he shoved passed the youngest. Sehun crossed his arms at the rudeness. 

“You know, if you weren’t family I’d have killed you by now!” Sehun whined, everyone ignored him. 

“Minseok Hyung.” Kyungsoo greeted tiredly, taking the only seat available on the floor. 

“Guys, they’re kicking!” Baekhyun squealed excitedly, “They’re moving around!” He claimed.

The amount of amazement on their faces replaced any tiredness they had. 

“Age order!” Luhan cried as he made his way over. 

The maknaes huffed at that, “Dude, they’re going to be still again by the time we get to them.” Jongin whined, 

Jongdae furrowed his brows and reached over to smack the maknae upside the head, “Don’t ‘dude’ Hyung.” 

Jongin rolled his eyes, mumbling how Jongdae is rude to them so often. 

“We haven’t discussed names.” Junmyeon interrupted as Yifan was beaconed over, pulling Jongin to his side so he would shut up. 

“I-I liked some girl names…” Sehun whispered, “I know we haven’t gotten their genders figured out yet, so I was looking at both genders names in the meantime.” 

“We should do that at my next appointment.” Baekhyun spoke up with a laugh as Yixing pressed his cheek to his stomach, “Get them gendered.” 

“I’ve been looking at both gender names too.” Yifan admitted as he sat back on his feet, “Just in case.” 

Baekhyun hummed and laughed when Chanyeol got impatient and joined a Yixing on the other side of his stomach, the smaller combed his fingers through each of their hair. “Tell me what you guys got, my loves, I thought Jangmi was pretty for a girl.” 

“Ooo!” Jongin nodded, “Our little rose- that’s pretty!”

Baekhyun beamed at him across the room. 

“Haewon!” Sehun added, “It’s pretty.” 

“I liked Haneul.” Yifan added. 

“If we wanted to go Chinese I liked Jia Li.” Jongdae added as he tossed an arm over Zitaos shoulder, “Oh, that’s pretty, Hyung.” The younger one praised. 

“What about boys? Your turn Yeol, Dae.” Baekhyun had to basically pry the current two away. 

“Jiyong.” Junmyeon added, “or Jaebum.” 

“I liked J names too!” Yixing offered with a smile. “I liked Ki names too, Kihyun, Kibum.” 

Suddenly, Kyungsoo stood up. “Actually.” He scratched at the scar on his lip, a habit he developed soon after being rescued. “This is going to sound cheesy as hell, and I’ll kill any of you who bring it up later.” 

His threats were so soft when it was towards the boys, but Baekhyun had seen him once punch Chanyeol in the gut, so they weren’t completely untrue.

“Anyways, I wanted to name one after Taeyong, not his name, but Tae- something. The kid has done a lot for us, practically risked his whole life for us.” 

Surprisingly, the boys were all for the idea. “That’s a good idea, Soo.” Minseok beaconed the younger over, “He has done a lot for us, it’s a good thing we should think about.” 

“Now get your cheesy ass over here!” Baekhyun sniffed, “Fuck, why are you so sweet?”

Kyungsoo's face dropped when he saw Baekhyun was crying and he looked like he might pass out. 

“They’re happy tears, you fucking psychopath.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes.

~~~~~~

“Guys.” Baekhyun whined, “Babies are hungry.”

“What do you want, sweetness? I can text Sehun to pick it up while he’s out.” Yixing offered as he walked around the back of the couch, taking down the silky ribbons. 

Originally, Baekhyun was upset with them saying they were going to do that, but after a long discussion and Zitao pointing out that the babies could get hurt if they tried to climb them, he relented, only because Jongin pitched in that he would set them up in his room like he offered almost two years ago when Baekhyun had just moved in. 

“Can we go to the corner store? I want ramen and chocolate.” 

Junmyeon made a gagging sound at the combination, “Please don't get weird cravings or eat those together.” 

“Hey!” Minseok defended, “What if one baby wants one and the other wants the other- fair is fair.”

Baekhyun sniggered at the two, “I meant separately, but perhaps you’re onto something puddin’!” 

Junmyeon groaned. 

“I don’t know, babe, that’s a lot of sodium- you know how Yifans has been these days over your diet.” Yixing responded apologetically, leaning over the back of the couch to rub his stomach. 

“I want to go on a walk.” Baekhyun pouted, “Exercise, Xing, it’s important!” 

Yixing rolled his eyes but accepted with the promise that they could get two more members to go with him, easily done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m putting a disclaimer here - and will on the next chapter also: 
> 
> THE NEXT CHAPTER IS VERY EXPLICIT!


	26. Go (M)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️ THIS IS FUCKED UP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to the warnings, this chapter is fucked up, if you wish to skip it in the next chapter it will be mentioned what occurred! 
> 
> Seriously, this story is focused around a group of gangsters, something graphic like this was bound to happen, but please do listen to the warnings if you cannot stomach triggering concepts and events! Even I cried writing this the first time!

Chanyeol agreed if Baekhyun wore his hoodie. “To protect the babies from the cold.” He explained, but the smaller knew it was because he liked the way the front sat against his bump, made it even more prominent looking.

Luhan was quick to follow, always the protective little crazy Baekhyun loved. He draped his coat over his hoodie with a mumble about how he was sure it was too cold to go walking, but Baekhyun whined and he gave in.

“Come along, come along!” Baekhyun giggled as he swung Yixings hand, “Babies are hungry!”

“If you keep being so goddamn cute, daddies are going to be hungry for something else.” Luhan teased and grabbed him around his hips, lifting his feet off the ground for a moment.

Baekhyun squealed and wiggled his feet until he set him down gently, running gentle fingers over his stomach.

The smaller turned to face him with a breathless laugh, grabbing his jacket collar to pull him down to his level. “I’ll play with you later, puddin’!”

Luhan smirked and pressed a less than innocent kiss to his lips.

“Count me in!” Yixing chimed, his hand pressing to his ass before he pulled on the jean pocket. “Come along, come along!” He sighed dramatically as he repeated Baekhyun's words.

Baekhyun laughed against Luhan's lips before turning to curl around Yixing’s arm. “My Xing can join.” He laughed and pressed his cheek to his shoulder, “My psycho is always welcome.”

Yixing threw his head back in a laugh and wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been out.” Chanyeol mumbled as he walked behind the three of them, “It’s odd- unnerving.”

Baekhyun frowned and glanced at him over his shoulder, “Why do you say that, baby?”

He ran fingers through his hair, then readjusted the hat on his head, “Things haven’t been going so well… with Zico.” He confessed, “We’ll just have to kill him.”

Baekhyun shrugged, “That sounds okay too, Chanyeollie.”

He snorted and shook his head, “Also, there’s something we’ve been meaning to talk to you about.” He sounded so serious it had Baekhyun stopping and steering himself around to face him.

“Sure, handsome.”

Yixing and Luhan glanced at the leader unsurely either because it was something serious- or because Baekhyun was standing in a damp alley.

“Well, we have been thinking maybe it’s best when the babies come if-“

“Babies?” A voice laughed. Baekhyun shuddered at the familiar voice as the boys each pulled out a gun.

Zico tsked. “Come on guys, I’m just talking.”

“Yeah, well, we don’t want to talk to you, move on.” Luhan spat motioning his gun to the end of the alley.

The other gang leader cocked his head to the side humorlessly. “That’d be fun and all, but you’re the one that’s surrounded so I’d suggest you to lower the guns.”

Yixing spun around with a growl, at least ten goons behind the guys, he was assuming more behind Zico if they so much as stepped towards him.

“Drop them.” Chanyeol ordered, a glance at Baekhyun's stomach as the carrier shielded himself in the middle of them. “Can’t risk it.” He whispered.

“Good idea! Smart man!” Zico laughed, his scar looking even more rough in the sunlight. “Let’s have a talk.”

“We don’t have anything to say to you.” Luhan responded, his back touching Baekhyun's stomach as he scooted back.

Zico’s lip curled up in annoyance, “Well, I have some things to say to you. Have you not got my messages?”

“We have.” Chanyeol replied evenly, stepping towards the other leader. Baekhyun wanted to reach out and grab his wrist as he went, but that wouldn’t make him look very strong if he turned back around now.

“Well?” Zico prompted, “Spit it out, how do you like your gifts?”

“Gifts?” Baekhyun whispered to himself, Yixing wrapped arms around his back in response.

“Taeyong getting beat wasn’t what we’d call a gift.” Chanyeol spat, “In fact, we have many thoughts about it.”

Zico laughed at the anger in his tone, stepping closer to the other leader, and correct in Yixings assumptions, more people crawled out of a black limo behind him at the end of the alley.

“Fun.” He responded, walking around Chanyeol in a circle, “Now we’re going to take the bitch.”

Chanyeol spun around so fast, grabbing the man by his collar. “The fuck did you say?”

He laughed in Chanyeol's face. “You deaf? I said: I. Am. Taking. You-“

His words were cut off by Chanyeol's fist connecting with the side of the man's jaw. Zico snorted before spitting on the ground and showing the first signs of anger Baekhyun had seen. “Now we’re playing.”

Baekhyun could see the muscles in Chanyeol's jaw clench as he peered over Luhan’s shoulder. “I’m not playing shit with you.”

“But I am.” Zico paused with a bloodied smile, “With you.” He peered over Chanyeol's shoulder, “Grab them.”

Baekhyun didn’t really see what happened, all the carrier was is Luhan was shoving him towards Yixing.

“Go!” “Go! Go!” He yelled.

Yixing pulled him to his chest, racing him towards the area the least people were, but they kept coming, so many and only three of them that could really fight.

Baekhyun had to protect the babies- he couldn’t fight.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun heard Yixing curse against his hair.

Someone grabbed Yixings jacket, he turned around and punched the man in the face, but in his moment of distraction clammy hands wrapped around Baekhyun's mouth.

The carrier muffled a cry and slammed his elbow in his rib. The person grunted in pain and Baekhyun backed up.

“Bitch, make it easy.” Someone murmured and arms wrapped around his ribs lifting Baekhyun's feet off the ground.

The carrier cried out in pain at the strain it put on his back.

“Baekhyun!” He heard one of the boys scream and Baekhyun flailed, kicking backwards and trying to shield his stomach at the same time.

“Hey, I didn’t say hurt the doll! I said to bring him to me.” Zico growled. He sounded close, much closer than Baekhyun remembered him being.

The man holding him mumbled a “Sorry, boss” and Baekhyun felt another pair of hands grabbing his hips. It took the strain off, but it didn’t stop the carrier from kicking the scrawny man in the face.

He didn’t have it in him to retaliate in fear of his boss.

“Doll! Doll!” Zico sounded giddy as the men set Baekhyun to his feet beside the limo where Zico was standing against.

“Pregnant? This is going to be so much easier!” He laughed to himself and pulled out a pocket knife as hands held Baekhyun's wrists behind his back. “Tell me, boy or girl?” He smiled.

Baekhyun spat at his face. Zico didn’t seem all that offended by it. “Oh, kinky.” The carrier’s stomach churned uneasily.

“Let’s watch the show, it’s fun, huh?”

Baekhyun had always prided in his boys being strong fighters- the best of the best really. And that was still true, but not really against so many people. Many of them had weapons, shanks, knives, razors, so it was unfair anyways.

But Luhan was bleeding from his temple and Yixing was wavering on his feet.

Chanyeol has so many people teaming up against it made Baekhyun snarl at the unfairness.

Luhan was doing the best so far, he always did get giddy in fights- but he didn’t look like it this time- he looked like he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

And he wasn’t wrong. Not when Chanyeol suddenly dropped to the ground and people still kept kicking.

“Let him go!” Baekhyun screamed, pulling at the hands holding his wrists, he even made a move to headbutt Zico but he dodged it with such an amused smile it made Baekhyun want to puke. “He’s down, stop!”

Chanyeol was so still Baekhyun knew he wasn’t even conscious, or he just couldn’t fight anymore, not when his eye was swollen shut already and his shirt was bloodied.

“Chanyeol!” His cries must have alerted Luhan because he cranked his neck to yell to the leader, but it ended up being a bad choice.

Someone took his moment of weakness and punched him straight in the temple- such a pathetic, unfair shot even the strongest of men would have been knocked out.

He did fall to his knees, his body swaying as his equilibrium was knocked off balance.

“Stop it! Please stop!” Baekhyun was begging now, crying such heavy tears he was seconds from hyperventilating.

“Are you giving up?” Zico inquired, “Tell me, doll face, are you done?”

“We’re done!” Baekhyun nodded, “Please- stop hurting them!”

“You heard the angel- it's done.” He commanded quietly, and all the men just grabbed the man they had been fighting, pinning their arms behind their backs, lining them up execution style on their knees.

Not Chanyeol though. They left him sitting in a pool of his own blood- like trash.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun sobbed, “W-wake up! Get up!”

At the sight, the carrier couldn’t help leaning forward and vomiting nastily all over the black asphalt at the sight.

“That’s fucking nasty.” Zico grimaced as if it wasn’t his fault in the first place, “How am I supposed to fuck you now?”

“What?” Baekhyun cringed, “What?”

He laughed, “What? You didn’t think I’d just not kill them for free, right?”

“Please!” Yixing begged, coughing up blood across the alley, “Please don-t!”

“He’s pregnant! P-please!” Luhan cried, trying to stand to his feet only to be shoved back down with a gun to his head.

“All the more fun! I ain’t never been with a pregnant bitch.” Zico laughed as Luhan tried to headbutt the man holding him but lost consciousness for a second, lulling against Yixings shoulder before sitting up quickly.

“Please!” Baekhyun was ready to get down to his knees and beg at this point, “My- b-babies- please!”

“Kill us then!” Yixing offered, “Don’t hurt them! Fuck we’ll do anything, don't hurt them!”

“Shit.” Zico spat, “Who do you think I am! I’m not gonna kill any fetuses, fuck!” He cried like that was supposed to reassure the guys at all, “The carrier must have a good pussy to have all of you guys whipped, I just want a try!”

“I’ll even be nice and let him go check on his precious leader, go on, doll. I need to make sure you don’t bite my dick off or some shit, you do it and I’ll really kill him.”

Baekhyun took the opportunity immediately, running over to Chanyeol, ignoring the others begging as they tried to make more offers. Money, fame, cars, it was all useless- they knew it too.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun dropped to his knees with an arm around his stomach, “Ye-ol.” He turned him onto his side, better than his still face down position on the ground.

“Too bad we couldn’t get both leaders at once.” Zico smiled as the goons laughed, “Would have been real fun if Yifan was here.”

Chanyeol was unrecognizable, Baekhyun peeled off Luhans jacket to press under his temple, hoping it would stop the bleeding in the meantime. “Baby…” Baekhyun wailed over his form, Chanyeol looked dead. He wasn’t moving at all and as Baekhyun pressed a finger to his pulse, he found it barely there- Chanyeol would die if he didn’t get help- and soon.

“Chanyeol.” He croaked, the red clotting around his hairline wasn’t reassuring at all, Baekhyun didn’t even want to know how bad it was under- he was sure Chanyeol had been stabbed somewhere- he was bleeding too much not to be.

“Okay.” Zico clicked his tongue, “That’s enough of the crying- your gang will figure out something’s wrong soon- gotta give my men a show.”

His words got hoots from the goons as Baekhyun was pulled away from Chanyeol. Rough hands pushing him into the back of the limo, they had the door wide open.

Baekhyun prayed a police officer would drive by- not for him but for Chanyeol bleeding out on the ground. He didn’t even care if Chanyeol got arrested after, as long as he was alive.

“Get undressed, angel, show me what you can do.”

Zico turned to acknowledge the three lined up. “Make sure they watch- I want them to see it all- if they go unconscious wake them up, if that one,” He pointed to Chanyeol on the ground, “Wakes up, make him watch too.”

Baekhyun could only cry, and block out their screaming.

~~~~~~~

Apparently, even when unconscious, water being dumped on a person helped wake you up, because it worked when his boyfriends kept passing out from blood loss. Forced to watch him be abused.

Baekhyun couldn’t have been happier when he heard the familiar sound of the SUV pulling up towards the other side of the alley, where the two were lined up.

“Too bad.” Zico grunted, “I gave you too much time, looks like we can’t finish, babyface.”

Baekhyun had never felt more relief than he did when Zico pushed him out of the limo, tossing the hoodie he had been wearing out.

Baekhyun fell to his knees onto the asphalt, immediately holding onto his stomach, it was cold out and he was naked- freezing, but Baekhyun promptly threw up what little he had left into his stomach and cried in his own filth.

“Holy shit!”

The carrier didn’t register who it was, but someone touched him and he grabbed the hoodie from the ground holding it to his chest as he fell onto his butt, “Don’t touch me!”

“Don’t touch him!” Yixing wailed, a repeat of Baekhyun's words. “Let me through!”

Someone draped a coat over his shoulders, but nobody touched him.

“Let me! Move!”

Yixing was the first thing Baekhyun saw when he opened his eyes. His face was pale and he was bleeding so much Baekhyun didn’t know where to check and see where it came from. But he was still moving so that was good.

“I’m going to put the jacket on you, okay?” He whispered. Baekhyun surveyed him, couldn’t help remembering the man’s screaming, and nodded.

“Arms through, okay?”

Baekhyun followed his instructions shakily until the long jacket was zipped up his body, even then he still clutched the hoodie to his chest, because it was Chanyeol's.

“H-hospital?” Baekhyun asked, sounding quiet even to his own ears.

“You need to go to the hospital?” Yixing asked.

The carriers hand came down to hold his stomach with a sharp nod, “Babies…I think… it hurts.”

“Fuck, move, someone start the car.”

Yifan was pulling Baekhyun up to his chest in seconds, the carrier cried out in fear at his sudden appearance before clutching his shoulder, “Chanyeol! Chan-yeol!”

He wasn’t where he was laying. Only the bloodied jacket Baekhyun placed beneath his head and so much blood.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun wailed, probably strangling Yifan with his tight grip around his neck.

“He's in the car.” Junmyeon assured, “He’s in the car- we’re taking you guys to a hospital- calm down, my sweet boy.”

So they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Will Chanyeol be okay?


	27. Hospitals

The guys tried to avoid hospitals unless absolutely necessary- and this was one of those times. It was kind of good the city was so corrupt, because the staff accepted the gang's bribes to keep them silent and gave the guys a private room. 

More importantly, they gave Baekhyun a private doctor to take care of all four of them, and many nurses on call. 

Most importantly, the babies were okay. 

Baekhyun's uterus sat lower on his pelvis because of the twins and the rough rape put too much strain on it causing the discomfort and pain. 

The boys had refused to acknowledge it as anything other than rape. The carrier hated the term, but understood that’s what it was. Either way, they were livid to say the least- especially when the doctor made Baekhyun fill out a disclosure form and reveal the information. 

He didn’t want to be separated from the boys, especially not when Chanyeol was sprawled out across a hospital bed with blunt force trauma and stab wounds, so Baekhyun denied their offer of a private room immediately. 

They hadn’t brought it up since, not a word, but Baekhyun noticed how careful they were treating him, and he would be lying if he said he hadn’t flinched away from them more than a few times the past few days. 

They noticed, they just didn’t acknowledge it. 

In the meantime, Baekhyun just curled around Chanyeol and hoped he would wake up soon. 

“Are you hungry, kitty?” Jongin offered, standing at the end of Chanyeol's bed. “Are the babies hungry?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, pulling his long sleeves over his palms and fixing the hood over his hair. 

“Okay.” Minseok sighed deeply as he moved to run fingers through Chanyeol's hair, Baekhyun had been happy he wasn’t awake when they washed the blood away… it had looked like a lot. “Let’s rephrase it: if you don’t have to leave the bed, are the babies hungry?” 

Baekhyun licked his lips a little, glancing at the oldest with a small nod. 

“Okay.” He smiled and leaned over to press a kiss to Baekhyun's forehead, “We’ll be right back, forty minutes.” 

The carrier frowned a bit, about to argue that he didn’t want them to go, but his stomach betrayed him, a baby kicking out just as he debated on it. “Okay.” Baekhyun settled on instead, “Be careful.” 

“Of course, of course sweetheart, we'll feed Beast while we’re out too.” Baekhyun sighed in relief against Chanyeol hair. If they were only stopping at home that was okay- that was safe. 

“If Yeol Hyung wakes up, call us, okay?” Jongin added, “We’ll be right back baby, Taozi and Jongdae Hyung are coming too.” 

Baekhyun jumped a little, clutching Chanyeol's head to his chest as his eyes shut tightly as a palm was laid on his hip. 

“I’m sorry.” Junmyeon apologized immediately. 

Baekhyun relaxed at his voice, setting Chanyeol's head back onto his pillow carefully, brushing the hair from his forehead to lay his against the leaders.

“It’s okay.” Baekhyun's response was very delayed, he realized, and he opened his eyes as he rested his lips on Chanyeol's forehead. 

Everyone was staring, Baekhyun knew, but he didn’t like to see their guilty looks- they knew that and looked away. 

“I just wanted to see the babies, is that okay?” Junmyeon added, “That’s okay if you don’t want to be touched though, sweetheart.” 

“No.” Baekhyun shook his head a little, reaching down to roll the baggy sweatshirt up over his bump, “They’re yours, of course you can feel them.” 

Junmyeon sighed in what Baekhyun figured to be in relief and placed his warm hands around his round stomach. 

“Lu.” Baekhyun raised the arm that was draped over Chanyeol's shoulder towards the man, “How’s your head, baby?” 

Luhan walked over immediately at his call, taking a seat on the bed that was supposed to be Baekhyuns, the boys moved the bed within a few inches of Chanyeol's, the staff looked like they wanted to argue- but were too afraid- just like when they had first saw Baekhyun in the man's bed, they wanted to kick him off, but Kyungsoo's inhuman sound must have scared the shit out of them.

Any other time Baekhyun saw someone fluster so fast he’d have found the sight funny, but he couldn’t find very much funny right now. 

“It’s better, sweetness, the painkillers are really helpful.” Luhan answered, holding Baekhyun fingertips and resting over Chanyeol's back carefully. 

Luhan had a pretty bad concussion. The doctors had been surprised to see him up so quickly, but he shrugged it off with claims that he’s had worse and Baekhyun figured that was probably true. 

“That’s good, Lu, I’m glad.” Baekhyun pressed a kiss to his fingertips before working his arm under Chanyeol's neck, if Baekhyun pretended he was asleep it was easier to act like things were okay.

“Taozi just texted that Taeyong was going to watch over the house until we could bring Chanyeol Hyung home, is that okay, my love?” Yifan cooed as he knelt down beside Luhan, a hand lying across Chanyeol's blanket covered hip. 

“Oh.” Baekhyun felt his eyes get watery for no reason, “Yeah… he should come by, I think… I’d like to see him.” 

“Shhh.” Kyungsoo rushed over, “Don’t cry, why are you crying, sweet pea?” 

“I-I don't know.” 

Junmyeon rolled down his shirt and pressed kisses to the side of his face. “Everything’s going to be fine, baby boy. We love you so much.” 

Baekhyun sniffed against Chanyeol's hair and buried his nose into the red curls. They didn’t smell like him- not the forest, sweet smell Baekhyun had always attributed to the giant since he first cleaned up in his bathroom- the carrier missed it. 

Now, he just smelt like hospital and neutral bacterial cleansers. 

“Hey.” Sehun suddenly muttered, “Hyungs hand is moving.” 

Baekhyun pulled back with a frown, Chanyeol hadn’t moved in days, he hadn’t moved since the attack. 

“Grab Baekhyun!” Yixing yelled, running over and hitting the nurse button. “Grab him off.” 

“What?” Baekhyun frowned as Junmyeon pulled him away. 

“He’s not moving, he’s seizing.” 

Baekhyun knew the scream came from him when the nurses burst through, but he didn’t recall making the noise. Junmyeon and Sehun ran over to hold him against their chest though. 

The carrier could still see everything though- blurring through his tears. By the time the doctor was running in, Chanyeol was writhing on his bed.

“No response, grand mal seizure- prepare an operating room.” Doctor Kim flashed the light into Chanyeol's eyes.

The doctor tossed his flashlight onto the metal tray and demanded the nurses to prepare a brain trauma scan.

“Hey! No, you fucking tell us what’s happening!” Kyungsoo demanded, Yifan pulling the smaller to his chest to hold him back. 

Doctor Kim didn’t even glance up as he unhooked Chanyeol's water IV. “Subdural Hematoma, we need to get the pressure off his brain- we’re going to need another MRI scan!” He yelled.

“No! No-no! Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cried, hitting Sehun's chest, “C-chanyeol!” 

“You need to calm down- sweetheart- we know, calm down.” Junmyeon was whispering, trying to hold Baekhyun as gently as he could to his chest as Sehun tried to block his sight. 

“Someone call Minseok!” Baekhyun heard Luhan ordering, but he wasn’t sure anyone was really listening at the moment as they watched Chanyeol's whole bed get wheeled out. 

~~~~~~

Baekhyun wasn’t a hundred percent sure when he passed out. Somewhere between watching Yixing pull out his phone shakily to call Minseok, and when he fell into Sehun's chest in a panic. 

Either way, when Baekhyun woke up, everyone was back, but Chanyeol. 

It was the first thing he noticed, “C-chanyeol!” Baekhyun cried, sitting up against his own bed he assumed he was strapped up to, his hands immediately coming out to try to rip off the IV’s in his arm. 

“Hey, no!” Yifan yelled, grabbing Baekhyun's hands before he could pull them out. “You’re dehydrated and not eating enough- are you- you trying to hurt himself and the babies?” 

He wasn’t accusing Baekhyun of anything, the carrier knew that, and Baekhyun hadn’t meant to be not paying attention to the babies, but he was so stressed- Chanyeol was literally dying and Baekhyun couldn’t live with himself if he never woke up. 

Baekhyun loved the leader too much, and Chanyeol loved the carrier too much, it had been his downfall. 

“N-no! Yif- Chany-“ 

“We know.” Yixing interrupted, “We know, baby, an hour ago Doctor Kim came back to ask permission for a neurologist to do a surgery to release the pressure- we agreed- he’s going to be okay.” 

Baekhyun breathed heavily, accepting Yifans arm to help him move to lay on his other side, “That’s good…” the carrier mumbled, laying a palm on his stomach. “What… should we expect? When will he wake up?” 

“We don’t know- fuck- we’re so sorry, babe.” Jongdae sounded so apologetic, it had Baekhyun crying again.

~~~~~~

The guys didn’t get Chanyeol brought back in until a few days later- Baekhyun was seventeen weeks- pushing eighteen now- and he was so much more upset that Chanyeol didn’t get to see how much he’d grown in the small period he’d been unconscious. 

“Baby.” Junmyeons hand rubbed a circle over Baekhyun's stomach to wake him, “Hey, Chanyeol is back in- he's still out- but you can see him.” 

Baekhyun groaned out as one of the babies kicked painfully while Junmyeon sat him up. “Babies.” He heard Jongin playfully scold, “You gotta stop hurting mommy.” 

The carrier smiled a little up at him while Kyungsoo made his way over, the man pulled Baekhyun to his chest, hands over his stomach protectively as the boys pushed Baekhyun's bed right against Chanyeol's.

Baekhyun wondered if they requested Chanyeol be placed on the other side of the screwed down side table on purpose, so they could do that.

“Babe.” Yifan cooed gently, “Don’t touch his head, okay?” 

The carrier nodded and curled up as Kyungsoo placed his back on the bed to face Chanyeol. 

His hair had been shaved off. Baekhyun would miss the red, but the carrier didn’t care because his face was less swollen than the last time Baekhyun saw him. The bandage wrapped around Chanyeol’s head was unnerving though. 

“He’s on antibiotics now, they don’t usually do that, but they did for us.” Baekhyun glanced over at Yixing at his words, just now noticing Sehun and Zitao both curled together on one of the extra beds. The boys did go home to sleep, but usually a few wanted to stay and Baekhyun didn’t like being alone in silence, so he welcomed them. 

“What’d they do?” Baekhyun resisted pressing a kiss to Chanyeol’s head, and instead pulled his limp hand to his face. 

“You don’t want to know, Baek, it might make you sick.” Jongin replied, grimacing for added effect. 

Baekhyun frowned and heard one of them sigh and knew he had won. 

“They had to drill into the right side… he had too much pressure built up from the trauma.” Junmyeon whispered. 

Admittedly, the thought did make Baekhyun a little sick. But he just nodded and pressed a few kisses to Chanyeol's knuckles before reaching down to pull the leaders blanket up to his chin. 

“The doctor said even if he is in a temporary coma he should be able to hear us.” Luhan added with a small smile, “You should talk to him, tell him you and the babies are okay.” 

Baekhyun’s lips downturned at that- he knew they weren’t trying to make him cry- but he missed Chanyeol so much. 

“Yeol.” Baekhyun pressed his cheek to Chanyeol’s shoulder, it wasn’t warm like Baekhyun had grown used to. “I- we really miss you.” 

He heard one of the boys gulp so loud Baekhyun knew he was trying not to cry. “Y-you probably won’t remember anything that happened- but it’s not your fault.” 

He was sure it was one of the two who had actually seen the event that sniffed wetly. 

“I love you- and don’t worry because the boys are taking really good care of me- and the babies. The babies are moving a lot these days.” 

“You have an appointment in a few weeks.” Junmyeon added. 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun sighed and pressed a kiss to his knuckles, “I-I’ll get the genders and tell you- C-Chanyeol, I-We need you to wake up soon, okay?” 

He couldn’t respond, Baekhyun knew he wouldn’t, but the lack of response only made his heart beat in fear. 

All Baekhyun could do was press Chanyeol’s hand to his stomach, and cry, it’s all he had really been doing lately anyways, the boys weren’t much better.


	28. Gender Reveal

The first time Baekhyun walked out of the hospital room was for his doctor's appointment. 

Sure, he was already in a hospital, but they wanted to keep a little normality and see Dr. Shin. 

Plus, the boys had been worrying about Baekhyun not really doing anything for weeks- walking around the private room and not really exercising- a lot of the things on the list of things he was supposed to be doing he hadn’t been. 

Not because Baekhyun didn’t care. Of course not. He just forgot, or honestly, he felt too depressed to get out of bed until the boys scooped him up and made him walk around a bit. 

Chanyeol hadn’t progressed the past few weeks and Baekhyun lost track of time. He was slowly losing hope too. 

Taeyong was practically living at the house, and the boys came back and forth, said he was taking care of Beast well and the house looked fine. 

They even gave the kid one of the cars to make sure he had a ride to work and school. Taeyong came to visit Chanyeol a while ago and was blushing as he ranted about how much attention he was getting for the car, and Jongdae had literally just told the kid to keep it- the guys had too many anyway and literally only used the same two.

Taeyong was extremely worried about Chanyeol though, asking a bunch of questions that Baekhyun honestly didn’t know the answers to either. He was distracted immediately though when Sehun bragged about how big the babies were getting. 

Sehun wasn’t wrong. Baekhyun was getting bigger by the day- he could have sworn that’s how it was working out. Baekhyun went from having gained barely anything to fifteen pounds quickly. 

Doctor Kim had let him know that for twins he actually should gain a lot more and since then, the boys had been stuffing Baekhyun full, even if it was hard to eat beside Chanyeol’s body.

~~~~~~

“You’re already more than halfway, are you excited?” 

“We’re very excited.” Kyungsoo answered for Baekhyun. Dr. Shin sent him a kind smile and began to get on with the check up. 

“Let’s get you on a scale really quick.”

Junmyeon jumped to his feet to offer Baekhyun his arm, basically used to having to help him up and down all the time. 

Dr. Shin nodded a little before scribbling on his notepad, “Let’s go for trying to gain about five more pounds, I know it’s a bit hard, but it’s going to help your babies in the long run.” 

Baekhyun nodded, tossing him a short smile as he gently motioned for the carrier to lean back on the hospital chair. 

He grabbed his blood pressure cuff and slipped it on, quietly going about his job. 

“Your blood pressure is a bit higher than we’d like- are you stressed out? Nervous about the babies maybe?” He removed the cuff and looked at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun ducked his head a little under Sehun, Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, and Jongdae's stares. “Yes.” It wasn’t a complete lie, but it wasn’t the full truth. 

“That’s okay, I’m sure you’re nervous, we have a lot to discuss today so let’s get started, hm? Don’t worry about trying to remember it all, I wrote a little list you can take with you.” 

This doctor was so nice to the guys- so sweet- Baekhyun wondered how nice he would be if he knew who they were- who the parents were.

“Okay.” Baekhyun smiled genuinely, he smiled back and patted his arm before turning on the ultrasound machine. 

“First.” He paused and hit a few buttons, “You might start getting some false contractions if you haven’t already, it’s normal, but if they last more than 30 seconds, please give us a call, I put my emergency number on the list too. But if it hurts a lot, if you turn to the other side, it should go away.”

Baekhyun nodded, glancing at the boys, seeing them looking extremely attentive. 

“By week 24 your chest should be fully developed so you may start leaking a bit- are you going to use formula or breastfeed? Sorry, lots of questions for you guys today. Carriers will only swell up slightly, but some do not like to breastfeed.” 

“What do you recommend?” Kyungsoo asked immediately. 

“Well.” The doctor turned to face him, “Some people believe the benefits are better if newborns breast feed, but it’s entirely up to you guys, I’d suggest for the smaller one at least breastmilk for the first few weeks. I know this is probably odd to say, but you can store breast milk in the fridge up to five days or up to two weeks in a freezer- so it’s not as inconvenient as many parents think these days- they just see formula as quicker.” 

“It’s not odd.” Jongdae assured, “If it's better for the babies- that’s completely fine.” Baekhyun beamed at the man and saw him smile sweetly back.

The carrier then saw the doctor smile at the sight before clearing his throat. “Anyways.” He began rolling Baekhyun's shirt up, “Your due date can happen anywhere between week 34- 38, if it's longer than that, we will have to induce, twins always come out earlier than single babies.” 

That was… so much sooner than the guys were anticipating, the nursery wasn’t finished yet- the guys didn’t have everything they needed yet- Baekhyun didn’t have Chanyeol.

“Let’s check out these little ones now, were you wanting to know the genders? I know last time you were a bit tired and rushed so we didn’t have time.” 

Baekhyun nodded immediately, “Yes please, we have time.” 

Kyungsoo reached out and intertwined his fingers with the carriers, pressing his lips to his knuckles.

“Let’s see.” Dr. Shin hummed a little, “The smaller one is quite a bit smaller, the bigger one is probably going to be a hassle.” He joked, fingers pointing at each of them.

“Little monster.” Sehun sighed, Baekhyun aughed at the maknae fondly, “Takes after his daddy!” 

Dr. Shin laughed as Kyungsoo played along and pressed his cheek to Baekhyun's obnoxiously. The carrier were sure the doctor knew something was up at this point- but he never mentioned anything. 

“They're about the size of cantaloupes now, that’s very good, they’re going to be healthy little newborns.” He sent Baekhyun a reassuring head nod, “Also, both boys so prepare for lots of chaos.” 

“Boys?” Junmyeon sat forward excitedly.

“Yup, no doubt at all, both boys.” 

Baekhyun suddenly felt relieved. Truthfully, after his life, Baekhyun didn’t want a girl. His boys would protect her, sure, but some things were unexpected and Baekhyun didn’t want her to be treated the same as he had been- a sextoy, a whore. Now, he could only hope one of them wouldn’t be a carrier too, they’d have to wait many years to see.

Baekhyun was sure at least a few of the boys wanted a girl, but they all would be happy with whatever gender Baekhyun had; the carrier mused they probably couldn’t handle a little girl anyways, they’d never let the girl breathe, they’d be too protective. 

And he wouldn’t blame them, because Baekhyun would be the exact same, even if one of them was a carrier, god… Baekhyun hoped not.

“Are you happy?” Dr. Shin smiled.

Baekhyun choked on his smile, “Very, thank you so much.” 

“No problem, sweetie.” 

~~~~~~

Baekhyun was crowded up against and so excited as he bounced on his feet. They were sore from being on his feet for so long, but he didn’t care right now. 

“You’re so happy, and look so pretty.” Luhan swooned playfully as the guys walked into the hospital room. Baekhyun giggled and nodded, it'd been weeks since he felt so happy.

He pressed kisses to the boys lips, making his way over to Jongin eventually, who was laying beside Chanyeol, running a finger over the fluff growing back on the leaders head. 

It was cute, really, like a soft layer over his head. 

The doctor had assured the wound on his head healed- that the tissue fills the outside of the hole almost immediately and the antibiotics helped it heal smoothly- all that was left was for the stitches to dissolve and the inner part of his head to head itself. 

And, of course, for him to wake up.

“You’re so excited, love.” Junmyeon observed as Yifan began to scold Baekhyun for climbing up the bed without help, not that the carrier could really get a leg up anyways. 

Baekhyun giggled and laid himself between Chanyeol and Jongin when the second youngest helped him up, pressing a few kisses to the youngers lips before rolling over and pressing his nose to Chanyeol's. 

“I’m excited because our little boys are healthy!” Baekhyun smiled and peeked up at them.

“Boys?” Jongin whispered against his neck.

“Yup, two baby boys.” 

“Holy shit.” 

“Babe, that’s so great, we’re so proud.” Minseok laughed in disbelief. 

Baekhyun smiled as Yifan made his way over, standing beside Chanyeol. “You heard that, Yeol?” He laughed and shook his head, “Twin boys, fuck- you better wake up soon, you’re dead meat man. Our baby h-has our boys and you aren’t up to see him.” 

When he began to look a bit teary eyes Baekhyun grabbed his hand, pressing an extra sweet kiss to his wrist. “It’s okay, Fan.” 

“We have another thing to think about though.” Jongdae smiled his handsome curled lip smile, “He will have the boys sooner than expected- we need to get so many things.” 

“Really?” Zitao whispered in disbelief, “I-I’ll get my tablet and we’ll start looking right now.” 

“Hey.” Yixing shook his head, “Let’s look at all the piles of boxes in the nursery before buying a bunch of other things.” 

“There’s stuff in the nursery?” Baekhyun wondered, last he checked it was still empty- a red color on the walls and hardwood that he knew he didn’t want to keep because the babies could get hurt. In fact, the whole house needed to be baby proofed. 

“Xing!” Minseok scolded, “You ruined it!”


	29. Backstab

Time was passing slowly, but so fast at the same time. 

Yifan was currently trying to have the boys track down Zico when they weren’t busy caring for Baekhyun or visiting Chanyeol. 

He wanted him dead- there was no other option.

Baekhyun had gone back home only a few days ago. 

Taeyong was still here, in the guest room with Beast curled up onto his bed. The carrier had snorted at the two and rolled his eyes at the kid for letting the wolf on his bed. Beast did have good puppy dog eyes though. 

The boys were taking turns basically watching over Chanyeol, pairs of two or even three sometimes. 

They just wanted Baekhyun to get comfortable after they saw him have a false contraction. Baekhyun tried to change positions comfortably like Dr. Shin recommenced, but it was pretty hard to get comfortable on the hard hospital beds. 

Also, admittedly, he was growing even more upset just staring at white walls for so long. And just looking at Chanyeol's form. 

He’d lost a lot of weight- probably muscles from just lying there for so long. Baekhyun noticed when the nurses came in to change his position so he wouldn’t get sores that he spine was poking out a little- the carrier had promptly lost his mind and the boys decided that was it. 

They still took Baekhyun to see him during the day. He’d read to him or tell him how the nursery was coming along, anything really. Baekhyun just really- really missed him and his infectious grin, over protectiveness, and childlike excitement. The carrier felt lost without it.

“Babe.” Yifan whispered as he came into Chanyeol's- Baekhyun's room currently. Baekhyun overtook it as soon as he got back, it smelled like Chanyeol, felt like him. 

“Yes, Fan?” He whispered, leaning against the headboard. Yifan laughed as Baekhyun pouted and flustered trying to slide down to get comfortable.

Baekhyun felt like a child recently, unable to do much without help. His stomach was protruding so much it was painful on his back and ankles to stand too long. 

“How dare Xing leave you like this.” He laughed and slid his arms under Baekhyun's back and legs to move him down a little, passing him a pillow to put between his legs. It helped to keep the carrier's spine straight and to lay on the side, the boys caught on rather quickly.

“These little demons are hurting mommy.” Yifan added, a hand rubbing circles on his side. 

“Yeah, one of them won’t stop moving and I just know it’s the big one.” Baekhyun smiled as Yifan pulled Chanyeol's desk chair over so he could sit beside the bed. “He’s gonna be wild.” The carrier added, brushing the stray hair from Yifan's face. 

The man laughed and leaned over to press a kiss to Baekhyun's mouth. “Wild like his mommy?” He smiled against the smallers lips before pressing another kiss to his nose and going back to running fingers over his stomach. 

Baekhyun hummed in confirmation.

“Anyways.” Yifan smiled, “I-well… Yeol was going to speak to you about this before…” He cleared his throat and sat back a bit like he was composing himself. 

“We’ve been thinking… for months now actually. Even before the babies were a thought, that maybe it was time for us to step down.” 

Baekhyun frowned a little in confusion, pressing his hands together under his cheek. “What do you mean, puddin’?” 

He pulled his bottom lip into his mouth before smiling a little. “We aren’t saying we’re not going to be a gang anymore- literally half the boys can’t go into public without having some sort of psychotic tick-“ He paused and watched Baekhyun laugh at his joke, “but… Yeol was wondering if we should step down for a while… just a few years maybe, depending on how things go.”

“What do the boys think?” Baekhyun inquired immediately, he wasn’t necessarily shocked at his admission, but it was a bit much. 

“We have other things to focus on, baby boy.” He breathed out against his hair as he pressed a soft kiss to Baekhyun's forehead. “They don’t want to be afraid something could happen to you anytime you step out- the-we can’t forgive ourselves for what happened.” 

Baekhyun opened his mouth to tell him it wasn’t their fault, but one look from him had Baekhyun letting him continue. “Baby, our precious carrier, we’re going to have two babies running around; that’s the perfect leverage to use against us- we’d never let anything happen to them- that’s what happened with Zico, he knew the boys wouldn’t risk you, or our babies- he used it against all of us.” 

“I agree.” The cartier interrupted, “I agree, Fan, you don’t need to convince me anything. They need to stay safe- I-I can’t do it again, and if Chanyeol doesn’t wake up-“ Baekhyun felt his lip wobble at the thought, “These babies have eleven daddies, no more and no less.” 

Yifan looked so relieved, Baekhyun could have teased him for thinking he’d disagree in the first place. 

Baekhyun worried everyday about the fate of the babies. Would they grow up and run the gang? Maybe go to college like the average kid? 

Either option was fine with them, honestly, but Baekhyun just wanted them to have a choice. And what choice could they really have if their parents were on the cover of every newspaper. 

It was easy to just drop away to care for the kids- and if Chanyeol were awake right now- the hideout would be nothing but baby toys and random things scattered about at the leaders excitement and spending habits. 

Baekhyun didn’t care if the boys ended up being as calm as Junmyeon and Yixing or as genuinely crazed as Luhan and Kyungsoo, they’d probably teach them things kids probably shouldn’t know anyways; but if there was something that could be done to protect them just a little better, Baekhyun would take it.

“Who would take our place?” He questioned.

“Yeol wanted to offer it to SHINEE, they’re a good gang, we’ve known them for a long time. We’d basically just switch them positions.” Yifan smiled, “They’re more of the under the counter type of people- we’d still have to help them a bit with the club as they do for us now- but it’s not anything compared to trying to stay on top.” 

The smaller hummed and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “If Yeol thought it was a good idea, then I do too.” 

Yifan absolutely beamed and nodded. 

“Now.” Baekhyun yawned, “Sleep with me?” 

~~~~~~~

It had been three months. 

Baekhyun was beginning to wonder if Chanyeol was never going to wake up. Just the other day Minseok, arguably one of the calmest ones, had shoved a gun in the doctors face demanding he tell him the truth. 

The doctor almost bit his own tongue in his fear before the boys regretfully restrained the eldest. 

Doctor Kim assured that there was no medical reason Chanyeol hadn’t woken up yet- it was just a matter of time before he would- his body just hadn’t deemed it time yet.

On the bright side, Sehun had begun bouncing in excitement at three in the morning the other night, gathering all who were there to watch the news. 

Zico had been arrested and returned to the newly rebuilt sanitarium. 

Apparently, the man got too cocky and promised too much to his ‘loyal men’ and they backstabbed him, they turned him in. 

It was a stupid slip up- Baekhyun's boys never promised more than they could guaranteed. It seemed Zico was out of his element.

It was a huge relief off their shoulders, and Yifan practically ran off in excitement to go talk to SHINEE. 

The nursery was coming along beautifully. The boys even paid to carpet the whole house up in a dark brown short carpet, Baekhyun appreciated that, because there was going to be some fears about them hitting their heads; thanks to Zico. 

Their room was a dark blue. The names were still up in the air- except one. Taehyung.

The carrier hadn’t told Taeyong of the name that they’d use in appreciation of him, but they knew the kid would probably cry. 

The boys offered him to continue staying, but the teenager thanked them and denied it; he said the guys would need some space once the babies were born. And at 28 weeks now, Baekhyun knew he was right. 

He was a huge help though, and welcomed anytime, the house key and security codes the boys sent him home with were proof of that. 

~~~~~~

“I thought you wanted white furniture?” Baekhyun questioned, leaning against the doorway watching Yixing and Luhan take out pieces of the baby furniture to set up. 

It’d been sitting there for weeks and with the babies closet overflowing, it was time to build their dressers and changing table. 

“We did, but the cribs Jun wanted were black so Jongdae said we needed to keep the theme.” Luhan huffed as he read through the instructions. 

The carrier laughed, “Are you still going to get the wall decorations or was that maknaes job?” 

“Zitao has them in his closet- or Sehun actually.” Yixing corrected himself. “Did you order the stuff you needed? We can take you to the store when we stop and see Yeol later if you want.” 

Baekhyun nodded. 

Earlier this morning he read through the list of tools they’d need that Dr. Shin suggested. 

Baekhyun was a bit sad to let him know they were planning on delivering the babies at another hospital- Chanyeol's so they could bring them to him when it was allowed- but he waved them off making them promise to allow him to be the twins primary doctor. They accepted happily. 

Baekhyun was happy to get the breast pump though- a little embarrassed as he opened up the package- but the boys didn’t care at all, Jongdae even made a dirty comment about it that made Baekhyun feel turned on for the first time in months- literally.

Chanyeol's state really put everyone in a drought. 

Everyone had been depressed and stressed- so when Zico’s arrest was announced it literally felt like a dark sheet was lifted. 

“Babe?” 

Baekhyun hummed and turned away from the nursery, “Yes, baby, what’s up?” 

Kyungsoo smirked and pressed his lips to the carriers cheek for a second, “Minseok called and asked if you were coming to see Yeol today, I’ll take you.” 

Baekhyun smiled as Kyungsoo placed both palms on his stomach; they were amazed by it, Baekhyun felt like warm when they’d immediately cover it, like second nature. 

“Okay.” The carrier beamed immediately at the idea of seeing the man. “Let me get a coat.” 

Kyungsoo nodded and wrapped his arm around hid waist as he steered Baekhyun into Yixings room- it didn’t really matter who’s hoodies je stole anyways. “Dae said he has some snacks for you there.” He added.

Baekhyun giggled, “Tell Jongdae he's the best!”


	30. Wake up, Chanyeol

Baekhyun felt it coming- for weeks now really. Like his body just knew it was time. 

But he was only 32 weeks when it happened, so close, but so far away from his due date. 

Worst of all, Chanyeol still wasn’t awake.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun smiled and turned to press a kiss to the maknaes lips before grabbing his juice from the counter. “Baekhyun is so cute these days!” Junmyeon laughed.

“I can't tell if it’s the pregnancy or if he’s always been so cute.” Sehun teased. 

“Definitely always been cute,” Junmyeon paused to walk around the counter pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “Even when I first saw him he was so cute; my heart raced!” He proclaimed dramatically.

Baekhyun pouted at their teasing, “I just needed help getting my juice! Leave me alone!” 

He stuck his lip out again and they playfully swooned. 

“It's too much, stop giving us that pretty face.” Jongin cooed. 

“You’re too much!” Baekhyun shot back with a fake pout, Junmyeon immediately was leaning over to nip at his lip and the carrier giggled, giving himself away. 

“Ah, you’re a liar, you like the attention.” Jongdae called out, leaning over the back of the couch. 

Baekhyun huffed out a laugh, pressing another kiss to Junmyeons lips when he released a growl as his lover began to pull away. 

“Of course he does, huh baby? You deserve it.” Luhan smiled softly cutely over the back of the couch then, Baekhyun went around the island towards him. 

But right as he got to the edge of the tiled kitchen he leaned over with a grunt, his wrist coming out to grab the side of a chair. Baekhyun swore he felt a popping. 

“Babe?” He heard the maknae rushing over. 

Baekhyun felt something pushing at his stomach, a painful pressure. 

“I need to go to the hospital.” He realized, “Guys… the babies want out.” Baekhyun cried and used his opposite hand to grab the underside of his stomach. 

“Fuck, someone grab the baby bag- and put him in the mustang- I’ll race him to the hospital, bring the SUV behind.” Minseok began ordering, “Fuck, in the car call the others- don’t forget car seats.” 

“Come on, baby boy, do need me to carry you?” He added, grabbing the keys from the drawer. 

Baekhyun grunted in reply, a discomforting pressure beneath his palm. 

“Okay, come on come on.” Minseok muttered to himself, scooping the carrier into his arms. “I got you, sweetheart- they’ll be right behind us.” 

Fuck, nobody told Baekhyun that babies would make him want to strangle somebody. 

~~~~~~

Minseok pulled up right on the emergency room, literally parking illegally and running around to the passenger door. 

“I need Doctor Kim, someone get him!” He demanded the moment he walked in. A nurse startled but went and grabbed a wheelchair for him to place Baekhyun in. 

“Fan- Tao-“ Baekhyun groaned and panted, feeling his face a burning red. 

“I know they're coming right now, let’s go to Chanyeol's room and meet them.” 

The carrier grunted a response back and pressed his arms under his stomach. 

Minseok pushed him extremely fast and Baekhyun didn't have it in him to care. As soon as the guys made it down the hall, the two were opening the door, “Babe, sweetheart.” Yifan crooned, kneeling down when Minseok wheeled him in. “You’re in pain, fuck.” He examines Baekhyun's contorted features.

He pulled open the door again, giving Tao a moment to see Baekhyun as he screamed demands outside the hallway. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cried out, raising an arm towards his bed. 

“Shush, I’ll tell him we’ll tell him, baby you stay right here.” Zitao muttered, moving his arm back to his own lap. 

“You focus on you, baby.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t focus on himself; not when one of his boys looked dead on his bed. “Chanyeol, I’m going to fucking kill you!” He cried, tears filling his eyes as he leaned over his lap with a groan.

“Yeol, hey man, we gotta cut today’s session short; The boys are c-coming.” Baekhyun heard Minseok choke on his words before the others ran in frantically, Yixing grabbing his wheelchair over a nurse's order to go to the pediatric wing and that Doctor Kim was waiting. 

“Xing!” Baekhyun cried, hands whitening on the armrest. 

“Shush, take my hand, darling.” Kyungsoo offered and he immediately took it, squeezing his hand for dear life. 

“How premature is he?” Doctor Kim muttered the moment Baekhyun was wheeled in, “Painful already?” 

Yifan was quick to sweep Baekhyun up and place him on the table, the nurses immediately arranging him more comfortably and setting up lights.

“He’s 32 weeks and 5 days- I-we don't know if he’s ready-“ 

“Fuck yes I am!” Baekhyun cried out interrupting Luhan, feeling the nurses cutting off his pajama bottoms and top, leaving him bare until they pulled a soft thin blanket over his pelvis and began to set up a curtain to block from his ribs down.

The Doctor jumped into action at his scream of pain. 

“Okay, we’re going to get you ready for the surgery, it won't take long, one baby at a time.” 

“Fuck! I don’t care! Get them out of me!” Baekhyun gritted his teeth and stared at the ceiling, not letting go of Kyungsoo's hand. 

He felt one of the boys brushing the sweat from his forehead but didn’t have the energy to turn and see who. 

“Okay- give him a spinal epidural- one of the babies must be in distress-“ 

“What’s that mean? Someone fucking tell us if something is wrong!” He heard Jongin yell aggressively.

“It just means one of the babies needs air- he’s ready to come out- the smaller one probably- I can hear a heart beating a little too fast.” The Doctor sounded calm, and at least that was reassuring. 

It must be hard to keep calm under the harsh gazing gangsters watching his every move. 

“Okay, ten minutes- sweetie- as soon as you’re numb we’re going to get one out.” 

“I can’t wait- ten minutes!” Baekhyun yelled, his hand was shaking around Kyungsoo's, the other holding the metal of the bed. 

“You can, Baekhyun.” Jongdae assured, “You can wait angel, just look at us- we’re right here, babe.” 

Baekhyun cried out and released the bed to grab Luhans wrist. “Fuck! I hate you guys right now!” The boys just smiled and the carrier wanted to knock them out. 

He felt the doctor feeling around- checking positions of the baby’s before he pulled back. “Okay.” He wheeled his cart of tools closer, “We’re going to start, you should feel nothing, we’re going to need to get the small one first, and then give you a few minutes and get you more painkillers.” 

Epidurals were fucking magical. Baekhyun could still feel the dull ache- but nothing like before- he couldn’t give two shits what they were doing as long as he got the babies out. 

“I want Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cried, he wasn’t even sure if it was because he knew the babies were about to be here, or if he was just so nervous to know he was being cut open- again. 

“Oh, baby.” Yifan cooed, licking his lips and looking like he had no idea what to do, “We know, it’s okay, everything is going to be okay.” 

Baekhyun could only feel his tears falling down the corners of his eyes down his temples as he stared at the ceiling lights, hearing the clanking of metal and nurses shuffling around crazily. 

He never hated hospitals until they spent most of their time here.

A baby’s cry had him sagging like a balloon, crying harder but for better reason. 

“You did so well.” Baekhyun registered Kyungsoo pressing his lips to his forehead, sounding tearful. 

“A little boy, very handsome!” Baekhyun heard a nurse chirp and couldn’t feel anything but proud as he looked at his lovers, they looked just as happy as he felt, Jongdae was rushing over with his camera- Baekhyun wondered if he recorded him for Chanyeol- he hoped so. 

The nurse was pulling down his blanket and placing the baby on his bare chest as she dried him off. The baby was so… small… so quiet. 

“It’s the smaller one- I suggest you try to breastfeed him- if he can’t suck he’ll have to be tube fed.” Doctor Kim sighed, patting his ankle, “You'll have a little time before the other one wants out too.” 

Baekhyun couldn't see what they were doing, but he didn’t really care, all he knew was that he was getting another shot and hoped it was good painkillers.

“Taehyung.” Baekhyun cooed, “Taehyung.” He glanced at the boys, “Come here.” 

“Can we touch- is that-“ Minseok began. If the staff was shocked at the gangsters crying they didn’t let it show.

“You can touch him.” The nurse wrapping a warm blanket around him whispered, “We’re going to do a quick test really fast- weigh him and then he’s yours until the other one decides to come.” 

“Give us just one minute and we’ll bring him back.” She added, looking directly at Baekhyun. He sighed and nodded.

The boys watched the whole time they handled him. “Three pounds- two ounces.” She turned to tell the doctor.

“Is that? Is it bad?” Yixing worried as she brought the baby back, a small blue hat on his head to keep him warm. 

“It’s small.” Doctor Kim answered carefully, “If he can breastfeed he may only have to stay a few nights- given he has a clean bill of health.”

Baekhyun nodded and carefully guided him towards his swollen chest. The carrier wanted him home as soon as possible. 

“Come on Tae.” Baekhyun heard Sehun whisper when the baby didn’t latch onto his swollen chest immediately, he wasn’t even really crying at all either, Baekhyun didn’t know if it was normal. 

“You may have to guide him a little- do you mind if I-“ The nurse whispered. The carrier was really beginning to like her and nodded immediately.

All she did was turn him to the side a little, pressing his nose directly over Baekhyun's skin and the baby turned and latched on. She pressed a finger to the side of his neck a little before nodding. “He’s sucking- that’s good he has the strength then.” 

Baekhyun relaxed at the new knowledge appreciating when her and the doctor and assistants turned away to get new supplies. 

“Tiny.” Kyungsoo muttered with furrowed brows, his finger running over Taehyung's back so softly the carrier didn’t even know if he really felt how soft his skin was. 

“That’s okay.” Junmyeon brushed Baekhyun's hair from his face with a small smile, “He’ll grow- it’s fine.” 

Baekhyun smiled when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lips. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to hold him.” He heard Jongin whispering, “He’s small- what if he gets hurt.” 

“It’s fine Nini.” He cooed as Jongin leaned over Luhan's back, “He’s not that fragile, you can touch him.” He encouraged, smiling when Luhan moved to the side and forced the younger through. 

“Ah.” Jongdae muttered, “So cute-so cute- look at all his hair already.” Baekhyun smiled and moved his hands away to let the boys touch him. 

“Dae.” Baekhyun laughed a little, “Did you record for Yeol?” 

He nodded and the carrier hadn’t noticed his camera sitting up in his opposite hand, “Still on, sweetheart, he’ll be so happy- you did so well.” 

Baekhyun beamed and accepted the kiss Tao was offering him. 

The boys were awfully silent after that. Listening to the baby feeding and his hands opening and closing. The sight was adorable so Baekhyun didn’t blame them for cooing so loudly, even if they did look uncomfortable at the doctors tools clanking.

“Honey.” The nurse whispered as she stood at the end of the bed, glancing at the open wound beneath the blue sheet, “You’re probably still numb- but it’s the other baby’s turn now.”

Baekhyun smiled genuinely at her and nodded.

“Okay.” She sent him a nod before she was detaching Taehyung carefully. He let out a small cry at the detachment and Baekhyun saw the boys stiffen up, already so protective. 

She placed him in a warming cot and he calmed down immediately. “We’re going to take him to the pediatrician and get him a check up- do you want him in Chanyeol's room if he is given a clean bill of health? It’s really against policy, but what the CEO doesn’t know won't hurt him. As long as we have him within the hospital a few days.” 

“Please.” Yifan said before Baekhyun could, “Please put him really close to him- maybe he’ll wake up.” 

Baekhyun didn’t have any time to analyze his words or how hopeful they sounded before the doctor was murmuring to a nurse for an umbilical cord clamp. 

Baekhyun felt a little bad the boys had been so rude to the doctor a few times- he seemed decent enough- or it was all the money they’d bribed him with, he’d never asked who was being bribed and who was just being decent. 

All Baekhyun knew was all of the people taking care of Chanyeol were being bribed to not call the police at least. He didn’t really care.

“Here we go, there we go, sweetie.” 

God, Taehyung was an angel compared to this baby. He wailed and wailed until the nurse handed him over and even then he cried until he opened and closed his mouth against Baekhyun's skin as if amazed. 

He briefly registered the doctor asking for dissolvable stitches before he was cooing at the baby softly. 

“What’s his name- we didn’t-“ Zitao frowned curiously. 

“Jungkook.” Baekhyun muttered, “Y-yeol.. he really liked the name.” The boys didn’t question his choice at all- especially not when he began crying again and stroking the baby's hat covered head. 

“Jungkookie!” Yixing dropped to his knees at the side of his bed, “Hi, Kookie, it’s daddy.” 

“He’s really big for a premature birth.” Doctor Kim stated as a nurse began bringing over a few papers- birth certificates they assumed, “He’s four pounds, four ounces it’s looking really good for him so far.” 

“Ah, his eyes are so big.” Sehun laughed, “Look at him he looks so curious.” 

“He’s probably wondering why he hasn’t been fed yet, little monster.” Baekhyun smiled and sniffed as he fixed the side of the warm blanket on Jungkook's back. 

“Here, if you guys can just fill these out, we can get him checked really fast and then you can feed him.” Doctor Kim stated behind the sheet as a nurse passed the papers over to Minseok. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun nodded at the nurse.

Jungkook sure had a lot of energy, crying as soon as he was pulled away, not even lulling when placed in the warm crib and wheeled out. 

It made Baekhyun laugh a little at the irritated look on a few of the assistants' faces; little monster terrorizing people already.

~~~~~~

As soon as the nurse came back she shooed the boys out to Chanyeol's room, letting them know Taehyung was already there- Baekhyun found her bravery entertaining- how she bossed around the gangsters and not one of them told her anything. 

She then asked the assistants to leave and began covering his stitches.

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun whispered as she cleaned him up, wrapping a warm blanket around him at his shivering. After she had given him a clean gown and explained to him about the shaking he’d be experiencing. 

“Haerin.” She responded with a smile, standing to her feet to pull a wheelchair over. 

“Thank you, Haerin.” She laughed and shook her head, helping him into the chair with his weak, sore muscles. 

“I’m just doing my job, honey.”

Baekhyun hummed and accepted the boy's footprint copies he requested into his lap. “Are my boys paying you well? I’ll make sure they give you more for your helpfulness.” 

She sighed and stopped the wheelchair in front of the door before opening the door. “Baekhyun, I don’t want your guys money- being nice is easy.”

“Don’t you… know who we are?” 

She was so gentle as she pressed a hand to his shoulder. “You guys are parents now, I don’t care what you did in the past.” 

Baekhyun never liked a woman so much in his life.


	31. Luhan Called

She wheeled Baekhyun to Chanyeol's room, letting him know they moved a few beds from the postpartum room he originally would have been in- had Chanyeol not been in a coma. 

Baekhyun was extremely happy to see the boys had placed both the babies onto Chanyeol, Taehyung looked to be asleep, while Jungkook blinked around curiously.

“My love.” Yixing greeted, lifting Baekhyun out of the wheelchair and placing him on the bed a few inches from Chanyeol's, “Jungkookie was given a clean bill of health, Taehyung's chart says he needs to be given a few more shots- his immune system isn’t good yet- but if he eats well we can still get him home in a few days.” 

The carrier hummed, shaking his bottle of painkillers for Yixing to take from him, and sent the nurse a wave when she walked out. “You guys introduced them to Yeollie?”

Sehun smiled and nodded, “Jungkookie didn’t even cry at all.”

Baekhyun smiled tiredly at that, “Can someone pass me Jungkook- he needs to feed.” 

The boys looked at each other nervously before Junmyeon rolled his eyes and grabbed the tiny newborn. Jungkook scrunched his nose up a little bit and didn't make a noise as Junmyeon held him to the skin of his neck.

“You weirdos.” Baekhyun commented as Junmyeon laid the baby on his chest, he pulled an arm out of the gown and guided Jungkook as he was shown. 

“The nurse said skin to skin contact was best, but they’re scared they’ll hurt them.” Junmyeon chided playfully. 

Baekhyun smiled and used his opposite hand to pull him down into a kiss. “Hyung, it’s a new thing okay!” Zitao defended. 

The carrier laughed and focused on watching Chanyeol's chest rising and falling, Taehyung was placed right in the crook of his neck, a little under his gown and blanket for warmth. 

It was a nice sight even if Chanyeol was abnormally pale and had IVs sticking out. His hair was only an inch or so grown back after all these months. 

“Chanyeol Hyung.” Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo call as he yawned and ran fingers over Jungkook's back. “Taehyungie is really small so you have to wake up and take care of him.” 

Baekhyun's eyes started getting heavy, but he could still hear the boys chiding their own information about the babies. 

Baekhyun was exhausted, but at least he was, kind of happy.

~~~~~~

Taehyung wasn’t a crier. He kind of just did his own thing and laid wherever they put him, blinking about. 

But that was okay, because Haerin commented Jungkook cried enough for the both of them- unless he saw him or the boys- then he was immediately better. 

Trying to bond and take care of the babies in the hospital room was pretty hard. Baekhyun hated having to request the nurses to bring them anything- and with limited supplies- that’s all they could really do. 

Baekhyun just wanted to go home already. 

He knew the boys felt the same because when they’d run to the house they just started bringing more things back. 

He even heard Sehun wondering if he could get the cribs in here; so to say Baekhyun was happy when the doctors gave the two the clear to go home after a few days Baekhyun was happy- but he was missing Chanyeol already.

~~~~~

“Is it weird? They smell so good.” Jongin mumbled as he pulled Jungkook's tiny fingers towards his nose, cheek pressed against Chanyeol's chest so he could eye his son who nonstop stared at him. 

“No, they smell like new babies, it’s nice.” Yixing commented as he gathered bottles of milk Baekhyun had pumped- Haerin came around to show them how to do basically everything. 

Jongin laughed and felt Taehyung spit up a little, wiping it away on his sweater easily. “Ah, Taehyungie, lets see Yeol really quick, hm?” 

The nurses recommended a lot of talking to the newborns- said it stimulated them- it’s not like the boys wouldn’t talk to their own kids, but not all people thought they would be the best parents. 

They didn’t know anything, these two boys were probably the most spoiled little babies in the world, the most protected too.

“Yes, let's do that, Kookie is already saying bye bye.” Baekhyun whispered, pressing a kiss to his tiny, knitted cap covered hair. 

He laid him down on Chanyeol's stomach, close to where Jungkook and Jongin were having a staring contest- honestly, Jungkook was winning.

“There’s my other baby- hello, hello Tae Tae.” Jongin smiled down at the smaller. 

It was weird when Taehyung and Jungkook were together. Jungkook only had a pound on him, but it made him look so much bigger. 

Taehyung could probably fit into one of the boys' palms- it was a reason they were a bit hesitant with the older twin. 

Baekhyun laughed and pressed a kiss to Jongin’s temple as he stepped around him, grabbing a baby blanket off of the back of a chair. 

“Ah.” He felt one of the boys leaning over his back, “We should leave that for Chanyeol.” 

Baekhyun turned around and held the yellow blanket to his chest, “Why?” 

Luhan sighed and cupped his cheek. “He’s going to wake up soon, babe, I know it.” Baekhyun was tired of hearing that, it hurt and he knew it was hurting them too. “Really- trust me, sweetness.” He pressed a kiss to his mouth, “Let’s leave it so he can know as soon as he gets up.” 

Baekhyun sighed against his mouth before pressing another kiss to his lips and nodding, “Okay.” 

“Okay, love you, beautiful.” The carrier smiled and pressed a kiss to his jaw, “Love you, Lu.” 

He beamed happily and let him walk around him, placing the blanket beside Chanyeol's head. 

“Chanyeollie, we’re leaving a blanket here for you.” Baekhyun whispered, leaning over his face, “It’s Kookies blanket that he was wrapped in the first day.” 

The carrier couldn’t help it, he hated that Chanyeol wasn’t up, he sniffed and pressed a kiss to his cheekbone, his tears wet his cheek and he licked his lips before nuzzling by Chanyeol’s ear. 

“You need to wake up, baby.” Baekhyun was being extremely quiet, pressing his lips to his ear. “We love you, and the boys are going to be waiting for you; we don’t want you to miss anything else.” 

“Mommy is crying, Taehyungie cheer mommy up.” Baekhyun heard Minseok coo, he sniffed and pulled back to press his cheek against Chanyeol's. 

Jungkook made a gurgling noise and Baekhyun snorted as Jongin poked him on the nose with a coo. 

The boys were so excited about any noises that happened, even crying.“Tell mommy he can't be sad, Kook.” Junmyeon chirped over Baekhyun's shoulder. 

The carrier laughed and pressed a kiss to Chanyeol's forehead before stepping away. 

“Someone explain to me.” Jongin sighed and sat up, reaching over to grab Jungkook, “Why are the babies so cute?” He whispered, pressing Jungkook to his exposed chest. 

Baekhyun knew he had been wearing low cut shirts just for the babies because they heard skin to skin contact was better for them. 

“Because Baekhyun is so pretty!” Jongdae responded immediately. 

The carrier laughed and picked Taehyung up, “Really? They look just like you guys.” 

~~~~~~

The babies liked their room. Or so Sehun claimed- like he could speak baby or something. 

Everyone felt more relaxed at home. It was easier to do what they wanted and get out of each other's way. 

Having helping hands was fantastic- but they were nervous about a lot of things. But they tried, so Baekhyun still gave them kisses for their attempts.

He didn’t really need to be up as much though. Baekhyun was still exhausted, from the painkillers and just in general, and would be for a while and the boys understood that immediately. 

He would pump some milk and place it in the fridge- and Jongdae would always bring a sharpie and write the date of when it was made- they didn’t want to risk the boys getting sick, especially not when they were already both very small. 

The freezer was slowly building up with freezer bagged milk though- Dr. Shin had recommended a specific kind of bag for cleanliness- it was way more expensive, but money wasn’t an issue- especially not for the baby's health. 

Taehyung didn’t really like to eat much. 

Well, compared to Jungkook he didn’t really. His stomach was smaller, he was used to not eating as much, but the boys still made sure he got a few good gulps every few hours. 

Jungkook had no issues eating- like the little monster he had been in the womb- stealing all the nutrients away. 

It was common in twins, for one to be bigger, but Tae was just so… fragile, Baekhyun couldn’t blame them for being extra careful. 

They were just so different- in every way- but Baekhyun loved them both equally.

It was also common for the baby to lose a bit of its body weight the first ten days- and immediately gain it back. But the doctor had stressed how important it was for Taehyung not to lose any- so everyone kept both of the babies well fed, well cared for, and loved. 

When day ten passed the guys breathed easier though. Taehyung has even gained an ounce- Jungkook two. It was a bit of light in the darkness.

There wasn’t much progress with Chanyeol. Every other day Baekhyun would bring the babies by, but it wasn’t healthy to have them at a hospital so often. 

So, most of the time the boys just told him stories or they’d FaceTime whoever was home so Baekhyun could see him and if it was at a good time Chanyeol would hopefully hear the babies gurgling- Jungkook was loud like that- sometimes even crying out with no real tears just like he was testing or wanted attention.

It was cute, but he’d always wake up Taehyung who fussed. He didn’t cry- but he screwed up his face like he was trying to figure out how his muscles worked- that was cute too. 

~~~~~~ 

“Soo.” Baekhyun cooed, “Can you hold Tae? I’m gonna go grab the tablet, I think the boys will probably try to FaceTime since the babies have been so wild.” 

“Of course, let me see the little demon.”

Baekhyun laughed and transferred the baby into his arms, “Jungkookie is the demon- Taehyungie is innocent.”

He always found the boys holding the babies cute- the cutest sight ever maybe. 

The way the babies would stare up at them- they could only see about a foot in front of them so the boys would always lean down to make sure they could see who was talking to them- the way they made the babies look so tiny, but so safe. 

Baekhyun pressed a kiss to the corner of Kyungsoo's mouth while stepping around the couch. 

“Taehyungie peed on Taozi yesterday.” The man pointed out making Baekhyun giggle. 

“Ah!” Jongdae whined, “Taos fault- he wasn’t fast enough-huh Tae Tae?” He reached out and touched the baby’s sock covered foot. 

“Yup just as I thought- he agrees.”

Baekhyun snorted and ran a hand through his hair as he walked down the hall. 

He peeked into Jongin's room for a second and saw Jungkook passed out across his chest, a half empty bottle on his side table. 

Jongin didn’t seem to notice his presence and continued running fingers over the two week olds back while he watched something on his phone. 

Baekhyun walked over to grab the bottle so it wouldn’t sit out too long. Jongin's eyes snapped to look at him with a smile. 

“Putting it in the fridge.” Baekhyun wiggled the bottle for a moment, “The boys should call soon.” He added. 

Jongin hummed quietly, “I’ll bring him out when they call- give me a kiss.” 

The carrier beamed and pressed a kiss to his lips, then his forehead. Baekhyun then closed the door with a small smile. Turning to walk into Luhan’s room and grab the tablet off the charger. 

“Hey, babe.” Minseok muttered as he caught him in the kitchen putting the bottle up. 

“Hm?”

“Should we have Taeyong over soon? We sent him a few pictures and he seems excited.” 

Baekhyun smiled and turned to press his lips to the man’s jaw, “Of course, Taeyong is always welcomed-“

A phone started ringing in the living room. They ran to the noise- scared it’d wake up the babies- but with Kyungsoo's soft cooing he knew already Taehyung was up. 

“Hey.” Minseok sounded breathless from rushing around- finally finding his phone discarded on the bookshelf. “What?” 

He suddenly looked very happy, “We’re on our w- we’ll get the babies dressed and come- like thirty minutes.” 

He didn’t respond to whoever was on the phone and hung up with a gummy smile. “Luhan called, Chanyeol's awake.” 

Baekhyun literally felt his knees go weak. 

It’d been five months and three days. So long since he’d seen his eyes- or his smile- he’d even kill for a frown at this point. Chanyeol probably thought he missed so much- and he wasn’t wrong. 

He missed more than half of the pregnancy- two weeks of the baby's lives. He probably was so upset, felt guilty, but it wasn’t his fault at all, anything that ever went bad wasn’t his fault but Chanyeol always thought so. 

The boys made sure to record a lot for him though. Jongdae put everything on the laptop in his room. Anything from pictures of the pregnancy, Baekhyun at the hospital with the boys, ultrasound scans, reports of the boys health and lists from Dr. Shin. 

Chanyeol wouldn’t miss anything, because the boys documented it all. 

All Baekhyun knew was that he loved Chanyeol so much and wanted to hold him and feed him until he gained his muscles back. 

He’d never gotten the boys dressed so fast. 

Kyungsoo was already on his feet as the words slipped from the eldests mouth and Jongdae was taking off down the hall. All Baekhyun had to do was grab a diaper bag and a few things because he figured they’d be there a while.

Baekhyun heard Jungkook fussing as the boys dressed him warmly- newborns couldn’t create very much body heat so the boys were always quick to dress them up- and he was probably all kinds of pissed his nap with Jongin was ruined. 

The carrier hurriedly shoved anything he thought they’d might need away. 

Diapers, Taehyung's baby blanket because he knew Chanyeol would want to see it since he already had Jungkooks, clothes, Baekhyun didn’t even really register what he was grabbing until Jongin grabbed the bag from him and turned him around- telling him to put a jacket on and shoes.

Baekhyun probably looked homeless in the random hoodie he found on Yifans floor, leggings, and his slippers but he didn’t care because the four looked just as wild as they strapped in the babies. 

At least the babies were dressed cute. A little teddy bear onesie for Jungkook and a blue penguin for Taehyung. 

These kids were the cutest things Baekhyun had ever seen- and he knew Chanyeol would feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait to post this, but I decided to be nice! A short Chanyeol POV of him waking up next!


	32. Chanyeol’s Awakening

It was just like waking up. 

Well, if you woke up confused as fuck and crying on the regular.

“Holy fuck- he’s crying- Holy-“ 

“Shut the fuck up, Sehun.” 

“I’m going to get a doctor.” 

“Hey, you awake Yeol?” 

“P-prison?” He muttered with a cracking voice. 

“What? What’s he talking about?”

Was that Zitao? Wow he must have really died if he was here. 

He opened his eyes for a second before letting out a hiss at the bright lights and someone threw a hand out to cover his eyes. “Blink a few times, I’ll block the light.” 

Luhan? Luhan was here too? Was this hell, because he sure as hell didn’t do enough good to go to heaven, he knew for a fact Luhan didn’t.

“H-hyung-“ He registered someone saying he sounded like shit before someone pressed a glass to his lips while he tried to get his eyes to stop burning enough to fucking see. 

The glass was gone after a few gulps and someone was making the bed sit up, the sounds of the machinery pushing it up annoyed him. 

“Hyung.” He tried again, eyes still fried. “Hyung- I missed you.” 

His head turned a little to the side and a thought occurred to him. “Y-Baek prison… prison?” He brought a heavy hand to his head as he was able to blink with the hand shading his eyes. And wow- was that his arm? It was so… skinny and covered in IV’s.

“What’s he talking about?” Zitao wondered aloud, Chanyeol wanted his eyes to focus so he could see him at least one more time. 

“Memories take a bit to come back to him.” Someone answered. He’d heard this voice before in his dreams. “Chanyeol, I’m your Doctor- Doctor Kim, I’m going to check on you really fast- okay?” 

He couldn’t respond, not when someone was flashing a flashlight in his eyes and Luhan's hand on his forehead was pushing back into his hair, not blocking light any longer. He flinched back and the light was gone as quick as it came. 

“Is your head hurting?” Yixing asked. Chanyeol felt himself smile a little at the noise- his Hyung was always so caring. 

“N-no- Yifan Hyung.” He called out because if Lu and Tao were here he had to be, “I-it’s been a while, right?” He blinked a few times before looking around the room. 

He meant it’s been awhile since he’d seen them, he could remember a bit of the prison escape now, a few flashes of red. A basement. His tiny carriers crying- apologizing- it wasn’t his fault, it was their fault for not protecting Baekhyun enough. 

But as he looked around he realized he must have been in this hospital a while too. And obviously that’s what Yifan thought he was talking about too.

“Chanyeol, it’s been five months and three days.” Yifan responded. “You’ve been in a coma for exactly five months and three days.” 

“W-what?” He couldn’t really feel much emotion right now with whatever drugs were pumping through the IV’s, probably a painkiller if they asked about his head, but he still felt the tears running down his face and registered them as his own. 

“Chanyeol.” He looked over with a squint as Junmyeon knelt by his side of the bed, oh, he was crying too, now Chanyeol didn’t feel like such a child. “Chanyeol, you’ve been in a coma. Can you- can you remember anything about it? What’s the last thing you remember?” 

He racked his brain for anything, but was coming up dry as he looked around at them. 

“Where’s the others? Baekhyun?”

“Hey.” Junmyeon grabbed his hand, “They’re at home- what’s the last thing you remember? Let’s focus, Yeol it’s important.” 

He clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth and could feel his head tilting to one side a bit but when he tried to straighten it out- it didn’t want to listen to him. 

“Alley? Alleyway? Oh! Pregnant- how’s Baekhyun?” He felt the huge grin come across his face and watched the others softening up- but they looked so apologetic. 

The looks made him blink in confusion. 

“Yeol.” Yifan sighed and wiped his face as he came to sit on the side of his bed, Chanyeol beamed at him, he hadn’t seen him in forever. 

From the corner of his eye he registered a nurse clasping a few IV’s and turning to pull them out. Well, there went those good drugs. 

“He had the babies.” And just like that he felt his smile fall off his face. 

“Yeol, it’s been so long, he had them two weeks ago.” 

He saw Luhan stepping out of the room but was too upset to care. 

It was a lie, those drugs didn’t numb his emotions, because his chest hurt so bad right this second as everyone came over to his bed when the nurse wheeled away the IV stands. 

“W-what?” He didn’t even have it in him to feel embarrassed over the squeak of a question before he started bawling. He knew he looked like a child, a huge baby, but he didn’t fucking care. 

“C-Chanyeol.” He swore he never saw Yixing cry- well he had- but never like this, hands shaking at his sides and so apologetic. “You... we went to take Baekhyun to the store a few blocks away, remember?” He sniffed and patted his ankle as he waited for a response. 

Chanyeol pressed a palm to his head thinking he might pass out or something and nodded. “Blank- a-after that is blank.” 

A hand grabbed his chin and he licked the tears from his dry lips as Junmyeon wiped the tears from his face, it was a useless act because he was sobbing like a child, but Chanyeol still liked it. 

“We were attacked.” Yixing continued, grabbing his hand, “Zico he-uh- he had us jumped pretty bad- he l-left you just dying with head trauma in your blood- y-you had a seizure, Chanyeol. They… did a surgery five months ago.” 

“Baekhyun.” He demanded to know. But, apparently it wasn’t the right thing to ask as they flinched a bit and he heard Yixing let out a quiet sob before dropping his forehead on the side of Chanyeol's bed. 

His eyes darted around suspiciously before Yifan shook his head and stepped forward. “He’s okay, let’s talk about the birth- this is one of the baby's blankets.” He pulled something from Chanyeol's side table. 

“Hyung…” Sehun cried warningly and Junmyeon turned to him with gritted teeth. “We’ll tell him in a few days, it’s too much.” 

Chanyeol didn’t even hear the interaction as he brought the blanket up to his nose- and cried even harder. 

When Luhan made his way back in with a bottle of soda for him with a mumble of blood sugar- he didn’t even look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our Chanyeol is a sad bean!


	33. A Penguin & A Bear

By the time Jongdae had gotten to the hospital and parked, Baekhyun had Jungkook's car seat unbuckled and hanging on his arm as he climbed out. 

“Shh, Jungkookie, daddy is awake let’s make it a surprise, okay?” 

Most of the time, Jungkook just liked to be acknowledged so when Minseok bent down to tap his cheek, the baby went mostly silent and Baekhyun sighed in relief as Jongin pulled Taehyung's car seat out and Kyungsoo grabbed the diaper bag. 

The boys obviously had clearer minds than he did as Minseok had a small freezer container and he assumed it probably had some milk inside if the babies got hungry. 

It was recommended for Baekhyun to do a combination of direct breastfeeding and bottle feeding so the boys could bond with the babies too, and feeding was the easiest, most convenient way as that’s all they really did at this age. 

Taehyung liked to scare everyone every once in a while though, with coughing, gagging noises. 

Baekhyun called Dr. Shin so fast the first time it happened. And the man had assured it was him trying to swallow his spit- they hadn’t really developed that skill yet. 

Tae started fussing a bit as they got into the elevator. He only fussed when he really wanted something. 

“He wants out- Hyung, can you hold the seat- I’ll grab him.” Jongin requested Kyungsoo. The boys were getting good at deciphering baby cries these days.

Kyungsoo held the seat up easily, letting Jongin slide a hand behind Taehyung's head and butt. “Taehyung, you just want attention, huh, baby?” Jongin murmured, pulling him into the crook of his arm. 

The baby quieted down immediately- and that was enough of a response. 

The elevator beeped as Baekhyun peeked and made sure Jungkook was still up, he was, he was just looking at the little patterns of black, white, and red on his car seat. 

Baekhyun couldn’t even find it in himself to be nervous as Minseok opened the door for him first, Jungkook's seat dangling off his arm as his eyes shot around. 

The boys moved aside when they arrived and Chanyeol's eyes were so wide. 

His face was a little sullen and his hair a mess of inky strands on his head- but he looked so happy. 

“Darling.” Baekhyun got chills just from the word rolling off his tongue, his voice was hoarse from not using it in so long, but still deep and gentle. 

Baekhyun couldn’t stop the tears dripping off his face, bouncing on his feet for a second, when he saw Chanyeol’s eyes catch Jongin holding a little blue bundle to his chest. 

His face screwed up in pain, happiness, despair, anything Baekhyun could think of reflected on his face in that moment. 

“Hyung.” Sehun muttered, “Remember we told you the babies were here?” 

Baekhyun wondered how much they’d gotten to tell him before they arrived. 

He guessed a lot based on the way Chanyeol kept glancing at his stomach confused. He’d lost a big chunk of time- it was normal for him to be disoriented.

“I…” He cleared his throat a little, “remember crying?” 

“Ah.” Zitao laughed, “Our little monster- he screams a lot.” 

At the mention of Jungkook Baekhyun placed the car seat on the floor and knelt down as he unbuckled him. 

Jungkook looked more than a little excited at the attention. 

“Jungkookie- you want to see daddy?” 

“Jungkook?” Chanyeol scrunched his brows together, “Y-you guys named him Jungkook?” 

“Of course.” Minseok placed the bag in Jungkook's car seat as Baekhyun pulled the little bear out. “You liked it so much- so he’s our little Jungkookie.” 

Baekhyun sniffed a little as he walked towards Chanyeol's bed. “Kookie, you remember daddy?” He whispered, “I’m sure you do.” 

The carrier hoped he did. The two spent a lot of time lying on Chanyeol's chest- looking at him. 

The nurses said the first few days were most important to the babies to remember faces, develop trust- Baekhyun prayed Jungkook and Taehyung remembered him the same as the others, although it’d been a few days since they’d visited.

“Can I hold him?” Chanyeol reached his arms out a little. He didn’t look too weak- and Jungkook and Taehyung weighed less than five pounds each. 

“Of course- of course, he's your son.” Baekhyun whispered immediately, smiling at the boys as they backed off a bit so he could sit on the side of Chanyeol's bed. 

“Oh.” He whispered, “He’s… small.” 

Jongdae snorted, “Wait till you see Taehyungie he’s literally the size of my palms.” Chanyeol's eyes shook a little watery at that. 

“Here.” Baekhyun noticed how uncomfortable he looked after he realized how little Jungkook was, “I’ll just lean him up on this pillow and in your lap so he can see you. They can’t see very far yet so you have to get a little close and when you’re ready you can hold him on your own.” 

He accepted immediately, pushing his hair out of his face. The carrier smiled, staring at him for a second before clearing his throat wetly, and accepting the pillow Yixing passed over. 

Placing it in Chanyeol's lap, Baekhyun grabbed the small yellow baby blanket from Chanyeol's chest to use as a little barrier. 

Jungkook loved to watch people. As Baekhyun placed him down against the pillow in the little nest he just stared. It was a good sign though- better than crying. 

Chanyeol’s fingers trailed over Baekhyun's spine with a painful noise before he was turning his attention to the baby staring at him with huge eyes, fingers wiggling.

“Ah, cute.” The boys laughed at his words. 

“Our little teddy bear today, huh Kook.” Baekhyun cooed, pulling the hood off of his head so Chanyeol could see his whole face. Jungkook wiggled his toes and startled a bit cutely at Chanyeol's voice. 

He never got to place a voice for this daddy so it was understandable. 

“His eyes are really big, huh?” Yifan prompted, reaching over to give Jungkook a finger to hold onto. 

Chanyeol watched him carefully, with a small nod. 

“He’s cute. Ah, shit.” The man cursed, hands coming up to wipe his raw eyes. 

Baekhyun felt his heart race as Chanyeol let out a quiet sob, he’d never seen the man make such a devastating noise before. Quickly, Chanyeol was sucking it up with a loud breath and red eyes.

He must be so overwhelmed, too much was happening- he had so much to catch up on. 

Baekhyun just turned around and wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his temple, moving his cheek to his cheekbone. 

Taehyung started crying. Baekhyun always wondered if babies could sense when others were upset because the boys would start crying if their dads cried or if Baekhyun felt extra upset. 

“Tae Tae.” Luhan cooed, jumping to accept the smaller one to bring him over. “Come on, let’s see what’s happening, hm? You hate to be left out.” 

Chanyeol looked at Luhan, a mixture of awe and fear as he placed the smaller baby onto his lap, right beside Jungkook. 

“They really love each other.” Kyungsoo commented. 

Chanyeol nodded and stared at the little blue penguin that was much smaller than the bear. His little tear stained cheeks from his short cry. 

Baekhyun couldn’t blame Chanyeol for not knowing what to do as both of the babies stared at him.

“Taehyungie is very smart.” Minseok smiled and placed a hand on Chanyeol's ankle, “But he doesn’t like strangers so he must like you a lot.” 

“Why’s he so small-smaller?” Chanyeol corrected, finally moving his hand towards the tiny babies, copying Yifan's earlier move and letting Taehyung's fingers hold the tip of his pinkie. 

“They’re soft.” He heard a Chanyeol mutter in disbelief, voice shaking.

“He’s just small, he's gained a few ounces actually; he’s older than Kookie by only three minutes, 37 seconds.” Jongin chirped.

Nobody could really stop Chanyeol's crying, not that they wanted too, he needed to get it out. 

“H-how old? I can’t remember a-lot… just… t-tell me about them.” He requested, his finger stroking Taehyung's palm and his other hand holding Jungkook's wiggling toes.

“Two weeks today.” Yixing at least sounded apologetic, “And um… Taehyung, he doesn’t cry much only when he really wants something. Jungkook is the opposite- he screams loudly if anyone touches him but us.” He scrunched his nose like he was trying to think.

“Jungkook is a pound and three ounces heavier- he likes to eat.” Sehun smiled. “He likes to make noises- Taehyung not so much.” 

“They’re healthy?” 

“Of course, Yeol. They’re very healthy, they just sleep and eat- pee on the maknaes.” Yifan laughed when Chanyeol snorted. 

“Can I feed them?” He added. 

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Baekhyun responded immediately, sliding off the side of his bed and grabbing the freezer bag Minseok snatched- walking over to the kitchen area Baekhyun knew a microwave was hidden just for this reason. 

He microwaved a bottle, testing it on the inside of his wrist before bringing it over. Chanyeol looked confused when Baekhyun picked Taehyung up and started moving him. 

“Tae doesn’t like to eat sitting up.” He explained, “ He likes to look at you while he’s eating- he’s picky.” 

Chanyeol looked nervous as Baekhyun placed Taehyung in the crook of his unwrapped up arm, smiling at Zitao when he grabbed Jungkook from Chanyeol's lap so Baekhyun could sit crossed legged beside his thighs.

“Taehyung eats a little at a time so don’t be surprised when he refuses after a little.” The carrier explained softly.

He nodded and accepted the bottle, staring down at the small penguin. “Taehyung is pretty.” He commented as he gave the newborn the bottle. 

The boys laughed a little and Baekhyun saw Zitao wrapping the yellow blanket around Jungkook. 

Chanyeol gulped, looking at Baekhyun for a split second, “Looks like Baekhyun.” He whispered, lip trembling as he turned to look back at Taehyung. 

The carrier chewed his lip, unsure what a Chanyeol was even thinking. “Oh! Can someone get the diaper bag?” Baekhyun requested, remembering the baby blanket.

Kyungsoo placed it on his lap immediately, and he began to dig through it. Baekhyun pulled out the tiny blue fabric, looking around at the random stuff he grabbed. 

“Here’s their footprints. See, they haven’t grown that much.” Baekhyun whispered, holding up the copy of their footprints that were sent with their birth certificates. He placed it to the side so Chanyeol could look at it later if he wanted. “And this blue one is Tae’s baby blanket.” 

Chanyeol placed the bottle under his chin and reached out for the blanket, using one hand to put it around Taehyung's waist. 

He had nothing to be nervous about, he was doing great.


	34. Cooing

Chanyeol needed some physical therapy, but the doctor was extremely surprised when he was able to walk a bit before getting tired. 

He didn’t know Chanyeol though, he didn’t know how motivated he was and strong, even if he did look Sehun level lanky right now.

They started him on a high fat diet because of that. Chanyeol had always been muscular ever since Baekhyun had met him- he liked to work out. 

So, Baekhyun really didn’t like being able to see his cheekbones so prominently or how his knees would get shaky if he walked a little too long.

He tried really hard for the babies though. Like when Jungkook had broken into a wailing cry, Chanyeol almost broke an ankle trying to make it to him across the hospital room until Yifan had to drag him back. 

He looked so scared when the babies cried, like he was personally being attacked. The man just needed some more time to differentiate the cries that meant ow and the ones that were just because they wanted attention.

Speaking of attacks, Chanyeol didn’t remember anything. Even during his coma he said he only remembered a little bit of talking- sometimes he’d interrupt a conversation just to tell the guys what he remembered- he would get so happy, it was endearing.

Baekhyun knew the boys told him what exactly went down during the attack though, because on his third day of being awake the carrier had come back in from stepping down the hall and Chanyeol burst into apologies.

He felt incompetent, that he hadn’t protected Baekhyun his best. It was ridiculous- he literally almost died to try to protect him. Baekhyun didn’t care about what had happened to him either way, not when he had seen what happened to Chanyeol, there was nothing that could hurt him more. 

Baekhyun noticed he watched Luhan and Yixing with the carrier closer afterwards, Baekhyun knew they told him they had to watch. 

The three had been extra careful, very intent on watching Baekhyun and the babies like they were trying to prove something; they never needed to though, the event was long forgotten. 

They all had better things to look forward to.

~~~~~~

“Hyung, do you know when they’ll let you go home?” Sehun wondered aloud, looking up from his tablet.

Chanyeol shrugged a little, holding Jungkook's finger, “They said when I gain a few pounds and don’t have to worry I’ll pass out- I have a check up soon though so hopefully I’ll pass.” 

“We can still bring you your laptop if you want- you can watch the videos on there if you’re bored when we’re not here.” Kyungsoo offered, they’d been offering actually.

“No, I want to see it at home- not a stupid hospital bed. I want to be able to walk down the hall and see everyone right afterwards.” Chanyeol argued swiftly. 

Baekhyun sighed quietly against Junmyeons chest. Chanyeol had been adamant he didn’t want to know anything here, that he wanted to be able to go see the babies right after- make sure they were safe and healthy. He was scared, nervous to look through the folder, the carrier knew it.

Chanyeol teared up when the maknaes had only shown him how the nursery had turned out, they took pictures of everything and were so excited to show off. 

The leader was really feeling left out, Baekhyun and the boys knew it and made sure to assure him that wasn’t the case.

In fact, the boys would immediately dump the babies with him as soon as they got to the hospital, like they were showing him he was included too, giving him a chance to bond when he hadn’t been awake to do so.

“I’m not gonna lie.” Jongdae clicked his tongue, “I’m fucking tired of hospitals- I can’t imagine how you feel.” 

The guys laughed a little at that and agreed. 

“Yeah.” Yixing held Taehyung up to his face, “The only doctor I want to see after this is Dr. Shin for our babies check ups, huh, Tae?” 

“Taehyungie likes the doctor.” Luhan smiled and sat on the side of Chanyeol's bed where the man was rubbing Jungkook's stomach as he slept. “Did we tell you? They got a check up a few days ago and he spit up all over the nurse- he thought it was funny.” 

Chanyeol smiled a little at that, “I think… I remember Baekhyun mentioning that.” He frowned a little to himself, “I- want to go to one too.” 

He looked like he was going to cry and Baekhyun saw Luhan pat his hair as the carrier sat up straight. 

“Chanyeollie.” Baekhyun smiled gently and climbed to his feet, “You will, my love. Just a little while and then you’ll be on your feet.” He pushed the hair back from Chanyeol’s forehead, “We know you feel left out, but we thought about you the whole time, sweetheart.” 

He leaned over and cupped the leader's chin, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “You’ll see, puddin’, we thought about you the whole time; we know it’s hard, you can cry.” 

As soon as Baekhyun said that his tears dripped down his neck. “H-Hyung.. can you take Kook- don't want to wake him.” Chanyeol requested.

Luhan did what he asked immediately, cradling the baby to his chest, good thing Kookie was a deep sleeper, he didn’t even startle.

Chanyeol cried and pulled Baekhyun into his lap, his nose running making the carrier frown and will away his sadness. His hands rested on Baekhyun's stomach- the extra skin that was still taking it's time to go away as he ran his fingertips over the healing scar under the edge of Baekhyun's sweatpants.

“I-I miss-ed everything, e-everything.” He cried. 

The carrier held his head to his chest, looking around at the boys sadly. “We know baby, we’re sorry. We’re so sorry, Yeol. We love you so much.”

~~~~~~~

Some days weren’t so bad though. Chanyeol had good days. 

He’d ask so many questions about how the pregnancy went, how morning sickness was, how the babies were- how Baekhyun's surgery went. He was so curious and happy sometimes. 

He was just trying to understand how he had missed five months.

“Baek.” Yixing dug through the diaper bag, “Are we out of bottled milk?” 

“Oh, I think I just forgot to pack some, sorry.” Minseok responded in Baekhyun's palace as he laid a bunch of hospital blankets on the floor. 

Taehyung has been awfully needy and hungry - but it was good- he finally wanted to gain weight and at a month old, he still wasn’t progressing as well as Jungkook who liked to lay on his belly and look side to side. He mainly just kind of chewed his fingers and tested quiet noises. 

At least they’d gained weight, Taehyung weighing in at 4 pounds 9 ounces, it was a huge feat. And Kookie was still going strong and getting his chubby cheeks started at 6 pounds 6 ounces. 

They were gaining weight like crazy, almost like they were never so tiny in the first place.

“I’ll just breast feed him.” Baekhyun responded, “Yeollie hasn’t had a chance to see yet anyways.” 

It was true. The boys were usually so good about remembering to bring refrigerated milk; it just never was something Baekhyun needed to do the past two weeks when visiting Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beamed at the new opportunity and rolled off his bed, he was still a bit weak, but he had been gaining a few pounds; soon enough, he could go home. He slowly walked over to the small couch and smiled when Kyungsoo patted the cushion in between him and Baekhyun.

“Off to Mommy. You’re hungry, baby? We know.” Sehun cooed as Taehyung blinked up at him with a small pout of his lips. 

They knew he couldn’t control his facial expressions yet, but it was still funny.

“Yeah, yeah, we know Tae Tae. At least you don’t wake everyone up like hungry Kookie.”

Baekhyun found it ridiculously cute when the boys held conversations with themselves for the babies. He wasn’t even mad when, at random hours, he’d wake up and hear them mumbling in the hallway or nursery. 

The carrier laughed and began pulling off his sweater, laughing when Jongdae leaned over the back of the couch to place a playful nip at his neck. 

Baekhyun pressed his lips to his flirtatiously in reply. 

The boys knew it would take a while for him to be able to have sex with any of them, but they still made it known they wanted him just as much as before even though his stomach was still protruding a bit and he didn’t feel very pretty with his scar only looking darker. 

The carrier still felt wanted though, especially when they made it a point to tell him how beautiful he was all the time. 

Baekhyun accepted Taehyung with a smile, pulling him towards his chest. “He just- knows?” Chanyeol mumbled. 

The carrier nodded and watched Taehyung turn his head around and latch onto his skin. 

“When they were born they could still tell, babies just know how to feed immediately.” Junmyeon answered. 

Chanyeol looked so happy at the information nodding and leaning over Baekhyun's shoulder to peer down at the baby suckling away at the swollen breast. 

“When Tae was born they worried he was too small to feed, but he proved them wrong.” Kyungsoo smiled and pressed his cheek to Chanyeol's shoulder to look too. “Taehyungie is a fighter like his parents.” 

The carrier laughed quietly at that. 

“Hey look!” Jongin bubbled out a fond laugh, “Kookie likes his blanket.” 

Baekhyun turned a little to look over the back of the couch and laughed at the boys settled in a circle on the floor. Jungkook propped up on a pillow and in his tight grip a fuzzy blanket- Taeyong had got each of the boys one. 

“Is it soft, peanut?” Tao smiled and grabbed the corner of the blanket, rubbing it on Jungkook's cheek. Jungkook made a squealing noise, looking shocked. 

At the noise Taehyung pulled away, a drop of milk dribbling down his mouth as he released a cooing noise. Baekhyun had never heard the coo before, like a quiet response to his brother's excitement. 

“Taehyungie is done, hm?” Chanyeol cooed, running a finger over the baby's hair. 

At his voice Taehyung released another quiet noise and turned his head towards it. 

“Taehyungie recognizes daddies, right baby?” Baekhyun smiled and sat him up against his ribs, a hand supporting his head and another at the baby’s back as he held him sitting up. 

Yixing walked over and adjusted a blanket over Baekhyun's chest making him smile up at him for his sweetness. 

Taehyung cooed loudly, as Kyungsoo leaned over to wipe his mouth off a little. “Our Tae wants to be loud? Let’s not be a monster like Kookie, okay?” Kyungsoo teased, pressing a finger to Taehyung's nose, laughing when the baby tried to put it in his mouth. 

“Jungkookie likes attention, always noisy, noisy.” He added with a laugh. Taehyung opened his mouth with a gurgle in response, his fingers making their way into his milky mouth. 

“I want to hear him be loud.” Yifan commented, leaning over the back of the couch by Chanyeol's head, “Come on Tae, let’s squeal too, Kook thinks it’s fun.” 

Taehyung's little toes wiggled as he gnawed on his fingers. “Ah!” 

Baekhyun beamed at the cooing. 

“Oh, you want to talk Taehyungie, tell me are you angry?” Baekhyun scrunched his nose up in mock anger, “Or happy?” He smiled widely at him. 

“Ah!” Taehyung gurgled on his fingers, moving his feet around. 

“That right, little man, you’re very happy, huh?” Chanyeol smiled and leaned over to steal him, placing his feet flat up on the couch so Taehyung could rest against him and stare at his daddy. 

He rested Taehyung against his lifted thighs and made sure he was supported in his legs before grabbing his little hands. “Let’s do stretching, arms up!” Chanyeol smiled as Taehyung stared at him widely, a coo dropping from his mouth as Chanyeol raised the baby’s arms carefully. 

“Stretching is important, let’s do that too, Kookie, Dr. Shin said play, play, play, huh?” Luhan swooned, pedaling Jungkooks legs very slowly. 

Jungkook squealed at the action, his huge eyes even bigger as he stared and clenched the blanket to his lips. 

Taehyung made his own, albeit quieter squeal in response and Baekhyun thought the boys would pass out at the cuteness.


	35. Homesick

Chanyeol was fucking sick of hospitals.

The white that blurred around him, the pale blue clothes, antibacterial smells. He didn’t think he’d ever want to come back into one once he was released. 

Not unless he had to. Not unless his two babies or his family had to go to the hospital.

Just thinking of the babies had a sort of soft sadness that hurt his chest. He cried a lot. He tried to wait until everyone had left, until it was only him and the hospital bracelet on his wrist when he had too much time to think about things.

Usually this time was when he could remember a few things. A few whispers from his coma, baby cries,a few explanations in his ear. It only made him feel even more sick.

He felt so guilty. 

Chanyeol was guilty and he was a horrible parent and lover, and he’d rather continue throwing his guts up everyday than have to see you crying for him ever again. 

The boys had told him the story. He was useless. 

What kind of man was he to not be able to protect his family? The only person he had ever loved? He didn’t deserve everyone’s love, the care they gave him for the past five months. 

But he wanted it so badly.

Chanyeol wanted so badly for everyone to continue telling him they loved him, to tell him he wasn’t left out, that he still had a place with them in their little family. 

Seeing everyone come visit him day to day was what he looked up too, and even though he said the babies shouldn’t come so often- that they could get sick- he was so relieved when Baekhyun immediately yelled at him and told him he was seeing his sons everyday just like the boys did. 

Chanyeol didn’t deserve the tiny carrier. He didn’t deserve how adamant Baekhyun was about letting him bond with the boys. 

He didn’t protect him, he couldn’t protect the twins, he was weak and he should have killed Zico the moment he had his hands wrapped around his neck- or better yet- in the warehouse the first time he saw him. 

But he loved Baekhyun so much, loved the babies so much, and he couldn’t have let Baekhyun near anything that could hurt him. He refused to start a shootout in a place he hadn’t been absolutely sure Baekhyun would make it out alive. 

Chanyeol was a shitty leader, and he would be happy to step down. 

It’s not like he could do much leading now anyways. 

He was scrawny, had raging headaches, and puked every few hours. Maybe it was just because he had too much time on his hands, too much of sitting with his own thoughts when he knew the guys were all at home with the babies, getting to see them grow up every morning. 

Fuck, he missed everyone as soon as they had to walk out, even when a few stayed and slept beside him, he felt upset not having everyone.

Any other gang would have left him there to die, but not his. Not his family that have been together since school age, not the boys he and Yifan had taken under so young. Because everyone loved each other- cared for each other. 

Sometimes Chanyeol wondered if it would have been easier if he had been left there though. He would have died and it would have spared a lot of heartbreak, of time wasted caring for his unconscious body day and night. Maybe spared the depression everyone had gone through. He knew with the circles under everyone’s eyes, the closeness with which they stayed near Baekhyun or the babies- even him. 

Like Baekhyun was keeping them to reality, like they had to constantly check the four of them were still here with them. 

Chanyeol had a lot of time to analyze things like that. 

It would be a lie if he said he wasn’t surprised to hear they had been there for him everyday. 

That if Baekhyun had morning sickness, he’d make them take him to see Chanyeol, if his legs were sore the boys would still carry him in; it was surprising to him how dedicated everyone had been when he was under.

He just wished he could have seen it. 

Chanyeol has missed a huge chunk of everything. He had to have the boys fill in memories like puzzle pieces while his mind had to place them. He’d sometimes send himself into a headache trying to fit events in order. 

The memories he had and the events the boys told him about didn't fit together, it was stressful. But he was grateful when they’d show up by themselves. Even if it was in the dead of night when Baekhyun was asleep at home or the babies were being too fussy to go out, and they always explained from the beginning like they didn’t want him to forget.

Like they absolutely couldn’t let him forget again.

Chanyeol just wanted to go home. 

He just wanted to watch whatever it was compiled on his laptop, to see the babies room, to be able to go see them whenever he wanted- to see Baekhyun whenever he wanted- to see the boys whenever he wanted. 

Fuck, he just really wanted his family.

~~~~~~

“I don’t know Chanyeol, let’s check your weight tomorrow and see, it’s already nine at night.” Doctor Kim responded.

“Please, I know it’s later than normal, but I know I can go home already- I’m ready- please.” 

Doctor Kim sighed as he leaned against the white footboard of Chanyeol's bed. 

“Fine, fine, let’s get you checked, come on.” The doctor stepped back from the bed, motioning with his hand for the man to follow.

Chanyeol beamed and couldn’t have gotten off his bed faster, tossing his thin blanket to the side. He slipped on his slippers and followed behind the doctor through the hallways. 

The hall lights had been darkened for the other patients in his wing, he did feel a little bad at forcing the doctor to come to his room so late, but he knew it was time- he couldn’t stay here longer. 

“Come on, let me do a physical.” Doctor Kim unlocked a door and motioned Chanyeol to sit on the bed. 

Chanyeol was silent as the doctor checked his breathing and heart. “Your breathing is good, no headaches lately? When was the last one?” 

“It’s been a month. I haven’t had one since a month after I woke up, it didn’t hurt too bad though.” 

Doctor Kim hummed and nodded, pulling out the blood pressure cuff. 

“Ah, Chanyeol.” He sighed, “Your blood pressure is a little high-“ Chanyeol opened his mouth to argue, “But I’m willing to overlook it just because I know you’ve been stressed out, and you have a lot going on.” 

“Thank you.” He whispered back.

“But if your weight doesn’t cut it, I can’t overlook that, okay?” Doctor Kim added, sounding apologetic, “It would be bad for everyone, it would scare your family and the babies if you just passed out- you could hit your head and hurt it again, understand?” 

Chanyeol sighed deeply and nodded in understanding. 

That would be scary. His whole family would be afraid and that wouldn’t be okay. He’d only passed out a few times, once when he had only just met the babies and he couldn’t have felt worse about it. 

Taehyung had just cried so loudly- it made his heart race. So, instinctively, he climbed to his feet and tried to rush to the baby. Not a good idea three days after coming out of a coma.

The nurse said he had been lucky that Luhan was fast on his feet and caught him before the back of his head hit the ground. He hadn’t felt very lucky to see how afraid everyone looked at him like when he woke up, how silent it was except for the babies crying- as if they knew something was wrong.

He’d never forget the quiet sob Baekhyun let out as he held Jungkook to his chest, staring right at him. The fear in his loved eyes was palpable. 

“The moment of truth.” Doctor Kim muttered as he removed the arm cuff, snapping Chanyeol out of his thoughts

Chanyeol felt his heart racing as he stood up, licking his lips nervously as he approached the scale. The object he dreaded everytime he had a checkup. He just needed to hit 145 and it was close enough, the doctor promised if he could hit 145 he could go home. 

The three dots as his weight loaded always made him feel a little sick. 

142.8

He snapped his head to look at the doctor so fast, eyes watering. “Please.” 

He’d never begged so much in his life, but Chanyeol was willing to get on his knees in this moment, he’d never begged- first instinct to kill before begging- but he’d do it. 

“Please!” It sounded like a child even to his own ears, and Doctor Kim looked so sympathetic for him as he began crying. 

What a sight, to see the big bad gang leader sobbing over a scale. 

“P-please! I-I’m not getting any better here- it’s been t-two months, I’m missing so mu-ch, please, please! I-I will eat right, I-I’ll be 150 by the next time you see me! J-just let me go home, ple-“ 

Chanyeol was sure he looked pathetic as his hands shook at his sides, bowing his head to the doctor.

“Chanyeol… Chanyeol, look at me.” Doctor Kim muttered, placing a hand on the man's shoulder. 

All Chanyeol's pride went out the window as he looked up at the doctor. 

“You need to gain more weight.” Chanyeol's heart dropped down to his feet, “I already have the release form written- but you have to promise-“ 

“Thank you! Oh, fuck, thank you!” His hands came to his face, tears now becoming happy, and Doctor Kim smiled. “You won’t even recognize me next time I’m in- I swear!” 

The doctor laughed and shook his head, looking a bit out of his element with the huge gangster crying, but he’d mainly gotten used to the shock after the rollercoaster the past seven months. 

The gang was nothing like what people figured them to be, he mused.

“Go back to your room, I’ll get you the form.” 

Chanyeol had never packed up quite so fast.

~~~~~~

He tried to wait. He really did.

By the time he had stopped shaking with excitement and packed up all his things it was already approaching midnight though. 

He’d been here too long, he had so many things to take with him. Baby toys, a few blankets from home, the boy's baby blankets, he even packed up his own hospital pillow because Jungkook liked that it smelled like him- and it was his so why the hell not.

Then, he sat on the small couch in the corner, waiting. He had the release form in his hand, he’d read it over so many times he could probably recite it. 

“Park Chanyeol indefinite release approved by Doctor Kim-Ju. 

Release may be revoked on the following conditions: 

-Patient has a relapse of major symptoms related to head trauma.

-Patient experiences lapse in recall, recollection, sight, or cognitive processing.

-Patient experiences dizziness, excruciating head pain, loses consciousness for long periods of time.

-Patient does not gain sufficient weight to support themself.” 

The list went on, but he didn’t really care about the rest. 

The only reason he hadn’t just dipped out of the hospital in the first place is because he knew how pissed off everyone would have been- and you guys would have just sent him right back. He wasn’t planning on coming back- probably for a check up because he knew it’d be forced- but not for any other reason.

And with his release form in his hand and duffle bag in his lap, he grew impatient. He leaned over the side of the couch and grabbed the hospital phone. 

Only a few seconds and the phone was picked up. 

“Yeah?” He sounded so tired, Chanyeol felt bad for calling.

Chanyeol smiled at the familiar voice, “Hyung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’d he call?


	36. Home

Yixing was laying down, dead tired after finally getting Jungkook to rest. 

The boys were getting their days and nights a little frazzled and Kookie thought it would be a brilliant idea to have playtime at not even one in the morning. 

It’s not that they didn’t love the baby’s newfound playfulness- they did- but that’s also the same reason they missed so much sleep for them. 

A vibration on his side table startled him as he began to drift off. The boys learned immediately that phone ringtones and tired newborns were a big no-no. 

Even Taehyung hated the loud noise. 

“Yeah?” He sounded dead and if it was SHINEE needing his help he was definitely going to tell them to call again in a few hours. 

“Hyung.” Chanyeol responded, “I’m sorry, were you sleeping?” 

Yixing sat up against his headboard hoping it’d make him sound more awake, “It doesn’t matter, what’s up? Why are you up so late?” 

“I-I couldn’t sleep- can you come pick me up? I was going to tell you guys later today I was approved for release, but I-I want to come home now. You’re usually the earliest up.” 

Suddenly, there wasn’t a tiredness in Yixings whole body that was running on barely any sleep. He cursed himself for being a light sleeper- unable to sleep through the babies crying like some of the others. 

“Of course- that’s amazing, Yeol. I-I’ll go get you now, give me like… fifteen minutes, man.”

“Thank you, Hyung, I know you’re probably tired- I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be- Jungkook has been cranky- but maybe he’ll be better once you get home. It’s time for you to come home, Chanyeol.” 

Yixing was right, he was always right. 

Chanyeol didn’t respond for a full thirty seconds before he cleared his throat. “I know- I should’ve been home more than s-seven months ago.” 

Yixing sighed at the younger's obvious distress. “Nobody blames you, Chanyeol, you’ll see- you were always with us.” 

The younger sniffed in reply. 

“Now get ready, I’m on my way.”

~~~~~~

“Holy fuck, that’s Beast?” Chanyeol muttered in disbelief as he climbed out of the car, a duffel bag over his shoulder. 

Yixing laughed, “Fucking huge right? Kyungsoo and Zitao feed him all red meat like the predator he is, they spoil him.” 

“He- uh- he’s not going to attack me, right?” Chanyeol muttered as Yixing whistled for the chained up wolf. 

“Of course not, animals can recognize their owners after years without seeing them.” Yixing assured. 

The wolf came bounding over excitedly, it was still a bit dark out in the early morning but Chanyeol could still recognize the mismatched eyes on the wolf. 

To his surprise, Beast let out a howl and pounced back on his feet before sniffing at him again, wagging and letting out a quiet cry. 

Chanyeol laughed at the sight as the wolf dragged his harnessed self over again to nose at Chanyeol's feet excitedly. 

“He gets on okay with the babies? Has he seen them yet?” He questioned, bending down to pet the wolf’s ear.

“Of course, we introduced him with a few clothes at first, to make sure it was safe. He’s really protective of them, even yelped at us when Taehyung started fussing like he was trying to tell us something was wrong with his little cubs.” Yixing snorted at the memory, “Jungkook smacked him in the nose a few days ago too and he didn’t even care, just let the baby pull his fur out pretty much; he was trained well.” 

Chanyeol breathed easier at that. “Didn’t Lu Hyung and Soo teach him to attack people? Or did they back out?” 

“Ah.” Yixing smiled and grabbed the box of random baby stuff they’d left at the hospital for Chanyeol from the trunk, “They definitely didn’t back out, if you command him to he’ll rip a person apart, Baekhyun is the only one that can get him to stop once he starts though. We found out because a few months ago someone was trying to scope out the house- a thief- and Beast sniffed him out.” 

“Let’s go inside, I’ll tell you about it.” 

Chanyeol had never been so happy to be home.

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun had been sleeping in a lot, but he was very surprised to wake up at two in the afternoon. He must have been more exhausted than he thought. 

He crawled out of Jongdae's bed, suddenly annoyed he wasn’t still beside him until he noticed how late it was. 

Grabbing a new shirt from his closet, Baekhyun made his way out to the kitchen. 

“Good afternoon, sweetness, did you sleep well?” 

The carrier felt more rested than he had in days, so he beamed at Luhan, leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to Sehun's temple. “Of course, Lu Lu, I’m surprised-“ 

Baekhyun licked his lips with a tilt of his head and saw the boys suddenly look at him softly. “I… Yeol is back?” 

Yixing was passed out, head resting against the back of the couch, Chanyeol's inky head of curls resting against his chest, mouth slightly open like he hadn’t slept well in a while. Yixing's hand was resting against his right temple, either like he was protecting him or he had been petting his hair. 

Knowing Yixing, it was both.

“We woke up and the two were here, so based on the duffel bag in the kitchen, he's here to stay, baby boy.” Minseok answered, voice quiet and eyes soft as he reached over the back of the couch to touch his collarbone.

“Oh.” Baekhyun gulped with a nod of his head, “that’s so goo-d, this is so good.” 

“Come here, sweetheart, we don’t want to see you cry, Baekhyun.” Junmyeon beaconed. 

The carrier felt tears fall down his cheeks as he walked around the couch and straddled his lap, throwing his arms around his shoulders and burrowing his nose in his neck. 

Junmyeons hands held down the back of the shirt to his knees. 

“Oh, you’re so happy, Baekhyun? Us too, darling.” Jongdae crooned, a hand rubbing his spine. 

Baekhyun sniffed against Junmyeons neck in reply, he pulled away a little just to press gentle kisses to the carrier temple as he laid his cheek to his shoulder. 

“The babies are extra happy too, even Kookie hasn’t cried at all today just ‘ooo’ and ‘aaaa’ noises.” Yifan revealed. 

Baekhyun smiled at the information and turned his head to the other side to look at him, “Yeah? Taehyungie too?” 

Yifan frowned a little as he wiped off the tears like it wounded him. 

“Taehyung sat up earlier on his belly, he's getting good.” He smiled a little and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's lips, “You want us to get them for you, mommy?” 

Baekhyun nodded and made a soft noise that meant he wanted another kiss. 

Yifan smiled and pressed another kiss to his mouth, “It’s play time anyways, time to get up.” 

The boys got so soft for the babies, anything at all they did or any noise they made they were amazed. Even at the oddest of hours they were usually quick to volunteer to go take care of them happily, even the boys that have been having a hard time sleeping, light sleepers like Yixing, Luhan, Yifan, Baekhyun, or Kyungsoo that were looking pretty tired these days were always happy.

So Baekhyun wasn’t surprised at how enthusiastic Yifan was to go get them, Zitao jumping up behind him to help. It still amazed the carrier that none of the boys had experience with babies but were doing so well. 

Parental instincts he supposed. 

So, Baekhyun wasn’t very surprised when Sehun and Jongin moved the wood coffee table to the side and spread some blankets on the floor, tossing some random toys onto it before turning up the TV volume a little because Jungkook liked new sounds lately. 

Baekhyun smiled at the maknaes and turned around in Junmyeon’s hold so he could look outwards and peer at Yixing and Chanyeol snoring away on the couch. 

They must have both been so tired, because both of them were pretty alert sleepers, Chanyeol hadn’t even changed out of his hospital pajamas, Baekhyun was tired of seeing the pale blue fabric. 

Chanyeol’s fingers would twitch every once in a while, sometimes his neck too, a slight tilt of his head when people talked to him that he didn’t really know he was doing. 

They were side effects Baekhyun would accept easily though, anything over the headaches and nausea the first month. 

There could have been a lot worse side effects: epilepsy, memory loss, slurred speech, maybe even blindness, but he was lucky to have none of those. But it was still horrible to watch, and unfair that Chanyeol had so much stuff to deal with on top of having five months of life to reintroduce to himself- two new babies too.

But they loved him, they loved him so he would be okay. 

“Taehyung has a belly ache.” Tao crooned as he rubbed the babies belly, holding the little one in the crook of his arm. 

“Threw up?” Jongin asked, leaning forward making grabby hands. 

“No, diarrhea.” Zitao replied, leaning down to pass the baby over. 

“It’s probably just because he’s been trying to eat too much lately.” Minseok responded, “Getting so big.” 

He was right. At two and a half months the babies were huge. Well, still smaller than normal babies at this age, but bigger than before. Jungkook was huge at 10 pounds and 2 ounces, the boys had cried when he reached double digits and you laughed at them, but secretly cried later.

Taehyung was still slowly moving his way up, at 7 pounds and 9 ounces he still looked way smaller than Jungkook, and Dr. Shin figured he would probably always be a little smaller, but he was healthy and happy so it was nothing to be concerned about. 

The boys should have been at least 12 pounds by month two, and Jungkook was making his way up there with his little baby fat covered ankles he was starting to get. 

It was a nice sight, and Baekhyun was sure he was actually chunkier than his month two visit two weeks ago, they’d find out in two more weeks for his month three check up.

They’d been talking a lot though. And the noises were welcomed in the house, especially when everyone was home and had nothing better to do other than worry about how Chanyeol was doing. He thought nobody knew, but everyone knew how lonely he got there.

“Googgga!” Jungkook squealed as Yifan came around the corner. “That’s what I thought too, Kookie.” The man stated so seriously Baekhyun snorted and felt Junmyeon laugh against his back. “Gaaa!” 

Jungkook was always happy in the morning right after waking up, unless he was startled awake. It was cute how him and Taehyung were pretty opposite like that. Taehyung hated waking up. He just liked to sit there and be held a while before getting worked up, not like how Jungkook was ready to talk and play as soon as he met someone’s eyes. 

“Oooo!” Jungkook awed as he was placed on his belly, rolling over onto his back to swat at the tan zoo themed baby gym over his head. 

“Jungkookie!” Kyungsoo cooed as he got to his knees near the baby and reached over to grab a toy. Jungkook turned his head towards the familiar voice with a squeal. “Kook, you want to play with this?” 

He shook the teddy bear and let the beads rattle inside. Jungkook started kicking his legs in excitement, squealing all types of noises. 

At the noise Chanyeol sat up wide eyed, Yixing startling awake at the movement. It was a wonder they stayed asleep so long after Jungkook's first babbling and high pitched squeals. 

“Ah, babies.” Chanyeol smiled tiredly as if shocked, rubbing his eyes. 

At the voice, Taehyung kicked out at Jongin, his little hands clenching around Jongin's finger. “ Chanyeol is home, you know, huh?” Jongin whispered. 

“Ah-g!” Taehyung kicked his legs out more. 

“Fine, fine!” Jongin added as if disappointed before standing up to pass Taehyung over to Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol still looked a mix of confusion and disbelief as he was passed the baby. “Hey, little man.” He pressed his lips to the baby's forehead as he adjusted his grip to let the baby look at him. 

“Holy shit.” Yixing suddenly cried, “Taehyung is smiling- like really smiling.” 

Baekhyun saw the moment Sehun leaned over Chanyeol's shoulder and peaked too, his whole body melted. “Oh my god.” 

The carrier laughed and grabbed Jungkook from the floor because Kyungsoo looked like he was struggling with whether to stay or go see what the boys were getting so worked up about. 

And when Baekhyun looked down at Jungkook he was smiling too, a gummy wife smile with an accompanying gurgle. 

“Maybe we just needed Chanyeol.” Junmyeon murmured against Baekhyun's temple as he tickled Jungkook's chin. And the carrier knew he was right. 

~~~~~~

“Hey.” Chanyeol muttered, so quietly they almost didn’t realize it was Chanyeol, whose voice usually carried and demanded attention. “Can… someone show me how you guys do things here?” 

He looked so sheepish as he adjusted Jungkook in his arm, making sure to keep the bottle to the baby's mouth so he wouldn’t get fussy. 

“Of course, Yeol, no problem.” Luhan responded with a small nod of his head, “I’ll show you the nursery first, so you can put Kookie down.” 

Chanyeol smiled, wide and bright and accepted immediately, climbing to his feet. 

For a second Baekhyun briefly wondered how Chanyeol got out so soon as he still looked so skinny, but the healthy flush of color to his cheeks- and just the overall fact he was home finally had the carrier not caring why- he had a release form and that was enough for the guys.

“Chanyeol is going to do well.” Minseok commented with a nod of his head as soon as Chanyeol followed Luhan down the hall, “He’ll adjust.” 

“Hyung’s always been good at that.” Sehun murmured looking like he might cry. “Adjusting, I mean.” 

“He’s just good at caring, in general.” Jongdae corrected, “He's okay and he’s home, that’s all I care about.” 

Baekhyun nodded his agreement from where he was nodding off on Kyungsoo's shoulder after Junmyeon passed him off to see the babies. 

“Chanyeol… really wanted to come home.” Baeky settled on, turning his head to press his face into Kyungsoo's arm. 

“We really wanted him to come home too, babe.” Minseok added and it couldn’t have been more true.


	37. For Chanyeol

The moment Chanyeol walked into the nursery he was taken aback. He knew what the nursery looked like, but it was so much different in real life- had so much character. 

“This is Taehyung's crib.” Luhan whispered because Taehyung was snoring away on the left side of the room, “Honestly, it doesn’t really matter whose is whose though, because sometimes they’ll just start crying because they want to be placed together, as if they could have their own little sleepover.” 

Luhan said it so matter of factly and gently Chanyeol would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel a bit out of his element. 

But, as if he knew, Luhan sent him a smile and walked to the right side of the room, picking up a random onesie on the floor as he went and tossing it in a laundry basket. 

“This is Jungkooks, they used to be switched, but Jungkook cries at night more often so we moved him closer to the door.” He added, motioning Chanyeol closer. 

Chanyeol hadn’t had the experience of placing his babies in their beds yet, had barely even walked to the bathroom in the hours he’d been back because he’d been so busy sleeping or holding the babies, he hadn’t even realized how late it was getting until Baekhyun mentioned the babies needed to eat. 

“Uh- if I take out his bottle will he wake up?” He worried. 

“Oh.” Luhan half smiled as he leaned against the changing table, “Sometimes they do, sometimes they don’t.” He shrugged, “If he does just keep looking at him until he goes back to sleep, makes them feel protected and safe to know their family is here still.” 

Chanyeol was more than a little jealous about all the information the boys had gotten to learn about babies. 

They knew how big the boys should be, when they should be weaned off of milk, and even Jongdae- who Chanyeol thought never paid attention with how often he played games on his phone while he was being spoken to- had gone on a rant about baby milestones the other day. He had been very relieved to know his babies were hitting all of them though. 

With Jungkook in his arms he carefully removed the almost empty bottle, finding it adorable the way Jungkook still continued suckling for a moment before his little fingers came up to his mouth, he stayed asleep though, maybe Chanyeol could see him blink up at him cutely next time. 

“When you put them in their cribs we have to make sure they are on their backs- never on their side or stomach- and their baby blanket needs to be snug around them so they won’t get tangled up or anything.” Luhan added as Chanyeol leaned down to put him to bed.

It was a lot to take in, Luhan knew that, but Chanyeol did it fine- sitting back to look at the older man for his approval. 

Luhan smiled down at him, placing a hand gently on the side of Chanyeol's head, “You’re doing fine, Yeol. Do you want to take a break for a little and see your room or continue?” 

Chanyeol shook his head immediately, “No, I’m fine, let’s keep going.” With tightly pressed lips Luhan turned around, walking towards the back of the room. 

“Okay, Taehyung is a little smaller, so his clothes are in this dresser and Jungkooks in the other, it doesn’t really matter that much, just that Tae is smaller.” 

Luhan reached down and pulled open a drawer beneath the changing table, “Here’s all the changing stuff, if you ever need more diapers there’s some in the top of the closet.” He looked and saw Chanyeol nodding along. 

“The medicine and anyt-“ 

Taehyung made a small discomforting noise making Luhan cut himself off as Chanyeol spun around and walked over to peer down at the baby. 

“Tae Tae, hey baby, you’re okay.” Chanyeol whispered, leaning into the crib and frowning at the baby’s watery eyes. 

“He probably just recognized our voices and wanted to be acknowledged.” Luhan laughed a little and reached into a small side table by the crib, “If you give him this pacifier he’ll go right to sleep.” 

As if on cue Taehyung smiled tiredly, all cute and gummy, innocent and pure making Chanyeol's heart race all over again as he accepted the pacifier and placed it in his mouth. 

Immediately, Taehyung started sucking at it, his eyes bobbing back and forth, trying to fight sleep until Luhan reached down and ran a gentle thumb across the baby’s forehead until he was out. 

Not that it was any different for him, because he was a gang leader, but Chanyeol found himself shocked seeing the boys- mainly Kyungsoo, Luhan, and even Yifan- being so soft and parental. He’d seen the three do some insane things, even in his book of crazy things, but to see such fondness and absolute love for the babies made him surprised and happy. 

He mused he shouldn’t be so surprised though, because the boys had always been like that with Baekhyun since day one, maybe it was just the fact that they had two adorable babies that was still rattling his brain rather than their gentleness. 

“Anyways, their medicine or anything that we might need if they’re sick or if they have a cough, anything like that, is in the kitchen, come on.” 

Chanyeol followed immediately, laughing a bit at the damp spots of milk on his chest and his hospital shirt that smelled of baby. An improvement to the pale blue outfit he mused to himself. 

As they went back through the living room Chanyeol wasn’t surprised at all to see a bunch of the boys passed out- they looked pretty tired in the first place- he wondered if he’d be that desperate for sleep too or if it was just because they were the ones that couldn’t sleep through the babies crying. 

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun muttered tiredly, snuggled in Kyungsoo's arm, throwing his hand out to wrap around the leader's wrist as he walked by, “Give me a kiss.” 

Chanyeol laughed quietly, fondly, before leaning down to press a few kisses to his carrier's lips. “Missed you, Channie.” He felt Baekhyun murmur on his mouth, he smiled brighter, pressing a kiss to the center of the smallers forehead. “Love you, darling, get some sleep.” 

He didn’t hear Baekhyun's response but laughed a little at Kyungsoo as the younger lulled his head onto their lovers shoulders, tightening his hold on Baekhyun in his sleep. 

Momentarily, Chanyeol was glad the boys took such great care of Baekhyun while he was out- not that he expected any differently- he was just upset he hadn’t been there when he should have. 

“This is the boys medicine cabinet- you don’t really need to know any of this stuff right now unless they get colds- but this one is important.” Luhan grabbed an orange prescription bottle with a small dropper. 

“Taehyung was prescribed vitamin drops just to help him along- so he gets three drops in the morning- don't worry though- he likes it, he doesn’t cry or anything.” 

Chanyeol hadn’t known Taehyung was on any medicine- even if it was a supplement. It wasn’t the guys’ fault; he realized it probably just slipped everyone’s minds to let him know, but it was all the more reason he never wanted to leave. “Okay, Hyung.” 

“Okay.” Luhan mimicked, placing the medicine back, “We have a bunch of milk in the freezer if there’s ever none in the fridge- the ones in the freezer are only good for two weeks- in the fridge only five days which is why everyone writes the dates Baekhyun pumped them on the bottles. You probably noticed the writing on the bottles already.” 

Chanyeol nodded in confirmation, there was so much he had noticed but hadn’t gotten around to asking, mainly because he had other things to talk about when everyone visited- not wanting to waste a second- but now he had as much time with everyone as he wanted. 

“Umm…” Luhan looked around like he was trying to remember if there was anything else. “Ah, I can't think right now, if I think of something else I’ll let you know.” He placed a hand on Chanyeol's thin back and began steering him out of the kitchen, “You should go get settled in a little- don't worry, man- you’ll learn everything at your own pace.” 

Luhan always did have a way of reassuring in a way that made it seem nonchalant, but Chanyeol always knew the older boy was fully aware of what he was doing.

He always appreciated that about him, it was one of the main things he missed when Luhan was thought to be dead.

Well, that and his bloodlust was pretty entertaining- Chanyeol couldn’t lie and say he didn’t miss that too.

~~~~~~~

His room was just how he remembered it, but slightly different. 

He hadn’t realized how much everyone must have missed him until he walked in. 

The bed was slightly wrinkled like someone slept in it, baby toys on the covers along with a few baby onesies in the laundry basket by his bathroom, his desk chair was pulled out and facing the bed like someone was watching something and his TV remote was on the pillow. 

As he looked around a bit more he laughed a bit when he realized it hadn’t just been you and the babies going in and out of his room, but the boy's things were left in here too. 

Zitao’s Nintendo switch, Junmyeon’s favorite sweater he never let anyone touch, Minseok’s phone was even sitting on his side table. 

It was nice to find their things in here, the boys had never really gone in his room that much before, just to run by and speak to him, but not to really spend time in there. It felt lived in, which was good, because he probably would have lost his mind had it been untouched, it would have reminded him of how long he’d truly been gone.

He grinned as he opened his closet to grab a pair of clothes and saw boxes of baby things in the bottom, it just looked like clothing for when they got a bit bigger, but Chanyeol liked to see them there. 

He especially liked when he stepped into the bathroom there was a bag of toiletries on the counter, and almost cried when he opened it and saw his favorite shampoo and conditioner like someone had used it all and was replacing it. He knew it was Baekhyun. He knew how much his baby loved the smell too. 

There was a shower cup and a baby bath lying on his counter too, cleaned up and set in a pile. He wanted to learn how to give the boys baths too. 

For now though, he should probably look through his laptop that had a giant sticky note on it only labeled: 

FOR CHANYEOL

He knew he wouldn’t be coming out of his room for a while.


	38. Laughter

Chanyeol had been home for exactly two days and one night. He had been fitting in well, it was almost as if something never happened, as if he was never gone in the first place. 

Everyone was giving him space though. He’d spent a long time in his room the first days- at one point walking out to grab Taehyung and press a kiss to Baekhyun's lips- then hiding the baby away with him until Baekhyun heard his door open in the dead of night and feet shuffling into the nursery.

Baekhyun didn’t hear the baby crying for more than one second before he would hear Chanyeol talking him or playing with him through the door. 

If Chanyeol wanted alone time with them, that was fine, the boys could use the sleep anyways.

~~~~~~

The carrier awoke in the middle of the night on night two to the sound of babies crying, rubbing his eyes. 

He crawled out from Zitao’s bed and walked down the hall, towards the nursery. 

Baekhyun walked in, ready to rock the babies to sleep when he noticed Chanyeol cradling Taehyung whilst leaning over Jungkook's crib, quietly whispering to him. The smaller smiled and leaned against the entranceway, entranced by the sight. 

“Shh it’s okay babies, daddy’s here.” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol coo, he smiled down at Taehyung as Jungkook's small hand wrapped around his finger. 

“Daddy will protect you.” He stated, pressing a kiss to the Taehyung's fluffy head gently as the baby’s eyelids began to slip closed again. 

“You have so many people who will protect you, my sons.” Chanyeol added, stroking Jungkook's soft curls with one of his fingers. Baekhyun could hear Taehyung began snoring again as Jungkook settled down, he smiled as Chanyeol gently placed Taehyung back into his crib. 

Chanyeol smiled and leaned against the frame of Jungkook's crib after, watching him blink about tiredly. 

Carefully, Baekhyun walked towards him, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind and leaning his forehead onto the leader's broad back. He chuckled and turned around, Baekhyun smiled and leaned his chin on his chest, looking up at him. 

“Thank you, I was scared Jungkook would wake Yifan again, he was up all night yesterday.” Baekhyun whispered. 

Chanyeol smiled and pecked his lips before responding, “Don't worry, darling, I was up anyways.” 

The carrier hummed and cupped his cheek to place another kiss on his lips. 

Chanyeol smiled and pulled away, “What would you say to a midnight snack?” He questioned, already leading the smaller out the door.

“Like I have a choice!” Baekhyun joked, Chanyeol snorted and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as the two of them walked down the halls. 

The kitchen light was already on as the two of them walked in; Baekhyun noticed Jongdae seated at the island, scrolling through something on his phone as he drank coffee. 

The carrier smiled and slipped out of Chanyeol's grip while he rummaged through the cabinets, wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s shoulders. 

“Hello there, pretty.” Jongdae commented as he pressed a kiss to the back of his hand, Baekhyun giggled and kissed his temple before taking a seat beside him.

“What are you still doing up?” Baekhyun questioned, stroking Jongdae’s cheekbone with his thumb.

“Our babies have been crying a lot lately, so I was listening in for a little, I’m scared they might be getting sick.” He worried, Baekhyun's heart fluttered at his sweet thought, “Handsome, they’re babies. They cry a lot at this age.” Baekhyun laughed. 

He frowned and leaned on his palm, “Still, Yifan Hyung said Taehyung threw up the other day so-“ 

“Dae, honey… babies also spit up a lot.” The carrier interrupted, sending Chanyeol a smile as he passed him a cup of hot chocolate and sat on the island near Baekhyun's other side, tangling his fingers in Baekhyun's hair. 

“I know, I know. I’m just paranoid.” Jongdae sighed, rubbing his eyes. 

Baekhyun giggled and grabbed his chin, placing a few kisses on his lips before he pulled back and patted his cheek. “Go to sleep.”

Jongdae smiled lightly and nodded, standing up and placing his dish in the sink; turning around he placed a gentle kiss on his temple. “Love you, crazy.” 

The carrier snorted at the nickname responding, “I love you more Dae!” The man briefly chuckled and called back, “Not possible!” Before disappearing down the hall. 

Baekhyun giggled and shook his head, turning to focus on Chanyeol's amused expression beside him. 

“Thank you for the drink!” Baekhyun beamed, taking a careful drink. 

Chanyeol smiled widely and played with the tattoo on his collarbone absentmindedly. “No problem, sweetheart.” Baekhyun took a sip before turning to grab his face, placing a few less than innocent kisses on his mouth before pulling away.

While Baekhyun ran a thumb across his cheekbone the carrier couldn’t help but notice how absolutely exhausted Chanyeol looked. “Go to bed Yeol.” He ordered, leaving no room for arguments. 

Chanyeol stared at the smaller before tilting his head adorably. “Give me another kiss and I’ll go.” 

Baekhyun stifled a laugh as he planted a kiss on his forehead, nose, then lips, nibbling for good measure before pulling away and pointing towards the hallway. 

“I love you, goodnight.” 

He pouted for a second before nuzzling Baekhyun's nose, “I love you the most.” 

The carrier smiled and couldn’t help but to peck his lips once more. Chanyeol smiled brightly as he sauntered. 

Baekhyun had a few moments of silence until he heard the familiar cry of Jungkook. He sighed, knowing he needed to hurry so he wouldn’t wake Taehyung again. 

“Don’t worry, peanut. Daddy is coming, give me a second.” Baekhyun heard Junmyeon call as he turned the corner, the voice of one of his fathers must have calmed their son a little because his sobbing turned into quiet sniffles as Junmyeon leaned over the crib to pick him up. 

“You’re going to wake up the others Kookie, and you know how daddy Nini is without his sleep. Grumpy, grumpy, grumpy.” He cooed, placing kisses between the last three words. Baekhyun laughed at that, watching how he rocked and bounced him like a professional. 

“Do you want me to take him? You guys always snatch them up before I can.” The carrier said gently, not wanting to startle him. Junmyeon turned around surprised, but pleasantly so as he awarded Baekhyun with a handsome smile. “Don’t worry, sweetheart, I got him.” Junmyeon responded. 

The carrier smiled gently and shook his head, “You guys are always staying up late, I can do it.” Junmyeon gave him a lopsided smile, “You gave birth to our handsome kids, waking up late is nothing compared to that.” 

Baekhyun snorted and stroked his son's hair as his eyes began to bob open and closed. “Why are you so cheesy?” He asked with a laugh. 

Junmyeon chuckled and slid Jungkook back into the crib and giving him a pacifier. “Because I love you and you’ve given us so much.” He responded, leaning against the edge of the crib. 

Baekhyun laughed and wrapped your arms around his muscular waist, “I could say the same, Jun.” 

Junmyeons smile had never been brighter than it was when he glanced at Baekhyun , and then into each of his son's cribs.

“Let’s get to bed, sweetheart.” Baekhyun smiled and intertwined his fingers with the man’s. 

~~~~~~~

“Have you guys seen Chanyeol Hyung today?” Jongin wondered aloud, placing Taehyung under a baby gym and letting him play amongst himself. 

Baekhyun saw Sehun furrow his brows before shaking his head. “No, I think he’s asleep. He’s been sleeping a lot lately.” 

Minseok rapped his finger against his coffee cup, “I’m not trying to say anything, but if he’s sleeping a worrying amount, or if you guys see anything that’s too worrying we need to call his doctor.” 

“He’s just tired.” Yifan defended, “Sure, he has a few moments, but for the most part I think he’s just tired- he never liked hospitals in the first place- imagine having to be there for so long, just give him a bit of time.” 

The carrier nodded in agreement, passing over the chunky Jungkook over to Junmyeon so he could go change him. “He’s just taking his time, if he wants to be alone, just give him some more time.” Baekhyun requested. 

Chanyeol was used to having more alone time than he got here, so it didn’t worry Baekhyun too much because he’d still come out for a while and see or steal a baby and see how everyone was. 

Baekhyun could always see the moment his thoughts caught up to him and he needed to leave though. 

There was no way they could unconvince him of whatever was plaguing his mind. Everyone always made it a point to tell him they were happy he was here, or that he did better than them with the babies, but he’d have moments, it was understandable. 

The carrier thought mainly the maknaes got so worried about it though because they were used to Chanyeol being up in their business all the time. He was always like that- obsessed with making sure everyone was doing well every morning, making rounds to be sure everyone was eating- a leader trait Baekhyun always admired. 

Maybe it was because they were parents now that had him not really checking as much though. He didn’t really baby the maknaes anymore, not like the older members still did, and Baekhyun thought it was what was making them a little upset, they still wanted their brother to look after them, and that was okay.

“On another note.” Jongdae sniffed a little, “Jun Hyung and I hacked into Belle Reve again if you guys wanted to see how horrible Zico was being treated, it's entertaining.” 

Baekhyun stiffened, hadn’t heard that name in so long, and he must have looked pretty scared because Yixing was rushing over and passing him his warm tea, pulling him to his chest.

“Karma.” Luhan growled, “It’s what he fucking gets, he gets to die, he needs to die.” He started shaking his leg in a way Baekhyun had only seen happen a few times- he wasn’t psycho for nothing- he had his moments.

“I haven’t mentioned it to Yeol yet, I was gonna wait until he got more comfortable to see what he wanted to do.” Yifan added, patting Luhan’s leg like he wanted him to calm his shit. 

“It needs to be dealt with.” Luhan snarled, it was a little weird to see how he looked so mad but still leaned over to press a gentle palm to Taehyung's back and help him turn on his stomach when he started grunting out in frustration. The boys would never hurt them- no matter how crazy or insane they were feeling. 

“We have time.” Minseok responded from the island, you saw both Yixing and Luhan snap to look at him angrily.

“You don’t understand- yo-you weren’t there.” Yixing twisted his lips and brought a hand to his ear like he was trying to unhear something. 

It got so quiet after that. 

The boys didn’t really mention it, Baekhyun assumed that after he told the original story to the doctors and they had to retell theirs to Chanyeol that they never really spoke about it. 

“You guys can’t understand.” Yixing whispered, almost too quietly against Baekhyun's temple, the carrier only just now realized how tightly he was holding Yixing’s wrist that was around his stomach and loosened it. 

“Do you want us to?” Junmyeon mumbled. 

“What?” They turned to look at him as he laid Jungkook on the ground with Taehyung- the two babbling away. 

Jongdae sighed so loud it had everyone looking at him, “I wasn’t going to mention it- not after hearing about it- but there was a camera from a convenience store literally pointed down that alley.” 

“You could get the footage.” Sehun realized, sliding to the floor beside the mantel with a rattle in his grip for the babies. 

“No, absolutely not- we’d never wish for you guys to s-see any of that- we’re still having fucking nightmares about it.” Luhan spat aggressively. 

Baekhyun frowned at that. The first few weeks and months he knew they were having issues, him too, but they never mentioned anything about it. To be fair, he didn’t either. 

“What if we need to?” Jongin mumbled, “W-what if we need to?” 

“Why the fuck would you need to-“ 

“If you need to then you need to.” Baekhyun mumbled, looking at Luhan who looked ready to pull a Tao and burn something. “Baby, if they need to- I-I think it’s okay.” 

He must have thought his stutter was unsureness, but truthfully, it was because Baekhyun didn’t know how to phrase his thoughts. 

The boys had been kind of in the dark about the whole events that occurred, sure Baekhyun had to explain a bit, but that doesn’t mean he went into great detail- neither did the two- Baekhyun assumed because they couldn’t handle it, at least not so soon after the event.

He never told them how much pain he had been in, how he begged and cried all the while staring at the boys. 

They didn’t know the filth Zico had spat at him and the boys- how cruel he had really been. 

The boys didn’t tell them how they begged and cried- how they had been forced to watch. 

How Yixing ended up throwing up at his own knees pathetically, straining and writing so hard that was how he pulled his shoulder out of socket- not from the assault itself. How Luhans vision blurred in and out or how he tried to at least go check Chanyeol because Baekhyun had been screaming so wildly- but ended up getting pinned against the asphalt, face to the ground. 

As far as the others knew, the guys had been jumped without warning, and Baekhyun stolen away and raped. They didn’t know they had come so close- if only they had shown up a minute sooner they could have killed Zico and his goons that ran off. 

Honestly, they didn’t know anything that occurred in detail now that Baekhyun thought about it. 

“Chanyeol will want to know- he was there… he should get to know.” Yixing added, pressing his lips to his temple, “And if he has to see it… if Baekhyun says so then y-you guys can too, but I can’t.” 

“I won’t see it- I don’t even want to hear it.” Luhan shook his head, he didn’t look angry anymore, just so disappointed- in himself- Baekhyun realized. 

“Come here, Luhan, my love.” Baekhyun whispered, offering him a hand as he walked over and curled up at the carrier's stomach in a way Baekhyun usually did to them- rarely the other way around. “You did well, baby, it’s not your fault, I love you.” 

It was only for Luhan to hear, but he saw the others falter at his sniff in response. 

“Okay.” Luhan whispered, a small crack of his neck Baekhyun always took as a manic tick as he sat up with a clear of his throat on Baekhyun's stomach, “I’ll explain- I can watch and explain.” 

“Lu…” Baekhyun warned, narrowing in on him. 

“I’m okay.” Luhan assured sliding off the couch with a twist of his lips, pulling Jungkook's sock back on him, “Everyone is okay now- so I’m okay.” 

Nobody really knew what to say as the three just kind of just looked at each other, but nobody really needed to say anything at all as Kyungsoo stomped down the entrance stairs, the clacking of Beasts nails on the floor beside him.

“Hey.” He greeted, obviously not noticing the silence until he grabbed his glass of water and spun around, “What’s up?” He demanded.

Baekhyun snorted and snapped his fingers for Beast to come sit beside the couch, the wolf wagging immediately at the sight of the babies playing on the floor.

“I’ll go get Yeol, he's never seen Beast with the babies, you guys can explain.” And with that Baekhyun slipped away, Beast on his tail.

~~~~~~

“Beast, sit.” Baekhyun ordered as Chanyeol took a seat on the ground. “Easy.” He added. 

Beast wagged and laid on the ground on his stomach as the carrier grabbed Jungkook. 

Jungkook was absolutely obsessed with the wolf. Well, obsessed with pulling his fur out more like it. But it was still cute as he bounced on his butt excitedly. 

“Taehyung fell asleep, again.” Yixing snorted and scooped up the other baby.

Baekhyun smiled slightly and placed Jungkook on his back beside the wolf. Beast wagged at the baby. Smelling at his feet. 

“Taehyungie, you want to wake up?” Baekhyun heard Sehun cooing at the baby. “Let’s stay up a little, Tae. Mommy and daddies don't want to be up until three again.” 

He heard Taehyung gurgle in reply, but obvious Sehun woke him up enough because he was passing him down to Baekhyun a second later. 

“Oh, our Tae Tae is tired?” The carrier pressed a kiss to his lips and watched his eyes light up and the baby kick his little legs out. 

“Our Taehyung likes to sleep, always tired.” Minseok added with a laugh.

“Jongin's baby?” Zitao snorted, the guys laughed loudly as Baekhyun placed Taehyung beside Jungkook. 

“Guys, I don’t sleep that much!” He defended with a pout. 

Baekhyun snorted and turned to pat his knee. “daddy Nini without sleep is grumpy, grumpy, grumpy!” He mimicked Junmyeon a few days ago. 

Both Jongin and Junmyeon flushed as the boys laughed- not that they really knew what he was mimicking- they probably just thought he was being cute. So the wink Baekhyun sent Junmyeon was probably confusing.

“Hahaha!” It was high pitched- extremely so- but Baekhyun felt his heart melting.

“Fuck, our Taehyung is laughing?” Luhan muttered in disbelief.

Baekhyun spun his neck to look at Taehyung. Beast was sniffing at his belly and then jumped a little at the odd sound the little human let out before licking his hand and Taehyung started laughing again.

Baekhyun absolutely beamed and pulled Taehyung from the floor and held him under his arms. “Taehyungie is so cute! Ah, let's laugh Tae!” 

The carrier grabbed his palm and blew a raspberry in it, and sure enough another round of high pitched laughter melted his heart.

“Taehyung! You’re making daddies cry!” Chanyeol whined with a wet voice. 

Baekhyun snorted at that and held the back of Taehyung’s head to fake a growl and act like he was eating him. Taehyung wiggled in excitement, his mouth opening in a wide gummy smile as a laugh squealed through. 

“You’re so smart, Taehyung! Jungkookie may be bigger and faster, but our Taehyungie learns so fast, huh?” The carrier pressed a kiss to his forehead as Taehyung giggled breathlessly. 

“Speaking of Kookie.” Yifan grumbled as he pushed Beast's nose away to grab Jungkook. “He just ripped out so much of Beast's hair.” 

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo said immediately, “Beast doesn’t even care.” 

Sure enough, the wolf only whined when we took his two mini friends away.


	39. Playful

“Baekhyun…”

Baekhyun jumped a bit with Jungkook giggling into his shoulder. Turning around the sight was not what he expected. 

Baekhyun and Yixing just got back from taking the boys to a check up. Taehyung was growing extremely slow, still way too small, but Jungkook was perfectly healthy. 

Now that he thought about it, he should have realized how suspicious it was that they already had Yixing nominated, ready to go with him when normally all the boys wanted to come, it made sense now.

“Baby…” Baekhyun whispered, running over to place Jungkook in the playpen so he could go see Sehun. “Just a second, honey, just a minute.” He murmured.

The carrier spun around and ran over to the maknae to cup his face after Jungkook was settled. “What’s wrong, baby, are you okay?” 

Sehun whimpered and furrowed his brows together before pulling Baekhyun against his chest and crying into his hair. 

“Shhh.” Baekhyun whispered, one hand running over his jawand the other holding his waist tightly. “Sehunnie, handsome, don’t cry. There’s no need to cry, my love.” 

Baekhyun peered over his shoulder and saw Jongdae’s door cracked open down the hall and sighed against his arm. “Sehun, everything is okay, it’s fine, everyone is fine.”

“Nothing is fine… nothing is fine.” The maknae cried in response. 

~~~~~~

Just after Baekhyun had left the boys knew it was time. 

When asked, Chanyeol agreed immediately. He was one of the leaders, he felt it was his responsibility to keep everyone safe, and with a huge chunk missing in his memory, he didn’t think he could do that. 

So, with Luhan the only one who knew what went down, they needed to be quick, they didn’t want Baekhyun overhearing or Yixing who immediately admitted he couldn’t do it again, couldn’t relive it.

Nobody needed to talk, not while Jongdae pulled up the footage, but Luhan felt the need to reiterate.

“I’m telling you guys… it-you can leave if it’s too much.” 

“Hyung.” Zitao muttered, “We know… we know.” 

Luhan sighed and leaned against the desk chair, “No… you don’t.” He whispered to himself.

“Found it.” Jongdae muttered, “Okay?” He looked around a bit and didn’t see anything but blank faces, covered emotions.

“Do it.” Junmyeon whispered.

Jongdae didn’t need to be told twice. 

The audio wasn’t extremely good, it was decent. They could hear Baekhyun teasing the boys as he walked ahead, looking adorable drowned in their clothes. Chanyeol squinted at the familiarity of the scene, something in the back of his mind telling him this was like deja vu.

The cute squeal Baekhyun made as Luhan pulled him up playfully, carefully. It was heartwarming, the boys loved the cuteness.

But, it didn’t really last long. As soon as Chanyeol got suspicious and he voiced it they knew he was right- his intuition was the best. 

On camera, they looked a bit ignorant as Zico stood at the end of the alley menacingly for a few seconds before he was even noticed. 

It was unfair. The way Zico tricked them into giving up their guns, the way he had people blocking off the other side. The guys were like mice in a cage- doomed from the start.

“I should have killed him then… I had him right there.” Chanyeol whispered as he watched himself punching the other leader. He should have, it would have been so easy, a quick snap of his neck and that was done.

“They would have retaliated, Yeol, they all have weapons.” Minseok responded without even looking from the screen.

Truthfully, even Luhan was a bit surprised at how hard Baekhyun tried to fight the two men that lifted him up. He was busy getting his ass handed to him- none of them really had time to notice- and when Yixing screamed Baekhyun's name it only ended up worse for him.

“Pregnant?” The way Zico spat it with pure happiness and excitement was disgusting- they all knew where it was going, but it didn’t help them process the sight.

They hadn’t been lying when the others told Chanyeol, Yixing, and Luhan they had fought so hard, this video was proof of that. They screamed and cried, fought and choked people, but they were outnumbered and they knew it. 

They still tried though. 

Even when Zico forced Baekhyun to watch for a few minutes as they struggled to get to the carrier. 

The way Baekhyun shook and had hands holding him back while Zico smiled and leaned against Baekhyun's side, whispering things they couldn’t even imagine. 

And when Chanyeol dropped to the ground, knees hitting first with an echo, they swore even the sound of fighting got silent with Baekhyun's scream. “Let him go!” 

Any other time they would have found the tone strong, something they would think a leader would demand. 

But the redness of Baekhyun's face, from anger and cold, and the frantic fight he gave within seconds. Baekhyun barely missed Zico’s head with the headbutt, and with as much power it looked like he tried to put in it- he would have gone down at least. 

It was the sad truth that so many things could have taken him down, but none of them had worked.

“Stop it! Chanyeol!” 

The scream was so heartfelt and painful they flinched, Chanyeol coming to cover his ears like he couldn’t help it. 

Luhan’s hand grabbed his temple for a split second when he got hit while looking for Baekhyun, right in the temple, falling into a puddle. Like a moment of pain he still felt in his head.

“Tell me, doll face, are you done?” The mocking in Zico’s tone made them snarl. Of course Baekhyun was done- obviously done- shaking and hyperventilating. 

They couldn’t blame Baekhyun, Chanyeol was lying in his own blood, the red mixing with the dirtied puddles he fell into, still, so still it was unreal.

It was the reason they also weren’t surprised when their love threw up all over the ground. 

But the amount of disgust on Zico’s face at the action had their eyes shaking. 

“Don’t listen, don’t listen.” Luhan demanded, leaning over and covering Jongin's ears since he was closest to him. 

Of course nobody listened to him, even Jongin pushed him off distractingly. 

“How am I supposed to fuck you now?” Zico said like it was your fault- not his- and it was unacceptable.

“That’s sick! That’s sick!” Minseok cried, holding the edge of the desk, dazed.

The amount of confusion that Baekhyun stared up at Zico with was unreal- unlike anything they’d ever seen. 

Nobody told them that the words could be just as painful as the sight, they assumed it was, but none of the boys wanted to give any details other than a basic outline of what went down.

“Kill us then!” Yixings offer wasn’t surprising, they would have offered the same for Baekhyun's safety- for the baby's safety, but it still had them crying.

Then, for Zico to have the audacity to act offended at their assumptions that he would hurt the babies… it was humiliating- for him, and showed how absolutely crazed he was because he was here torturing people- about to rape a carrier and he had the nerve to act like he wasn’t the worst person to exist.

“I’ll even be nice and let him go check on his precious leader, go on, doll. I need to make sure you don’t bite my dick off or some shit, you do it and I’ll really kill him.”

The boys had always hated rapists- but the nerve of him to spit such derogatory words to their carrier, it was insanity- maybe they were feeling such disgust and sickness because of the events, but they were sure they felt it so much worse because it was Baekhyun and they couldn’t protect him.

Baekhyun ran quicker than he ever had when Zico let him go see Chanyeol. “Wake up! Get up!” Even on the footage they could see his hands struggling to do what he wanted as he pushed Chanyeol onto his side so he wouldn’t choke on his blood. And placed his coat under the man’s head. 

It sounded so familiar to Chanyeol- the begging- screaming to wake up, he wasn’t so sure he had been completely out when this occurred, maybe slightly awake.

They heard the bedroom door open and Sehun rushed out- it was too much, too disgusting- it was warned, they already knew.

Yifan straightened up when his name was mentioned- it was unneeded- the extra teasing Zico had to make. 

The comments didn’t really mean anything when all of the guys were too busy screaming- or crying.

The boys continuously begging, screaming out offers as Baekhyun was dragged away- back to Zico. 

“Make sure they watch- I want them to see it all- if they go unconscious wake them up, if that one,” Zico pointed to Chanyeol with a smirk as Baekhyun was brought back to him, “Wakes up, make him watch too.”

“Fuck, I’m going to be sick, I’m going to puke.” Jongdae stood from his chair and pushed passed the boys. 

They never got told they had to watch, it was assumed they had seen, but not like this… not so violently, aggressively. 

“That’s enough.” Luhan ordered, throwing his shaking hand in front of the screen as Jongdae rushed down the hall. “You don’t need to see, that’s it.” 

He sounded begging and at the bottom of the screen they could see clothing being tossed out and Baekhyun getting shoved to the ground for struggling so much. 

“Turn it off- the sound- now- all of it.” Luhan didn’t even know who he was asking, but it sounded like he was having a tantrum- he kind of was.

“Hyung, move.” Kyungsoo demanded, “Move.” 

Luhan curled his lips up at him, unmoving. Looking deadly as tears fell down his face. “I warned you- we warned you.” 

And then the screams came. Screams of pain, screams for Chanyeol, screaming for any of the boys- even ones that weren’t there. 

They didn’t need to look at the screen even when Luhan moved to cover his ears, going towards the door. “We told you.” 

They had to turn it off soon after he walked out, a newfound respect for the three boys, and more hatred to consume them.

They couldn’t even take care of Baekhyun, but they loved him too much to let him go.

~~~~~~

“I’m going out.” Kyungsoo whispered, pressing a kiss to Baekhyun's temple as he cradled Sehun on his lap. 

The carrier turned and looked up at him confused. “Oh?” 

Baekhyun was going to ask where but the redness of his eyes he recognized from crying- Kyungsoo needed to get out- probably let off some steam by killing some people, Baekhyun could understand that. 

“Luhan Hyung and Zitao are coming with me, don't worry.” He said softer, leaning over the back of the couch further to press a kiss to his lips. “We’ll be back soon.” 

Baekhyun smiled and turned to press a kiss over his scar before nodding. “Okay, be safe, love you guys.” 

“We love you.” Luhan responded immediately, tucking a gun into his waistband as he walked into the living room, “We love you so much more, sweet pea.” 

The carrier giggled at the nickname and reached the hand not in Sehun's hair up to cup his cheek, pressing a kiss to his mouth when he leaned down. “Be careful, will you be back for dinner?” 

The two hummed as Zitao reached over the baby pen and pulled Taehyung out when he blinked up at him. 

“Probably not.” He answered, passing Taehyung over to Yixing when he put hands out for him. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun pressed a kiss to Luhan's nose and motioned for Zitao to come get his goodbye kiss. “Please don’t burn places when you’re inside, outside only.” 

Zitao huffed against his mouth in irritation. “It was once, and I was like fifteen.” Baekhyun at that and patted his cheek. 

“Hey.” Kyungsoo whispered against Baekhyun's ear, “You know I love you, right? I know I don’t say it as much as the others, but I love you, darling.” 

“Well.” Baekhyun clicked his tongue playfully and ran a finger over the tattoo he gave Kyungsoo on his chest. “That’s what my thigh says.” 

Kyungsoo snorted with a smile and nipped at his jaw before following the two out the door making Baekhyun giggle to himself. 

“Daddies went bye-bye for a little, Tae.” Yixing cooed, “They are upset, gonna go walk it off.” 

“Don’t lie.” Yifan laughed and leaned over in his seat to tickle the babies chin, “Daddies are going to fight, Tae Tae thinks fighting is funny.” He said decidedly, “See?” 

Taehyung giggled to himself and Baekhyun laughed, deciding not to point out the baby had no idea what he was saying and probably just liked the attention.

“Jungkookie will be a fighter too.” Chanyeol said surely, taking a seat beside Baekhyun who was typing away at his phone. “Little Tae will need to beat him up.” 

“Tae will grow bigger than him!” Jongin claimed, “Watch, he's just taking his time, he’ll catch up to Kook soon.” 

“Waooo!” Taehyung giggled and held Yifan’s finger, “Ooah!” 

“That’s right, munchkin. You’re just a little behind, that’s okay.” Yixing added, pressing his lips to the baby’s pink cheek.

~~~~~~

“So, we agreed then?” Zitao muttered, flipping open his lighter, then closing it. 

Kyungsoo tossed his bloodied broken bottle to the side, stepping over the tweaker that they found trying to scam people. 

He stared at his bloodied hands with a laugh before turning to face Luhan. 

“My hands are a little messy, check the group chat.” He waved his hands with a flourish before wiping them on the back of the dead body's jacket. 

Luhan snorted and pulled his phone out, his gun in the other hand still smoking. “Chanyeol was the last to reply, he agreed on the circumstance that if it looks like Zico gets treated better- we just pull him out and deal with it.” 

“I agree with that.” Zitao responded, kneeling down to light a piece of fabric on fire. “It’s unfair if he gets off too easy, but he can’t die without a little pain- not after what he caused.”

Kyungsoo growled at the reminder, suddenly the red didn't seem so interesting to him because it was no longer fresh. “I hope the sanatorium treats him well- the sooner we can pull him out and deal with it.” 

“Well.” Luhan said quickly, “I don’t want to see his face- not for a few years- so this plan is perfect. We wait for a bit, let the boys grow, and let him simmer, then, when the time comes we can kill the fucker.” 

“Don’t want to- or can’t?” Kyungsoo whispered. 

Luhan didn’t respond, turning to look for their next victim. 

~~~~~~~

“Bath time, bath time!” Baekhyun crooned, picking Jungkook up from Sehun's arm. “Maknaes did it last time, mommy will do it this time!” 

Baekhyun saw Chanyeol perk up at his words. “You want to help, Yeollie? You can go get Taehyung.” 

Chanyeol nodded immediately and rushed off down the hall, his dinner forgotten on the table making him laugh and pick up his leftovers, putting them in the microwave. 

“I think we left the soap in Sehun's bathroom.” Jongin muttered, picking at his steak. 

Baekhyun hummed and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Eat or I’ll punish you, Nini.” 

Jungkook blabbered as if he had any idea what was happening as Baekhyun bounced him softly on his chest.

Jongin smirked at that and pushed his plate away, “Punish me then, kitty.” 

The carrier giggled and walked away from the table, “I’ll see you later tonight then, Jonginnie, can you pull my silks down?” 

He groaned in response.

“If you’re putting on a show you have to give invitations!” Jongdae whined, pouting up at Baekhyun as he walked past.

“You can send a message to the group chat then, Dae. Free show for my boys, puddin’!” Baekhyun heard the boys growling with approval as he walked out with a laugh. 

The carrier walked down the hall happily, going into the nursery where Chanyeol was picking up Taehyung from the changing table, a few towels over his arm.

Baekhyun sent him a fond smile and patted Jungkook's butt as he grabbed some diapers and pajamas.

Within a second a Chanyeol was leaning over his shoulder and pointing to pajamas he wanted them to wear. The carrier snickered and grabbed them just to please him. 

Quickly rushing into a Chanyeol’s bath room, Baekhyun snorted at Yifan leaning over the side of the bathtub, checking the temperature.

“Babe.” He cooed up at Baekhyun, “Is this too cold, I can’t tell, you’re better at this.” 

Baekhyun pressed a palm to his soft hair, laying Jungkook in the man’s lap with a quiet laugh and felt the water. “My love.” The carrier sent him a fake exasperated eye roll, “You ask me this every time, it’s perfect.” 

The carrier swore he asked just because Yifan liked when Baekhyun praised him because he beamed proudly up at him every time. 

“Ahh!” Jungkook squealed as Baekhyun set the supplies down. 

“Yeah yeah, we’re going Kookie! So pushy!” He heard Yifan teasing as he pulled off the baby’s onesie. 

“Darling.” Chanyeol muttered, “How do we- like do we get in with them? Or just hold them up?” 

“You can do that.” Yifan answered before Baekhyun could, “Xing likes to just get in with them, it’s fun, you should do that.” 

He sounded so encouraging Baekhyun knelt down to press a kiss to his cheek for his sweetness.

“Okay.” Chanyeol muttered, walking over to Baekhyun with Taehyung in only a diaper, “See mommy, Tae. I'll take off my clothes.” 

“Woah!” Yifan teased, “There's a show tonight, hold it in a bit long Yeol, didn’t you read the messages?” 

Baekhyun burst into laughter as he accepted Tae at Yifan’s words- and the fact Jongdae already sent out a message. The other three would probably be coming back soon then. 

Chanyeol smirked and turned to walk into his room to throw his clothes in his laundry basket, leaving only his boxers. “Trust me, I am well aware. How could I not realize when it’s been so long?” 

“Well.” Baekhyun smiled down at Taehyung's cooing, “You guys are in for a treat because I feel much better- maybe we can try tonight?” 

Baekhyun heard Yifan groan down on the floor beside him at that, looking up at him. “I might have to leave if you say stuff like that.” 

The carrier's nose scrunched up in a silent laugh at his words before he looked up as Chanyeol sat in the tub. “Let’s focus on one thing at a time, handsome, I’ll treat you later.” Baekhyun vowed, kneeling down to pull Taehyung's diaper off and pass him to Chanyeol.

“Ah, Tae, let's not cry, it’s warm!” Chanyeol said cheerfully when Taehyung freaked out at the sudden water that hit his toes as Chanyeol held him in his lap.

The water wasn’t even high at all, only about two inches or so, barely even touching him at all as Chanyeol laid him on one side of his lap. “See! Daddy is in too!” He added, wiggling his fingers to get Taehyung's attention. 

“He will fuss for a minute, but he’ll get used to it fast- see he’s fine.” Baekhyun explained, leaning over the edge of the tub. “Jungkook loves it though.”

Yifan pulled off the rest of Jungkook's clothes before reaching over to set him on Chanyeol's lap. “Kookie likes the water, hm? Splish splash, huh baby?” 

Baekhyun laughed at Chanyeol's confused expression when he had no hands to do anything. “Just hold them up we’ll wash them.” Yifan snickered.

The carrier giggled at the two and stood up, walking to Chanyeol's cabinets. 

“Are you looking for the cup? The baby stuff I moved under the counter.” Chanyeol instructed. 

He beamed at the knowledge and found the baby bath the guys used to use for the twins when they were brand new, grabbing the soap and the two cups so he and Yifan could wash them. 

“Mommy found them, demons, are you excited!” Baekhyun heard Yifan swooning, spurring on the ‘Oo’ and ‘Ah’s from the babies.

“Hehehehe!” Jungkook squealed as Baekhyun used a cup to pour the water over him. “Yes, daddy likes baths too!” Chanyeol smiled and held each of the babies heads up. 

“Taehyungie likes to hurry up, huh, Tae? He says hurry up mommy, want out!” Baekhyun cooed wetting your hand to wipe his face carefully. 

Taehyung wiggled his feet with a giggle, frowning when Baekhyun wiped his nose. 

The cartier snorted at the expression. “What, Tae? You want to keep your runny nose? Fine, mommy will leave it alone.” As if a response, he cooed high pitched. 

“He says nevermind.” Yifan said without even looking, “He wants his mommy to clean his face.” 

Chanyeol snorted and stared at his older brother. “What? And you speak baby?” 

“I’m getting pretty good at it!” Yifan defended.

“Okay, mommy is taking you out, no frowny faces.” Baekhyun faked exasperation and pulled Taehyung out, wrapping him in a soft towel before leaving the bathroom to dress him on the end of Chanyeol's bed. 

“Ah, Kookie, you like Yeol the best? That’s not fair!” He heard Yifan growling as he wiped off Taehyung. 

Taehyung gurgled up at Baekhyun as he heard the two playfully fighting over the baby. “Yeah, yeah, you want to sleep, mommy is almost done.” He whispered, still trying to listen to the two.

Baekhyun zipped up Taehyung's pajamas and walked to place him in the middle of the bed on his back and lay beside him. The carrier laid a hand over his belly, pressing a kiss to his tiny face. “You can go nigh- night, Tae Tae, we know you like to sleep lots.”

Taehyung giggled and pulled his moms hair a bit as he got his fingers tangled in the strands.

“Ah! Let’s not hurt mommy.” Chanyeol scolded quietly as if Taehyung could actually understand him, a towel wrapped around his waist as Yifan laid Jungkook by the pile of clothes left out for him at the end of the bed.

“If you pull my hair it’s just going to be owies!” Baekhyun added, placing a kiss to Taehyung's stomach.

“You pull it and it makes mommy say ow!” He added dramatically.

Baekhyun knew Taehyung couldn’t understand but the twins loved hearing everyone talking so much, even if it wasn’t for them. 

“Hey.” He turned and looked at the open door, smiling at Junmyeon who leaned against the doorway, Baekhyun's phone in his hand.

At his voice Jungkook started up getting louder. 

“How rude!” Yifan whined, “You have two daddies with you and still you want someone else.” He sighed and pulled Jungkook up under his armpits, “Jungkookie hurt daddy’s feelings!” 

“Trade you.” Junmyeon laughed, holding the phone out to Baekhyun. “It's Lu, they wanted to talk to you. You left it in the living room.” 

“Trade meaning give the phone and steal my baby!” Yifan added playfully scowling, “Tell him, Yeol. We were having a good time.” 

“Hyung.” Chanyeol snorted as he changed by the closet, uncaring about so many people in his room, not that it mattered- everyone had seen everyone naked, many times. “Tae is still here, Kook wants to play.” 

“Is that Yifan?” Baekhyun heard Luhan as he pressed the phone to his ear and saw Junmyeon carry Jungkook out.

“Yeah, he's being whiny.” Baekhyun giggled, running fingers over Taehyung's stomach. 

“Rude, I was being playful.” Yifan commented, crawling into Chanyeol's bed on the other side of Taehyung and pressing his nose to Taehyung's little curls. 

“Odd.” Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo drawl making him snort. 

“Anyways.” Luhan commented, “We saw Dae’s message but don’t know if we’ll be back tonight so we wanted to say goodnight.” 

They must have been very mad then if they were missing the opportunity, but Baekhyun understood… assumed after seeing Sehun what happened. 

“It’s okay.” The carrier assured immediately, “I’ll see you three separately.” He heard the deep noise of approval from Kyungsoo at your words. 

“We’ll look forward to it.” Zitao crooned, “We’ll be back late- and bring breakfast.” 

“No problem, baby. Be safe, be careful.” Baekhyun repeated. 

“We will.” He promised, “Love you, baby, have fun.” 

“You too, love you guys, Tae Tae says the same.” Baekhyun laughed as Yifan blew a raspberry into the baby's cheek and got a tired squeal in response. 

Baekhyun heard the three laugh fondly so he guessed they heard too. “Goodnight, sweetness.” 

“Good-“ he didn’t get time to finish as Chanyeol tossed the phone to the side and crawled to hover over Baekhyun. “Pay attention to us, babe, they can see you later.” 

The carrier giggled at his neediness and cupped behind his ear to press a few sweet kisses to his mouth. “Okay, baby, I’m only seeing you and Fan now, hm?” 

He hummed in approval before looking over and noticing Taehyung basically asleep. “Hyung.” He smirked, “Go put Tae to bed and we can get ready for the show.” 

Yifan rolled off the bed immediately, pulling the baby off. “Let's go! Nigh- night, Tae. It’s mommy daddy time now.” 

Baekhyun tittered quietly before Chanyeol was grabbing his chin, pressing his lips to the corner of the smallers. “Let’s get started, baby, it’s been a while.” 

“Hm.” Baekhyun moaned as he kissed the side of his neck. “You want me to touch you, Chanyeollie?”

Chanyeol hummed his approval against his ear and Baekhyun moved his thigh up in between his making him huff a moan into his ear. 

“Let's play, Yeollie.” Baekhyun giggled and pushed him off him onto his back and grabbed his boxers waistband. “It's been so long since I’ve tasted you, baby. Yifan likes to watch, he'll enjoy it when he comes back.” 

“Ugh.” Chanyeol groaned as Baekhyun pressed a kiss onto his hip. “Fuck, only if I can watch you choke on him after.” 

The carrier moaned and nodded immediately, looking up at him with false innocence. 

“Of course. Anything for you, my love.”


	40. Dada Dada

Minseok sighed as he pulled his salvia coated blanket off his bed. “You, mister, are a demon.” He accused, waving his finger at the seven month old Jungkook who looked at him with wide eyes and giggled, showing off his two new teeth. 

“Oh don’t you try and be cute and make me not mad, it won’t work!” Minseok continued to whine. The baby began clapping, not really understanding but loving when his daddies talked to him. 

Minseok stared at the baby for a second, watching him play with his toes and laugh. “Fine you win!” Minseok grumbled, opening his arms and grabbing the baby. 

“I’m sending you off to go chew on someone else’s things. I know you’re teething, but you know how daddy hates things being dirty.” Minseok said sternly, but still in a baby voice, making his son smile. 

He walked down the hallway trying to see who was available while his son squealed and giggled, babbling in different tones. “Shh, mommy is napping with daddy Xing!” Minseok whispered, placing a kiss to his son's head. 

Minseok saw Chanyeol's door cracked and popped in. “Hey, Yeol you busy?” Minseok asked, bouncing the baby on his hip. 

Chanyeol pulled off his glasses and smiled as he saw one of his babies. “Not too busy for our babies!” He beamed, immediately standing up and reaching for the baby who wiggled in excitement. 

“Oh good, he’s teething still and is being an absolute demon; why is he so much worse than Tae.” Minseok teased, poking his son's nose. Chanyeol laughed. 

“Okay, I got him.” 

Minseok smiled at him and then stroked his son's cheek. “I’ll see you in a little while when you’ve had a nap!” He warned, tapping Jungkooks nose, doing nothing but making the baby giggle and trying to grab his finger. 

Chanyeol laughed at the eldest and began taking the baby to the living room. “Let’s watch cartoons, hm? We can watch Pororo! Where’s Tae?” Chanyeol cooed. 

Chanyeol carried him to the living room, gently tossing him onto a pile of blankets left on the floor from his earlier playtime. The baby bounced at the impact and giggled loudly sitting up with wide eyes, wild curls sticking up as he laughed.

“Baekhyun would kill you if h saw you doing that.” Someone commented. Chanyeol jumped, almost dropping the remote as he spun around. 

“Oh god, Jongin! You scared me!” He wheezed. 

Jongin chuckled and reached into his bowl, eating another dried Cheerio. “And he likes it, okay!” Chanyeol added. 

Jongin snorted and sat next to his son on the blanket, sharing his bowl of dried Cheerios with him. “I’m sure he does, but our angel would kill you.” Jongin teased. 

Chanyeol glared at him before settling on the couch facing them. 

“He’s teething, I hope he bites you.” Chanyeol growled, watching Jongin feed his son piece by piece of cheerio, getting his hand covered in saliva, but it was his son, they didn’t care at all. 

Even Minseok didn’t care about saliva, he just had a weird deal of wanting everything in his room a certain way, and it did not involve a fine layer of baby drool. 

Jongin shrugged. “He wouldn’t bite his favorite daddy, huh little man?” He cooed in baby talk. Chanyeol rolled his eyes.

“His favorite dad right now is definitely Kyungsoo, as soon as he sees him he knows he’s getting food.” Chanyeol said, sounding jealous even to his own ears, Jongin laughed at him. 

“Now that he’s getting older, he's really starting to look like us; Jungkook has wide eyes like Soo.” The younger one suddenly said seriously. Chanyeol chuckled and nodded. 

“Also, at breakfast I looked at him from the corner of my eye and I could’ve sworn he looked just like you.” Chanyeol said with a smile at the thought, twisting his fingers through his son's crazy curls. 

Jongin pulled the baby to settle between his legs. “Really? Taehyung's smile has me thinking he looks like you or Sehun.” Chanyeol added, laughing as Jongin narrowly avoided being bit. 

Jongin perked up at the thought before shaking his head. 

“It doesn’t matter anyways, what matters is that they're going to be good looking little guys, JK and Tae Tae. Isn’t that right, Kookie? Be super cute like your mommy?” Jongin cooed, kissing his son's cheek. 

Chanyeol smiled at his younger brother, he really felt Baekhyun had blessed them at times- especially right now. 

“Hey, do you guys know if our baby is up yet?” Kyungsoo's voice asked before he walked in. 

“Oh, nevermind, he must still be napping if he left you two in charge.” He said jokingly, they all knew he was kidding.

Chanyeol fake glared at Kyungsoo making him laugh. 

The baby began babbling very loudly and bouncing on his bottom making them all look at him. “What? You want Soo?” Chanyeol said, smiling at how excited he looked.

“See! I told you! Kyungsoo bribes him with food!” Jongin cried. 

Kyungsoo chuckled, but didn’t deny him, as he picked up the baby. Their son leaned over and pressed his slobbery lips onto Kyungsoo's scarred cheek, a baby kiss. 

“So not fair.” Chanyeol huffed. 

“Thank you, peanut!” Kyungsoo cooed, kissing his son's nose. “Maybe I’m just his favorite.” Kyungsoo teased the two who pouted and looked at him shocked. 

“Tell me what snacks you’ve been giving him!” Chanyeol exclaimed as Kyungsoo began to carry the baby to the kitchen, Kyungsoo only laughed in reply. 

“So not fucking fair!” Jongin grumbled.

“You two are disasters of the weirdest kind.” Luhan commented as he and Sehun came in. Their smallest baby wrapped up in a towel as Sehun held a change of clothes and diaper in his grip. 

“Finally! One baby that will appreciate me!” Jongin cried and reached out for the freshly bathed baby. 

Luhan snorted but allowed the other to take their baby. “Tae literally likes anyone that blinks at him.” He replied as him and Sehun settled on the floor. 

Jongin chose to ignore that comment and instead focused on getting the baby dressed. Taehyung had always been the most obedient of the two, quiet and little; it used to be extremely worrying.

“Look he loves me!” 

Jongin beamed as the baby made happy noises and tried to grab his face while he sat him up against Chanyeol's chest and slid his onesie on. The three rolled their eyes at the maknaes words. 

“Jongin, he wants to rip your hair out.” Sehun laughed.

“They’re being so mean today! Huh, Tae!” Chanyeol cooed, the baby immediately getting distracted at the new addition that pinched his cheek. “Everyone is rude to us!” 

Luhan rolled his eyes even harder, “You two are so dramatic, I swear I’ll cut you up if the babies turn out the same.” 

“Jungkookie is already playing favorites, Hyung.” Sehun whined, “Is it just me or is he never leaving Soo Hyung alone?” 

Jongin and Chanyeol pouted and nodded. “Soo just stole Jungkook from us literally ten seconds ago.” 

Luhan sighed and patted the two on the head as he stood to his feet. 

“Jungkooks not that hard, watch, I’ll go grab him.” 

Sehun held Taehyung's hips still as the baby chewed Chanyeol's thumb and the three adults peered over the back of the couch to where Kyungsoo was cooking with the baby on his hip. 

“Jungkookie!” Luhan sung as he walked to Kyungsoo's side. The baby turned to him with wide eyes, sucking on his fingers. 

“You trying to steal my baby, Hyung?” Kyungsoo growled playfully, stepping to the side.

Jungkook giggled at the sudden movement. Luhan beamed at the baby’s smile. “I’ve had Tae all day, haven’t even seen Kook. Huh, Kookie?” 

Luhan reached over to pinch the baby’s cheek over Kyungsoo's shoulder as the younger laughed. “You want to trade?” Kyungsoo offered.

Luhan laughed with a point to the couch, “The two idiots and the maknae have Taehyung.” 

As if on cue, Jungkook perked up at the mention of his brother. A high pitched squeal as he flopped his damp fingers into Kyungsoo's shoulder. 

“Ah, Jungkookie wants Tae Tae, huh?” Chanyeol crooned as Taehyung slobbered his way around the pile of blankets. 

Then, flopped onto his back and stared at the ceiling fan in awe.

Jungkook bounced excitedly as Kyungsoo passed him off to Luhan. “Kookie and Tae, huh baby? You love your brother?” 

The baby surged forward and pressed his saliva covered mouth to Luhans jaw. “Ah you want kisses? daddy kisses or Tae kisses?”

Jungkook made a wild, loud babble that made Kyungsoo snort and turn to press a kiss to his curls. “Definitely Tae Tae kisses.” 

Luhan let out a sigh as if exasperated while he brought the bigger baby to his brother. Jungkook cried, excited, as he was set loose next to his brother. Taehyung quietly mewled as his brother was laid beside him so they both stared at the ceiling. 

“Well.” Sehun murmured as the two babies babbled back and forth as if they were actually talking, “Even if he likes Kyungsoo, Taehyung is still his favorite.” 

The others laughed and Luhan's hand came out to rub Jungkook's stomach, Chanyeol copying the motion on Taehyung's much smaller body. “That’s fine, I can live with that; we can agree Baekhyun is both their favorites.” 

“Yogurt.” Kyungsoo finally spoke up as he turned off the stove and dug in the fridge. “Jungkook loves yogurt.” He laughed as he held up a small jar. 

“I let him try it the other day and he’s obsessed with it, that’s why he likes me so much.” 

The four let out groans before Chanyeol was climbing to his feet. “Gimme that, that's so not fair! He’s going to love us now.” 

“Huh, Kook.” Jongin cooed with a smirk as he sat up the baby. “You want yogurt?” 

The baby mewled wildly, like he always did when being spoken to while Taehyung's little body was being sat up with a small giggle. 

Sehun rolled his eyes as he stood up. “Baekhyun is gonna kick your asses when he finds out.” 

“I’ll kick your ass if you tell him, maknae!” Luhan called back as he pulled Taehyung to his face. 

“Tae thinks it’s funny.” Kyungsoo snorted as he leaned over the couch. “Gonna beat up daddy, huh!” He teased, laughing as Luhan made a little fist out of his tiny hand. 

Taehyung has never squealed so loud.

~~~~~~

“Taehyungie, I know your belly hurts okay?” Baekhyun muttered, “Your tummy always hurts honey, mommy is sorry.” 

The carrier cradled his head to his chest and sat on the rocking chair in the nursery. 

Taehyung continued crying, a little stream of tears down his face. 

“I know, little one, the new doctor said that your belly is having a hard time with real foods, but you can’t have any more breast milk, baby, it hurts mommy now that you got those teeth!” Baekhyun explained, placing a teething ring into his tiny hand. 

He quieted around the ring and chewed on it, his gums a bit inflamed as his tooth still tried to come out. 

“Hey.” Yifan leaned around the corner of the doorway, “Kookie is crying about his teeth too, we were going to give him something to chew on because he keeps throwing the rings away or should we put some numbing stuff on them?” 

“Tae has a belly ache again.” Baekhyun corrected, “But you can give Jungkook some cold fruit- there should be some leftover mashed bananas in the fridge.” He sighed and wiped Taehyung's cheeks. 

Yifan frowned a little, “Taehyung has a stomach ache again? Should we make another appointment?” 

Baekhyun shook his head and ran fingers over Taehyung's soft hair, “It’s okay, the girl told us last time it was because of the food transitioning.” 

Yifan nodded and walked in to press a kiss to his forehead. “Okay.” He pressed another kiss to Baekhyun's mouth when he looked up at him before kneeling down to press a kiss to Taehyung's hair. 

“Dadadada!” 

“That’s right!” Yifan scrunched his nose up playfully. “Dada huh? daddy is here to see Tae!” 

Baekhyun laughed as Taehyung tried to sit himself up and used Yifan’s finger for help. 

Then, tossed the ring onto his lap. “You little roly poly!” Yifan teased.

“Dada!” 

Baekhyun laughed before making eye contact with Yifan and gasping. “Taehyungie, who is daddy?” 

Taehyung giggled, his one bottom tooth sticking out, “Dada!” 

“Am I daddy, Tae? Do you know or are you just babbling?” Yifan said hopefully.

The little baby squealed and squeezed Yifan’s hand, “Dada haha!” 

“Holy fuck.” The carrier couldn’t help but whisper, wrapping his arms around Taehyung's torso and standing up. “Fan, I think he knows.” 

Yifan was lit up like a Christmas tree, Baekhyun genuinely had never seen him this happy except for when the twins were born.

The carrier walked out of the hallway, Yifan’s arm thrown over his shoulders happily, rushing into the living room. 

Baekhyun smiled and climbed onto the couch, watching Jungkook rolling around on the floor looking more than entertained with himself. He then moved onto Junmyeons lap with Taehyung at his chest. 

“Hi, Tae, you’re awake?” The man asked, wrapping arms around Baekhyun's hips and pulling them both closer. 

“Taehyungie.” Baekhyun sang, “Who is this?

Taehyung giggled and bounced a bit as Baekhyun held him under his arms to stand up. “Dada!” 

Junmyeon smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss to his nose as he bounced. “Yes, that’s- what?” 

“Are you hearing this?” He heard Yifan getting everyone’s attention. “Tae is saying Dada, he understands!” 

“Really?” Chanyeol muttered in disbelief, leaning over to peer over Junmyeons arm. “Taehyungie, hi munchkin.”

“Dada!” Taehyung said immediately, opening and closing his hands in excitement. “Dada!” 

“Fuck.” Sehun whispered, “Fuck, my heart hurts.” 

Baekhyun snorted and let Yixing take Taehyung with a soft noise, hearing the boys question again who they were to get the same responses. 

“What about Jungkookie?” Jongdae questioned, reaching down and scooping up the much bigger baby who whined at his rolling being interrupted until Jongdae held him up so he could fake standing. “Jungkookie, Dada?” 

“Bababababab!” Jungkook squealed, changing his tones like he was testing.

“Okay.” Jongin whispered, leaning over the back of the couch to look at him. “What about me? Am I daddy?” 

Jungkook didn’t even respond, kicking with a lot more force than they knew Taehyung could use. 

Baekhyun frowned as the boys began cooing at Jungkook to say daddy too. 

“Here.” He muttered and stood up to grab Taehyung from Yixing, “I’ll take him to bed.” 

Just as he was walking around the baby pen Zitao grabbed his wrist with a slight frown, pulling Baekhyun down so he could press a kiss beneath his ear. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Baekhyun sighed and felt a bit guilty for even getting upset in the first place, “Nothing, sweetheart, nothing.” 

He frowned but nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips and then Taehyung's hand. “Okay, I love you.” 

“I love you, goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is Baekhyun upset? Guesses?


	41. Sick

The boys and Baekhyun didn’t fight, it literally wasn’t a thing. 

In all the almost three years he’d been with them, the most he’d gotten into an argument about was maybe about what to wear, or maybe even playful arguments about where to rob. 

The guys were usually on the same wavelength with everything.

Baekhyun never fought with them- he never really had a reason too. They were incredibly loyal- other people were not even a thought. They were so attentive, so loving, and caring- he never had to ask them for anything, they already had it for him.

But he’d fight for the babies, and recently he had been so stressed out that he felt like he’d never been more stressed in his whole life- even when Chanyeol was under. 

Because this was his, his Taehyungie that was sick, so sick.

Taehyung hadn’t really grown. While Jungkook was growing like a weed, loud, and crawling into everything; Taehyung was always kind of just staying the same. 

~~~~~~

“He has diarrhea.” Zitao commented as he placed Taehyung down in his high chair. 

“Again?” Baekhyun ran his hand over the back of Taehyung's head. 

He sighed and pressed a kiss to Taehyung cheek as the baby stared curiously, fingers picking at his shirt. “Are you hungry, baby? You threw up a bunch last night, too.”

Baekhyun grabbed a box of cereal from the cabinet and poured some on his tray, but Taehyung didn’t even blink at it, instead, he tucked his hands under his shirt and slumped over a little. 

“Taehyungie, we know you’re tired, you need to eat something. You keep throwing up so much your little belly is empty.” Baekhyun knelt down beside his high chair and grabbed a piece of cereal, “Mommy will eat too, see?” 

He ate a piece then held one to him, “Yummy, Tae Tae.” 

Taehyung turned his head the other way, putting his head down on the tray. 

The carrier sighed and stood up. He turned and looked over into the living room where the boys were watching Jungkook crawl around. 

“Sehunnie, can you pass me Tae’s lion? Maybe he’ll eat if he has his friend.” He requested the maknae over Yifans shoulder as the man leaned on the island, rubbing Taehyung's back.

The maknae immediately passed it to Yifan over the back of the couch who placed it on Taehyung’s tray. “Tae, your lion is here, munchkin.” 

Taehyung's eyes were a little watery as he stuck his lip out and pulled the toy to his cheek. 

Baekhyun sighed as he rejected the cereal again and ran his hand over his little arm. Beneath his shirt he felt an odd texture and rolled up his sleeve.

Baekhyun felt his own eyes watering at his rash. 

“Taehyung has this rash again?” 

“Yeah, I put antibiotic ointment on it like the doctor suggested, I wish Dr. Shin wouldn't have moved.” Zitao responded as he turned around to peer over the back of the couch. 

Dr. Shin had moved a few months ago, around the babies seventh month, and Taehyung absolutely hated any strangers. Jungkook didn’t really care though.

The carrier scoffed and rolled down Taehyung's sleeve. “The lady said it was just a carpet burn from crawling, obviously it’s not, because Tae doesn’t have enough energy to crawl around these days.” 

He didn’t need to look at the boys to know they too looked upset, and noticed the doctor was wrong.

“Hey, no Kookie.” Baekhyun glanced over at the commotion and saw Jungkook trying to pull down the gate that blocked off the kitchen. “No, no.” Jongin added with a shake of his head when the baby looked at him.

Jungkook stopped and froze before giving an impish grin and going to do it again. 

“Jungkook, no.” Chanyeol added firmly. 

Jungkook pouted, shaking his head no and dropping his cheek to the carpet in a tantrum, Luhan released a snort at the baby before walking around the couch to pick him up and put him back with his toys.

“Mama.” 

Jungkook didn’t say mama as often as he did dada these days so Baekhyun knew who it was immediately, because Taehyung may be small and sick but he was still so smart and knew so many words already.

Baekhyun smiled down at Taehyung, dropping it as soon as he saw him. His eyes were watery and his face was a little red.

“I know, baby, you can go back to sleep after you eat a few bites.” 

The carrier obviously hadn’t said what Taehyung wanted because he released a quiet sob and turned to Yifan. 

“Dada.” He had tears pouring down his cheeks now and the boys were always weak for the teary eyes.

Yifan took a step forward before Baekhyun tsked and looked up at him, “Don’t, Fan, he hasn’t eaten anything- he’s been throwing up the past few days.” 

The man's lips twisted up a little as Taehyung's crying got louder. “He wants me.” He argued.

“He also is starving, Yifan. Don’t-“ 

Baekhyun heard the gagging before he even looked down, and he knew what happened.

Taehyung threw up all over himself and his bear, his tray of cereal, everything. 

“Mama!” He screeched at the top of his lungs, kicking his feet. And Baekhyun heard the boys in the living room jumping to their feet at his wailing. 

It was an absolutely painful scream, they’d never heard anything like it.

Baekhyun didn’t even care about the mess, this was his baby and he was crying in pain. He immediately had him at his chest. “Ow!”

The carrier shushed him and rocked him before his hand came to rub his stomach. It was hard, still rock hard even though he hadn't been eating anything and had just been puking.

Baekhyun was so done, so done of him always being tired, being sick. The boys didn’t want to accept something was seriously wrong with him- not their son- not when they needed strong kids.

But Taehyung was so small- always. And he hadn’t even grown a little since he was about seven months old.

“Move, Fan, I’m taking him to the emergency room.” Baekhyun growled with the baby crying into his shoulder. 

The man frowned and moved out of the way, but the others obviously weren’t convinced.

“Baby.” Minseok sighed as he walked over to where Baekhyun was frantically digging for car keys. “The doctor said it was an adjustment period for his stomach, new things and all. Just give him some time.” 

“No, he's going to the hospital it’s been an adjustment period for two fucking months.” The carrier said without even turning around even though Baekhyun knew the boys were all crowding. He could hear Jungkook being placed in a swing, the hum of the baby music only adding to his panic.

“He’s okay, sweetheart, lets get him cleaned up and then have him sleep his stomach ache off.” Kyungsoo added, his voice was calm and reassuring him but Baekhyun was pissed.

Taehyung had been sick since he was born. The vitamins could only help for so long. His sadness had been festering for months, months of him being always tired, never big enough.

Baekhyun spun around, and must have looked extremely psychotic as he placed a hand over Taehyung's ear. 

“He’s sick!” His voice wasn’t a yell, not wanting to scare the babies, but it was a hiss loud enough to get his point across. 

“He’s been sick for months! He’s always tired, he’s always throwing up; he looks like he’s six months old- not almost ten! Fuck, I know that you guys need strong kids or what the fuck ever, but he’s mine, okay? And he is going to the hospital, and I’m finding out what is wrong with him even if I have to kill someone!” 

They didn’t know what to do, and Baekhyun knew he was being extremely rude, and they did look upset- but he was so mad. 

“He’s ours, honey, we love him too. Calm down, Baekhyun, please. We’re worried too, okay?” Luhan raised a hand like he was going to pull the carrier closer and Baekhyun stepped back. 

“You already have one healthy baby, don't kid me with that.” He felt the tears pouring down his face as Taehyung mumbled more cries for him into his shirt, “Just take care of Jungkook since he’s healthy enough for your guys’ attention, and I’ll take care of Taehyung. Since you guys don’t seem to care- I-I’ll make sure my son is okay- by myself.” 

The boys looked so extremely upset but Baekhyun didn’t care about anything other than getting Taehyung to a hospital, anything for him to stop being in pain all the time. 

The carrier knew he was being dramatic and frantic, but there was a small bit of truth in his words. Baekhyun did feel like the boys loved Jungkook better. Taehyung loved them just as much as he loved Baekhyun, but he didn’t know that the boys felt the same about each of the twins. 

Jungkook was just so healthy, they never had to really worry about him as much. Baekhyun felt they played with him more, talked to him more, just overall parented him more. He knew Taehyung slept a lot and they didn’t have a lot of opportunities to see him when he was awake, because he didn’t really play, he just slept, ate, and got so sick.

“That’s not true. That’s not true at all and you know it. Fuck, Baekhyun, please stop, that’s not true at all. We love him too.” Junmyeon was begging, but all the memories of Baekhyun waking up to watch Taehyung, to get up and clean his vomit, to wake him up just to play with him even though he obviously just wanted to sleep, because he was always tired- at least the carrier made an effort to treat him the same- he didn’t think the boys did. 

Baekhyun at least tried to let Taehyung be treated like Jungkook, he had never seen the boys even try.

“Did you even notice that his stomach was as hard as a rock? But he hasn’t kept anything down in days.” He curled his lips up at them, Baekhyun saw their faces drop and knew they didn’t, “He's in pain, one of you give me some keys so I can take my son to the fucking hospital.” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol whispered as he came around the island and began digging through it. “Okay, but you can’t drive like this.” He added quietly.

“I’ll take my own son to the hospital.”

“Stop that!” Baekhyun rarely saw Yixing get emotional- ever- so he knew if he was getting so emotional, the others were just as bad, if not worse.

“We love you, okay? And we love the twins, and we understand that you gave them to us.” 

He paused to catch his breath and Baekhyun had to look away when he saw him rubbing his eyes, opting to wipe the vomit off Taehyung's mouth with his sleeve. 

“And we appreciate it so much, love, we love you guys so much. But please, don’t- don't act like you’re going to take them away or something. They’re ours- we’re a family, Baekhyun.” 

“Dada!” Taehyung cried out as Chanyeol placed keys on the counter. Baekhyun shushed him and ran fingers through his hair as he looked up at them.

They looked so devastated, and so afraid. Baekhyun knew he said some things that he probably shouldn’t have, but he really didn’t have time to do this right now. 

“Someone take us to the hospital. Please.” 

~~~~~~~

The six oldest boys decided to come immediately. Leaving the other six to care for Jungkook.

It was pretty tense. Baekhyun guys didn’t try to talk any further than what was left said at the house. 

Any normal person would probably be scared to have screamed at such powerful gangsters, but Baekhyun knew better. Hell, if anyone would be getting hurt it’d be him attacking them before anything. 

People probably assumed a lot of what happened to them since there wasn’t anything about the gang in the new these days. 

Baekhyun had read some rumors. 

They thought EXO got killed off, thought that they’d kidnapped him and all fled the country. A few of them were particularly annoying, such as people’s assumptions they laid hands on him, forcing him to do things he wouldn’t, beat him. 

The idea of them hitting Baekhyun or even so much as grabbing him tightly was not even laughable. Even when the boys were extremely mad, they never even had that cross their minds, he knew it. 

Baekhyun told them once, when he had only been with them a while, that he appreciated that. That he appreciated that they didn’t treat him horribly, that they never touched him harshly when they were upset. 

They had been so upset that he thanked them for being decent men, just the idea of him being in that position was painful, they had added.

And right now, they looked downright deadly, but Baekhyun knew it was a facade because they were so upset and mad. 

With Baekhyun, definitely; but the carrier didn’t know that with themselves they were even more so. 

~~~~~

“Doctor Kim, I want Doctor Kim, and no one else.” Yifan ordered the nurse in the ER, grabbing her clipboard to make sure she paid attention.

They took Taehyung to the same hospital Chanyeol had gone to. It was the closest, and that was Baekhyun you cared about. But the doctor had done very well with Chanyeol so he suspected that’s the reason they wanted to come here. 

“Mama...”

It was surprising Taehyung was even still up. He fell asleep for five minutes in the car before he was crying again and pulling Baekhyun's sweater, touching his belly and leaning over. “Ow.” 

“I know.” He pressed his lips to his tiny forehead, sure he looked a mess, “I know, baby, daddy is getting a doctor, Taehyung.” 

He quieted his cries a little bit when Baekhyun ran his hand around his stomach in a circle. Baekhyun gulped leaned over as he released a quiet sob at the motion because his baby’s stomach was so hard, and he was so scared.

“Dada.” Taehyung mumbled with a small cry, his eyes scrunching up as more tears fell. Baekhyun looked up where he was looking with a sniff. 

Junmyeon knelt down to press a kiss to Taehyung's head, a baby wipe in his hand as he began to try to wipe the baby down a little. “I know Tae, daddy is here, peanut.”

He sighed and avoided Baekhyun's eyes as he pressed a kiss to the carrier temple. It was a sweet motion, Baekhyun liked it even though he was so mad at them right now. 

“We have a room ready- Doctor Kim is on his way.” A nurse explained, looking extremely nervous as all six of them stared up at her. 

Baekhyun wasn’t even sure people recognized him these days, but, either way, the boys still carried the same aura. It was threatening and warning, and Baekhyun still had tattoos on his skin that were clearly visible around his collarbones. 

So, maybe they did recognize him as he was in a lot of news for a while. People had been so curious who he was when he first joined the boys. 

Baekhyun still liked the attention, still found it amusing when the boys would make a scene in the grocery store when men got too close to him or tried to talk to him. Then, get mad and make love to him at home.

It was just… more domestic than the scenes the guys were used to. 

“Doctor is coming, Taehyungie, don’t cry, baby.” Baekhyun assured as the boys walked around the two protectively, like they thought themselves to be their guys guards or something. 

The carrier teased them about it often, but didn’t have it in him today.

Baekhyun sat Taehyung in his lap as he climbed onto the clinic chair, holding him on his back so he could rub his stomach. 

It made Baekhyun cry even more, because Taehyung was still so small, he couldn’t do this with Jungkook anymore; the baby just wanted to flop out of it and crawl around, stand up. 

The boys were so quiet, the carrier knew they were watching him and Taehyung crying, and he knew that they looked so pained, like they wanted to go over to them, but they didn’t; and Baekhyun appreciated it because he probably would have snapped at them to go away.

The doctor came in not even a minute after theywere sat in here anyways, a bit out of breath like he rushed in.

“I haven’t seen you all in a while.” He commented, looking around, “I assume… not for Chanyeol.” He added as his eyes caught Baekhyun and Taehyung sitting on the exam table.

It had been at least two months since Chanyeol's last visit. And, even then, the visit lasted only a few minutes after the doctor looked him over quickly. 

Chanyeol's head ticks were the main thing that he worried about after Chanyeol had gained enough weight back, but after a few head scans he didn’t deem them anything to worry about other than an equilibrium thing. 

Like he couldn’t really tell he was holding his head a bit at an angle to keep balance. It wasn’t an issue, the boys even teased him that he looked like a puppy when he tilted his head like that. 

“Taehyung.” Luhan began, “He’s been sick, he saw another doctor for it… but we wanted a second opinion.” 

Doctor Kim frowned as he looked at the vomit on Baekhyun's sweater. “He hasn’t been eating? This is his vomit, I assume, it’s all stomach acid, doesn’t look like he’s held anything down in a while.” 

The carrier's nose scrunched up at the knowledge and he nodded. “H-he always sleeps… and always throws up… he has diarrhea all the time. He lost two ounces at his last check up… he’s so small already, he needed that weight.” 

Baekhyun hadn’t told the boys that, and he looked at them a bit guiltily, but truthfully he didn’t think they’d worry about it too much anyways. 

He was being selfish, but he just wanted two healthy babies, so they’d pay attention to Taehyung too.

It’s not that they didn’t. Baekhyun knew they did; if Taehyung cried, they’d get up too, if he needed to be changed or anything they were on it. 

Baekhyun knew they loved him, but did they love him like they did Jungkook? 

Baekhyun didn’t know.

“I can see that, he still looks the same as I last saw him.” Doctor Kim commented as he pulled out his stethoscope and began checking Taehyung over. “What else? Any coughing, fever?” 

Baekhyun shook his head.

“He’s had this rash.” He could hear the pain in Yixings voice, “He had a rash on his knees and the other doctor said it was probably a carpet burn.” 

Doctor Kim sat back with a raise of his brow, “Does he have it now?” 

The carrier nodded and pushed up Taehyung's sleeve, the little tiny red bumps on show. He then went back to rubbing Taehyung’s belly to keep him calm, but the baby didn’t even have the energy to wail anymore, eyes opening and closing. 

The doctor looked suddenly upset as he turned Taehyung's arm around to look at it. “Well, it’s definitely not a rug burn, if it-“

“Ow.” Taehyung scrunched his nose up, but he was out of tears to cry, “Ma, ow.” 

“We k-know, my love, we know.” Baekhyun cooed, pushing his hair from his face and nodding at the doctor in appreciation as he fixed the babies sleeve. 

“I’m sorry, but can you sit him up against your chest.” He requested. The carrier nodded and Taehyung started crying dryly at the change in positions. 

“I know, Taehyung. You want to just look at daddies.” He pointed to the boys beside the bench, Baekhyun couldn’t look at them, not when Taehyung was in pain. “Look at daddies, okay?” 

Taehyung sniffed. “Dada.” 

“We’re h-here Tae. Right here. Hi, baby.” Junmyeon responded immediately, Baekhyun could hear his voice shaking.

“His stomach… it’s really… really hard.” Baekhyun umbled as the baby got distracted, “He hasn’t kept anything down in at least a day, so I-I was concerned…” 

Doctor Kim could obviously tell something was going on since he only spoke to him, and smiled politely at only Baekhyun.

He stepped forward and didn’t push on Taehyung's stomach, but gently felt around before he was turning to grab a flashlight from a tray. 

“I’m going to check his mouth.” He explained, looking at you for permission. The carrier nodded, pressing his nose to Taehyung's hair. 

“Taehyungie, big smile.” Yifan said, “Big smile! Really big for the doctor!” 

Taehyung was such a good baby. His face filled with tears, in pain, but he still listened. 

He was so smart, while Jungkook was physically more advanced, Taehyung was so smart, and knew so many things so soon.

He sniffed his nose and smiled big, his few teeth on the bottom on show. He was so cute, and so good Baekhyun felt another wave of emotions fall through him and had to turn his head away to cover his face for a second because he loved Taehyung so much, and part of him hated both himself and his boyfriends. 

“He has sores in his mouth.” Doctor Kim sat back. “I’m wondering… do you guys mind if we do some blood tests? I’m thinking maybe he’s having an allergic reaction.” 

“Of course.” Minseok said immediately, “Anything- anything that can be done- please.” 

Doctor Kim nodded, “You did good, Taehyung. You’re going to be okay.” He looked around the room, “I’ll be back, we’re going to figure out what’s wrong.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t hold back the sob as he pressed his lips to Taehyung's hair while the doctor walked out of the room. 

“Mommy’s sorry, Tae, I’m sorry, baby.” 

“No.” Yifan said immediately, Baekhyun heard his steps as he walked over and knelt in front of Taehyung. “Daddies are sorry, Tae.” He looked at Baekhyun for a second when Taehyung reached for him and the carrier nodded.

He pulled the baby into his chest before standing up, “Daddies are sorry, Taehyung. We’ll do b-better- we’ll do better.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t hold back his tears when Luhan pulled his head to his chest as he stood beside the bench. 

He was still mad at them- livid actually- but he just wanted Taehyung to be okay. 

So Baekhyun cried in his arms, just wanting his baby to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What wrong with baby Tae? 
> 
> There’s many hints!


	42. News

“Hi!” Jungkook cried, sounding more like “I” than anything, as he held onto the edge of his crib as Baekhyun walked in with a sippy cup. 

“Hi, baby. Didn’t daddies tell you not to stand up in your bed.” He scolded, making sure his tone was stern so he understood what he was saying, “Get down, Kookie. You can fall and get owies.” 

The baby didn’t listen, not that Baekhyun expected him too, Jungkook liked to be a little crazy. 

The carrier sighed and placed the bottle on a dresser. “Ma!” 

Baekhyun laughed at his wide smile, his chubby fingers balancing himself on the edge of his crib. “Ma!” 

“Yeah, yeah, Kookie. Mommy is coming.” He smiled as Jungkook did a little bouncing as he walked closer. 

Baekhyun scooped him up and onto his hip before walking over to Taehyung's crib, it was empty, and he sighed. 

Jungkook leaned over and pressed a wet kiss to his cheekbone and Baekhyun felt himself relax as he turned to press a kiss to the baby’s nose. “Ah, our Kookie needs a haircut, huh?” 

He had no idea what Baekhyun was talking about, of course not, but he smiled anyways at the attention. “Mama, dada!” He tilted his head to the side and Baekhyun was sure he couldn’t see through his crazy hair. 

The carrier snorted and grabbed the warm cup as he walked out. “Yes, I know, baby, love you too.” 

Jungkook beamed, pink cheeks and sparkling baby teeth as he curled his fingers under his chin with a happy squeak. He giggled to himself as Baekhyun walked into the living room. 

“Jungkookie is up! Look, Taehyungie!” Jongdae wiggled Taehyung’s arm a little as he held the baby and sat him up in his lap. 

Taehyung smiled tiredly. “Koo!”

“Here.” Baekhyun mumbled, passing the warm sippy cup over. “Taehyungie’s lunchtime.” He added, with a poke on the babies nose. Jongdae accepted it as he looked up at his lover, like he was waiting for something. 

Baekhyun placed a hand on his hair for a moment before going to set Jungkook in a high chair to get him lunch.

It had been like this for a few days. Like walking on eggshells around each other. 

Doctor Kim suggested Taehyung to drink formula- even though he was much too old- until the blood work came back because he was concerned about anything rubbing the sores in the baby's mouth. So it was only milk and soft foods.

That had been four days ago, and Taehyung hadn’t been throwing up as much, which relieved Baekhyun quite a lot. But he was still upset it had gotten so bad in the first place. 

The boys hadn’t really tried to talk to Baekhyun about it- or his breakdown- but he did notice them trying to pay attention to Taehyung more, and he appreciated it.

But he was still refusing to sleep with them, locking himself in a spare room out of anger, or having fallen asleep on the cushioned rocking chair in the nursery a few nights ago, only waking up to the boys discussing if they should put him to bed. Baekhyun had only tiredly stomped past them to a guest room.

Truthfully, Baekhyun didn’t think they realized they didn’t treat the twins the same. He didn’t blame them, but he still thought his words were the truth, and he didn’t see the point in mentioning it when none of them were too.

It’s not even that Baekhyun was necessarily avoiding them or anything, but there was tension.

Living a life like the boys had for so long- like Baekhyun had. They needed strong kids. Their world was dog eat dog and, although the gang was already powerful, if the twins wanted to continue on they needed to be strong. 

Baekhyun knew they saw the leader in Jungkook, not so much Taehyung. But Taehyung was still his baby.

The carrier wasn’t biased either way about that lifestyle. There was no way they could avoid it, not when the boys went out and still fought, still killed. He liked it too. Baekhyun couldn’t lie, it was a rush, it was fun.

So if the twins- when they got way older- decided they wanted to be like that, then so be it, whatever. But they still needed to be strong even if they decided not to.

Baekhyun couldn't just drop the life of a gang member completely, the boys probably wouldn’t for a long time, he sure as hell wanted to kill and mess with people still. 

So, even if the twins wanted to go to college, live a normal (as normal as they could) life, they’d need to know how to fight, protect themselves and each other. 

Zico would be an example they would tell them about when the boys got older. That enemies didn’t care if they were strong or weak. If there was weakness they’d pull it out and use it. And the twins were definitely EXO’s weaknesses. 

The boys couldn’t have that. It was understandable that they denied Taehyung's sickness for so long. 

It didn’t make it right though. 

“Dada! Dada! Da!” Jungkook hit his hand on his tray as Baekhyun held a cup of coffee and leaned against the counter. 

“Hi, cutie. Nice nap, Kookie?” Kyungsoo cooed, pressing a kiss to Jungkook's forehead. 

The baby babbled happily in response, shoving a mouthful of baby crackers in his mouth. 

Kyungsoo then turned to Baekhyun with a small smile, the carrier looked at him carefully, sure he was going to say something. “Darling, can we t-“

“Doctor Kim called back.” Zitao called as he walked into the living room, phone in his hand, looking around like he was searching. 

He sighed in relief as he saw the carrier, “Baekhyun… Doctor Kim wanted us to come to the hospital.” 

Baekhyun frowned at that, it wasn’t exactly the “Everything is fine.” He had been hoping to hear. 

“Did he say anything else?” 

Zitao shook his head as he grabbed Taehyung and his bottle from Jongdae. “No, he just requested us there, he didn’t sound panicked or anything urgent.”

“Did you call Hyungs and let them know?” Kyungsoo questioned, already grabbing Jungkook from his high chair. 

“Yeah, yeah… they said they were a bit… caught up so we should go and they’d be home by the time we got back.” Zitao looked at Baekhyun wearily and he couldn’t help the anger on his face at Tao’s words.

Baekhyun knew they meant they were probably beating someone or doing something important for the gang, but this was their son.

“Fine.” He spat out to himself, “Fine, let’s go then.” 

~~~~~~

Baekhyun couldn’t explain how anxious he was to be sitting in the exact spot he was four days ago, Taehyung still sat on his lap.

The only thing that made him feel better was that Taehyung was laughing this time. Giggling to himself as he used Baekhyun's shirt to stand up, his mothers hands holding his back and butt carefully.

“Mama, haha!” Taehyung wrapped his arms around his neck tighter than Baekhyun expected from his little body.

“Yes, Tae Tae, love you too.” Baekhyun patted his butt and looked around his side as the door opened.

Doctor Kim was holding a few papers when he walked in with a small smile. “Chanyeol, you look well.” He commented with a nod of his head at the man.

Chanyeol smiled back politely, but was obviously uncomfortable being back here.

“Is it bad?” Jongdae suddenly spat out, “Is Taehyung sick?” He looked like he didn’t even want to know the answer and Doctor Kim sat himself on a chair a little ways away from everyone.

“I’ll explain.” His smile was reassuring, but every second Baekhyun didn’t know what was going on he felt panicked. 

“In the blood test, we checked antibodies in his blood, and Taehyung has an increased level of antibodies to tissue transglutaminase, which is part of the small intestine. Usually, we do a biopsy to confirm before we tell people, but I’m a hundred percent sure that Taehyung has Celiac Disease.” 

“I-I am sorry, what?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but to spit out, it sounded more aggressive than he meant, but this was his baby. 

The doctor seemed to have been expecting a lot worse of a reaction though- he probably would have gotten some threats if the youngest boys weren’t busy looking close to tears. “It’s an autoimmune disorder. Basically, his body can’t process gluten, babies can start showing signs around six months, so when he was weaned off of breast milk… his body couldn’t handle the gluten in other foods.” 

“So, what Taehyung was experiencing we call ‘Failure to Thrive’ basically, he was malnourished because he couldn’t process anything, it’s why he’s so tired often, and also why he has trouble gaining enough weight. But I’m going to give you guys a list of foods that will help a lot; pediasure-“ 

“He would have died.” Baekhyun whispered, “He wasn’t getting enough nutrients, he couldn’t… he would have died.” 

He heard the boys moving around in their seats at that uncomfortably. “That’s not necessarily true, but it could hav-“ 

“I’m leaving.” The carrier said decidedly, standing to his feet and grabbing his coat to hold over Taehyung. “You guys can learn- I’m going to the car.” 

He was shaking, and he knew the boys noticed as Zitao handed him the keys. Baekhyun suspected that’s why none of them tried to stop him. 

But as soon as he got to the car and held sleeping Taehyung to his chest, he sobbed, his hands curling into Taehyungs hair and rubbing his thumb gently over his tiny ears, and fuck, it made him feel worse because Taehyung was extremely small, so, so small. 

Taehyung almost died, he could have died if Baekhyun hadn’t taken him in. He already lost a baby, he couldn’t lose another. And Taehyung was in pain- when he didn’t need to be- for months he was in pain.

“Taehyung, mommy is so sorry.” Baekhyun sniffed into his soft hair, holding his sleeping body to his neck. 

“Mommy is sorry, Tae. I’m sorry. I’m a...so sorry.” 

~~~~~~

Baekhyun couldn’t look at anyone. He just wanted to go. The boys had plenty of money, he had plenty of money, what’s theirs was his and his theirs. Baekhyun knew that. And that’s why he wanted to go, at least for a day. 

He needed some air- some time. Just a day, just one day where he could think. 

It wasn’t their fault, and Baekhyun knew that, it was his. 

He couldn’t save his baby the first time- and that was karma for being a horrible person. 

And now, he could have killed Taehyung- and it was karma for being a horrible mother. 

So, when Baekhyun walked in he didn’t take off his shoes, or remove the baby blanket from his shoulder. They noticed. The boys always noticed if he did something that wasn’t normal. 

Even in the car, as Sehun was on the phone relaying what the doctor had said to the others; Baekhyun knew they could tell something was up- more than just Taehyung's newfound disease. 

“Tae, baby. Hello, sweetheart.” Baekhyun let Yifan take the baby from his arms, Taehyung was mostly asleep anyways. 

But he avoided them, walking down the hallway and peeking on Jungkook. Jongin had stayed back with him, and the baby was dead asleep, that was good. The boys would be fine with them for a day, maybe two. 

The carrier walked into Junmyeon’s room next, grabbing a bag from the top of his closet and grabbing a few pairs of clothes. He honestly didn’t look at what, it didn’t matter, it was just a day. 

Baekhyun knew they’d try to stop him, but he had to go- just for a little- just to breath- somewhere he could be alone. 

“Where are you going?” The hand around his wrist was warm, and the voice already shook, even though Baekhyun had barely even walked into the living room after pressing a kiss to Jungkooks head in the nursery. 

He moved his arm away from Yixing’s hold and walked over to Yifan to press a kiss to Taehyung's hair. “I’m going out- I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“Where?” Minseok added, Baekhyun saw him standing by the doorway, and he knew he wouldn’t take Baekhyun just leaving as an answer. 

“I-I just need some time. I have my phone- I’ll call you guys.” He leaned against the side of the couch, a hand on his duffel bag. 

Baekhyun knew it was coming, but he hoped they’d just let him go. “You’re leaving us.” Sehun's voice wasn’t accusing- it was a matter of fact like he was sure. 

“No I’m not, I’m coming back, Sehun.” It was true, Baekhyun had no intentions of leaving them, he loved them too much even if part of him hated them right now. 

“You can’t leave.” Kyungsoo's voice was deep, a bit crazed, but not in the way Baekhyun normally liked to hear it. “You’re ours, you can’t leave us.” 

“You promised.” Jongin added in a shaky whisper.

He licked his lips and shook his head, “I’m not leaving, I’m coming back, I swear. I love you all.” 

“Look… I-I know we haven’t been the best to Taehyung, but… Baekhyun..” Luhan was already crying as he tried to grab his hand and pressed his forehead to his collarbone, “Baekhyun.. please.. d-don’t go. Please… we’ll do better. We’ll love you better- love Taehyung better..” 

“That’s not what this is about, Luhan.” Baekhyun cupped his cheek and wiped his face, because he hated their tears. “That’s not... baby, I’m coming back.” 

“If you love us..” Chanyeol sniffed, and his head was tilted in a way Baekhyun hated the reasoning for- but thought so adorable. “Then why do you need to go.” 

He was suddenly so angry. Why couldn’t they just let him go? 

“Because I need air, Chanyeol. I need some time to think- Taehyung just got back from the hospital, and I want a break!” 

“If he wants to go- let him go. He said he’s coming back, so he’s coming back.” Junmyeon tried to calm everyone down.

“I thought this wasn’t about Taehyung.” Yifan twisted his mouth a little.

Baekhyun snapped and dropped his duffel bag on the counter. “It’s not like you would know anyways! You didn’t even show up!” He flinched at that, and Baekhyun was sure his face was bright red with anger.

He heard someone walking down the hall- presumably to put Taehyung to bed where he couldn’t hear everyone yelling. 

“We were coming, sweetheart.” Yixings hands were always soft as they touched Baekhyun, but right now he was too mad to appreciate them. “We were on the way-“

“If he wants to abandon his kids let him go; go be a psychotic bitch then, see who will bail you out!” 

“Hyung!” The boys all turned to yell at the man.

Baekhyun's heart hurt so bad, he felt his head spinning. Never- never have the boys ever said anything like that to him. 

“Oh, fuck you! Fuck you, Minseok!” Baekhyun felt one of the boys holding him back, and it was good because he was pretty sure he was going to kill him. 

“Fuck me, sweet cheeks, it’s all you're good for.” 

The carrier was sobbing now, and the boys screaming at Minseok didn’t help the ache in his chest. 

“Glad to know that’s what you think about me then.”

“Well what else do you want me to think when you’re acting like this!” He responded crazily.

Baekhyun dropped his gaze to look at the floor and pulled his arms from Yixings loose grip. “Fine! I’m leaving then!” 

“Good, run away!” 

“Minseok, shut the fuck up!” Baekhyun heard Luhan yelling.

He felt himself wobbling on his feet as he turned around to grab his bag, Baekhyun was going to puke, he knew it. 

Just as he was going to walk towards the entranceway, Zitao grabbed his wrist. “You’re not going, we’re talking about this.” 

Baekhyun shook his head and tried to pull his arm, but Tao was adamant as he pulled him into the living room. “We’ll talk and if you still want to go- I-I’ll take you somewhere myself, so we know you’re safe, please.” 

They wouldn’t force Baekhyun to stay. He knew if he put his foot down right now that they would let him go, but Tao was begging, and they knew Baekhyun hated it. 

“O-okay.” 

He dropped his wrist at the confirmation and stepped back a little. Baekhyun appreciated it, there were too many men, he needed space.

“Baekhyun…” He was already sobbing- like the babies when they needed a nap- but Jongdae's desperate tone didn’t help him feel better one bit. 

“W-we don't think either of those things, okay? You’re not a whore and you’re not a bitch, we love you so much.” 

“It doesn’t feel like that.” Baekhyun responded behind his hand, and he couldn’t even look up and face them, not after Minseok's words. 

He felt reminiscent of the time at the warehouse, he’d said the same words then, back then he was being hormonal- but he really felt it now. 

Baekhyun felt one of the boys trying to grab his face. They hated seeing him cry- they’d said so a million times. But he shoved his- Junmyeon’s now that he looked- hand away. 

“But it’s true.” Baekhyun eard Junmyeon closely. “It’s true, we love you so much. And we love the babies, and you do too. So tell us why you want to go?” 

“I want to think.” Baekhyun replied the same excuse he had been giving. They noticed, they always noticed. 

“You can think here, babydoll. You don’t need to go.” Chanyeol's voice always got so deep when he cried. It was heartbreaking, and Baekhyun was happy to keep looking at his shoes so he wouldn’t have to see it.

“If you just wanted to leave us, then just fucking say it.” Minseok spat. “Just say it, don’t make excuses, just say it and go!” 

If Baekhyun weren’t so mad, he’d be able to pick out that his anger wasn’t anger at all, but fear. 

“Hyung! Please- stop it!” Sehun wailed, bawling so hard Baekhyun knew they all sounded similar. 

“No, let him continue.” He snapped his head up to look at Minseok. “Tell me how I’m a whore, Minseok! Tell me! Say it again!” 

Baekhyun dropped his bag and started walking towards him but Yifan grabbed him around the waist, trying to shush him like he did the babies.

“Let him go! You want to hit me? Fine. Then you can go and leave your kids after! What a good mother!” Baekhyun watched Jongin shove him away with more strength he’d seen from the younger man, and Minseok didn’t even flinch. 

Baekhyun's lip trembled and Yifan’s hold was welcomed as he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. “I know! I know, okay?” 

The boys got really quiet as the carriers legs went numb, Yifan dropped to the floor and pulled Baekhyun into his lap. 

“Tell me Minseok! I can’t protect anyone! I couldn’t protect the boys when Zico came! I couldn’t protect myself! I -I couldn’t help Taehyung! I’m a good for nothing crazy whore and you fucking know it, I fucking know it!” 

Baekhyun couldn’t see anything but his hands shaking as he brought them to wipe his face. “I’m a horrible bitch, and an e-even worse mother! I- I can’t do anything right! I lost a baby already, and I could have lost Taehyung! Horrible mother!” 

“T-that’s not true at all- that’s not-“

“I want Minseok to tell me!” Baekhyun looked up at Sehun, eyes begging, “I want him to tell me, Sehun.” 

But when he looked at Minseok the man just looked so mad, so angry, and Baekhyun didn’t know that it was at himself- not him. 

“Tao, I want to go.” Baekhyun whispered, looking around for him, “Zitao- I want to go.” 

“Okay.” He wiped his eyes on his sleeves. “Okay, i'll take you, dove.” 

“No!” Jongin was sobbing over the back of the couch, “No! No! You can’t!” 

Baekhyun sighed at his voice, so broken… absolutely devastated. 

“Make a deal with us.” Baekhyun didn’t flinch away as Luhan knelt on the ground. “Please… please take two of the boys with you… and one of the babies… just… just so we know you’ll come back, and you’re safe.” 

He was going to tell him no and Luhan knew it. “Please… I-We need to know you’re coming home, sweetheart, please.” He pressed his forehead to the carrier's temple and Baekhyun's face was contorted in pain as he let out a quiet sob right in his ear. “P-please… please.” 

“Okay. Okay, Lu, okay.” He wouldn’t stop crying though, and Baekhyun felt horrible, but he needed to go at least for a little. Luhan sniffed in his ear and pressed his lips to his temple before he backed off. 

“I want to go with you- please- please Baekhyun I want to go.” 

And how could he deny Jongin, when he was begging so much.


	43. Interlude

It was hard to just let Baekhyun walk out. 

But it was what they promised- Luhan promised. 

If he took two of the boys, and one of the twins, then they’d let him go. Because they knew he’d never not let them see one of the twins. But it didn’t mean they were happy about it- they were actually extremely pissed. 

“How could you fucking say that.” It wasn’t even a question, it was a whispered statement, and the first thing that broke the silence after Baekhyun had walked out, been carried out, practically. 

“How could you fucking say that to him, tell me!” 

It was going to happen, the boys knew it was going to, but they hadn’t expected it to be from Junmyeon, the one that had been wailing loudly on the couch.

The man had Minseok up by his neck against the wall. 

And Minseok didn’t even fight, he cried. 

“Fuck! I should kill you! Hyung, I should kill you!” 

It took both Yifan and Chanyeol to pull Junmyeon off, where the strength came from in the small man they only recognized when he absolutely was livid- wanting someone dead. 

“He’s done nothing but love us and you treated him like shit!” 

They could stop Junmyeon from killing him, but not his mouth that was non stop screaming in outrage. 

“He’s nothing you said- but you still said it! I’ll kill you, we’ve killed for less!”

The eldest sniffed loudly, “Jun, I know, I know- I love him, I’m sorry.”

“Fuck.” Junmyeon pushed off both of Yifan and Chanyeol's hands that held him to the couch and leaned over his knees. “Fuck it hurts, it hurts… Do you not feel anything?” He seethed at the eldest.

“I do! I do, Junmyeon, fuck I’m sorry!” Minseok slid to the ground with his hand on his forehead. “I was so mad! So upset, I’m sorry!” 

“You ruined it.” Everyone was full of surprises today, apparently. “You ruined it, Hyung.” Sehun sighed and rubbed at his red eyes.

“You know.” Yixing clicked his tongue and looked so aggressive everyone looked away. “He was going to come back… but now… now I don’t know.” 

Minseok released a sob at that. “I know! I’m sorry- I’m sorry!” 

“You just called him a whore and a bitch! How can you only just now feel sorry!” Sehun screamed, his vein popping out in his forehead, he’d never talk to the eldest like this- but first time for everything. “Fuck, he was obviously upset and you made it worse!” 

“I was blinded- I thought he was l-leaving us! He swore- he promised and still- he wanted to go!” Minseok defended. 

“Well, I can’t blame him! We treated him like shit- Taehyung could have died and it would have been our fault!” Chanyeol growled through his chest, and he couldn’t stop the aggressive rumble of his chest. “He was right and you guys know it, we treated them differently.” 

They did know it. But they didn’t notice it until it was mentioned. 

It wasn’t intentional, they were both their kids, their sons, but it was just… easier with Jungkook. 

Jungkook took after them so much. He was crazy already, in a baby way, but it was so much easier. 

He was the perfect heir already. He already showed that he was stronger than Taehyung, healthier. 

It was their mafia brain overlooking the rest. 

Overlooking how Taehyung got so excited when he was acknowledged by them; in the little amount of time he was awake he would be so happy, he was always so sweet, the sweetest baby. 

Overlooking how Taehyung had diarrhea everyday. How he didn’t want to eat the same foods Jungkook did, how he curled away from it. 

There were so many of them they always just assumed he was full- having eaten already. 

They forced themselves not to mention how small Taehyung was- even though it was blatantly obvious- especially next to Jungkook.

They loved Taehyung. Truthfully, they loved Taehyung just as much as Jungkook. They’d kill as many people as they needed to protect the baby, they loved him.

But if they could teach Jungkook to take care of the older, then it was perfect, they had an heir, and Taehyung had someone to protect him. It wasn’t a thought though, it was more of a protective instinct- they didn’t even know they did it- it just happened. 

It wasn’t Baekhyun's fault Taehyung could have died, it was theirs. 

They should have noticed more. About his health, about his excitement, just noticed him more.

They should have noticed how smart Taehyung was. 

His vocabulary was huge for a baby of his age, Jungkooks was merely a few words, but Taehyung understood so much.

The baby loved them so much and they hadn’t given him enough time, enough attention. He was in pain right in front of their eyes and they hadn’t noticed a thing. 

And now, they hadn’t loved Baekhyun enough, and they weren’t sure if they might lose him too. 

A baby's cry rang out. 

And the boys wiped their tears away and ran down the hall.

~~~~~~

Taehyung was dressed in a little lion onesie- he liked lions- and he looked so cute in them, so the boys loved to get him more animal onesies.

“Hey.” Chanyeol held Taehyung to his chest, “We need to go to the store and get him gluten free food, and pediasure.” 

It was the first words said after Junmyeon had throttled Minseok a few hours before. 

“You guys are all coming, get dressed.” He ordered.

“We’re already dressed, we’ll put shoes on, what’s pediasure?” Luhan inquired. 

They didn’t really want to go in public with their bloodshot eyes, but anything for Taehyung. 

Zitao sighed as he began packing a diaper bag, “It’s basically like a vitamin milk- Doctor Kim said that it would help Taehyung gain weight quickly- it's not usually recommended for babies… but he’s so small, so one bottle a day and then gluten free food will help him.” 

“It’s already dark out, should one of us just stay home with Taehyung?” Zitao wondered as he pulled his shoes on.

“No, i'd rather he just come with us…” Yixing mumbled. 

~~~~~~

“Does cereal have gluten?” Yifan wondered aloud as he pushed the cart down the aisle, Taehyung kicking to himself with his lion stuffed animal in his lap, car seat settled in the child seat of the cart.

Jongdae plucked a box off the shelf and read the back before sighing and putting it back, “Yes.” 

“That’s why he was so fucking sick.” Junmyeon growled to himself, “Every baby snack ever has gluten in it- always.” 

“Up!” Taehyung interrupted their anger, tossing his lion onto the grocery store floor, “Up!” 

Minseok smiled fondly as he grabbed the lion from the floor. “Okay, Taehyungie, give daddy a second.” He mumbled as he undid the car seat straps.

“Dada!” Taehyung giggled as Minseok pulled him out of the seat and onto his hip. “Dada!” 

Resisting the urge to cry, Minseok pressed a kiss to Taehyung's head. “Yes, we love you Taehyungie.” 

Taehyung ate up all the affection happily, wrapping his little arms around Minseok's neck. 

“Taehyung.” Sehun held two boxes of gluten free cereal in his hands and shook the boxes to get Taehyung's attention. “Taehyungie which one?” 

Taehyung smiled boxily, just like Baekhyun, before the maknae shook the boxes again, the baby frowned. “Dada ow.” 

Yixing was on him immediately, “Baby, you're hurt? Where? Where’s it hurt?”

Taehyung looked at the cereal boxes and then touched his belly. “Ow.” He rubbed it a few times before looking back up at his dads, “Ow.” 

Yifan suddenly stopped the cart and dropped his forehead onto the handle. “He’s been trying to tell us this whole time. He always said ow when we were trying to feed him- I always thought it was because he was so hungry.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Ah, Taehyung.” Sehun was grabbing the baby from the oldest without caring that he got a menacing glare, “Taehyung is so smart, that’s good peanut, we know now.” 

“Just get them both. Get anything that says gluten free.” Jongdae muttered. 

“Dada! Ow ow!” The baby said in explanation. Sehun sighed against his temple and pressed a kiss to the baby’s cheek. “We know, Tae. Thank you.” 

Taehyung decided to kick around himself then, making himself busy touching Sehun's face as they walked along. 

“Should we get these too? Jungkook likes these and bananas are fine.” Junmyeon mumbled.

Zitao nodded and grabbed a few containers of fruit. “Yeah, all fruit is fine, just nothing that-“

“Koo!” 

The boys frowned sadly at Taehyung.

“Jungkooks not here right now, baby.” Minseok touched his nose playfully. “It’s just daddies, Tae.” 

“Dada, mama!” Taehyung frowned in confusion as he looked around. “Mama?”

The baby had never not been around Baekhyun for this long. The boys knew this, but they didn’t think Taehyung was going to burst into tears like a water fountain when he noticed he wasn’t here.

“Taehyungie, please.” Luhan begged as he pulled Taehyung's little body from the youngest, “Daddies are here, Taehyung, I know- it’s just for a little.” He glared at Minseok for a moment as Taehyung dampened into his shirt. 

“Mama!” Taehyung wasn’t going to let up, they knew he wasn’t. 

“Do you- do you think he’d be mad if we called?” Jongdae offered, running a hand through Taehyung's hair.

Chanyeol spun on his heel to look at him, lips curled into a snarl. “Of course he wouldn’t be mad.” 

“He’s a good parent, contrary to what some may think.” 

“Yeol, please, not right now, can you just call him? He’ll probably answer if it’s you.” Minseok rubbed his eyes and leaned against the side of the cart. 

Chanyeol huffed in anger as he pulled out his phone.

Minseok wasn’t surprised Baekhyun answered the call, it had only been hours since he’d left, but he was surprised how fast the carrier answered when he had been blowing up his phone with apologies since he walked out.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun's voice sounded absolutely ruined, even through the phone speaker, and it only made them feel worse as Chanyeol turned the volume even louder, they could still hear if they were quiet enough without it being on speaker. 

“Hey, baby boy.” 

Baekhyun sighed into the phone, so relieved that the others had to smile. “Hey, my love.” 

Chanyeol smiled so happily the others would be lying if they said they weren’t a little jealous.

“Taehyung is having a bit of a fit without his mommy, can you talk to him?” 

“Oh.” They could hear him shuffling around a bit and they were curious about what he was doing. “Of course, of course.” 

Chanyeol held the phone up and Luhan pulled Taehyung back a little so he would notice. “Taehyungie, mommy is on the phone, you want to talk to him?” 

Taehyung didn’t understand what they were talking about, but they knew he liked phones so Chanyeol just turned it on speaker. “I put you on speaker, he’s still a little fussy.” 

They heard Baekhyun sniffing a little and felt so incredibly guilty. 

“Hey, Tae Tae.” It sounded like he was walking around a little bit; they smiled when they heard the sound of the baby swing he had taken with him because Jungkook was obsessed and Baekhyun knew the baby so well. “Taehyungie are you being good for daddies?” 

Taehyung tilted his head towards the phone a little, his nose runny so Chanyeol reached over and wiped it on his sleeve.

“Mama?” 

Baekhyun laughed a little into the phone, “Hello, my handsome baby, you’re being good, I know you are.” 

Taehyung beamed and stared up at Chanyeol as if he was amazed, before looking at the phone. “Mama!” He screeched, kicking his legs in excitement. 

“My Taehyungie!” His voice cracked as he tried to sound excited, “I love you, sweetheart, mommy will come see you real soon, okay? I’ll FaceTime you everyday.” 

“What?” Yixing suddenly stated, and they saw his hands tightening on the edge of the cart, “Baekhyun, please… one day, no more, please.” 

They heard him let out a quiet sob. “Y-Yixing… give me time, please. Let me thin-“

He didn’t get a chance to respond as Kyungsoo was suddenly on the phone, and they couldn’t hear Baekhyun anymore.

“Hyung, leave him alone.” 

“We’re just talking, Kyungsoo, calm down.” Minseok assured as Luhan turned to go walk around with Taehyung until he went to sleep.

“You..” Kyungsoo growled in a way that made them know he was extremely pissed, “You don’t get to say shit.” 

“Kyungsoo, that’s too much, he’s sti-“ Yifan began to defend. 

“No, you guys don’t know. Jongin and I had to sit with him for hours- hours until he cried himself to sleep, so no, you don’t get to say shit.” Kyungsoo paused with a heavy breath. “And you know what he said, he said he was sorry for being a whore and disappointing you, Minseok, so fuck you!” 

Minseok flinched so harshly at the words that even Junmyeon, who was ready to kill him not so long ago, told Chanyeol to turn the phone off speaker, and Chanyeol walked away with it to his ear. 

~~~~~~

Taehyung didn’t go to sleep, like he was keeping himself awake, and he was so fussy. More than they had ever seen from him.

From Jungkook, it was normal when he so much as got told no, but Taehyung didn’t cry for so long, didn’t act like this.

“Taehyung, you’re tired, sweetheart. Daddies are almost done then we’ll go home.” Luhan assured as he strapped Taehyung back in the car seat as Zitao started putting stuff on the checkout counter.

“Dada!” He wailed until Chanyeol ran his thumb over his brow comfortingly, Taehyung turning to cry quietly to himself.

“Cute baby.” 

The boys turned around and saw an older lady smiling a bit at the cart. “He can talk so soon?”

“Thank you.” Yixing responded politely, “And he's almost ten months, he's smart.” 

The lady looked so shocked. “Ten months! He looks so small, my babies were so big at his age!” 

The boys twisted their mouths at that and some of them turned around rudely. Even a stranger noticed Taehyung was too small, and they hadn’t really worried about it. 

Guilty, ignorant, horrible parents.

“Yes, we know.” Minseok spat back to her. She didn’t seem to notice the attitude at all. 

She stared up at Chanyeol for a few seconds while he leaned over and tucked Taehyung’s lion in his car seat too. “Do I know you? I feel like…like I’ve seen you somew-“

“Yeol, we’re done, let’s go home.” Yifan interrupted, a few bags in his hands. 

Chanyeol sighed in relief, if they stayed two seconds longer, the old hag would have been on the ground- Baekhyun wasn’t there to calm them down and they didn’t know if he would be again.


	44. Gone

“Jungkookie.” Baekhyun giggled and pulled him to his chest. “Kook, do you want to FaceTime daddies again?” 

It had been a few days, a few days since Kyungsoo and Jongin drove him to the safe house. Baekhyun didn’t get to explore the first day, he was too tired and upset. But the next day he was amazed.

It wasn’t quite as nice as the other house. It wasn’t lived in, or homey. It didn’t have the boys, or Taehyung. But it was still pretty.

Since the first night Baekhyun hadn’t spoken to the boys very much, just on the phone for a few moments. They gave him space, well, most of them.

He had probably a hundred missed calls from Minseok, even more texts, and he had looked through a few, but they hurt his chest every time. He didn’t want his sweet lies when he had looked him in the eyes and called him a bitch and a whore.

Minseok was upset, and Baekhyun knew how he got when he was emotional, he got aggressive, but that didn’t change what he said to him. 

Baekhyun already thought those things, he didn’t need him to tell him. 

“Kitty.” Jongin walked into the living room and carefully avoided the bowl of fruit Jungkook was picking at on the blankets. “Chanyeol said he wanted to talk to you.” 

It wasn’t rare for the boys to call Baekhyun, and he wasn’t necessarily mad at them, he was mad at himself. But the carrier knew how worried they were that he wasn’t coming back- but he wasn’t sure when he would if he were honest. 

“Okay, Nini.” Baekhyun slipped Jungkook off of his lap and pressed a kiss to Jongin's temple before standing to his feet. 

He saw Jongin pull the baby into his lap with a fake groan and a tease that ‘Jungkookie was getting so big!’ Before Baekhyun saw him pull out his phone, the carrier walked down the hall to their room. 

The house was big- huge. But the three, and a quarter if they counted Kookie, had been sharing one room. Baekhyun wasn’t happy being away from everyone else, and didn't feel as safe. And, according to Zitao, the boys felt the same and were constantly worried. 

Baekhyun fell onto the bed on his stomach and reached over for his phone on the charger, pointedly ignoring the many, many messages and voicemails from Minseok. 

“Darling.” Chanyeol always sounded so relieved when Baekhyun answered, like he was scared he wouldn’t one day. 

“Hey, Yeollie. Jonginnie said you wanted to talk.” 

He cleared his throat a little and Baekhyun could hear the TV or some noise in the background- maybe even the boys. “Yeah, how are you? We miss you, beautiful.” 

The carrier sighed because it hurt to hear him say such things. “I miss you all too, Chanyeol. I'm sorry, love.” 

“Come home then.” His response was immediate- so quick and Baekhyun wondered what he had planned to say today. 

“Chanyeol…” it sounded warning, and it kind of was a warning. 

“We love you, Baekhyun. We miss you, Taehyung misses you.” The carrier wondered if they all appointed Chanyeol because they knew he was absolutely weak when he talked about the babies- something Baekhyun never really got over even after he came home from the hospital.

“It’s not that easy, baby. I’m sorry.” 

“How’s it not? Babydoll, we love you, and we miss you and Jungkook and-“

“You can always see Jungkook, Chanyeol, I told you guys I wasn’t keeping him away. You guys can come get him anytime, you know where we are. I wanted to go alone anyways; Yeol, I just wanted some time I’m sorry- I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun sniffed to keep the tears at bay as he listened to Chanyeol breath into the phone, thinking. He was pretty sure he had it on speaker if the way Baekhyun's voice echoed said anything. 

“P-please.” Fuck, he never was good when the boys cried. “Hyung feels really bad, we feel really bad, it’s not your fault, Baek. Taehyung has gotten so much better over the past few days, he hasn’t thrown up, not once.” 

Baekhyun smiled a little at the information. “Y-yeah? Is he sleeping a lot still?” 

“He’s sleeping less than before- he’s playing more- he’s looking happier.” 

“That’s good, Chanyeol, that’s good, baby. I’m happy to hear that.” 

He really was, Taehyung deserved to be happy, to not throw up every few seconds or always have stomach aches. Baekhyun couldn’t forgive himself for being the cause of his pain- all the times he had fed him foods he didn’t know hurt him.

“You should come see, he’d be so happy to see you, darling. Seeing over the phone isn’t the same and you kno-“

“Chanyeol. I-I don't know, okay?”

He heard the sound of a chair being pulled out and knew Chanyeol had him on speaker. “You don’t know when you’re coming back?” He mumbled. 

Baekhyun saw his tears dropping onto the pillow and silently was grateful Jongin and Kyungsoo would be busy with Jungkook for a while. 

“Listen to me, okay?” 

He licked his lips nervously and pressed his cheek into the pillow. “I don’t know if I can do it, Chanyeol. I love you guys, I love all of you so much, do you hear me?” 

Baekhyun could hear the sniffing and it was way too much to be just Chanyeol. “We love you.” He always loved to hear that. 

“And I love you all. That being said, I think… Kyungsoo and Jongin should go home, they can take Kookie if you guys want. And I think we need a break- just for a little- the twins ca-“

The carrier already knew how it was going to go down, and the hit on the table or island, wherever they were sitting, was echoing in his chest. “That’s bullshit!” 

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Baekhyun. Don’t do this.” Yifan sounded so mad, but Baekhyun knew it was out of fear. 

“Fan, I’m serious, it’s only a little while.” He cried out, hating to hear them crying.

“No! That’s ridiculous, we love you and there’s no way we can be without you, are you listening to me? You’re not leaving us! That’s not- no, absolutely not, I’m gonna drag your ass back here!”

Baekhyun heard Sehun sobbing, and he felt for the maknae, his baby. Sehun never cried, he hadn’t seen it in so long.

“You guys once told me that if I ever wanted to go, I could, okay? I want to get myself together, for you guys, for the babies, for myself. I’m not leaving.” 

“We take it back.” Junmyeon responded immediately, “We take it back, you can’t go- please- you can’t. That was then, years ago, and this is now. You promised us, Baekhyun, you’ve never broken a promise.” 

It was true. Baekhyun had never broken a promise before, but did it count as breaking the promise if he planned on coming back?

“J-Jun… you can’t just- you can’t-“

“I fucked up okay!” Baekhyun felt his hair stand up a little and he wanted to hang up at his voice. “I fucked up, Baekhyun, I’m sorry.” 

“Minseok.” His name rolled off his tongue with much more pain that he would have liked. “I don’t want to talk to you.” 

“Don’t hang up! Please- don’t hang up, I’m begging you, gorgeous, please don’t hang up.” 

“Don’t call me that! You don’t get to just say all these things to me and then act like everything is fine! Nothing is fine, Minseok.” Baekhyun screamed so loud that he heard footsteps run outside the bedroom door, probably one of the two coming to check on him. 

“I’m sorry, Baekhyun. I love you. We’re coming to see you so we can talk, okay?” 

Baekhyun felt his lip curl up at his finality. “If you show up I’ll kill you, Minseok, I swear to god I want to kill you. I felt like shit already, you didn’t need to tell me anything!” 

He sounded close to tears, but Baekhyun still didn’t want to see him. “I know, Baekhyun I know, I love you so much, please. You can kill me. I don’t even care, but you’re going to see Taehyung and we’re going to talk.” 

The carrier didn’t respond for a few minutes. He didn’t need too, he was sure they were coming anyways, they probably were already packed to come. 

“Be glad you have Taehyung or I’d fucking kill you, Minseok.”


	45. Chances

They didn’t show up until a few hours later, like they were giving Baekhyun time to cool down. It was smart of them, because he was only half lying about wanting to kill Minseok. 

They had been together for three or more years, so long, they had two kids together. And Baekhyun had never, ever heard the boys say something like that to him. They knew about his past, knew everything. So his words weren’t just meaningless- they hurt. 

Painfully, like he had gotten stabbed. Actually, Baekhyun had gotten stabbed before and still his words hurt worse when he looked him in the eye and said them. 

Baekhyun didn’t want their relationship to end up like his parents, to hate each other so much it ended abusively. And that’s why he wanted a break. 

Mainly, it was from Minseok- not necessarily the others- but that was too cruel, too unfair to say he’d still be with his brothers, but not him.

It was all or nothing, even if Baekhyun hated the thought of none of them. But they had promised. So long ago they had promised if he ever wanted to leave they’d still protect him, care for him. And he wasn’t leaving, he just wanted a break to figure out where he went wrong. 

Where had become such a horrible parent? Where did he become a whore? Even more, Baekhyun wanted to know when he became a bitch because he never would have said something so horrible to them- as Minseok had to him. 

The only worse thing would be if he ever said he didn’t love Baekhyun- or hated him, Baekhyun wondered if Minseok would have if he would have pushed him hard enough. 

His heart wanted to say he wouldn’t have, but his brain wasn’t as sure. 

~~~~~~

“Mama! Mama! Mama!” 

Baekhyun never got tired of Taehyung, and he was so excited to see him, just as the boys had been saying. 

Baekhyun snapped his head over to the door and smiled as Sehun brought him in. It was dark out, and the boys probably would have to stay the night here even if things went horribly, but Baekhyun didn’t really care when he saw how upset and scared Sehun looked. 

“Hi, Taehyungie, come to mommy, baby.” Baekhyun beamed, eyes watery, as Sehun put the baby on the floor and Taehyung slowly made his way over. 

Baekhyun couldn’t just ignore Sehun though, not when his eyes were red and he looked so stressed. “Come here, Sehunnie. I’m not mad at you, baby.” 

Sehun practically tucked himself into his side, Taehyung climbing onto his thighs to giggle happily. “Yes, hi, Tae Tae. Were you good?” 

It was a question to Taehyung, but Baekhyun looked at Sehun. 

“He was good, he cried a little bit, but… his stomach hasn’t been nearly as bad.” The maknae responded quietly. 

The carrier smiled at Sehun, hoping it was at least genuine, before holding Taehyung up a little. 

“Of course! My Taehyungie is so good, mommy’s baby!” Baekhyun blew a raspberry onto his cheek and Taehyung absolutely lost it on his giggles until his face turned red. 

It was nice to still have one baby that was so small, just so Baekhyun could hold him easily and lift him without much energy. Jungkook was getting so big so fast, it was upsetting to see him not wanting to be coddled as much and wanting to explore more than he wanted his parents.

Baekhyun heard the front door shutting and he honestly didn’t want to look, focused on Taehyung's heavy breathing in excitement and Sehun's warmth on his side. 

“Baby boy.” Was all the warning he got before Chanyeol was leaning over his back, his lips pressing his temple. This wasn’t exactly a happy reunion, but Baekhyun smiled at the affection anyways.

“Hey, Chanyeol.” It obviously wasn’t the affection he had been wanting as he sat on the floor behind Baekhyun and pressed his forehead into his shoulder blade with a sigh, wrapping arms around his ribs. 

“Dada! Dada!” Taehyung held onto Baekhyun's arm as he balanced himself on his little legs. 

Baekhyun smiled as Taehyung wiggled in excitement when Kyungsoo took a seat beside the carrier with a reassuring look.

Him and Jongin had been pissed when Baekhyun told them he didn’t want them to come, but they were anyway. 

The two were being so protective and they always had been, but it was still so weird to think they were trying to protect Baekhyun from their family- his family. 

“Taehyungie, you look so good, little man.” 

The carrier assumed the others were saying hello to Jungkook down the hall with Jongin, because when Baekhyun looked up he was surprised to only see Yixing taking a seat across from him on the floor. 

Baekhyun felt like Yixing knew he was weak for him most of the time, because he pressed a kiss to the carrier's forehead even though Baekhyun had absolutely screamed into the phone hours before- maybe it’s because his anger wasn’t aimed at him. “Hi, sweetheart.”

“Dada, mama!” Baekhyun laughed as Taehyung pulled on his sweater and also tried to get to Kyungsoo- trying to pull him with him. “Hi!”

“Let go, Tae. Come here, you’re going to hurt mommy.” Kyungsoo smiled, his heart shaped one he only did when he was really happy. 

Taehyung always listened well. He dropped to the ground and crawled his way over to Kyungsoo. 

The carrier knew Jongin and Kyungsoo missed him too- and Baekhyun offered them a million times to go home- but they denied his offer every time. He didn’t know if it’s because they didn’t want to leave him alone- or if it’s because they were scared he would leave them at first chance. 

“Was Jungkook good? How was he?” Sehun wondered.

“Of course, Sehun, Jungkook is good when he’s not pulling shit down. He’s just down the hall, you can go see him.” Baekhyun responded, rubbing his eyes, he knew he must have looked like shit, but it hardly mattered.

He shook his head though, and pulled his knees closer to his chin. “I’m seeing you right now, I’ll see him later, he’s probably sleeping.” 

Baekhyun already felt like his heart was beating too fast, he didn’t know what to do if the boys piled on sweet words- and he didn’t have time to think about it.

“Kyungsoo, why don’t you take Taehyung down the hall?” 

At Minseok's suggestion Kyungsoo turned his lip at him and licked the corner of his scar. “Why don’t you take him, Hyung?” 

Baekhyun heard more than saw Minseok. “Kyungsoo-“

“I’ll take him, I’ll take him.” Zitao always hated confrontation, and the carrier appreciated that, because he was pretty sure that Jongin was going to want to come out here as soon as he realized the others were wanting to talk. And someone needed to watch the babies sleep since there weren't any cribs here.

Kyungsoo handed over Taehyung easily, then immediately pulled Baekhyun to his feet with him hanging on his arm while he walked the carrier over to the couch. 

When Baekhyun finally got around to looking at Minseok he wasn’t really surprised at the bruise on his jaw- but he wondered who did it. 

“Baekhyun, I love you.” Jongdae looked and sounded tearful, but Baekhyun had cried so much the past few days he didn’t know if he could anymore.

But the carrier smiled at him adoringly across the room as he tucked his feet under himself on the couch. “I love you too, Dae.” 

He looked relieved at that and it made Baekhyun frown because even though he had been so upset he still told them he loved them, cared about them. 

“Then… why-why do you want to leave? Taehyung is okay, he’s going to be okay, Jungkook is okay… why?” He sounded so confused it made the carrier sigh and pull his knees to his chest protectively instead. 

“That’s not- Jongdae, I said I wasn’t leaving you guys. I told you this.” Baekhyun felt like he had repeated this a million times. 

“A break is the same thing, Baekhyun, that’s what everyone says when they want to leave.” Yifan muttered, his leg shaking with nervousness Baekhyun had never seen. 

The carrier was so annoyed, too mad to feel sad right now. 

“God, why can’t you guys just believe me? I-I have been loyal to you guys for what? Three or more years now? We have children together- what else can I say? What else can I do?” He ran his fingers through the ends of his hair with nervousness.

“Marry us.” 

Baekhyun literally scoffed, then laughed. 

“Don’t fucking play with me, Chanyeol, I literally can’t even look Minseok in the face right now and you want me to marry you, for what? To prove my loyalty to you?”

The man looked hurt at his words, but they were true. “No, I want you to marry us because we love you, and we have a family, we have been wanting to ask for a long time.” 

Baekhyun shook his head to keep the tears at bay. “Chan, your timing couldn’t be worse.” 

“Baekhyun.” Luhan drawled. The bandage around his hand Baekhyun figured was probably the cause of Minseok's bruise, and he felt a little better that he did that for him. “Please, think about it.” 

“Luhan, I don’t know what you’re asking me to think about? The only thing I can think about right now is trying to be a good mom, trying to get myself in order, to not be a bitch, and to not disappoint you guys by being a whore.” 

The carrier saw them all flinch at that. “Ple-“ 

“We don’t think any of those things, sweetheart, you’re a great mother, the babies love you so much. You’re not a bitch, and you're definitely not a whore, Baekhyun.” Yixing cutting off Minseok was a blessing, but Baekhyun new it couldn’t be that way forever. 

“I thought that’s all I was good for? Being a whore? If one of you thought it, don’t act like it hasn’t crossed your mind.” He felt Kyungsoo pulling him to rest on his side, but Baekhyun thought it was more so the man wouldn’t go kill someone. “I’m sorry that I’ve been a whore, I’m sorry that I couldn’t live up to your expectations- I don’t know what to tell you. I can’t just forget and marry you like nothing ever happened.” 

“Baekhyun-“ 

“Hyung, wait-“

Minseok jumped to his feet with a snarl, “For fucks sake let me talk! Stop interrupting me, I fucked up, I know! Guys, please.” 

Baekhyun was kind of just eyeballing him, but as soon as he stepped closer it didn’t sit well with Kyungsoo- or Jongin apparently.

“Hyung, I swear to god if you touch him I’ll fight you.” Jongin called in the doorway, there wasn’t even any emotion in it, but Baekhyun knew it was a promise. 

Jongin walked around the back of the couch he sat on and Baekhyun felt the couch dip as he leaned over it. 

“Why the hell are you guys acting like this? I’m trying to talk to him, let me apologize.” Minseok looked so ostracized the carrier even felt bad, no matter what he said, Baekhyun still loved him. 

“Fine.” Baekhyun sighed and stood to his feet, crossing his arms over his stomach. “Let’s talk, Minseok. Are you going to tell me I’m a whore again? Or a bitch?” 

“Neither.” He said immediately, “Baekhyun, I was scared, I was afraid you were leaving, okay?” 

Baekhyun scoffed at that and apparently he did have tears left to cry, because he felt his eyes get glossy. “You didn’t think I was scared? Taehyung could have died- I was fucking terrified. I could have said so much to you, but I didn’t.” 

“Say it now. Tell me Baekhyun, hit me, do something. I feel absolutely horrible, baby, I want you to yell at me or something to show me how badly I hurt you. I love you so much, and I’m sorry.” 

His lips twisted up at that and the carrier shook his head. “Stop fucking lying to me. Sending me all these messages, leaving me voicemails. You’re the oldest, Minseok! Be a man, not a child!” 

Baekhyun didn’t notice that he was doing just as he wanted, he was just tired. 

Minseok walked closer and grabbed his wrist as Baekhyun whimpered and wiped his cheek. “I love you, beautiful, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

He felt the tears falling to the ground as Baekhyun shoved his chest away, but Minseok didn’t even move, and it pissed him off. 

“Stop lying Minseok!” 

Baekhyun started hitting his chest weakly and Minseok only held his wrist and pulled him closer, “Baby, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” 

The carrier was sure he looked absolutely crazy as he huffed in anger that Minseok wasn’t even flinching. And Baekhyun groaned out in frustration with sobs. 

“Tell me, Baekhyun, I was so mean to you, baby, tell me you hate me.” Minseok was crying too, but Baekhyun just kept trying, he didn’t even know if he wanted him to leave or if he wanted him closer. “I’m sick, I’m disgusting, I’m an idiot, tell me anything and I’ll leave you alone, baby.” 

“I-I can’t!” Baekhyun yelled in frustration, “You’re- fuck! You’re a fucking bastard! Fuck, I’m so mad at you!” He cried and wrapped his arms around the eldests waist and gave up. 

“M-Minseok I can't hate you.” He sobbed into his chest wetly, “I love you, I love you so much. Don’t go. Don’t- don’t tell me those things.” 

Minseok shushed him, pained, and ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair as he cried. “I won’t, they’re lies, beautiful. Love you so much, I’m so sorry- I’m so sorry.” 

Baekhyun could feel his tears dripping into his hair as he whimpered in his shirt, he was sure his fingers were white with how tight he was holding the back of his shirt. 

“I’m not a who-whore, I love you, I just love you.” 

“Shh, I kno-know. You’re not, baby, we love you so much, I don’t even know how to tel-tell you how sorry I am.” Minseok sniffed into his hair before dropping to his knees and pressing his cheek to his hip. 

“I’m sorry. I regret everything, Baekhyun, please-please, we love you. Don’t leave us- don’t leave me.” He sobbed into Baekhyun's stomach over where his c-section scar laid and the carrier placed his hands into his hair as he sniffed. 

“I wasn’t going to Minseok, I wasn’t going to. It was never a thought.” 

“Forgive me, ple-please, Baekhyun, please.” 

Baekhyun tilted his head up to look at the ceiling so the boys couldn’t see his face scrunching up in pain. “Angel, I’m begging you, one more chance- one more, I’ll do better. P-please if not for me for the others- please take us back.” 

The carrier felt Yifan’s fingers on his neck before he even looked over and knew it was him. He could tell the boys apart a mile away. “Darling, please; we’ll do better, one more chance.” 

It was hard to think with Minseok sobbing at his waist and Yifan's stare as he ran his thumb across his pulse. 

“Sweetness, please.” 

He’d never been able to deny the boys anything when they begged, or cried. And Baekhyun knew this time wasn’t different at all.

“One more chance.” 

Yifan had his mouth on his before he could even hear their responses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad leaving you guys on a cliffhanger! That being said, there’s only a couple more chapters (and the remaining are just drabbles!)


	46. Back Home

Baekhyun's eyes hurt so badly in the morning. They were raw, sore, but his heart didn’t hurt as bad as it had the past few days. 

“Baekhyun.” 

He sat up onto his elbows and looked across the room. Truthfully he hadn't done much after agreeing to take them back other than press kisses to their lips and let them cry in his lap. It still hurt to see their tears- even if they were happy ones. 

“Baekhyun, we’re going to go home soon- we forgot Taehyung's foods so ….” 

He wasn’t listening to whatever else Minseok was saying as he changed, not when he had bruises on his chest, and a few scratches. 

He’s had worse, sure as hell Baekhyun had given him way worse bite marks or bruises during sex or when the guys all got too rough. But just the idea of where they came from made him upset. 

Baekhyun had hurt him and it wasn’t out of passion, or for a reason that was fun or loving. It was just sadness and anger- maybe a bit of love because he loved him so much.

“Min, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to hurt you.” 

The carrier mainly meant physically, but now that ye think about it he meant emotionally too. 

The carrier knew how much the boys had always been scared he would leave. They were always scared, even if he walked outside to see Beast without letting them know he had them blowing him up wondering where he went, they were that paranoid.

Because they’ve never had anyone like this before. No one to love, no one who took care of them, nobody who wasn’t scared or afraid of looking them in the eye. 

Love made people even crazier than they were in the first place, and these boys were already in a whole new world of crazy even before Baekhyun came.

They told him so many times if he left they’d make him come back, that they’d take down the city, that it was absolutely unacceptable.

The boys loved him so much- obsessed so much- and Baekhyun knew it was horrible to have made them think for days that he was leaving them. They were gangsters: obsessive, possessive, protective, and he loved those qualities about them because Baekhyun knew it was out of love- there was no other reason.

“What? What are you talking about, gorgeous?” He asked softly, walking towards the edge of the bed with his black jeans hanging loosely off his hips. “Babe, what’s wrong?”

The bruises didn’t look as bad when Baekhyun sat up and scooted towards the end of the bed to have him stand between his legs. But they were still a little discolored. 

“I hurt you, Minseok I’m sorry.” Baekhyun sighed and pressed a kiss to his sternum. 

The eldest sighed and dropped to kneel on the floor to look at Baekhyun's face, his hand that came up to cup behind Baekhyun's ear was rough, strong in a way that made the carrier have to pay attention and look right at him. “I deserve it, babydoll, I’ve had worse and you know it.” He laughed a little and pressed his lips to the corner of Baekhyun's mouth for a second.

“But you can’t just say stuff like that, sweetheart, okay? That you wanted to go off on your own, it’s not safe. And then wanting a break, look at me Baekhyun, you can’t do this to us.” His eyes searched his with every word and Baekhyun wasn't crying but Minseok looked like he might. 

“I know, Min, I-I know I’m sorry.” 

“No, you don’t have anything to be sorry about- I fucked up and I’m fully aware- fuck, I love you so much. So much, babe, you know- I-we’ve done some pretty crazy shit for you, right? You know we adore you, love you, are obsessed with you. Years ago you even wanted us to burn places down to find you- and then play hide and seek, remember?”

Baekhyun giggled at the memory, it was fun, the boys were so fun back then, so crazy and not as domestic. 

The carrier liked now better though, just because now he had Taehyung and Jungkook, he knew the boys liked now better too. They weren’t as stressed out or as busy as before, usually at least half of them were home at all times if the others were busy. 

“Yeah, it was fun.” 

Minseok smiled and laughed, pressing a kiss to the carrier's forehead, “Yeah, let’s play in a few years, when the babies are older.” Baekhyun sniffed with a laugh and nod at that. It would be fun.

“Let me talk to you seriously for a second, though.” He then added, sounding more of a question than a statement. Baekhyun nodded, just because he wasn’t sure if it was a question.

“Okay.” 

He sighed deeply and pressed a kiss to Baekhyun's knee before looking back up at him. “The boys… they were so mad, so upset. They couldn’t really talk to me- Yifan especially, then Luhan, those two… really, they had it really bad without you there, everyone was, but you know the two can get a little… aggressive to say the least.” 

He did feel bad at his words, it wasn’t fair that his family was mad at him, but the carrier understood why; he wasn’t mad at them, Baekhyun was mad at Minseok and they thought he ruined everything. 

Maybe he could have, he wasn’t really sure anymore. All you knew was if Baekhyun wanted to leave, if he decided to go they would fight, scream, beg and cry, but if it was what he really wanted they wouldn’t force him - they’d never forced Baekhyun into anything, ever.

Sure, it started off with the carrier being mad at them when Taehyung had vomited in the kitchen, but then Baekhyun was just mad at himself and Minseok didn’t help at all.

“That being mentioned, sweetness, if someone fucks up again you can’t- you can’t just leave everyone.” The carrier opened his mouth, but Minseok had a begging expression and looked so small that hm letting him finish.

“We all love you, and we’re all family, but we’re not all one at all times- with the same thoughts, same perspectives. It’s not fair- baby it’s not fair… if you wouldn’t have taken us back it would have been on m-me and I couldn’t live with myself. Not just because I love you to fucking death, Baekhyun, but because I ruined something so good, so sweet, for my brothers.” 

Baekhyun pressed a few kisses to his hairline to make sure he knew he wasn’t getting worked up with him again. 

“That would hurt more, Minseok, it would hurt more to just call one of you out. You think I could live with myself if one of you left- if I picked one out and decided I didn’t want to deal with him anymore. That's cruel. That’s cruel, baby.” 

“It would hurt. But you need to do it, I need you to promise if one of us fucks up you’ll do it- whoever it would be- if it was me, Yifan, Yeol, Dae, Jongin… any of the boys- if they fucked up so badly you couldn’t see them anymore, they would rather you leave just them than everyone else, because the rest don’t deserve that. Please, baby, promise.”

He was right, and the eldest was crying so handsomely, holding onto his leg like he was so afraid the carrier had to agree. “Okay, Minseok, okay.”

The sigh he released was so deep, so extremely relieved it had you smiling as he relaxed a little and leaned up to press a few kisses to Baekhyun's mouth. “I love you, you’re beautiful, and I love you so much- I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun smiled against his mouth and curled fingers into the nape of his neck. “I love you, Min, don’t ever tell me that stuff ever again, please.” 

“I swear, I swear I won’t lie to you ever again, thank you, angel.” 

~~~~~~~

“Oh! Are we sharing? Thank you Taehyungie, so nice!” Baekhyun cooed, accepting the piece of apple fakely nibbling at it. “Okay, now Taehyung eats it, okay?” He added adjusting his car seat strap.

“Mama!” He beamed, his few teeth exposed as he smiled boxily- a characteristic him and Baekhyun shared. 

Sometimes he wondered who the twins genetic father was, Doctor Kim had offered to find out after their birth and the boys had gotten extremely silent. Baekhyun had rejected the offer, and felt the boys approved of his move. 

He was just so curious sometimes- especially when he was fighting with them. But if they found out who it was the carrier knew it would probably cause some problems, jealousy, entitlement, maybe even arrogance. 

Baekhyun didn’t want to risk it, but it crossed his mind often, especially recently.

Even if the carrier did know, he wouldn’t tell them- he couldn’t- it was unfair when all of them had raised the boys together. 

“Jungkookie, lets stop throwing your toys, daddy can’t pick them up right now.” Baekhyun heard Jongin explaining in the row of seats behind him. Jungkook growled in response- an angry huff that he recognized from Yifan and Chanyeol- curious, he was so curious. 

Sure, they were taught responses and actions, but some of the things the boys did made Baekhyun wonder if it was genetic- and then, Baekhyun couldn’t help observing the man and actions all day, just to compare. 

Baekhyun heard the sound of the rattle hitting the floorboard and Jungkook's whine he did when he wanted someone to pick up his toy and give it back to him. 

“Kook no, you crazy demon.” Zitao muttered.

The carrier turned around in his seat, one hand on Taehyung's stomach as he chewed on an apple bite and the other holding himself up. “Jungkook.” Baekhyun warned, getting his wide eyed pout, “Daddy said no.” 

He got teary eyed and flopped his curls over his eyes. “Dada no-no.” 

“That’s right.” Baekhyun added softer, “Daddy said no-no, no throwing.” 

“Ugh, he doesn’t listen to us, but he listens to you, not fair.” Jongin teased, brushing Jungkook's hair from his face. 

Baekhyun snorted before turning back in his seat, the motion waking up Luhan to the other side of him. 

He immediately pulled Baekhyun's arm over his shoulder and moved closer to lay on his chest with a sigh. The carrier giggled quietly, running fingers over his temple while Taehyung pulled Baekhyun's fingers with grimy hands. 

“SHINEE wants us to come by the club, should I tell them no?” Chanyeol turned around in the passenger seat to address everyone.

They all turned to look at Baekhyun, but he only shrugged. “You guys can go, I can watch the twins.” The carrier said softly so they knew he wouldn’t be upset. 

“I’ll stay with him.” Luhan whispered with closed eyes, “I’m tired anyways.” Baekhyun released a soft noise before pressing a kiss to his hair gently. 

“Okay.” Chanyeol mumbled, typing on his phone as he turned to face the front.

“I’ll stay home too, I’ll drop you guys off and then send a car there for you.” Jongdae said quietly from the front seat. 

Now Baekhyun definitely knew something was up as Jongdae always went with the boys, never missing an opportunity to let off some steam.

The others didn’t seem so shocked though and only nodded, which he found even more suspicious as usually they’d question each other. 

Jongdae was up to something- or he had something to say- either one had him on edge. 

~~~~~~~

“Mama, Beas!” 

Baekhyun snorted as he unstrapped Taehyung's buckle. “Not now, Tae, it’s lunch time. Taehyungie needs to eat a lot.” 

He giggled and scrunched his nose up happily. 

“If Taehyung gets bigger,” Luhan began as he pulled Jungkook out, ignoring his whines, and leaned over the seat to grab toys he tossed around. “Then Tae can go see Beast lots.” 

“Bea!” Jungkook clapped over Luhan’s shoulder, then proceeded to hit his hands on Luhan’s shoulder. 

“Of course that’s what you get out of it!” Jongdae cried playfully, “Babies don't even care about us these days, babe, just Beast- Beast this, Beast that!”

He whined and grabbed his arm to help him out of the SUV. Baekhyun snorted and let him grab Taehyung with a loud cry of his name. Making Taehyung burst into giggles and wiggle as Jongdae held him up playfully. 

“I’ll start getting jealous if this keeps up.” Luhan added teasingly, holding Jungkook on his hip. 

Baekhyun giggled at the two and typed the door code into the keypad before opening the door. 

The place looked like an absolute disaster. The boys were actually very clean, always cleaning up their messes- but this was a whole new meaning of the word. 

“Is… did you guys break the coffee table?” The carrier gawked and walked into the kitchen. 

In the corner of the living room you could see photos on the walls with cracked frames, like someone had gotten pushed into them. 

“I… don’t remember I think the table was Yeol..” Jongdae mumbled, suddenly looking sheepish as he pulled the baby gates up to trap the babies between the couches. “Might have been Yifan Hyung…” 

“Why does- it looks like someone got into a fight.” Baekhyun said shocked, looking through the cabinets at the new foods they had gotten, he was also slightly shocked they got so many things for Taehyung so soon. 

Neither of them responded to his comment so Baekhyun turned around with a raised brow, grabbing a box of gluten free pasta. “Well?” 

“We’ll clean it up.” Luhan assured, passing Taehyung his lion stuffed animal and Jungkook his blanket before walking towards the tilted table. 

“That’s not what I was asking, Lu.” The carrier sighed and began boiling water, “Do I even want to walk down the hall?” He added with a slight tease so they knew he wasn’t mad. 

They both were too silent though, only the squealing of the twins and rattling of their toys until Baekhyun turned on the TV for background noise for the two. 

“We’ll clean that up too.” Luhan muttered, taking the chance to go down the hall. Baekhyun sighed and shook his head with a slight laugh. Jongdae came around the island and pulled out a little red bottle from the fridge, shaking it before grabbing a sippy cup. 

“What’s that?” Baekhyun wondered, peeking over his shoulder. 

“It’s pediasure, the doctor said it will help Taehyung gain weight faster, but to only give him one bottle a day. So we’ve been giving it to him around lunchtime.” He explained as he poured the drink into the cup and twisted the lid on. 

“That’s good, Dae, I’m really happy, baby.” He cooed, turning to press a kiss to his cheek. 

He beamed and pressed a kiss to Baekhyuns cheek before going to give Taehyung the sippy cup. The carrier peeked over the island and saw him immediately get excited so it must taste good too, that was good. 

“I’ll… text the boys that we need to get a new table.” Jongdae added, coming back to sit on the island, sitting so he could watch Baekhyun and the boys from the corner of his eye. 

Baekhyun giggled a little at his sheepishness, “It’s fine, Dae, but do I even want to know how down the hall looks? Lu is being awfully silent.” 

Baekhyun started another pot for normal pasta for him and the boys before walking over to stand between his legs. “All I’m going to say is don’t come in my room for a day or two.” He warned with a slight blush as Baekhyun wrapped his arms around his waist. 

Baekhyun snickered and pressed his lips to the corner of his. “It’s fine, Dae Dae, you guys were that mad huh? I’m sorry.” He kissed the gangsters lips a few times in apology before he was cupping the carrier's cheek and pulling him back a bit so their noses brushed. 

“We weren’t mad at you, we were just mad in general, sweetheart… mad at Hyung.” He admitted, “Mad at ourselves for not taking care of Tae better.” 

The carrier frowned and pressed a kiss to his Cupid’s bow. “I didn’t mean you guys didn’t take care of him, honey. You guys love him a lot and I know that.” 

“We do.” He whispered against Baekhyun's mouth, “Fuck, we were so mad though, you were right and then… we could have fixed it sooner if Hyung didn’t open his fucking mouth-“ 

Baekhyun cut him off with his lips to his, running his tongue along his bottom lip making Jongdae sigh out a hot breath in approval. “We’re okay, Jongdae, we’re okay now, we’re going to forget and I forgave him, okay?” 

“Just.. please don’t- don’t leave us again, even for a day, it was so bad. I-me and Lu Hyung couldn’t control ourselves… Luhan Hyung and Minseok Hyung got in a fight.” He motioned to the corner where the artwork was broken. “Actually… everyone was fighting unless it was something about Tae.” 

Baekhyun kept his frown as he wrapped arms around his neck and Jongdae dug his face into his shoulder. “I’m not leaving you guys, I love you so much, my little psycho, hm?” The carrier ran a finger over the back of his neck where his tattoo laid making him shiver and nod against his skin. 

“Then we’re fine Dae, don’t worry, okay? I spoke to Minseok… and he made me promise if something like that happened, I wouldn’t take it out on everyone, just whoever I was upset with.” He whispered, “And we never fight, puddin’? Me and you, we never fight?” Baekhyun prompted, pulling away to hold his chin. 

“I wouldn’t want to fight with you, ever. I love you.” He said sweetly, so genuinely Baekhyun's heart sped up in approval of his words. 

“Then we’re fine, sweetheart.” Baekhyun assured, pressing a kiss to his mouth and walking back to the stove. “Can you go check on Luhan, though? Usually he’s not so quiet, I’ll listen out for the demons.” 

He made a noise of confirmation in his throat and Baekhyun heard him slide off the island. 

Baekhyun stifled a laugh at the lopsided table as he turned the heat down on the pasta and put lids on them before walking to lean over the couch.

“Ma!” Jungkook cried when he noticed him, holding up a colorful rattle, “mama!” 

“Oh so cool!” The carrier giggled and climbed over the back of the couch, reaching down to the floor and shaking his hand so it made noise, “Woah! Jungkookie, did you know it could do that?” 

He opened his eyes wide making Baekhyun burst into giggles as the baby flopped back onto the blankets and rattled the toy by his ear, feet wiggling in excitement. 

“Mama!” Taehyung squealed, his eyes wrinkled with an eye smile as he held the sippy cup by one of the handles.

“Oh, is it good?” The carrier laughed as the baby had a dribble of milk pouring down the corner of his mouth. “Is it yummy? Yum Tae?” Baekhyun rubbed his stomach dramatically. 

He nodded seriously and set the cup onto the edge of one of the cushions before pulling up, grip on the couch tight as he took careful toddles on the blanketed floors to scoot a bit closer. 

“Oh, you’re so strong now, huh? You coming to see mommy?” The carrier giggled and leaned over the edge of the couch, arms out towards him, “Come on Tae! You’re going to beat Kookie soon!” 

It was a white lie, but he was a baby so what did it matter. Jungkook was still way faster than him at pulling up and crawling, but Taehyung tried now so it was more than Baekhyun was used to seeing.

“Wow!” Baekhyun cooed and picked him up when he got close enough, holding him over his head, “Our Taehyungie is so strong! Super fast now! Daddies took care of you so well when mommy was away!” 

At least that was the truth. He looked so much better even though the carrier had only been gone a few days. His cheeks were pinker and he had so much more energy. 

Usually he slept the days away, but he stayed up so much longer today than Baekhyun could ever remember him doing before. He couldn’t believe how much of a difference a switch in his diet would make. 

Baekhyun pulled him down to his neck and peered at Jungkook, snorting at him staring at the TV with the rattle in his mouth. 

Jungkook didn’t like to be babied these days anyways- only wanting to explore, explore, explore- it was heart wrenching and Baekhyun knew the boys missed babying him too.

“Jungkookie, mommy will be right back.” He explained even though the baby wasn’t paying attention, climbing back over the back of the couch with a sigh. At least Taehyung still was content to be carried around, like now. 

Baekhyun placed him on one hip before leaning over and turned off the stove. “Your brother is mean.” He began ranting, “Kookie is a meany, so mean to mommy and daddies.” 

“Koo?” Taehyung said quietly, making Baekhyun smile and bounce him a little.

“That’s right, Jungkookie is mean.” The carrier gave him a frowny face, making him mimic it cutely. 

Baekhyun beamed at his cuteness before walking towards the dining room, ready to put him in a high chair, but then noticed the table and laughing to himself. “Mommy will put you down really quick, Tae. You can go tell Kookie lunch is done.” 

Baekhyun laughed as he sat Taehyung back over the gate and he went over to Jungkook with a babble, staring at each other with squeals that the carrier was sure meant something- he just didn’t know what. 

The carrier then walked into the dining room and began pulling the high chairs into the kitchen when he heard rushing footsteps down the hall. “Babe!” 

Baekhyun frowned at Jongdae as he ran around the couch. “Babe, Lu won’t calm down.” 

“What?” Baekhyun questioned on edge, “He hasn’t had a breakdown in like a year…” 

“He had them when you were gone.” Jongdae admitted, gently pushing him towards the hallway, “I got the babies.” 

Baekhyun nodded before taking off down the hall with a frown.


	47. Three Days Ago

Luhan was curled into the corner of the room, his head on his knees, moving quietly to himself in a rocking motion.

“Fuck, Hyung. Please, this is the second time, he’s not here, I’m sorry.” Sehun mumbled, sitting across from him. 

“Should we call him?” Zitao chewed his fingernails, “he’s been answering us, every time the past three days.” He added, looking up at Chanyeol beside the couch.

“Not mine.” Minseok whispered, immediately getting a bunch of glares. 

“Well can you fucking blame him?” Jongdae spat quickly.

Minseok sighed and sank into his seat, phone in hand, not even saying read on all his messages.

“No, we can’t call him, he’ll feel even worse.” Chanyeol sighed and patted Sehun on the shoulder, pointing towards the couch, where he wanted him to move to.

“Maybe he’ll come home though.” The maknae whispered as he did what Chanyeol wanted, getting out of the way. 

“Then he would be coming back out of pity, we don’t want that, Sehun.” Junmyeon pointed out.

Yifan frowned and knelt on the floor. “Lu, come on man, we’re sorry, we don’t know what to tell you.” As usual Luhan completely ignored him, hands digging into the hair on the back of his head. 

Yifan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Luhan, really, I-I don’t know what to say- we don’t know what to say.” 

“Baekhyun…” Luhan whispered, not looking up at any of them at all. 

“Hyung…” Chanyeol muttered, feeling useless, “When you calm down I’ll call him for you, but right now you can’t, okay?” 

Luhan rocked faster at that, a small sniff heard that made the boys feel even worse. “Fuck, Hyung.” Yixing cried, holding his chest.

Minseok stood to his feet, tossing his phone onto the couch before walking towards Luhan. “Lu, I’m really sorry. If you calm down one of the others can call him for you.” He sighed and turned his back to the wall, looking down at Luhan.

To their surprise Luhan stopped moving and laughed, a dark, humorless laugh. “Why, because he won’t answer you?” He spat quietly, making Minseok flinch.

“Look, Luhan I already feel like shit-“ 

“Not like he does!” Luhan jumped to his feet and pushed him into the wall loudly. “You fucking ruined him- you ruined him! I need him!” 

Minseok's head hit the wall making him groan out, a hand coming to feel the back of his head. 

“I hate you, Minseok!” Luhan spat cruely, it was a white lie, but it still hurt. Even more so when Luhan punched the picture frame beside his head. “Fuck I can’t stand you right now!” 

Afraid he might actually hurt him, Yifan and Chanyeol ran to pull the crazed man off of him. 

“I needed him! Fuck- he’s not coming back and it’s your fault!” Luhan laughed out without any feeling, struggling against the two’s grip. “It’s ironic that i'm the deranged one, but you can’t control himself better than me at all!” 

“Shit, stop it!” Jongdae yelled, covering Sehun's ears as the maknae cried, “Go fight outside!” 

“You heard him!” Luhan laughed and kicked at him uselessly as Chanyeol pressed him to the floor, “Fight me Minseok! Tell me something! You had the nerve to say that shit to him, you’re pathetic!” 

Minseok cried and nodded, walking over to Luhan even though Yifan and Chanyeol just got him away. “Lu, I’m sorry.” He dropped to the floor and wrapped his arms around him, “I’m sorry- I’m sorry.” 

Luhan screamed at his touch, getting one arm free and punching him in the jaw. Minseok only cried and held him tighter as Yifan grabbed his arms again. “Luhan, I’m sorry, I know, I know.” 

He wrapped an arm around the back of Luhan’s head, forcing him to his chest. “Brother, I’m sorry- I’ll fix it- I’ll fix it, okay?” 

“I want to kill you.” Luhan spat weakly, sniffing with a contorted face. “Min, i'll kill you.” 

Minseok wished him and buried his face in his hair, “I want to kill me too, I’m sorry, Lu.” 

“Fuck.” Yixing jumped to his feet at a cry down the hallway, “You idiots woke up Taehyung.” 

~~~~~~~

Baekhyun laughed and set up his phone against a cup at the table, putting one headphone in. 

“Hey, sweetheart.” 

Baekhyun smiled at a few of the boys in the screen. “Hey, my Dae.” 

Baekhyun forced himself not to comment on how swollen their under eyes were, it had only been two nights, they couldn’t possibly have been so stressed they weren’t sleeping.

Jongdae beamed and leaned over Yixings shoulder towards the phone, “You’re still pretty, darling.” 

The carrier shook his head with a fond laugh, “You're still handsome, puddin’.” Jongdae grinned brightly even as the others pushed him away after he got his attention. 

“He’s not why we called.” Yifan chided playfully, rolling his eyes. 

“Then what’s up, Fan? I already saw Taehyungie two hours ago. Did you want to see Kook again? He’s napping.” Baekhyun stated, reaching for the phone with one hand on his headphone to keep it in.

“No, angel.” Zitao crooned immediately making Baekhyun pause his action, dropping his hand onto the table instead.

“Okay?” 

The carrier heard someone sigh off camera, “Luhan Hyung just really wants to see you.” He heard Chanyeol chide tiredly. 

Baekhyun frowned at that.

“Lu could have called me, I’ll see him.” He added suspiciously, “I always answer… you guys.” Baekhyun whispered, they understood the ‘but not Minseok’ easily.

The carrier saw Yixing pick up his phone and walk down the hall. “Do you want to see Tae really quick? He’s sleeping.” 

“Sure, Xing.” Baekhyun responded, watching him immediately walk into the nursery. 

Taehyung was always so cute, but even more so when he slept. His little hands opening in closing as he dreamed, the pacifier bobbing for a moment before he seemingly forgot about it- then started up again. 

“He’s been sleeping less lately.” Yixing commented quietly, one hand reaching down to move the lion away from Taehyung's face. “The food is really helping him.” 

Baekhyun hummed, eyes a bit glossy, it helped he wasn’t paying attention to the phone because he knew Yixing would have commented on it. “That’s good, Yixing, I knew you guys would be fine with him.” 

The carrier heard him sigh and barely caught his response as Yixing walked down the hallway, “We still need you though.” 

Baekhyun pretended not to hear it.

“Lu is okay, right?” 

Yixing didn’t really give much of a response other than a whispered, “Of course, baby boy.” It wasn’t very assuring at all.

“Lu Hyung?” Baekhyun heard a groan back as Yixing stepped into the room.

“Hyung, Baekhyun is on the phone for you.” Yixing added quietly, basically just tossing the phone towards Luhan’s bed. “Baekhyun, I love you, I’ll text you later.” 

“Love you too, Xing.” He said, mainly out of reflex, Baekhyun was still upset- but not really with them.

He didn’t respond, but Baekhyun heard the door shut and saw Luhan’s finger over the camera before he sat it sideways in front of him.

He had the blanket pulled all the way over the back of his head, wrapped like a caterpillar, Baekhyun could only see his face, he guessed the bloodshot eyes and bitten lips were the reason someone called in his place.

“Hello, my love.” Baekhyun cooed, grabbing the phone and quietly walking down the hall, holding the phone probably at an odd angle. “Are we sleeping, Lu?” 

He made a small noise in response as the carrier opened the bedroom door, smiling at Jongin on the bed beside Jungkook. 

“Who’s on the phone?” Jongin wondered quietly, hands on Jungkook's stomach.

“It’s Luhannie.” Baekhyun whispered softly, climbing onto the side of the bed.

“We’ll nap with you, sweetheart.” The carrier mumbled, arranging the camera sideways on the bed at his face like he had it. 

“Thank you.” Luhan mumbled quietly, looking absolutely exhausted.

Baekhyun felt Jongin peek over his shoulder, his chin coming to rest on the crook of the carrier's neck as he leaned over him. “Are you okay, Hyung?” He reached out for the other headphone silently.

Baekhyun handed it to him quickly. 

“I’m okay, Nini, you just take care of Baekhyun and Kookie for us, okay?” Luhan’s hand wiped his eyes. 

The carrier didn’t know if it was out of emotion or tiredness. 

“Of course, Hyung, always.” The second youngest called back, “You should sleep, Hyung you look really tired.”

Luhan hummed barely audible and nodded a bit, eyes closing. “Just stay on the phone until I fall asleep?” 

“Of course, Lu.” Baekhyun responded as Jongin made himself comfortable on his back, Jungkook asleep between his legs carefully- but probably uncomfortable for Jongin- he didn’t seem to care though.

“I love you.” Luhan whispered, “I’m sorry.” 

Jongin sighed against Baekhyun's temple, “You have nothing to apologize for.” He pointed out aggressively. 

“I love you too, Lu, lets sleep, baby.” The carrier said quickly, not trying to have another argument so soon. 

He hummed quietly in response, pulling the blanket higher up his chest with eyes shut.

Baekhyun didn't remember how long he sat there until he fell asleep, all he remember is briefly waking up for a moment when Kyungsoo removed the headphones from both his and Jongin's ears and took Jungkook, allowing Jongin to sleep more comfortably.

The smile Kyungsoo sent Baekhyun before he walked out was so endearing, but somehow it felt so painful.


	48. Ten Months

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked, rocking Taehyung gently in his arms, he was wide awake, just staring at them and making faces. 

“I have to go out.” Yixing sighed, grabbing a first aid kit and adjusting his shirt. 

Baekhyun frowned. “Really? It’s only the afternoon?” He questioned, Sehun leaned over and rubbed his back at the tone, the others were at SHINEE’s club, having left him at home with the maknaes and Yixing. 

“I know, buttercup, Taemin just needs help stitching someone up.” Yixing said, pulling on his boots.

Suddenly, Taehyung sniffled, making them all look down at him. “Dada!”

“Our son doesn’t want you to go, Hyung! Look at him!” Tao said, looking down at the baby.

Baekhyun laughed at how their son scrunched up his face more. “You want daddy Xing huh?” He asked. 

“Show daddy your best pouty face, baby.” He cooed pulling him to sit up in his lap to face everyone, and sure enough as Yixing walked over their son scrunched up his face more in a mock fit. 

“Tell daddy, honey. Daddy don’t go!” Baekhyun said in baby talk, the boys smiled at him playing with their son, something they never got tired of. 

Taehyung started making loud squealing noises as if he was trying to talk. “Dada!”

“Oh hyungs are going to love this.” Sehun laughed, Baekhyun looked over and saw him recording, it was sweet of him to record this for the boys, a habit he noticed the boys doing often. 

The boys even continued their recording habit when everyone was here- Baekhyun wondered if it was a habit after what happened with Chanyeol. 

Yixing kneeled down in front of Taehyung and let him wrap a hand around his finger. 

“Why are you so fussy huh? What are you telling me?” He asked cutely, smiling as the smallest twin laughed and babbled some more, making Jungkook get worked up on the floor. 

The single dimple on Jungkook's left cheek was prominent as he added his own words. 

“Where’d you get this from? Which daddy? Yeol? Yixing? Who, baby?” Jongin teased him, poking his little dimple making Jungkook giggle more, Baekhyun smiled knowing the boys all teased each other about who the genetic father was, but they all knew it didn’t matter, there were many things about the twins that could be from any of the boys. 

“Beebee!” Jungkook mimicked.

Jungkooks dimple could be from Yixing or Chanyeol, Taehyung's curls that were uncontrollable sometimes looked like his or Junmyeon in the mornings, Jungkook's cute wide eye smile was like a little Kyungsoo, Yifan, or Luhan; there were endless possibilities. 

“This is your chance now! Tell daddy don’t go bye-bye daddy!” Baekhyun said. 

Recognizing his words Taehyung squeezed Yixings finger and stared at him, “Ba-bye!”

Baekhyun could see the moment Yixing lost it. “Who cares about that gang! I have babies to play with.” He said, tossing his bag to the side, then grabbing Jungkook from the floor and tossing him a little making them all laugh. 

“The boys are on their way home.” Kyungsoo said with a chuckle, tossing his phone to the side. 

Baekhyun giggled, “So early?” 

“Yeah, Sehun sent them that video and now all of them are saying they needed to come see how cute Tae was today.” Jongin laughed, typing into his phone. 

The carrier smiled, holding Taehyung tightly as he watched Yixing pretend he was going to bite Jungkook's cheek.

“They take after you guys, so cute.” Baekhyun flirted, curling his feet beneath himself on the couch. Tao smiled and pulled him into his side, kissing his temple. 

“I don’t know, sweetness, they act an awful lot like you.” Kyungsoo said. 

Baekhyun smiled and relaxed against Tao's side, placing Taehyung to the floor as the boys began to argue about how their son acts like the carrier which was odd considering the baby’s only squealed, babbled, and ate.

~~~~~

“Am I too late? Is he asleep?” Jongdae called as the boys walked in, only about ten minutes after being told they were coming. “You’re just on time!” Sehun said. 

Baekhyun watched Taehyung crawl around on the blankets layered all around the living room to soften the floor. Jungkook snoring the day away in Yixings arms. 

The others kissed his head before taking seats around the room, Yifan promptly picked Baekhyun up and readjusted him on his lap. “Right where you belong, pretty.” He flirted, kissing beneath his ear as the carrier laughed and kissed his cheek.

Minseok settled on the floor, trying to entice Tae to come to him. “Come to daddy!” He exclaimed.

Taehyung giggled as he crawled to him, pulling on his shirt and pants as he tried to stand and balance himself. 

“When’d you get so fast, little man?” Junmyeon said, waving his hand at the smallest baby. 

Taehyung had always been small, still so much smaller than Jungkook. But he’d gotten so much energy since his new diet.

He giggled and used one hand to open and close it towards Junmyeon, the baby style of waving, something he had been obsessed with when he heard bye bye. 

“Woah! That’s the longest he’s balanced himself so far!” Luhan added. “You’re doing so well, munchkin! Soon you’re going to be able to run around like Kookie!” Luhan encouraged, getting rewarded by a loud squeal, and a huge box shaped smile, showing off his pearly newest baby tooth.

“Oh god! Don’t remind me!” Baekhyun fake whined, “He’s going to be a menace!” 

“Nothing can be worse than Jungkook, little one.” Luham commented, leaning over to brush the baby's hair from his head. 

“Today’s their tenth month.” Chanyeol spoke up with a fond smile. “Our little demons are ten months old today, so close to a year.” 

Immediately Baekhyun saw some of the boys start to get teary eyed, Yifan nuzzled into his shoulder to keep him from looking at him getting emotional.

“I didn’t even realize! I love and appreciate you for keeping track, baby.” Baekhyun said with a sweet smile, reaching towards the other couch to grab his hand, intertwining it with his smaller one. 

“Aw! Our babies are getting so old! Just a few months ago Kookie was chewing on all my blankets!” Minseok cooed as he helped Taehyung try to balance himself, before he promptly dropped onto his butt and retried.

Yifan suddenly stood up and passed the carrier over into Chanyeol's lap since Baekhyun was already holding his hand, before sitting on the floor. 

“Come give daddy a kiss, peanut!” He cooed, it was amusing to think anyone could find them scary when here they were trying to coerce a baby into giving them love, but then again, only Baekhyun and their sons will ever get to see them like this.

“There we go!” Yifan smiled, wide and gummy, as he lifted your son into the air. “Daddy wants a kiss.” He said, pointing to his cheek. 

Taehyung immediately leaned over and, in pure baby style, put his mouth on his cheek before pulling away and clapping. “Dada!” 

“Oh so sweet, Tae Tae! The sweetest, daddies love you so much!” Yifan exclaimed, their son's saliva shining on his cheek. 

“Okay, now I’m getting jealous, I want a kiss too!” Chanyeol whined.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, laughed and kissed his forehead before moving into Jongin's awaiting arms, Yixing leaning over when Baekhyun reached out to rub Jungkook's stomach.

The carrier laughed at how most of the boys then moved to the floor, creating a little circle for their son to crawl around in. 

“I love you, kitty.” Jongin whispered, Baekhyun smiled and leaned his forehead on the maknaes. 

“I love you too, Nini.” He shook his head fondly. 

“I love you, our babies, our little family. Thank you.” Jongin elaborated.

Baekhyun laughed and placed a slow, open mouth kiss to his lips. “No need to thank me.”

He beamed when he noticed all the boys, and Taehyung, watching with smiles.


	49. One

Baekhyun had been expecting the topic, honestly you were surprised the boys had held out this long.

But today was a special day. 

The twins' first birthday! 

His babies were finally one, and Baekhyun couldn’t be happier. They had aged beautifully. They were going to be handsome men, the boys often mused.

Jungkook was pushing twenty one pounds, normal for his size while Taehyung had huge, astounding progress and weighed a decent sixteen pounds- still small because of his earlier developmental issues, but he was catching up fast. 

Most recently though, it was like the twins had an attitude switch. Taehyung liked to crawl around these days, screaming high pitched if someone, or something, got in his way while Jungkook wanted to be coddled.

The bigger twin was getting super fast too, like he was showing off. 

Another new thing was the separation anxiety. And Jungkook had it pretty bad, Taehyung was one of those babies that cried a few minutes but forgot and stopped, but Kookie, well, even his dads couldn’t stop his tantrums sometimes.

~~~~~~~

The carrier laughed as he peeked into the backyard and saw Zitao furiously explaining something to Shinee and Taeyong. It was probably something the babies did, it’s all the boys wanted to talk about these days. 

It was cute, and Baekhyun couldn’t blame them, the twins were beautiful. 

Even if Jungkook kept pulling down the gate which reminded Baekhyun because he suddenly felt tugging at his yoga pants. 

Setting the mixing bowl on the counter Baekhyun looked down at Jungkook with an amused grin, he giggled and pulled himself up with Baekhyun's pants pressing his flushed cheek to his leg with a determined grin.

“You’re lucky it’s your birthday, Kookie.” Baekhyun teased, combing the curls from his face, “Mommy would put you back in and tighten the gate!” 

He squealed and wiggled in excitement, “Mama, mama up!”

“Mommy is baking, no-no.” Jongdae said gently, pressing a kiss to the carriers cheek as he pulled something from the fridge. 

“No-no?” Jungkook pouted with wide eyes before forgetting and pulling the pants harder, “Ma, Mama!” 

“He’s mine!” Baekhyun snorted at Kyungsoo's yell before he swooped in to detach the baby, setting Jungkook on the counter and holding him still.

The boys thought it was extremely hilarious to get the babies rialled up, now since they could understand a lot more the gangsters loved to fake argue with them- mainly over this subject. 

“Mymy!” The twin grumbled, “Mama!” 

“Nope, mommy is daddy’s!” Kyungsoo smirked and tapped the baby's nose as he scrunched it up. “Just like Jungkookie is daddy's baby.”

“Beebee?” The carrier smiled as he heard Taehyung giggle to himself, peeking over his shoulder to see the baby naked looking over the back of the couch, Yifan and Chanyeol arguing about clothes for him. 

“Taehyung is mommy’s baby, huh Tae?” Baekhyun added with a small wave. 

Taehyung squeaked a gurgled reply before Chanyeol was pulling him off the couch. 

“Tata!” Jungkook wiggled and the carrier looked where he was pointing. 

“You want Taeyong? Okay, since it’s your birthday you can go out with a jacket.” Kyungsoo acted like he didn’t completely give in to the baby's demands on a regular basis anyways, Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully. 

If the babies ask for ‘Tata’ and he’s not here usually they’ll even call the student. 

The carrier blamed the boys having to buy new phones a few times on ‘drool damage’ Baekhyun had teased the gangsters- he wasn’t completely wrong. 

Jungkook grunted in disapproval as Kyungsoo began to take him away, “Dada, mama!” 

“You forgot to let him give mommy a kiss.” Luhan snorted, “Him and Nini got into it a few days ago, he’s so testy these days, loves mommy so much!” 

Baekhyun laughed as Kyungsoo backtracked and let Jungkook slobber the carrier's cheek sloppily. “Oh, thank you my sweet baby.” He teased. 

Kyungsoo leaned down for a kiss before Jungkook squealed in anger. “No-no!” He cried, his little hand blocked Kyungsoo's mouth, “No-no!” 

He saw Kyungsoo roll his eyes before he nibbled the tiny hand making the baby cry in laughter as the pair walked out. 

“Koo haha!” 

Baekhyun smiled to himself as he poured the cake into a pan, the guys were going to buy a cake… but honestly none of the gluten free ones the guys tried tasted good at all. So, Baekhyun tried out a few recipes until he found one the babies- and gangsters- went crazy for. 

“Yes, Kookie is laughing, arms up.” Yifan grinned as Taehyung immediately did as he asked. 

The carrier felt arms wrap around him, hips pressing to Baekhyun's ass while he pulled him back towards a chest. “Do you know where Jun Hyung went? Him and Dae Hyung are supposed to help me barbecue.” 

Baekhyun hummed and wrapped his fingers over his. “Outside, Dae too I think.” 

Sehun smiled against Baekhyun's jaw, pressing a kiss beneath his ear before sucking the skin softly, just enough to pinken the skin and make the carrier irritatedly turned on. 

“Thank you, beautiful.” The maknae patted Baekhyun's ass as if he knew the carrier was annoyed at his antics and walked towards the sliding door.

“Our Taehyungie is soooo smart!” 

Baekhyun licked his lips and decided to walk to the back of the couch to comb fingers through Luhan and Jongin's hair to distract himself.

“Dada.” Taehyung offered, toddling with a hand on the edge of the couch to offer his toy. “Dada.” 

Chanyeol accepted with a grin, even though he had a whole pile of toys growing beside him and Yifan. “For me? Thank you.” 

At the praise the baby giggled before dropping into a crawl and seeking out another toy- his lion. 

He squeezed the lion's face before stumbling back over to the side of the couch, wrapping his tiny arms around Yifan's leg. “Dada.” 

“Ah, this one is Taes, you want to give daddy your favorite?” The man cooed, looking genuinely touched.

Baekhyun couldn’t blame him, Taehyung hated when people touched his lion. 

Even when it needs to be washed he cries and when Jungkook was caught chewing it’s ear once- Taehyung lost his mind- needless to say, Kookie doesn’t touch it often anymore. 

“Dada.” Taehyung coaxed, placing the toy as high as he could in Yifans lap, just sitting atop his knees. “Popo.” He added with a boxy grin.

“Aish.” Jongin snorted, “You don’t need to give away your lion for kisses, daddies will give you kisses.” He urged, leaning over the side of the couch to offer his hand. 

“Popo?” Taehyung babbled, using Yifans hand for balance as he wobbled over. 

Luhan snatched him up before Jongin could, standing him between both of them. “Daddies give you lots of kisses! You’re greedy!” He teased, pressing a few kisses to Taehyung's barely waved hair.

Baekhyun legitimately wondered if it was possible for the twins to have different dads, because they didn’t look alike at all. 

Especially with Jungkook looking more and more like a wide eyed rabbit than anything, but they acted similar. Because of learned behavior, sure, but some of it must be a bit because of genetics.

Abruptly, the front door opened, the two missing gangsters everyone had been waiting for. 

“Hey.” Baekhyun cooed, walking over to offer to help Yixing with bags of supplies and the twins wrapped presents. 

Oddly, Minseok stepped in front of the carrier and he saw Yixing look frantic as the eldest began leading him back, pressing kisses to his face sweetly.

“You guys got their presents?” He whispered between Minseok's kisses. 

He hummed and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun's waist, “Of course, love, those two are spoiled.” 

The carrier smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his mouth before trying to dodge him and go say hello to Baekhyun. 

Minseok grabbed Baekhyun's wrist and pulled him back towards his chest with playfulness. “Pay attention to me, baby.” 

Baekhyun snorted and pressed a kiss to his jaw, “I already saw you, I want to see Xing.” He raised a brow, “You two are acting so weird today.” He added with a tease.

The eldest stiffened and Baekhyun saw him look over his shoulder, he raised a brow because he was mainly kidding, but apparently something was up.

“What? What happened?” Baekhyun looked behind him towards Yixing who was bright red and pretended to ignore him. 

“Ah, babe, it’s the twins birthday nothing is up.” Yifan cooed sweetly, looking over the back of the couch and meeting the eldests eyes.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at the obviousness. “You guys are horrible liars, did you know that?” He questioned, pointing out Jongin's reddening ears. The maknae ducked his head and went back to playing with Taehyung to escape the tension.

“Only for you.” Chanyeol tried to compliment and get Baekhyun's attention away from the subject. 

“Good one,” Baekhyun giggled at his immediate flush, “Love you, Yeol, tell me what’s up.” 

“Angel.” The carrier smiled and turned around to face Yixing who dropped the bags on the kitchen floor, “Nothing’s up, gorgeous.”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he walked towards him to pull him in a hug, “Baby, your face is blood red, why are you so flushed for?” Baekhyun whispered, knowing he was trying to cover for Yeol because the man was terrible at lying- but Xing wasn’t better- at all. 

Yixing sighed in exasperation, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's jaw with a huff, “Stop being nosey! You’re going to ruin it!” 

Baekhyun perked up while Yixing gasped at his own words. “Tell me! Tell me, baby!” He cooed, blinking up at Yixing sweetly because he knew the boys couldn’t handle it. 

“What’s happening?” Junmyeon mumbled as he brought Jungkook back in, a bit red nosed from the cold. 

“Jun!” The carrier giggled as the others groaned, knowing this was it. “Jun, I love you.”

“I love you.” He responded easily, used to random proclaiming of love, passing Jungkook over when he began to wiggle for ‘mama!’

“Jun, tell me what you guys are hiding.” Baekhyun added with a mischievous smile.

Junmyeon stiffened and sent a glare at the boys over his shoulder. 

Tactic change, Baekhyun supposed.

“Jungkook! Don’t you know it’s not nice to hide things from mommy?” Baekhyun cooed as he bounced him on his hip.

The one year old nodded with a small red nose, chin buried in his marshmallow jacket. “Mama!”

Baekhyun hummed and smirked, “Yes, tell daddies: Don’t hide things from mommy, it’s not nice!” 

“No-no!” Jungkook said seriously.

“Dada, no-no!” Baekhyun heard Taehyung squeal his mimic, standing on the couch cushion to peer over the couch at Junmyeon, “Dada, Dada!” He pointed.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun heard Minseok curse as Junmyeon went to hop on the couch. 

“Cats out the bag now.” Yifan drawled unimpressed as he watched Chanyeol look like he was going to explode. 

“Lu.” The carrier mumbled, “Lu, Jungkookie says to tell me.” He giggled as Luhan wouldn’t look up from the couch. 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, Yixing watching nervously as he leaned against the cupboard. “Jungkook, daddies are so mean, hm?” He added playfully, setting him on the counter carefully to take off his jacket.

“No-no.” He smiled and pulled his mommy’s shirt when his arms were free. 

“That’s right, being mean is no-no!” Baekhyun cried, pressing a kiss to his red nose. 

He smiled widely and nodded, happy to wrap his arms around the carriers neck as Baekhyun stood him up, letting him stand on the counter because fuck he was getting so heavy. 

“Fine.” Yixing huffed, digging through a bag.

“Hey!”

“Xing don’t!” 

The boys cried out at him. 

“It doesn’t really matter, we’ve talked about it before…. just not at the best time.” Chanyeol defended Yixing, not that he really heard him with Jungkook's loud breathing and Yixing's crumbling bags. 

“I have it, Baek.” Minseok suddenly stated, a hand in his pocket, “I got it when you were driving.” 

Baekhyun looked between the two oddly, pulling Jungkook off the counter when he reached for a wooden spoon. 

“Baekhyun.” The eldest sighed and shook his head, “This really doesn’t matter- well to us it does, but in general it doesn’t- your answer can be no, but… like it can be no, that’s okay-“

“Min.” Baekhyun snorted, “Get to the point, baby.” 

“Beebee!” Jungkook cried excitedly. 

“Yes, you’re the baby, come here you gremlin.” Yixing said immediately, like he just wanted an opportunity to leave the kitchen. He snatched Jungkook with red ears and a nervous smile. 

“Okay.” Minseok began, “But… just know-“

“Hyung, for fucks sake!” Jongin cried, “Fuck, Baekhyun, we want you to marry us- or at least wear our ring.” 

The carrier had thought it over, many times since the incident months ago. And he had been suspicious about the boys since then, Baekhyun caught ring screenshots on the boys phones multiple times. 

And, Baekhyun did feel horrible rejecting them as harshly as he had during the argument, because the truth was he would say yes to them, of course, but he had been doubting everything back then. 

“You don’t have to, Baekhyun. We-we have kids together… it’s not like… it’s not like we’d… leave each other.” 

Baekhyun frowned at Yifans words because he knew the boys worried that was the case, it wasn’t, but he knew they had fears that the carrier would leave. They had them before the fight, but it was horrible now. 

Looking back, Baekhyun probably shouldn’t have promised to never leave them, but he never had issues with them until that fight- and he would have left them, if it ever happened again he probably would have to leave whoever it was. 

But he’d been with them for years and never had an issue, and now the boys were so healthy, Taehyung and Jungkook were like little lights that led everyone to each other. 

“Of course.” The carrier finally stated, “Of course, I’ll wear your ring, there's nobody else.” That was the truth, he knew it was true for himself, and for them. 

Nobody could compare, ever.

Nobody would understand.

“Yes, Minseok. Of course.” Baekhyun urged, a hand out for him to place a ring on his finger.

“Mama!” Taehyung giggled, “Mama, dada!” 

“Yes, mommy and daddies are really, really together now.” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol sound teary eyed, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is coming to an end with a Drabble!
> 
> But!! I have another baby fic/single parent in progress now! ChanBaek and TWINS, guess what two members the twins will be!


	50. Lub

Baekhyun laughed and twisted the ring around his finger. “Of course, we’ll stop by.”

“Yeah? We’d be really happy if you guys brought the twins by the new restaurant.” His husband replied.

The carrier snorted into the receiver, “Please take them, Sehun.” Baekhyun whined, “They're being demons again.”

Sehun laughed at the dramaticness, “Have fun, baby boy, I’ll see you later.”

“Okay!” Baekhyun chirped, “Love you.”

“I love you too, babe, be safe.”

The carrier hummed and turned off his phone, picking up a few toys from the ground as he walked by them in the living room. 

“Boys!” Baekhyun exclaimed, “Babies, we’re going out.”

He smiled and waited a few seconds to hear the loud padding of little feet down the hallway with loud breathing.

Jungkook came crashing into his calf and Baekhyun snorted as he jumped up and down with huge eyes. “Mama outsi?”

“Yes, baby, we’re going to go meet daddies for dinner.”

“Ooooo!” The year and a half year old clapped, “Dada!”

Baekhyun snorted and picked him up, putting him in his hip, “What were you guys doing, hm? Where’s Tae, I thought I heard him.” He wondered, walking down the hallway.

“Dada shh.” Jungkook said seriously, tilting his head in front of Baekhyun's face to make sure he could see him clearly as he pressed his fingers over his mouth, “Shhhh!”

“Ah.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes, “Daddy is keeping secrets again, how mean, huh? You always tell on daddies, right Kook?”

Jungkook hummed a noise with wide eyes, quickly getting distracted with Baekhyun’s necklace.

Baekhyun smirked and carried him down the hall before he found the room he was looking for.

The carrier pushed the door open almost quietly and snuck in.

He walked towards the bathroom door and raised a brow. “You guys making a mess again?”

Luhan just about jumped two feet in the air, looking at the bubbles in the sink before laughing nervously. “Hey…”

Taehyung widened his eyes as he stood on the counter, up to his arms covered in bubbles.

“Hey, babe, I was just… giving Tae a bath.” Luhan lied on the spot.

The carrier hummed, “Tae Tae, are you being naughty?”

Taehyung gave the fakest pout and pointed at Luhan, “Dada.”

“Hey, you little monster, it was a secret!” The gangster pointed at Jungkook who giggled happily into Baekhyun's shoulder. “Ugh, you’re so rude, Kook!”

Baekhyun laughed and pulled Jungkook higher on his hip, “We’re going to dinner, Lu, so it looks like you get to give Tae a real bath. Too bad Chan isn’t here.” Baekhyun teased, knowing Luhan liked to make messes with the boys, but relied on Chanyeol to clean them up because the gangster still loved to bathe them.

Luhan faked a pout and Baekhyun giggled.

“So rude, I’m in pain over here and you laugh!” Luhan exclaimed dramatically, a playful twinkle in his eye as he placed Taehyung on the ground, wiping the soap off his son's hands with a damp towel.

“What do you want me to do, my dear husband?” Baekhyun joked, turning around to lay on his bed, spreading across it on his back and smiling as Jungkook beamed.

Luhan hummed and Baekhyun heard the water running from the tub. “Kiss it better- take responsibility for your actions.”

The carrier giggled and held Jungkook's hands as the baby raised his hands up and down with his in amazement. “Maybe after you clean up Tae.”

“Ugh.” Luhan whined, “Have I ever told you how absolutely irritatingly adorable you are, god I love you.” He faked anger.

“Hmm.” Baekhyun gently laid Jungkook on the bed beside him as the carrier rolled over and nuzzled the baby’s nose to his, “I can hear it again!” He responded.

“Huh, Kookie, mommy loves to hear nice things.” Baekhyun added, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Jungkook wiggled happily, fingers pulling Baekhyun's hair admittedly painfully, “Lub!” He cried, pressing slobbery kisses to his mom’s mouth.

The carrier laughed fondly, “Yes, mommy loves you too, baby! You want to go get dressed and you can go to dinner faster.”

The baby faked a pout and patted his stomach like he hadn’t just had a snack a little bit ago.

Baekhyun snorted and sat up, pulling Jungkook up by his hands to stand on the bed, his little legs immediately bouncing.

“I’ll switch you, Lu.” He cooed, watching Jungkook's curls bounce as he looked shocked and tried to jump higher.

Baekhyun felt a pressure at his back before looking over his shoulder. “Love you.” Luhan smirked and pressed a kiss to his ear, “You're the best, here’s a baby.”

The carrier tittered as he passed over a naked Taehyung, a towel wrapped around him as the baby blinked curiously.

“Thank you!” Baekhyun cried enthusiastically, letting Jungkook sit on his butt as he accepted Taehyung. “Its my Taehyungie, mommy has been looking all over for you, you been hiding?”

Taehyung scrunched his nose up happily as he shook his head, “Dada!”

“Oh, you’ve been with daddy?” Baekhyun played it up, “You running away from me? Taehyungie doesn’t want to play with mommy anymore.”

“I’ll play with mommy.” Luhan said in his ear, walking around Baekhyun's back to scoop up Jungkook.

The carrier laughed at the man’s wink and rolled his eyes, spinning on his heels to go into the bathroom, “Maybe later!”

Baekhyun heard Luhan make a satisfied nose and heard the bedroom door shut as he stood Taehyung on the bathroom rug.

“Just mommy and Tae!” Baekhyun cooed, pulling off his towel, reaching over to pull some toys from the bathtub shelves and pushing them into the water.

“Ma-Ta!” Taehyung whispered, tilting his head confused.

“Mommy and me.” Baekhyun tried, “Mama and me!”

The baby pressed his little mouth together as Baekhyun set him in the tub. “Mama, my!”

The carrier snorted, “Close enough. You’re so smart, Taehyungie.”

While both of the boys were becoming little parrots, their personalities had pretty much stayed the same.

Taehyung was good at talking, learning. And Jungkook was good at running and jumping- breaking things.

The only real difference was that both the twins were competitive lately, fighting over things and getting jealous if the other got held too long or got too much attention- at least in a baby's perspective.

“Butt!” Taehyung cried, holding the toy boat up, “Mama, mama!”

The carrier snorted and internally smacked Zitao for letting them watch Nemo so much. “Boat.” Baekhyun corrected, “Boat, Tae.”

Taehyung huffed like he just wasn’t understanding what he was saying making Baekhyun slip an amused look onto his face.

The carrier used a bath cup to wash his hair out really quick before letting him grab the cup, pouring water in and out amazed.

“We’re going to go see daddies, are you excited?” Baekhyun asked, combing his wet hair and letting him play a little longer since the water was still warm.

“Dada, yesh.” Taehyung beamed, letting the cup go to lean over the rim of the tub, “Yesh.”

Baekhyun giggled at his cuteness and pressed a kiss to his nose, “We’re going to eat, I’m sure daddies have something our Tae Tae can eat, right?”

“Bewwi?”

“No, real food, dinner foods, not berries even though I know you love them.” He said softly, reaching over to grab his towel.

Taehyung nodded and turned to pick his toys up, lining them up in the edge of the tub, he was always picky. 

Just like Jungkook was with smells, Taehyung didn’t like things that couldn’t get cleaned up how he wanted.

Baekhyun reached over to pull the plug and Taehyung whined, “No-no!” He scolded, “Mama no-no!”

The carrier held in his laugh at his scolding expression and gasped, “Oh, mommy is sorry, I know Tae Tae likes to do it himself, go ahead, mommy won’t touch it.”

The carrier released a small laugh as he nodded seriously and turned to yank the plastic plug out with both hands.

“Yeah, yeah. Taehyungie is a big boy already.” Baekhyun commented, pulling him out of the tub, “You're going to break mommy and daddies hearts.”

Taehyung frowned dramatically at the tone, “Mama… sat?”

Baekhyun nodded and pouted, “Our Taehyungie is too big now, mommy is sad.” He held the baby on his hip and made his way into the babies room.

The baby frowned and put a little hand on his cheek, patting gently. “Mama, no-no.”

Baekhyun smiled and pressed a kiss to his tiny palm, “Oh, look at that, all happy thanks to Tae Tae!”

He beamed, “Mama haha!”

The carrier hummed interestedly and smiled at Luhan as he sat with Jungkook on the rocking chair in the corner of the twins rooms, a bear on Jungkook's lap.

He then sat Taehyung on the changing table and grabbed a diaper, laying him down. Taehyung picked up the flashing toy on the table and smiled, shaking it around his face as Baekhyun changed him.

“My!” Jungkook suddenly yelled angrily, “Dada, my!”

“Not everything is yours, Jungkook. Taehyung shares with you, you can share too.” Luhan sighed, patting his son's onesie covered leg.

“No!” Jungkook cried, “My!”

Baekhyun sighed as Taehyung rattled the toy around, uncaring about his brothers crying, and carried Taehyung over to the dresser, grabbing the outfit on top, he assumed Luhan set out.

“Jungkook.” Baekhyun heard the scolding in Luhan's voice and Jungkook must have too because his cries quieted a tiny bit, “If you don’t be nice you can’t go with us.”

The carrier looked over Taehyung's hair as he pulled tiny arms through the shirt. Jungkook went limp in his tantrum, face a tiny bit red from his small fit.

Luhan reached down and rubbed the baby’s belly, “You done now? You want to come?”

Jungkook huffed and turned on his side, pressing his nose to Luhans stomach.

“Someone wants a nap.” Baekhyun cooed softly across the room, “You need another nap, Kookie?”

Jungkook mumbled something against Luhan's shirt, probably a confirmation because the baby loved sleeping.

“No-no, mama.” Taehyung pouted, sitting on the floor and letting Baekhyun place his shoes on.

“Not you, Tae.” Baekhyun replied, “Kookie needs another, and that’s okay.”

“Koo, otay.” The baby said with a nod of his head.

The carrier smiled and kissed his forehead. “Otay.” He teased, “Car ride!” Baekhyun cheered, grabbing his arm and faking a cheer making him squeal excitedly.

“Aish.” Luhan laughed, “Kook is already out.”

“He’s probably tired from telling on you all day.” Baekhyun smirked as Luhan made an offronted face.

~~~~~~

The carrier hummed back to Taehyung's ranting babbles in the backseat as Luhan pulled up to the new restaurant they had just bought.

Baekhyun straightened out his silky gold top, glad he made Luhan watch the demons a few minutes longer because this place looked expensive.

He was used to standing out, but Baekhyun still liked opportunities to dress prettily. And he knew, despite the attention he got, the boys liked it too.

“Hmm, that was a nice story, Tae. Don’t forget your lion.” Luhan mumbled, unbuckling him as Baekhyun grabbed Jungkook who was drooling into his little black hoodie.

The carrier smiled politely as the guard by the door opened the door for them, hands full from holding Jungkook and petting his hair to keep him asleep.

As soon as the host at the podium in the front noticed him and Luhan she flushed a deep, embarrassed red. “Oh… your room is at the back.”

Baekhyun raised a brow at the nervousness of the teenager, but shrugged because he probably scared the shit out of her with all his tattoos on show- obvious who he was.

“Down- the-the hall to the right.” She instructed again.

“Hi!” Taehyung cooed loudly, holding his lion to his chest.

“So nice, Tae.” Luhan swooned, ignoring the girl after her instructions and leading Baekhyun down the hall, “But let’s not talk to strangers.”

“Otay!” Taehyung agreed, but it wasn’t like he would remember. The guys would have to remind him again in less than a few hours in public probably.

The carrier beamed at the lights lining the hallway and at Luhan as he opened the red door for him.

“Finally.”

Baekhyun smiled at the familiar drawl, “It’s been like two hours, Yifan. Give us some time, love.” He laughed and looked up at him.

He furrowed his brows in mock anger and cupped Baekhyun's face to press kisses to his mouth. The carrier smiled happily against his mouth.

“Let me see the babies, hello Taehyungie!” He heard Minseok demand as Yifan pressed a last kiss to his forehead, urging him towards the booth with a hand on his back.

“Dada, hi!” The baby chirped. Baekhyun smiled and pressed a kiss to the boys lips before taking a seat between Yixing and Kyungsoo.

“I’ll take him.” Jongdae offered, leaning over Kyungsoo to grab Jungkook, “He’ll wake up as soon as he smells food anyways.”

Baekhyun snorted at how true it was and curled up against Yixing's arm.

“Hi, Tae Tae, did you have a good day?” Sehun asked softly across the booth.

Minseok stood Taehyung up beside him in the booth, little legs bouncing on the soft fabric, one hand holding his lion as he nodded, “Mama dada, pun!”

“Yeah, mama is very fun, Taehyung.” Zitao agreed fondly.

“And Daddy Lu lets you make messes, which is why you think it’s fun.” Baekhyun teased Luhan who looked at him offended.

He heard the boys laughing and Taehyung giggled softly, eyes widening as a waiter brought food in, setting it on the table.

“You hungry, Tae? Daddies got you special food.” Jongin said, reaching across the table to grab a small plate, separated from the others, it looked like some kind of noodles. “No stuff to give our Tae a belly ache, right baby?”

Taehyung nodded seriously, his hand touching his belly. “Daddy no-no ow.”

Baekhyun saw the boys look at him guilty and sighed. It still happened a year ago, but he caught them looking upset many times since then, especially if Taehyung got his hands on something not gluten free and cried for days while his body tried to digest it.

It had happened a few times, where the guys accidentally gave him something they thought was gluten free, but apparently wasn’t. And it didn’t get better listening to Taehyungns crying because it must hurt him very bad.

“That’s right, honey. Daddies got our baby a special, super special food.” Yixing said softly as they passed the plate down the table to Minseok so he could feed him.

Taehyung clapped and made an excited noise and Baekhyun saw the boys brighten up at the sight.

“Ah, daddy knows you so well!” Jongdae complimented himself as Jungkook sat up, eyes wide and confused, “Kookie loves food, you little monster.”

“I thought I was your little monster.” Baekhyun pouted playfully.

Kyungsoo turned and grabbed his cheek, playfully nibbling his jaw until Baekhyun laughed happily, “You’re our little monster too, right sweetheart, our pretty husband, hm?” He cooed posessively, thumb running over Baekhyun's collarbone.

Baekhyun bit his lip and nuzzled his nose to his, “Of course, so many handsome gangsters for me, Soo.”

His eyes trailed his neck possessively before nipping his lip, “For you, angel.”

“Dada lub!” Jungkook exclaimed with a loud squeal, fingers held back by Jongdae as Junmyeon cut up his food into little pieces.

“That’s right, Kook!” Chanyeol called dramatically, “Daddies love mommy so much! And daddies love our Kookie and our Tae Tae lots and lots.”

Jungkooks brows raised as he gasped and pressed his cheek into Jongdae’s chest, “No-no!”

Baekhyun snorted and leaned his head into Yixings shoulder.

“Yes-yes!” Junmyeon added playfully, “Love our babies so much.”

“Koo lub!” Jungkook leaned up and pressed a slobbery kiss to Jongdae’s chin, “Tae lub! Mama lub!”

“Mhmmm!” Taehyung added in agreement, face already covered in food. “Mhmhm!”

“So fucking cute.” Yixing growled against Baekhyun's hair as he watched Taehyung and Jungkook babble across the table.

It really sounded like fake words, but they seemed to understand, as at one point Jungkook gasped in shock and Taehyung only nodded, moving his face away from the napkin Yifan tried to clean him with.

“The cutest.” Chanyeol chirped happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New family story coming soon.... don’t be sad this is over! 
> 
> Chanbaek lovers will be happy 💕


	51. Alien

“It’s daddy, it’s daddy!” Kyungsoo laughed as Taehyung stood between his legs, holding the toddlers tiny hands, “Right, Tae Tae? It’s daddy, hm? You love daddies?”

Baekhyun laughed quietly, leaning over the back of the couch to press a kiss to the back of his head on his way to sit in Yixing’s lap, “I love daddies!”

“Oh, daddies love you, buttercup.” Yixing growled, pressing his mouth to his pulse teasingly. Baekhyun giggled, scrunching up his shoulders.

“It daddy!” Taehyung giggled, wiggling excitedly, face puffy and hair flattened on his head from waking up, “Dada, daddy!”

“That’s right, Taehyungie, our baby is so smart!” Junmyeon chirped, pressing his palm to Taehyung's hair for a second before letting him go back to his excited movements.

Taehyung beamed, a boxy smile as Kyungsoo grabbed his fingers and pressed a kiss to his hand. “Daddy, jump! Up, up!”

“Ugh, fine.” Kyungsoo faked exasperation and held Taehyung's fingers as the toddler began to bounce on the cushion.

Baekhyun yawned quietly into his cup before turning to lay his head against Zitaos arm, spreading his legs across Yixing and Sehun's lap.

Zitao barely even reacted, only looking up from his phone to press a kiss to his hair.

He heard Taehyung's happy squealing and found himself drifting off again.

He had no idea why Taehyung suddenly liked to climb out of his room and hunt down as many people as he could at five in the morning, but Baekhyun didn’t really question him, usually he was quick to accept going back to sleep if they offered him to sleep with mommy and daddy, but he didn’t fall for it this morning.

Now, it was best just to let him wear himself out.

“Our Kookie is up! What do we say in the morning?” Chanyeol called, the baby sitting on his hip with wide eyes and a red face.

“Wub you!” Jungkook laughed, one hand holding Chanyeol’s shirt in a death grip as he turned to press his face into his daddy’s neck giggling like he thought himself hilarious.

“Not the good morning I was looking for, but I’ll take it!” Baekhyun sniggered at Chanyeol’s huge grin because Jungkook's response was obviously more pleasing than what he had been hoping for.

“Where’d your clothes go, peanut?” Minseok snorted, pinching Jungkook's chubby thigh as Chanyeol sat on the couch.

Jungkook gasped in surprise, pulling on the top of his diaper, “Fwy away! Fwy!”

“They flew away? Hm? Tell daddy about it.” The eldest suggested with a fond smile.

“At least he wasn’t crawling into your bed at ass o'clock in the morning.” Jongin whined, pressing his head back against the couch, “Taehyungie, why do you treat mommy and daddies like this?”

The toddler only scrunched his nose in a laugh as he shimmied off Kyungsoo's lap to the floor, running over to their toy box.

“Hungy.” Jungkook murmured loudly, lips pursing in a fake pout as Chanyeol set him on the floor. “Ow, ow!”

Yifan rolled his eyes playfully as Jungkook pulled on his sweatpants, nominating him as his servant. “Aish, how many times do we tell our Kookie? Ow is for when you’re hurt, not when you want yogurt.”

“Ow! Ow!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but laughed under his breath, closing his eyes at Zitao’s fingers running softly over his tattoos, “Don't you hear him? Ow, daddy!” He teased.

He heard the men laugh and giggled at the sound of Taehyung's zooming noises as he bounced around for attention.

“We need to get to the store later.”

Baekhyun grunted an acknowledgement to Luhan, sighing as he opened his eyes back up, rolling over to lay facing the living room to watch Taehyung.

The little one had been insanely into putting his little hands where they didn’t belong, so he was watched like a hawk.

“Tae Tae, come give me a kiss.” He requested over the boys talking, laying his cheek down on Zitao’s thigh, reaching over to grab a toy off the floor to shake for his attention.

“- yeah. And then Taemin requested us to stop by, something about paperwork-“

“Car ride!”

“No. You’re not going on a car ride, Kookie.”

“Car ride, dada!”

Baekhyun snorted because he knew the boys were about to get their asses handed to them by a two year old.

But the stumbling toddler where penguin pajamas was running over with a squeal, a toy plane in his hand and he continued to make the noises wide eyed and red faced with excitement.

“Ah, my Taehyungie has a plane? How cool!” Baekhyun cried, cupping the toddler's face to kiss his cheek. “Did my Taehyungie also take his vitamins today?”

Taehyung scrunched his nose up with a squeal, “For mommy!” He cooed, holding his toy out.

Baekhyun hummed in acknowledgement, pressing a kiss to Taehyung’s nose and fixing his shirt, “Did you take medicine? The gummy’s?”

“No. No! Wait for Kook!”

“Ah,” The carrier cooed, pinching his cheek lightly and sliding off the couch onto the floor, latching all around Taehyung to listen to the toddler squeal in laughter as he nibbled at his cheek, “You’re stuck with mommy forever now, Tae Tae! Stuck!”

Taehyung writhed, more in laughter than an escape attempt, little hands yanking Baekhyun’s hair accidentally in his need to give lots of love back. “Mommy!”

“Baby, Kook is crying.”

Baekhyun laughed into Taehyung’s neck, blowing a raspberry into his cheek, hand cupping the back of the toddler's head and stopping his attack before his son lost air in his giggly state.

“Soo. Babe. You’ve got to get over them crying,” He joked, standing up and turning to give Taehyung away to be played with by promptly dropping him in Sehun's lap.

When Baekhyun moved to the kitchen he was greeted with Yifan, Chanyeol, and Kyungsoo all worriedly watching Jungkook absolutely glare them down, arms crossed and all and small tears running down his face.

The carrier laughed under his breath because they all looked so put off by a literal toddler scolding them with his eyes.

“Jungkookie. Are daddies bullying you?”

“Hey!” Chanyeol whined, looking at him in utter betrayal.

“Mama! Sa-sayed no to me! So mean!” Jungkook cried, lip only suddenly being wobbly and hands reaching out for Baekhyun once he noticed him, pretending the carrier hadn’t completely seen him bullying his daddies moments before. “Sayed no Koo!”

Baekhyun’s face pulled up in laughter as he walked over to pull Jungkook out of the high chair, instantly getting fake sniffs into his collarbone and tight fists in his clothes.

Jungkook was getting really good at manipulating, and it was highly concerning, but it only really worked on his daddies - and Taeyong - but that was beside the point.

Plus, in a way Baekhyun felt proud.

The same sort of proud Jongin was when Taehyung had accidentally stolen a sucker from the store and they’d only noticed it in the car.

A sick proud.

But none of them could really acknowledge it as such aloud.

“Yeah? What’d they say no to my baby for, hm? You should go beat them up for mommy, Kookie.” Baekhyun teased, setting his feet on the counter and holding his waist, “Jungkookie is a spoiled baby, hm?”

Jungkook pursed his lips and nodded in agreement, stomping his naked foot on the counter and turning to lean his back against Baekhyun’s chest, a full on glare at his daddies.

They looked nothing but betrayed at the toddler and it made Baekhyun snicker, patting Jungkookie bare stomach with a laugh, “What’d you guys tell him no to?”

“He wants to go out with us. We’re stopping by the club, he can’t go.” Yifan sighed, leaning back against the counter and meeting Jungkook's glare with narrowed eye expression, nothing but fond despite trying to seem scolding.

Because the boys were even worse than Baekhyun about scolding the twins, especially Taehyung.

All the smaller one really had to do was give a glossy expression and they’d do anything, but Taehyung didn’t really argue much at all, and if he did it was usually over something incredibly insane like whether there were rabbits on the moon.

Jungkook liked to argue, he’d get in full blown tears and then burst into laughter with a giggly ‘Daddy!’

Baekhyun supposed they weren’t exactly the best role models, but none of them really exposed them to much more than loose morals, not death or fear.

It wasn’t their choice to make for the twins.

“It’s dangerous, Kook. You’re two years old, you can’t go to places daddies or mommy goes to, baby. Sometimes mommy and daddies have very big and important things to do and that’s why uncle Taeyong comes to watch you.”

Jungkook didn’t like Baekhyun disagreeing with him in the slightest and his crocodile tears were becoming real, told by the trembling of his chin.

“TT sayed I-I do big boy t’ing like mama dada!” He argued.

Baekhyun sighed and pet the hair from his eyes, meeting the others with a slight shrug.

“Mommy and daddies do bad things, Jungkook. You don’t understand.” Junmyeon called from the living room.

It wasn’t exactly the truth; Baekhyun was sure the twins knew a lot more than they gave them credit for because even Jungkook had asked why mommy and daddies don’t go out much.

It was pretty hard to go out too much when you were wanted criminals that had practically dropped off the public's radar.

Time didn’t change that they’d done fucked to stuff - and continued to do so.

They had shit to do, money to make, kids to protect.

They could never leave that life behind, and even if the twins didn’t truly understand they would.

Taehyung was a smart little gremlin too and was fast to pick up on their conversations - words - he was curious and asked a lot of questions.

_Mommy, why on TV? My mommy is here._

_Pic’ure on daddy! Pwetty!_

_TT say dada ‘n mama bery, bery ‘portant!_

“Can do too!”

Baekhyun rolled his eyes because Jungkook was hard headed - much like someone else he knew - moving to set the toddler onto the floor to which he instantly had arms around his leg.

“Tae Tae, come here and get your gummies. Kookie, you better eat them when your brother brings yours.” He ordered, laying a palm on Jungkook's hair and scratching his curls with a sigh.

Taehyung screeched, the soft pounding of feed from the toddler before he skidded into the kitchen, both hands out in front of him, cupped together as if receiving something magical.

The power of dinosaur gummies, Baekhyun mused, watching Kyungsoo grab them.

“You should take a nap, baby boy.” The carrier leaned into the kiss Sehun placed on his hair as the man walked behind him, “Taehyung is never going to grow out of being a mama's boy, huh?”

“Wasn’t me he stomped awake at five, I just so happened to be beside Nini and received a screech to signal it was morning.” Baekhyun laughed, leaning on his palm to watch the twins.

“Koo!”

Taehyung held one gummy in one hand and one in the other, “Gib you pink! You like it!”

Jungkook wiped his nose all over Baekhyun’s pants before letting go, turning to sniffle and pout his lips as he walked over to the smaller, “You like.”

“It’s ‘Kay!” Taehyung beamed, “Kookie sad! You have today, I have not today!”

“Otay.”

Baekhyun’s lip pulled up as he watched Taehyung give Jungkook his gummy vitamin, hand instantly latching onto his brother's arm because the little one was always a clingy monkey.

“Hug?” Taehyung also had a tilt of his head, like some kind of puppy when he wanted someone to agree with him, hopeful wide eyes and a pretty smile.

Jungkook didn’t answer because he usually wasn’t the one to talk as much, but pulled Taehyung into a hug so tight he was probably crushing the smaller.

And Taehyung always let him, because Jungkook wasn’t really aware of him being much bigger, and Baekhyun knew they’d have to separate them in a moment or two because Jungkook could really squeeze.

But in the meantime it was cute because Jungkook patted his brother's hair and mumbled an,‘it’s ‘kay’ as if Taehyung was the one upset.

“What a pair of weirdos.” Baekhyun giggled, turning to wrap his arms around Kyungsoo's waist.

“Hey. Taehyung thinks he’s an alien and that’s your fault, darling.” Chanyeol called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just found this in my document trash. Whoops.


	52. Tae & Koo

“What _bullshit._ Absolute goddamn bullshit.” 

“Kook- I don’t think-“

Jungkook dropped his backpack onto the ground, the fifteen year old yanking up his hood and popping his neck. 

“Jungkook, no! Dad is go-“

Not listening at all, Jungkook twisted his lips with a hazardous expression before storming around the side of the soccer field and behind the bleachers.

“Jungkook!” 

Without acknowledgement, Jungkook continued through the dimly lit field towards a group of soccer players whom were still dressed for practice.

“Which one of you is Kang Jiyeong?” 

He must have looked aggressive, a hood over his head so late at night and he was proud to have such a largely built form. 

Genetics did him _and_ Taehyung well, that much was obvious.

But even more than genetics, being _taught_ violence did them much better than what genes ever could.

So _no,_ Jungkook was not leaving this field until someone was on the ground bleeding and he very much preferred it not be him, but was accepting of it if it came down to it.

The group laughed and a taller boy strolled over, obviously not caring much of him because he was shorter and only a sophomore while this was the senior team.

Jungkook nearly smirked at how absolutely cocky the elder looked.

“You got something to say, dude?”

No. He didn’t have much to say, but he had a hell of a lot to _do._

Jungkook cackled and stormed up to the other, glaring up at him, “You told my brother carriers weren’t _shit._ Tell me that, look me in the eyes and tell me my mother is shit because I’ll have your eyes _bleeding_ before you even get the goddamn words out, fucker.” 

Surprise overtook the others features before something more defensive took its place, “What? You mad your little bitch of a brother couldn’t handle some _truth?_ Bet your mom is some whore-“

“You.” Jungkook grabbed onto his shirt, “Don't _speak_ of my fucking _mother!”_

And then he was throwing the other into the grass and straddling him in order to start pounding his face in.

He expected more from him honestly. He was older, a bit bigger. Jungkook expected more than a shove to the face and to be rolled over.

Hell, even when he was on his back all he’d been given was a hit to the nose and he tasted iron but it just made him laugh more and deliver a harder hit to the elder boy's stomach in order to take his place again slamming his head into the dirt.

“Dude! Hey man, you gotta give him a break!” 

“Shit! He’s fucking crazy!” 

“Someone call the cops!”

Some friends he had, running off as soon as Jungkook had blood dripping on the grass from his knuckles.

“Fucking - goddamn coward!” Jungkook screamed in his face, heaving his anger down on him before grasping his hair between his fingers, “You don’t ever speak to my brother - hear me! Do you _hear me!”_

He wasn’t even sure the other was conscious now given his mouth was bleeding and he barely grunted, Jungkook was _disappointed._ It’d barely been called a fight.

Well, he also should assume others didn’t know how to fight like he did.

Jungkook spat a mouthful of blood onto the grass as he stood up, delivering a lasting kick to the others side and watching him roll over with a groan.

Damn. Not dead. _Disappointed._

“You ever speak of my mom again I’ll fucking kill you. Cut your goddamn dick off, ugly son of a bitch.” 

He wiped beneath his nose, grumbling at the blood on the back of his palm as he walked back towards where he’d come from, the parking lot just behind the field.

Of course he’d been expecting Taehyung standing there, a blue and white soccer outfit on and clutching his practice bag.

Only he sighed at the van pulled up and Taehyung's rambling hand. 

_“I said not too! Swear! But Kook doesn’t listen to me! He thinks just because I’m -“_

“Jungkook.” 

Jungkook sighed at the scolding tone, looking up at his dad with a frown.

Instantly Yifan was stepping forward with a worried look and the van doors were popping open. The adult cupped his cheek and removed his hood with a click of his tongue, “Got you good, Koo.”

“Not a baby, I can handle it.” 

Chanyeol snickered, a cigarette between his fingers as he leaned out of the passenger side of the van to look at him, “Tell that to your mom. You’re getting your ass whooped.” 

“Told you!” Taehyung cried, already climbed into the van and rested into Kyungsoo's side with a pout, “I could have fucked him up - but I have self control, unlike you!” 

“You’re also too cowardly to stand up for shit unless you’re pushed to,” Jungkook sneered.

“Don’t talk to your brother like that,” Yifan ordered. “Apologize, both of you.” 

Taehyung grumbled and sunk into his seat to which Kyungsoo sent him a stern and withering look and he sat up with a sigh, “Kook. I’m sorry and I know you were standing up for me, thank you. But mom doesn’t like you fighting so much.” 

“He called mom a whore, I’m not apologizing for shit.” 

And just like that everyone sucked in a breath and someone’s phone started ringing.

Jungkook knew it was his but merely continued to look at them with a raised brow. 

“He dead?” Chanyeol asked, rapping anxious fingers against the side of the van.

Jungkook nearly laughed if Yifan wasn’t busy blotting the blood dripping from his nose with his shirt, “I wish.” 

“Yeah, me too.” He heard Kyungsoo growl and smirked a bit before he was pulled into a hug.

Yifan wasn’t one to approve such a thing but his approval was more physical so Jungkook merely accepted the hug with a sigh as he dug in his pocket. 

Just who he expected and he smiled more genuinely as he accepted the call.

_“Hi, mama. Yeah, we’re on the way. I had a really, really good day today - Tae too. See you in a bit.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this an extra worth waiting for?


End file.
